The Sides of Fear
by Azeroth
Summary: Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. R/R
1. Water and Carrots

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (1/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail: **mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 1  
Water and Carrots**

It had been another horrible summer with the Dursleys. As Harry gritted his teeth trying to remove an enormous rock from his Aunt Petunia's garden he could hear the backdoor open.

"Are you finished getting the garden ready?" yelled Uncle Vernon.

Harry let go of the iron-bar lever, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and turned around with a flushed face.

"No, I can't move this stupid rock." answered Harry.

What he really wanted to say was "Of course I'm not done you fat, old, stupid git. It's too heavy and even if by some miracle I could get it out of the hole I would still need your bleedin' help." Harry knew better than to aggravate Uncle Vernon.

"Well, get a move on then boy! Your Aunt Petunia wants to get started on her garden so she can grow her own vegetables for Dudley" snarled Uncle Vernon.

"Hurry up Dad! We're going to be late for the movie," cried Dudley.

"When we get back I want the garden finished and this...mess cleaned up," said Uncle Vernon.

As the door slammed shut Harry couldn't help but smile. Poor Dudley he thought. Ever since last summer's failed diet the Dursleys had made sure there was nothing that could possibly make Dudley gain any more weight. They had even started going through Dudley's room in order to confiscate anything they considered unhealthy. Even if Harry was miserable eating cauliflower and brussels sprouts he knew that it was worse for Dudley. Uncle Vernon hadn't been too happy finding out that if Dudley was on a strict diet so was the rest of the household on number four, Privet Drive.

The most satisfying moment so far during the summer had been Dudley's birthday. The "feast" had consisted of carrots, lettuce, and a tangy glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. As much as Harry enjoyed seeing Dudley miserable he had seriously started questioning whether or not he should suggest that Dudley started exercising instead of just trying to eat what Uncle Vernon called "rabbit food."

It was the beginning of July and it had been a scorching summer as Little Whinging, and the rest of England for that matter, had shattered temperature records. Even though Harry only had Muggle newspapers and television news he had read all about the sudden unexplained kidnappings during the summer. Voldemort had begun his rise to power once again and his ultimate goal would be to finish what he started by killing The-Boy-Who-Lived. Even though Voldemort had been busy accumulating a large number of Death Eaters and, for those who chose not to join him, victims Harry had been spared from nightmares. Once in a while he had felt his scar sting for a moment, but it had stopped as quickly as it had started. He figured Voldemort himself must be laying low and letting his servants do the dirty work.

As the sun continued to beat down Harry tried to budge the gigantic rock to no avail. With a frustrated sigh Harry let go of the iron-bar lever and decided to take a break. Harry went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, the only allowed beverage, and a carrot. At least he wasn't going to develop into a chubby wizard he thought merrily to himself. As he walked by the mirror in the hallway he stopped to look at himself.

"Well Harry. Another birthday is coming up and it looks like you'll be spending it eating avocados and tomatoes" he said quietly to himself.

He was soaking with sweat and he decided to go change his T-shirt and take a quick shower. The Dursleys wouldn't be home for a while so he had time to relax for a few minutes.

After the shower Harry stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom trying to fix his hair. If there was one thing he had not yet mastered it was to control his hair. It seemed to have a mind of its own. No matter what he did it ended up sticking out here and there. After a few minutes of trying to tame his hair he gave up with a loud sigh.

"I'll have to ask Hermione about a spell for my hair when I see her" he muttered.

***

A few hours later the Dursleys arrived at Privet Drive only to find Harry still toiling in the garden trying to clean up and put the tools back in the shed. Luckily enough he had been able to move the rock, which meant he would actually be eating supper. Anytime an assignment was not completed Harry would have to spend the rest of the day without food in his room. Little did the Dursleys know that Harry had created his own supply of food in his room. Spending every summer at Privet Drive had taught him that a meal was never guaranteed. At the beginning of the summer he had made small "investments" in food items such as nutrition bars and other non-perishable items.

As Harry slowly made his way into the house he could hear Dudley's whining voice from the kitchen.

"But Mum I need to eat some real food. I'm starving to death. Look at me. I'm falling apart," cried Dudley.

If there was one thing that could be said about Dudley he was not falling apart neither was he starving to death. Harry knew that Dudley found ways to escape from the diet. He wasn't sure how but the diet had no effect on Dudley, which could only mean that food was being supplied to him.

Harry could hear the argument starting and knew better than to walk into the kitchen. Instead of bothering to go down for supper he took another shower, pulled out his A History of Magic, and laid down on his bed to read. As he was reading he came to a section concerning the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra. Harry's first thought was Cedric Diggory. As much as everyone had tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault that Cedric had died he couldn't help but feel guilty. If only he would have taken the trophy alone. Cedric would still be alive and things might be different. He had gone over this a million times by now, but he always ended up feeling the same guilt. It pained him to think about the previous year at Hogwarts. He started thinking about Cho Chang. Harry knew that she had liked Cedric, but he had not stopped thinking about her until after what happened during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He had once had a crush on Cho, but it had been replaced with a sense of sadness and shame. Every time that he had looked at Cho after that night he could only feel shame and guilt. Whatever happened he knew that his feelings for her had disappeared and he was once again alone. Of course he had his friends Ron and Hermione, but he had never felt like he belonged somewhere. He had tried to reassure himself that when he found someone he could share everything with then maybe, just maybe he could be happy.

A familiar sound snapped Harry out of his thoughts as Hedwig came flying in through the window with a piece of parchment around her leg. She landed on Harry's arm and gently nipped at his left hand. Harry knew it had to be from Ron because he had sent a letter asking if he could come stay at the burrow before school started. He quickly opened up the parchment as Hedwig flew into her cage where fresh water waited for her.

_Oi Harry,_

_I talked to Mum about letting you stay here before school starts and she said that it was fine with her. Dad told me he would have to make sure it was alright with Dumbledore. We are expecting an answer any day now. I'll owl you as soon as I know. Maybe you will be able to stay with us for your birthday? We all miss you...especially a special someone._

_Cheers,  
Ron_

As Harry read the last part he flushed a little remembering the singing musical card he had received from Ginny during his second year. "I wish he was mine, he's really divine." Harry chuckled to himself. At least Ginny had been able to talk to him last year without constantly turning red.

Harry quickly took out a piece of parchment and his quill to write a letter to Ron. Just as he was finished with his letter another owl came flying in through the window upsetting Hedwig in her cage. Without any hesitation on the owl's part it budged up to Hedwig in the cage taking a sip of water. Harry knew it had to be an owl from the school since he didn't recognize it. The owl seemed to care less about what Harry was doing when he untied the parchment and promptly settled itself by the window. Harry unrolled the parchment and read it quickly.

_Dear Harry,_

_Mr. Weasley informed me of your plans to stay with them for the rest of the summer and you have my permission to leave for the Burrow at any time after July 24. It is very important you do not leave earlier than that. I have made arrangements for your school supplies list to be sent to the Burrow. Contact me if there is any information you feel needs to be shared._

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Finally some good news thought Harry. He wasn't sure why he had to stay until July 24, but it would mean that in less than three weeks he would be spending his time relaxing at the Burrow playing Quidditch and Exploding Snap. He turned back his attention to the parchment and wrote back to Ron asking when they would pick him up.

***

The dark silhouette moved swiftly through the forest reaching the already occupied clearing. As Peter Pettigrew walked towards the circle of Death Eaters he made sure he was ready to deliver the chalice. The circle opened up allowing the huddled figure of Pettigrew to walk up to the center of the circle where his master awaited.

"Do you have the chalice?" asked Voldemort not even turning around to face his servant.

"Yes my lord. It was easier than I expected. The Muggle guards di..."

"Silence!" snarled Voldemort as he spun around.

"Did you leave any trace that might link the theft to us?"

"No, my lord. I followed your directions and used only Muggle methods to steal the chalice" lied Pettigrew.

"You used no magic Wormtail?" Voldemort focused on the crouching Pettigrew.

"N-no, my lord. No ma..."

"_Crucio_"

Wormtail let out a scream that made the rest of the Death Eaters cringe. Voldemort was not letting his servant escape from the immense pain of the Cruciatus Curse.

"You can't lie to me Wormtail. You have failed me once again. Only your blind faith and your 'sacrifice' will save you from your appropriate punishment" hissed Voldemort.

"Anything my lord" whimpered Wormtail.

"The boy grows stronger every day. Every minute he spends under Dumbledore's tutelage only increases his knowledge. We need to act now. If you treasure your life you will bring Harry Potter to me," hissed Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord. It will be done."

Harry awoke drenched in sweat. His scar was throbbing with pain and as he looked into the mirror in his room he could see it glowing dark crimson red. The dreams were back!

***

Harry wasn't sure what part the chalice had played, but he was convinced it must have something to do with Voldemort's favorite "hobby", killing Harry. He had received a reply from Ron a few weeks ago telling him they would pick him up on July 25. Ron had left out the method of transportation, but Harry was fairly sure it would be going by Floo Powder. Harry was not very fond of Floo Powder remembering his first experience that led him to Knockturn Alley. As the final day for the summer with the Dursleys drew near it was apparent that Uncle Vernon had mixed feelings about Harry leaving. Of course he couldn't be happier to see Harry leave Privet Drive, but he also knew he would not be able to find cheaper labor than Harry. All Harry had got for his troubles were some carrots and an occasional glass of water. Having Harry leave them was obviously winning as Uncle Vernon had a strange smile on his face the day before Harry was supposed to leave.

Since it was the last day for Harry with the Dursleys, Uncle Vernon had decided to give Harry even more work and less to eat. As pearls of sweat continued to form on every inch of Harry's body Dudley came parading out through the backdoor with a glass of orange juice in his hand. He sat down in the shade and watched Harry with a grin on his face. Dudley had been doing this all summer as nothing else was giving him much joy. At least he could watch someone else struggling with work that never seemed to have an end. With a final grunt Harry threw some dirt in the dodgy wheelbarrow along with the shovel. His work was finally done. Dudley had disappeared to his room a long time ago, probably busy eating some of his hidden chocolate. When Harry came out of the shed he slowly looked around in the backyard. The garden looked ready to bloom on its own as the flowers and vegetables Harry had planted were starting to stick up. Quite proud of himself Harry went up to his room to get ready for dinner. It was time for "The Last Supper."

Dinner had been unbearable, as Uncle Vernon had spent the whole time with and evil smirk on his face. Harry wasn't sure if he had ever seen his Uncle that "happy" in his life. It would probably be ten times worse when it finally came time for Harry to leave the Dursleys for his seventh year at Hogwarts. It seemed far away to Harry. Most students wonder if they will pass their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, but Harry was more worried about just surviving for his seventh and final year. As midnight grew closer he wondered how the Weasleys were going to pick him up. Ron had refused to answer as he said it would be a surprise. Harry only had one wish. Please don't let it be Floo Powder.

***

Minerva McGonogall was walking with great haste through the halls of Hogwarts barely slowing down as she reached the door to Dumbledore's office. "Vomit Flavor Beans" said McGonagall as the door slowly opened. She stormed into the office expecting to find Dumbledore seated at his desk, but all she found was Fawkes sitting on his perch accompanied by the Sorting Hat. The Headmaster was nowhere to be seen. Just as she was about to leave a part of the wall swung open and in stepped Dumbledore looking merry.

"Ah, Minerva. What do I owe the honor of your presence for?" said Dumbledore with a slight smile on his face.

"How could you possible hire that...that...witch? What were you thinking Albus?" said McGonagall with a scowl.

"I have never questioned your judgement before but..." McGonagall continued.

"Now, now Minerva. No need to use such language. It wasn't easy trying to find a replacement since we seem to have no luck in hiring our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was the only one who was willing to accept," sighed Dumbledore.

"Hmmph!" snorted McGonagall as she turned around and left the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore could hear her muttering to herself. This will be another interesting year at Hogwarts thought Dumbledore as he took out the Muggle newspaper that contained a front-page story about stolen Egyptian artifacts from a private collector in London. He had read it several times and every time he came to the same conclusion. Voldemort had taken his next step and it was crucial that he took appropriate measures. There were good reasons for hiring the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was true she had been one of the few to accept his offer, but she offered special abilities that would help strengthen the resolve of the students at Hogwarts and in particular Harry Potter. "Alea Iacta Est," muttered Dumbledore. That Caesar had been a clever wizard thought Dumbledore. If only he would have been good at divination.

***

Harry awoke the next day in a hurry to pack up all his things. All he knew was that his method of transportation would arrive at 10 in the morning. As the clock struck 9 he was just finishing up packing his trunk and getting Hedwig ready when he heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia screaming from Dudley's room.

"Explain yourself Dudley!" roared Uncle Vernon.

All Harry could hear after that was Aunt Petunia sobbing amidst Dudley's whimpering voice while Uncle Vernon stomped through the house looking for more of Dudley's hidden food.

"Just one more hour" said Harry to himself.

Harry spent the last hour trying to figure out what Ron had planned. Before he knew it the clock struck 10 and there was a knock on the door. Harry ran downstairs as fast as he could, but Uncle Vernon was already opening up the door.

"I-Is Harry here?" a young girl's voice asked.

"Who are you?" asked Uncle Vernon with a rude tone of voice.

"I'm a friend of Harry's. I'm here to pick him up. Is he ready?" said the voice again this time a bit more determined.

Harry tried to look around Uncle Vernon, a feat hardly easy, and managed to get a glimpse of strands of red hair. As Uncle Vernon finally stepped aside he could see Ginny Weasley standing on the front steps with a frightened look on her face.

"Ginny?" Harry said with a surprised look on his face.

As their eyes met Ginny's face started turning into the all too familiar Weasley red. She was barely able to look at him.

"Oi Harry!" came a voice behind Ginny.

Harry ran up to the door and saw the freckled face of his friend Ron Weasley. He had grown taller during the summer Harry noticed.

"Ron. It's great to finally see you again. You too Ginny" Harry added quickly shooting a glance at her.

"It's great to see you too Harry" mumbled Ginny, her face glowing a bright shade of red.

"Where is all your stuff?" asked Ron.

"It's upstairs. Will you give me a hand?" said Harry smiling.

The two of them went upstairs as Ginny was left behind. The quickly gathered together all of Harry's belongings and dragged the trunk along with everything else down the stairs and out the door. Harry was about to turn around and say goodbye, but as soon as he had stepped over the threshold the door had been slammed shut and with a loud "click" the door had been locked. Ron, Harry, and Ginny just stared at each other for a second before Harry broke the tension by a contagious laugh. Soon all three of them were standing on the sidewalk when it dawned on Harry.

"How did you get here?" he asked Ron and Ginny.

"Dad told us he wanted us to use some sort of Muggle transportation. He said it was called pudlic transportation," sighed Ron.

"It's PUBLIC transportation," added Ginny shaking her head.

"Whatever it is, it is slow and smelly," said Ron with a frown on his face.

As they made their way to the bus stop they only had to wait for a few minutes for the bus to arrive.

"That'll be 25 pounds sir," said the bus driver.

"Here we go again," said Ron with an indignant sigh.

"Harry, which one do I pay with?" asked Ron.

Harry helped Ron to pay for their tickets and as the bus rolled out of Little Whinging the sun was shining brightly as if welcoming a new beginning.

"Finally" thought Harry as he leaned back into his seat with Ron talking about the Chudley Cannons and Ginny burying her head in a Muggle book.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Changing Relationships

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (2/?)  
**Author: **Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

A/N: I hope this makes you happy "Bucky" and "MissLaine" 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 2  
Changing Relationships**

The landscape looked beautiful as the sun was throwing shadows around every tree giving shade to animals seeking refuge from the heat. Harry blinked as Ron's voice broke through his serene trance.

"Harry, I said what do you think about this Krum business?" asked Ron.

Harry couldn't help but smile as Ron was eager to hear Harry condemn Hermione's decision to go visit Viktor Krum in Bulgaria. During the Tri-Wizard tournament they had become very good friends and there had been some tension between Ron and Hermione after Krum had invited Hermione to visit him in Bulgaria. Ron had showed how much he disapproved of the whole idea and the Yule Ball hadn't really helped the issue. Harry had not thought about it before last year, but it was clear Ron and Hermione liked each other more than friends. Harry thought he would torture his friend for a bit.

"Well, I think it's great to see Hermione broaden her views by going to Bulgaria. After all, Dumbledore said that we had to form relationships across all borders" Harry said with a straight face.

"I can't believe you Harry!" Ron cried. "If you think having Hermione go off to see that...that Krum fella is good for relations then why wo..."

Ron was interrupted by Harry and Ginny rolling around in their seats laughing. Ron's face and ears turned a bright red as he frowned.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ron asked with a slightly irritated voice.

"You and Hermione" Harry said between laughs. "It is so obvious Ron."

"What are you talking about?" Ron said.

The irritation was gone and Ron was starting to look worried that his "secret" might be out.

"Oh never mind" Harry said wiping the tears from his face.

He hadn't laughed this hard during the whole summer with the Dursleys. As Ron turned his attention to Ginny there was no doubt she knew all too well how her brother and Hermione felt. Harry shot a glance at Ginny who was having a hard time stifling her laughter Harry couldn't help but start laughing again. Stunned by the simultaneous laughter from his best friend and his sister Ron was beginning to lose his temper.

"What are you laughing about? I want to know what's so funny!"

Ron's face was now beet red and his hair looked like it was on fire. Thankfully for the travelers they were just pulling in to Ottery St. Catchpole as Ron decided to leave the two alone in their amusement.

***

As they got off the bus Mr. Weasley was waiting for them in his new Muggle car. Harry remembered the fate of the previously enchanted car that he and Ron had used to fly to Hogwarts at the beginning of their second year. That was the time he had learned about Howlers.

"Ah, Harry. It's wonderful to see you again" said Mr. Weasley smiling.

Arthur Weasley looked tired as he had been working late nights at the Ministry of Magic. The escalation of Voldemort's activities had led to long days and nights especially because Minister Fudge refused to believe Voldemort had returned. Harry knew that he and Mrs. Weasley would try to keep up a good mood with Harry at the Burrow. They had almost become his mother and father now Harry thought as he stepped off the bus dragging his trunk.

"It's great to see you too Mr. Weasley" Harry said flashing a smile.

"I am so excited about your trip. Now Ron, Ginny, you have to tell me all about this bus and how it works." Mr. Weasley said in an excited voice.

While Ginny explained to her father how the bus worked and all about the fare Harry was busy trying to calm down Hedwig. She hadn't been able to fly freely at the Dursleys' and it seemed like she could sense her opportunity to fly. After a few minutes Harry was able to subdue Hedwig. Before he knew it he could see the Burrow coming up. Just as they pulled up there was a loud explosion from the house followed by the all too familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"FRED, GEORGE! I thought I told you there will be no more of your inventions in this house!"

A few seconds later the door was flung open as the twins were fleeing for their lives. They ran past the car, with a quick "hello" to Harry, heading for sanctuary down by the lake. Harry couldn't help but wonder whether or not the money he had given them had been a good investment for the rest of the Weasley family. Molly Weasley came stomping out through the door with an angry look on her face. Scanning the area she could see the backs of the twins as she turned to the car.

"Harry!" she cried out.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley" Harry said bracing himself for the hug.

"It's so good to see you again. Sometimes I wish we could trade you for two of ours" Mrs. Weasley said with a slight frown on her face.

"We couldn't do that to anyone. That would be cruel" said Ginny with a wicked smile playing on her face.

Harry was surprised by the sudden burst of confidence and turned to look at Ginny with his mouth wide open. Ginny felt him staring at him and turned to look at him.

"I wouldn't mind trading though" she said slightly blushing.

"Now, now" said Mr. Weasley. "I'm sure they know what they will have to do when they get back"

"Let's get all of you inside. I'm sure you're all hungry after such a long trip" Mrs. Weasley said in a lighter voice.

With Harry and Ron carrying the trunk up to the Burrow Mrs. Weasley was making comments on how the Dursleys must not have fed Harry enough during the summer with the carrots and all.

"Finally home" thought Harry as he made his way up to Ron's bedroom.

***

"My lord. You wanted to see me"

"Yes Lucius. It is time you began to fulfill your promise to me" Voldemort said facing away.

"Yes my lord. I am ready to do my part. Th-there will be no mistakes this time my lord" stuttered Lucius.

"There had better not be. For your own sake, and your family" hissed Voldemort.

"I assure you my lord. I am ready and so is my son. He will do what I tell him to do" said Lucius.

"Lucius. Don't disappoint me again. I have already forgiven you for your lack of conviction during my absence. I will not be so forgiving again." Voldemort said in a whisper.

"Thank you my lord. I will not fail you this time" Lucius said as he made his way out of the room.

Voldemort stood looking up into the sky. Mars was glowing bright red and it was time for Harry Potter to face his worst fear. Voldemort held up the chalice, slowly turning it around, gazing at its beauty. Finally he would have his revenge. The Potter boy would die and with it he would once again rise and become the ruler of the wizarding world.

"It is time for you to face your real fears boy" Voldemort whispered to himself with a smile. "This time you won't escape"

***

Ever since Harry had arrived at the Burrow the scar had begun to wake him up during the night. He knew that everyone in the house knew what was going on, but no one wanted to pressure Harry into talking about it. It was time for breakfast and Harry got dressed and walked down to the kitchen where the rest of the Weasley family was sitting around the breakfast table. That was all but Fred and George who were standing over by the counter doing dishes. Harry could only smile as he thought about what had happened when the twins had finally decided to come back to the Burrow following their little "accident." If they thought their mother would have calmed down by then they were sorely mistaken. Harry had figured they would try to sneak in later at night, but he also knew that Mrs. Weasley was patiently staying up guarding the staircase. Everyone in the house had woken up as Mrs. Weasley's thundering voice broke the silence of the night. Harry couldn't imagine a Howler being worse than the earful the twins had received upon their return. After what seemed like an hour of yelling he had heard the twins walk up the stairs slowly and going into their room to avoid any further damage to their hearing.

Everybody looked up at Harry as he came down smiling. Harry's smile seemed to have a positive effect on the morning as even Fred and George were allowed to sit down and eat. As soon as breakfast was done Harry and Ron went outside to play some Quidditch. Harry knew that Ron wanted desperately to be the new Keeper for Gryffindor. As they took out their brooms and Quaffle Ginny came walking out the door with her broom in hand.

"Do you mind if I play with you?" she asked timidly.

"Not at all Gin" said Harry before Ron could start protesting.

"Thanks Harry" Ginny said smiling.

They decided to let Ron start out as Keeper with Harry and Ginny playing as Chasers. Harry was amazed by how good Ron was, and he knew that there would be no problem picking their new Keeper for the team. As Harry and Ginny tried their best to score it was obvious that Ron had practiced a lot during the summer. In fact, Oliver Wood might have had a rival for the job if he hadn't graduated. Ginny on the other hand did not look very comfortable playing as Chaser, but there was something about the way she moved in the air. Harry hadn't seen her fly that much, but he was sure she had been practicing during the summer as well. If anything she would make a great Keeper thought Harry to himself.

"Watch out!" cried Ginny.

Harry turned around just in time to see a Bludger come flying straight at him and then everything went black.

***

As Harry came to his senses he could hear Ron's voice.

"You stupid gits. You could've killed him"

"Sorry Ron. We thought we'd see if his reflexes were any good" said Fred looking worried.

"Harry, can you hear me?" asked Ginny.

"I'm alright. Nothing more than a Bludger in the head" groaned Harry.

"Well, if it wasn't for my idiot brothers" Ginny glared at the twins "you wouldn't even be laying here."

"Sorry Harry. We didn't mean to hit you. We're really sorry" George said looking pale.

"We're already in trouble" said Fred. "Just wait until mum finds out about this. We'll be doomed to get dress robes with lace and de-gnoming the garden for the rest of our lives"

"Don't worry. I won't tell your mom about this" said Harry convincingly.

"Thanks Harry. We owe you...again." said both of the twins slightly smiling.

"I guess we should get back so you can lie down for a while and rest, huh?" Ron said.

"I'm alright Ron. Let's just go down to the lake for a bit and relax"

"Are you sure?" Ron said frowning.

"Yes I'm sure. Let's go. I've been wanting to take a swim ever since I got here"

"Well, I suppose I can't let my friend down" said Ron looking happy again.

"Who else wants to come with us to the lake?" asked Harry turning to Ginny and the twins.

"I wouldn't mind going for a swim" said Ginny lowering her head, and twisting her right foot.

"Sorry Harry, can't go. Mum wants us to clean the living room...without magic" said Fred in despair.

They all headed back to the house so they could change clothes. Harry and Ron made it downstairs and were watching the twins on their knees scrubbing the floor. Ron was just about to go get a camera as Ginny came downstairs. Harry's and Ron's jaws almost dropped when they saw what she was wearing. She had a little two-piece bikini on that showed more than it hid. Harry had enough time to stop staring at Ginny before Ron yelled.

"What do you think you're wearing?" said Ron looking cross.

"For your information it's a two-piece bikini" said Ginny with her wicked smile.

"Go back upstairs and put something else on right now!" yelled Ron.

"I will not!"

"Yes you will!"

"Will not"

"Will too"

"Will not"

"Will...Harry, tell her she looks...well...help me out Harry" cried Ron.

Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't very well say what he really thought as Ron would be ripping his head off. He thought she looked very nice. Almost too nice.

"Well, it seems like Harry doesn't mind so let's just go" said Ginny walking right past her furious brother.

"WAIT! Thanks a lot Harry" grumbled Ron as they made their way out to catch up with Ginny.

***

Ginny couldn't take her eyes of Harry as he was drying off after being in the water for a long time. The sun was slowly setting and the light made Harry's eyes stand out even more. Ginny had been lost in those emerald eyes ever since she had seen the first picture of him. She knew that he had been busy working at the Dursleys', but she was amazed at how much he had grown. He wasn't the thin and lanky Harry Potter anymore. Whatever he had done during the summer had left him looking very good indeed, thought Ginny. She blushed as Harry threw his towel around his neck and was able to turn away to look at a flower between her feet.

"Are you looking at something interesting?" Harry asked.

"Yes-no...I mean yes I was" Ginny said feeling her face going red.

"So what was it?"

"It was just something only I can see" said Ginny still keeping her eyes fixed on the flower.

"I see" said Harry with a smile playing on his face.

Ginny was rescued from further questions as Ron came running up from the lake.

"We should get back to the Burrow. Mum is probably starting to get worried and it's time to eat anyway" said Ron with his stomach grumbling.

Both Harry and Ginny laughed as Harry was reminded of how much time Ron spent thinking about when it was time for the next meal. They gathered up their wet towels and started to walk back to the Burrow. Ron was walking briskly leaving Harry and Ginny walking together. After a while they couldn't even see Ron and they were now together alone as the sun was going down. Ginny hadn't said a word so Harry decided to strike up a conversation.

"So what did you see?" Harry asked.

"Huh, what?" Ginny said surprised.

"What did you see down by the lake that no one else can see?" Harry asked again.

"It was nothing really" Ginny lied.

"You can tell me Ginny. I won't think you're crazy. I've seen and heard almost all there is to hear" Harry said flashing a smile as he looked down at Ginny.

Ginny thought she would fall down right there as Harry's smile always made her feel like someone had put the Jelly-Leg Curse on her.

"S-seriously Harry. It was nothing" stammered Ginny.

Harry didn't ask any more questions and they continued walking in silence. This time it was Harry's time to look at Ginny. He was amazed at how little he really knew about her. She had always been around, but he had always thought about her as Ron's little sister, never as Ginny. He had wondered how such a frail little girl had been able to handle the horrible memories of the Chamber of Secrets. He knew that she had been having nightmares because Ron had mentioned it to him when they had been de-gnoming the garden with the twins. He wanted to ask her about it, but he felt it wasn't the right time. I'll do it later, thought Harry. She wasn't a little girl anymore though. Her hair was Weasley red, but she had a shimmer of what looked like gold in her hair. She had really taken him by surprise with her bikini he thought to himself smiling. She had really looked good. "What am I thinking?" thought Harry. "She's Ron's little sister." But she did look very, very nice said a voice in the back of his mind.

"What are you smiling for?" Ginny asked looking at Harry with curiousity.

"Oh...nothing" said Harry feeling his cheeks burn.

Harry turned away quickly as he set his eyes on the Burrow and voices coming from the kitchen. Ginny was sure she had just seen Harry blush. Maybe things would be different this year. Maybe he would finally notice me, she thought to herself as they walked into the kitchen.

***

After dinner Harry and Ron played a game of Wizard Chess leading to a demolishing victory where Ron's rook finished the game by ripping off the head of Harry's king.

"Your pieces are really mean" said Ginny disgusted.

"No they're not. They just play to win" Ron said.

"Want to play again Harry?"

"No thanks Ron. I think my pieces have had enough of a thrashing for one night" Harry sighed. "Besides, it's time to go to bed"

They made their way upstairs with Ginny stopping at the third floor.

"G'night Harry, Ron" said Ginny as she opened up her door.

"G'night Gin" said Harry smiling at her.

"Night Ginny. Get up early tomorrow or you won't be able to come with us to Ottery St. Catchpole."

"I'll be up early. Don't worry" said Ginny yawning.

The boys hurried up to their room and went to bed. Right before Harry was about to turn off the light Ron sat up.

"Harry. What do you really think about Hermione? I mean, how do you feel about her?"

Caught by surprise, Harry sat up looking at Ron.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, I mean...what do you...well...how do you feel about her? I mean, do you like her?" Ron said beginning to change into his usual Hermione-pink color.

"Ooh. I see. Well, I like her as a very good friend" said Harry with a smile forming on his lips.

"That's great Harry!" said Ron a bit too excited as he caught himself. "I mean, that's good I guess" Ron said trying to sound laid back.

"I suppose it is" said Harry. "Since you like her a lot more"

"Yes I supp...what?"

Harry could see Ron's face glowing in the dark and it was all he could do not to burst out laughing at his friend's situation.

"Goodnight Ron" Harry said stiffling a laugh.

"Yeah, goodnight Harry" said Ron trying to hide the worry in his voice.

Ginny was laying awake in her room thinking about the boy she had admired for years. He had started to call her Gin and she really liked the way it sounded. Maybe things were going to be different she thought. Things would change this year. She was sure of it. "Gin" she whispered to herself as she looked out her window. Mars was bright tonight, she thought to herself.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Tails and Donkey Ears

**Title:** The Sides of Fear (3/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail: **mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary: **Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

A/N: I will try to post at least one chapter every week, but hopefully I'll be able to post more than that. Thanks for the reviews.   
Maddy: Another chapter up just for you   
Nemo: You're right. But they have to get from Little Whinging to Ottery St. Catchpole. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 3  
Tails and Donkey Ears**

Severus Snape was walking towards Dumbledore's office when he ran into Minerva McGonagall causing her to fall flat on her back.

"Watch where you're going Minerva," sneered Snape.

"What? I have never..." flustered McGonagall

"Precisely" said Snape walking past her.

"Severus! I demand an apology!" cried McGonogall as she was getting up from the floor, but he was already gone.

Snape walked into Dumbledore's office and saw the Headmaster sitting at his desk studying what seemed to be a Muggle newspaper. Dumbledore looked up with a tired look.

"Ah, Severus. How are you? Anything new to report?" Dumbledore asked.

"Voldemort has been able to locate and acquire the Chalice," said Snape quickly.

"Yes, I know Severus. I read all about the theft in the London Times. It's quite incredible how little Muggle's know about magic, yet they report vigorously when there has been a, shall we say, curious event." Dumbledore said with a sligh smile forming on his lips.

"Then you know what he intends to do with it," added Snape.

"Yes, Severus. I knew this day would come, but I was hoping it would be later. Very well, it is time for us to prepare our students for the inevitable," sighed Dumbledore.

"I suppose that's why you hired the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Snape irritated.

"Now, now Severus. You know as well as I do that I need you to teach Potions. You are one of the best, if not the best, student of Potions to ever attend Hogwarts,"

Snape couldn't help but smile at the compliment. He had always wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, but he did love Potions.

"Next time you are looking for a new teacher Albus, talk to me first...and that should be next year if we keep up our traditions" sneered Snape as he turned to leave.

"There is one more thing before you go," said Dumbledore. "I need you to help out our new member with certain Potions to keep her...healthy," added Dumbledore.

Snape only nodded as he whirled out of the office muttering to himself.

"If anyone finds out about this I'll be receiving complaints from every parent and Ministry member," thought Dumbledore. "I hope he is ready for this year, or else there is not much hope for us."

Fawkes flew over to Dumbledore and was looking around anxiously. "Even you can sense something evil is upon us," said Dumbledore stroking Fawkes gently. "I just hope he is ready," whispered Dumbledore again.

***

Hermione had just got back from Bulgaria and it was time for her to go visit her friends at the Burrow. She had been owling Harry and Ginny all summer, but Ron had been a different matter. As soon as she had made it clear she was going to Bulgaria to visit Viktor, Ron had stopped owling her. She had only received an answer to her owl reading:

_Hermione,_

_I'll see you at King's Cross._

_Ron_

She had been really hurt by Ron's letter. Usually they would all meet at the Burrow to celebrate Harry's birthday, but this summer Ron hadn't even invited her. It had been Ginny who had written to her asking her to come. She had of course had a wonderful time in Bulgaria with her parents and Viktor. They had gone to see most of the sights and she had brought home several books on the history of Durmstrang and Bulgaria. The new food and people had been a great experience. Viktor had wanted to spend all of his time with Hermione, and since she needed a translator it was a simple choice. They had gone out to watch the sunsets and the stars on several occasions, and that had been when they had a more serious talk.

_"Herm-own-ninny, I really like you,"_

_"I like you too Viktor" Hermione said still looking at the stars._

_"I've been thinking about going to Hogvarts," Viktor stammered._

_Hermione turned to look at him._

_"Really? But why? I mean, you really like it here."_

_"Vell, I was thinking it vould be a good...experience" Viktor said looking down._

_Hermione could tell there was something he wasn't telling her._

_"And, vell, I was hoping to spend some more time vith you,"_

_"Oh...ooh" Hermione was blushing._

_"It vas just a thought," tried Viktor again._

_"I think it would be great idea for you to come to Hogwarts. Think of all the friends you would make," said Hermione now trying hard not to look at Viktor._

_"Yes...friends," said Viktor with a low voice._

Hermione hadn't known what else to say. It was obvious that Viktor had wanted to be more than friends, but she wasn't ready for it. Or maybe she wasn't ready for him. In any case it had been a wonderful vacation and now she was ready to see her friends again. She had been really worried about Ginny. She knew that Harry would be safe with the Dursleys, but Ginny had begun to have nightmares about the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle. She hadn't talked to much about it in her letters, but Hermione knew that Ginny was not feeling good. "Only a certain scruffy-looking boy could make her feel a lot better," thought Hermione smiling. She heard a noise from downstairs, followed by her mother's scream. Mr. Weasley had decided to use Floo powder. She made her way downstairs to say hello and to her amusement she could hear her parents and Mr. Weasley in a conversation about eckeltricity and how light switches were fascinating. Mr. Weasley's hobby was to find out more about every single Muggle thing.

"Hermione, are you ready yet?" called her mom clearly wanting to be saved.

"I'm right here mom," she said.

"Well, Hermione. You've grown quite a bit. I'm sure the boys will be glad to see you again," said Mr. Weasley still flicking the light switch. "Incredible," he said to himself.

Hermione giggled as she said goodbye to her parents and stepped into the green flames.

"The Burrow," Hermione said, and before she knew it she was spinning around wildly only to come crashing into the Weasley's kitchen.

***

"I'm sure I never invited her," snorted Ron.

Ron had just heard that Hermione was coming to visit and his father had gone off to get her.

"Well I did!" Ginny replied.

"Well, then YOU can keep her company," added Ron.

"I will you stup..."

"Virginia Anne Weasley! Watch your language," Mrs. Weasley said with her booming voice.

"But mum, he's being a complete prat!" cried Ginny.

"That's your last warning!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron stuck out his tongue at his sister when he thought his mom wasn't looking.

"That goes for you too young man," she said with her back still facing Ron as she walked out the front door to feed the chickens.

"I don't know how she does it," said Ron. "It's like she has eyes in the back of her head."

Harry chuckled as he got up to go get his broom. "It was a nice day to go flying," he thought.

No sooner had he grabbed his broom when flames arose from the kitchen fireplace, and with a loud bang Hermione came flying out landing hard on the floor.

Ginny rushed over to help her up with Hermione mumbling her thoughts on Floo Powder. It was something they both agreed on thought Harry. As soon as Hermione had got her bearings she turned and hugged Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm so glad to see you again. Are you feeling alright?" she added.

"I'm feeling great Mione. A lot better in fact" Ginny said with a slight blush.

Hermione knew better than to go on. That would have to wait until they were alone in Ginny's room.

"Harry, you look great. Did you go to a gym during the summer?"

"Not really. The Dursleys had me work so hard that I guess I must've developed some muscles," grinned Harry.

"Where's Ron?" she asked.

Both Harry and Ginny turned around only to see Ron walking out to help Mrs. Weasley with the chickens. They looked back at Hermione who had a hurt look on her face.

"Don't worry Mione," said Ginny taking her hand. "He'll come around. He's just being a stupid prat"

"I HEARD THAT!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the garden.

Ginny let out a squeek, grabbed Hermione, and ran up to her room, slamming the door shut. Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen, looked around, then turned to the stairs.

"She really does have special abilities," thought Harry as he heard Mrs. Weasley stomping up the stairs to have a talk with Ginny. He decided to go out and help Ron with the chickens.

***

Harry could feel the light coming through the window as he turned around to get his glasses.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry lost the grip on his glasses as he turned around only to see Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny standing right next to his bed. They were wearing Muggle party hats and Fred and George were blowing streamers into Ron's ears. He sat up rubbing his eyes. Ginny had come up to give him his glasses.

"Thanks, Gin" he said.

"Hurry up sleepy head" Ron chuckled. "Mum's got a birthday cake for you downstairs and I'm hungry."

Everyone filed out of the room as Harry got up to get dressed. When he came downstairs the kitchen had banners hanging from the ceiling saying "Happy Birthday Oh Heir of Slytherin!" This was no doubt the works of the twins. Mrs. Weasley gave both of them a stern look as they quickly dodged out her reach. Everyone sat down around the table to have a piece of the chocolate cake Mrs. Weasley had made. Unfortunately for everyone the twins had been up to their usual mischief. As soon as everyone had eaten their marzipan flower there was a loud "poof" and everyone had sprouted a tail and donkey ears. Mrs. Weasley was not amused as she grabbed a hold of Fred and George and forcefed them some of their own marzipan flowers. When it was time for Harry to open up his gifts two owls came flying through the window landing on the table. Harry knew that one was probably from Hagrid because it was a school owl. He had never seen the other owl, but he suspected it was from Sirius.

His first gift was from Hermione who had bought him a book on Bulgarian Quidditch players and their moves. He saw Ron's disapproving frown at the sight of the cover featuring Viktor Krum. Next up was Fred and George. They gently put their present on the table and stepped back a few steps. Harry knew better than to trust anything that the twins gave him so he opened it up slowly and turned his head away just before some gray smoke came out of the box. When the smoke had cleared so had the twins. Harry looked around to see the rest of them with bright red chicken feathers. Inside the box was a wooden box that said "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Wooden Wonderbox." It had every single item the twins had invented with suitable descriptions to the effects of everything.

"I wish those two would spend more time studying instead of trying to blow up the house," grumbled Mrs. Weasley.

Ron stepped forward with a small package that was from the Weasley family. Harry opened it up and found a photo album with pictures of him with the rest of the Weasleys. It was hard for him to hold back the tears as he looked through the album seeing all nine of the Weasleys in one picture waving madly. Even Bill and Charlie were in the picture.

"Thank you so much," Harry said hugging everyone. "You don't know how much this means to me"

Harry opened up Hagrid's package and in it was a book called _Ferocious Animals Who Are Nice: Unless They Bite Your Head Off_. There was also a note wishing Harry a Happy Birthday. The last package only had a short note on it saying "Happy Birthday Harry. Wish I was there. This will help you in your classes." Hermione and Harry exchanged glances only confirming that it was from Sirius. Inside was a black book with the title _The Dark Arts: A History_. There was an awkward silence in the kitchen as Harry quickly took the book under his arm and turned to Ron.

"Will you help me get all this up to my room?" Harry asked prodding Ron in the side.

"Sure...yes of course. We'll be right back down" Ron said as the boys scurried up the stairs.

"Mum's not too happy about that book you know" said Ron sitting down on his bed.

"I wonder why Sirius sent me that book" said Harry looking puzzled.

"He just wants you to be prepared that's all" Ron answered. "Let's go out and play some Quidditch"

They grabbed their brooms and went outside to find the twins.

***

Hermione and Ginny had spent the rest of the afternoon by the lake and sitting in Ginny's room talking. After a few games of Quidditch with the twins, Harry and Ron made their way up to Ron's room. When they walked into the room Harry saw a small emerald green package on his bed.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"I don't know" said Harry picking up the package.

"Who's it from?"

"It doesn't say" Harry answered as he was opening up the package.

Inside was a little velvet blue box with a small note attached to it.

_Happy Birthday Harry,_

_I found this at an old antique store in town. The salesman said it would bring you good luck. I hope you like it._

_Love,  
Ginny_

He opened up the box and inside was a necklace with a pendant that looked like the snake that had been guarding the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. It had bright red eyes made out of rubies and a body that was curled up looking like it was guarding something.

"That must've cost a fortune" gasped Ron.

"I can't accept this" said Harry quietly. "I'll go talk to Ginny about it."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Ron grabbing hold of Harry's left arm.

"Well, it's too much. I would feel bad knowing that Ginny spent a fortune on my birtday gift"

"Harry, if you did give it back Ginny would be furious, and most of all hurt" Ron added. "You haven't seen her when she gets mad, but once Charlie tried to give back his gift and I don't even think I've seen Mum that mad"

Harry stood holding the necklace.

"I guess I do want to live to see another day" Harry said smirking.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny were sitting in their room talking about all the things Hermione had experienced in Bulgaria. Finally the topic landed on Viktor.

"Sooo, how do you feel about Viktor?" asked Ginny slyly.

"I really like him. He's a great friend" said Hermione.

"Just as a friend?"

"Well, yes. I like him a lot" added Hermione looking slightly tense.

"I see" said Ginny giggling.

Hermione went red all the way up to the roots of her hair as Ginny was trying to keep her laughter down by burying her face in her pillow.

"What about you and Harry?" said Hermione in an effort to stop Ginny from attracting too much attention.

Ginny stopped laughing and sat up quickly.

"What about Harry?" asked Ginny with her ears already pink.

"Well, I've seen how you look at him. Like I said, he looks like he worked out quite a lot wouldn't you say?" teased Hermione.

"Wha...we...I..." sputtered Ginny turning a bright shade of red.

It was Hermione's turn to put her face into her pillow as she was laughing so hard that the whole bed shook.

"It's not funny" scowled Ginny.

"I'm sorry Gin" Hermione said wiping the tears off her face. "It's just that I know how you feel"

Ginny looked at Hermione and said,

"Boys"

They both started laughing and they had a hard time trying to stop.

Harry and Ron could hear the girls laughing.

"What do you suppose they're laughing about?" asked Ron.

"Probably you and your crush on Hermione" said Harry.

"What crush? What are you talking about?" Ron tried to keep a straight face.

"G'night Ron"

"Yeah, g'night Harry"

It had become a little ritual for Harry to tease Ron about his obvious crush on Hermione. Before he went to sleep he put on the necklace that Ginny had given him. He looked at it and he could see the eyes glowing thanks to the light of full moon. He felt strangely serene and he knew that there would be no nightmares tonight. As Harry fell asleep the ruby eyes were glowing even stronger as they seemed to sense the prescence of something.

***

A large black snake with a diamond-patterned tail turned around to head for the clearing in the forest by the Burrow. A Death Eater was standing in the clearing holding a silver key. As soon as he saw the snake coming out of the forest he quickly walked over to the marked spot. A second later the Death Eater and the snake were gone.

Voldemort was standing by his throne as the Death Eater and the snake apparated behind him in the middle of the room.

"Leave us" Voldemort said.

The Death Eater bowed and made his way out through the chamber.

"What did you see Nagini?" hissed Voldemort.

"Interesting," said Voldemort. "This might prove more difficult than I expected"

Voldemort sat down on his throne with Nagini curling around the foot of the throne. Voldemort picked up the chalice on the table next to him.

"The Potter boy is proving to be a worthy enemy, Nagini" Voldemort said in Parseltongue. "But he is not ready to face his fears yet."

Voldemort set down the chalice and gently rubbed Nagini.

"He's not ready yet" Voldemort said letting out a laugh.

Voldemort was interrupted by two people walking into the chamber.

"My lord. You wanted to see us?"

"Yes Lucius. Do you have what I asked for?" Voldemort said.

"Yes my lord. He is here" Lucius said turning to the figure next to him.

"I am pleased to see you have chosen to make the right choice" Voldemort said as he stood up and walked over to the two figures. "You will serve me well, better than your father ever did" sneered Voldemort.

"Yes my lord" said Draco Malfoy still holding his head low.

"Do you know what you are supposed to do?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes my lord. We will bring him too you. We will not fail you. _I will not fail you_" Draco added.

"Your father knows what happens to people who fail me," hissed Voldemort. "But I can see that there is more in you than meets the eye. You will be useful to me" finished Voldemort grinning madly.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Revenge and Relief

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (4/?)  
**Author: **Azeroth  
**Author E-mail: **mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

A/N: I can't help but write. It's almost like an addiction. Thanks once again for all the reviews. A special thanks goes out to Maddy who is gracious enough to let me use some of her work in future chapters.  
If you leave your e-mail on your review I'll send you an e-mail whenever I publish a new chapter.  


**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 4  
Revenge and Relief**

The owls had arrived from Hogwarts carrying their book lists for the upcoming year, and everyone was going to spend the day in Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had decided to meet up with Hermione at Gringotts. Actually, it had been Harry and Ginny who had suggested they meet up with her. Ron was still oblivious to Hermione's existence, and had begun to protest until Ginny had punched him and called him an idiot. Ron had looked pleadingly towards Harry, but he knew there was no way of ditching Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley had told them to meet up with her at the Leaky Cauldron since she had errands to run. They arrived at Gringotts with Harry successfully using Floo Powder coming out unscathed. They could see Hermione standing by Gringotts looking very nervous as the trio walked up the steps.

"Hi Harry, Gin...Ron," Hermione said cautiously.

"It's so good to see you again Mione," Ginny said rushing up to hug her friend.

"Yeah, you look great Hermione," Harry said.

"Hi," Ron muttered, looking down at his feet.

Harry just looked at Ron and remembered how big of a prat Ron could be when he wanted to. Before he could say anything the girls had already gone into Gringotts. Harry quickly turned around with a furious look.

"YOU STUPID PRAT!" yelled Harry. "I KNEW YOU COULD BE STUPID AND A PRAT, BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU COULD BE BOTH AT THE SAME TIME!"

Ron was taken aback as his friend was standing outside of Gringotts yelling at him, and calling him a stupid prat. People had stopped to look at the two boys, and Ron could feel his cheeks burning.

"Harry, I..." Ron started.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I'M TIRED OF SEEING YOU TREAT HERMIONE LIKE THIS!" Harry yelled, now feeling his own face go red out of anger. "SO SNAP OUT OF IT BEFORE I HEX YOU!"

Ron just stood there flabbergasted hearing people around them giggling and laughing.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm a prat," sighed Ron, looking down at his feet once again.

"AND IF...huh? What did you just say?" asked Harry.

"I said I'm a prat," Ron said looking up.

"You forgot the stupid part," added Harry.

"Sorry. I meant stupid prat," Ron said with a slight smile.

"Much better. Now what do you say we go in and talk to the girls?" Harry said grinning.

"Sounds good to me."

When they walked into the bank they could see Hermione and Ginny standing in line waiting to exchange Hermione's Muggle money. They walked up to them and Harry dragged away Ginny saying something about an incredible goblin statue of the founder of Gringotts.

"Ahem," coughed Ron trying not to look at Hermione. "I'm sorry Hermione," he said.

"What?" asked Hermione turning around looking at Ron.

"I said I'm sorry for being a stupid prat."

"You should be," snorted Hermione.

"I know I can be a bit...thick-headed, but it's just because I care about you," Ron said feeling his ears turn pink.

"Well, the next time you feel like showing how much you care about me try to think of a different way to show it," Hermione said trying to hide a smile.

"I'll try. I just hate it when Ginny's right," added Ron looking up seeing a smile play on Hermione's lips.

"She is right you know. You can be a stupid prat sometimes," said Hermione grinning.

They both looked at each other, and knew everything was going to be alright. From across the lobby Harry and Ginny could only laugh at the scene that was being played out in front of them. They both knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other a lot.

"That's my brother," Ginny said in between laughs. "The most stupid boy at Hogwarts."

Harry looked at her surprised. She really had changed a lot during the summer.

A few minutes later Harry went to get some money out of his vault, and after that it was off to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

***

"How is he taking all of this?"

"He's fine," snapped Lucius. "He's a Malfoy."

"Do you think he'll succeed?" asked Narcissa.

"If he knows what's good for him, he will," said Lucius turning around to grab the carafe.

He slowly filled up his goblet with wine that had the look of blood.

"But he is so young still," Narcissa said hesitantly holding out her goblet for Lucius to fill.

"Lord Voldemort seems to think there is something special about him," sneered Lucius remembering Voldemort's words about his own abilities.

"We must keep him strong if he's to survive this year," said Narcissa. "He mustn't find out about the weakness in our family."

"You mean your family," added Lucius angrily.

"We can't tell him. He mustn't find out."

"I know my dear. He won't find out," said Lucius flatly.

"In Vino Veritas," said Narcissa holding up her goblet to take a drink.

Draco had heard enough as he made his way up to his room. He had been on his way down to see his mother, and ask her for advice for the upcoming year when he had heard his parents' voices. He sat down at the end of the bed and flung himself back feeling the bed soothe his nerves. Two weeks ago his father had come home after he had been summoned by Lord Voldemort and told Draco it was time for him to meet his new master. Draco had always known his life would lead to the service of the Dark Lord, but he had thought he would have to wait until he was finished at Hogwarts. He reached for his dagger on the bedside table. The silver glistened in the light and the dragon-shaped handle molded itself in Draco's hand. The eyes were an icy blue and they reminded him of himself. He had held it in his hands for as long as he could remember. Every time he did so it mesmerized him to a point where time seemed to stand still. He had asked his father about the strange dagger on his 4th birthday. The only answer he had received had been "It's from your future master." Draco closed his eyes and threw it up in the air. The dagger twirled around in the air only to land in Draco's outstretched hand. His eyes were still closed. He had never missed a throw with his dagger. The curious part about it was that the dagger only responded to him. His father had once tried to use it to "punish" Draco, but as his father had aimed to cut him the dagger had stopped in mid-air followed by a scream. The dagger had burned the mark of the dragon in Lucius' hand. His punishment had of course been more severe after that incident.

"I belong to him now," whispered Draco. "My new master."

The memory of the dagger brought back childhood memories that Draco had tried to surpress. Most of his childhood had been full of pain and suffering. His father had been quick to clue Draco in on the secrets of pain and how to block it out. "Fear is for the weak," his father had said. "Pain is glory." His father had made sure to give Draco "instructions" on how to tolerate pain. The marks on his body bore testament to that. He could feel the seering pain of the hot branding irons that had made the marks on his shoulders as if it was yesterday. He had hated his father for years now. He remembered the time when his father had hung him up, and cut him all over his body. His eyes had sparked with hatred and his father had seen it.

_"Yes. Finally. I can see the hatred in you," Lucius whispered as he cut Draco over his chest again. "Keep it inside you. Let it fester. Let it feed your mind."_

_"I...hate...you," Draco spat out._

_"You don't know what true hate is. I will teach you though," growled Lucius letting his knife dance over Dracos arms. "You will be ready when he is not," added Lucius, his eyes glistening with content._

Draco could hear footsteps coming closer to his door. It was his father. He was the only one that would come to his room. The handle moved and the door creaked. He aimed his dagger at the door and was just about to throw it when the door stopped short of opening, and was slowly shut. Draco sighed and lay down on his bed, throwing the dagger up in the air, over and over again.

"I will have my revenge," he thought as the dragon's eyes seemed to look into his soul.

Draco drifted off into a trance as he kept on throwing the dagger, whispering "Revenge."

***

"Gin, would you look at this!" shrieked Hermione.

"Oh, that's to die for Mione," said Ginny feeling the hem of the velvet robe.

As Hermione was on her way to ask for resizing Ginny saw a dress robe that took her breath away. The silver and gold shimmered as the light gently stroked each strand of fabric. Ginny walked around the dress letting her hand sweep across it. It felt so light that she could've sworn it was barely there. Hermione had come running back finding Ginny by the dress robe.

"Gin, that dress is made for you," gasped Hermione.

"I know. Isn't it beautiful?" said Ginny. "Too bad it's just a dream," sighed Ginny letting her hand fall to her side.

"How much is it?" asked Hermione.

Ginny lifted up the price tag, letting it go with a dejected laugh.

"A girl can dream can't she?" she said walking away from the dress holding back her tears. "I never have anything new," she thought to herself as she made her way over to the exit where Harry and Ron were waiting.

Harry and Ron had known the trip to Madam Malkin's was inevitable, but little did they know that the girls were going to spend two hours looking at dress robes. At every shriek from Hermione or Ginny there had been an equally painful roll of the eyes from Ron followed by groans from Harry. He and Ron had picked out their dress robes in seven minutes, and that was counting the time it took to fit them. Ron had actually fallen asleep on the bench, no doubt put there for a reason, and Harry had sat down to look at the people walking by the store. After a while he had seen Hermione, with her bushy hair, come darting by looking for the seamstress. He had looked up to find Ginny standing by a dress made out of silver and gold. The sight took Harry's breath away. The dress looked like it would be a perfect fit for Ginny, and he had left his mouth hanging open. "She's definately not a little girl anymore," he thought still unable to tear his eyes away from Ginny. Hermione had went back to Ginny, and they had exchanged a few words until Ginny had come walking up to where Ron and Harry were sitting.

"I'll be right outside. I just need to go outside for a while," Ginny had said as she walked out quickly.

Hermione had come up to him looking sad.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She saw this perfect dress," said Hermione sadly, "but she can't afford it."

"It was really beautiful," said Harry looking out the window at Ginny.

Harry turned around only to find Hermione with an evil smile plastered on her face.

"What was really beautiful?" asked Hermione amused.

"Wh...well...the dress," Harry stammered feeling his cheeks go pink.

"Uh huh," said Hermione nodding. "I'm sure you thought so," she added giggling as she went up to pay for her new dress robe.

Harry woke up Ron who was talking in his sleep about Quaffles and Chasers. As Ron got all his books together trying to help Hermione with all her bags, Harry walked over to the dress Ginny had been looking at. He looked at the price tag, and carefully looked at again just to make sure his eyes hadn't deceived him. He turned around and ran back to the door where Ron and Hermione were trying desperately to get out without dropping one of their bags.

They made their way up to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down to wait for Mrs. Weasley. All of a sudden Harry remembered something Mr. Weasley had asked him to do.

"I'll be right back," said Harry darting out of the Leaky Cauldron heading for the Muggle streets.

"What's with him?" asked Ron frowning.

"Dad asked him to get something for him this morning," said Ginny staring at Hermione's bag from Madam Malkin's.

Hermione could see her staring at her bag, and she tried to shuffle around her bags in order to hide her new dress robe. The door opened again and Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway looking flustered. She walked up to the trio and sat down letting out an exasperated sigh. She looked around only to find Harry gone.

"Where's Harry?" she asked with worry.

"He just had an errand to run for Dad," Ginny said snapping out of her sadness. She didn't want to make her mother feel bad about not having enough money to buy a new dress robe.

At that moment the door flung open with Harry struggling to carry a huge box into the Leaky Cauldron. He waved his arms to catch Ron's attention asking him to help him out. Ron ran over to help him out and was surprised at how heavy the box was.

"What's in this ruddy thing?" he asked.

"Ronald Weasley," started Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry Mum," said Ron coughing before he spoke again.

"Harry old chap, what, if I may so humbly inquire, is in that cube made out of re-enforced paper?" Ron said with his best Percy impression.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Hermione and Ginny were giggling, but Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a stern look.

"I'll let your Dad show you when he gets home," Harry said walking over to grab his bags.

They made their way to the fireplace in the back with Mrs. Weasley going first followed by Ginny and Hermione.

"So what's in that ruddy thing anyway?" asked Ron again.

Mrs. Weasley's head popped up in the fire to the boys' surprise.

"Ronald Weasley. What did I tell you? Get back here now. You have chores to do," said Mrs. Weasley as she disappeared once again leaving Ron looking horrified.

"I can't blo...believe it," said Ron looking shocked as he stepped into the fire.

***

It had been a busy morning for Dumbledore as Professor McGonagall had dropped off a list containing more "suitable" candidates for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Dumbledore chuckled at the thought of Minerva's efforts to see to it that there was a change in faculty. Severus had also been kind enough to drop off a list of his own of perfectly good Potions teachers to replace him when he took over as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He had however informed Dumbledore that the potions were ready, and that there would be no problems during the school year. Dumbledore's light mood changed as his mind turned to matters concerning the chalice and Voldemort. Things were dire in the wizarding world and there was no time to waste. He had to make sure Harry was taught everything he might need to know. After that all he could do was hope that he would be ready.

"Our fate rests on hope," sighed Dumbledore as he crumpled up the papers and threw them in the fire.

***

Harry woke up in the middle of the night only to hear Ron snoring loudly, and talking in his sleep.

"Hermione," grumbled Ron as he threw his arms out and pursed his lips.

Harry almost fell off the bed trying to stop himself from laughing out loud. Ron turned over mumbling something else that Harry couldn't make out. Harry was wide awake now and walked downstairs to grab his broom. Whenever he felt like he couldn't sleep he would grab his broom and go for a ride. When he walked outside he kicked off and soared into the air. As he looked back at the house he could see a figure out on the ledge huddled up. When he came closer he could see it was Ginny.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her.

"Couldn't sleep," she said looking scared.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" asked Harry quietly.

Ginny's head shot up.

"Nightmares? Who to...No, no nightmares. I just couldn't sleep," lied Ginny.

"Ron told me in a letter," said Harry landing on the ledge, and sitting down next to Ginny.

"He just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut," said Ginny angrily.

"Ginny. He's just worried. You're his little sister, you know," Harry said.

"I'm not so little anymore. I hate being called that," whispered Ginny turning away from Harry.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about that for a long time," said Harry grabbing Ginny's hand.

Ginny couldn't believe it. She felt like she couldn't speak, but somehow words came out of her mouth.

"Harry, I'm so scared," she said shaking.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. It's all my fault. Everything's my fault," said Harry lowering his head. "Sometimes I wish I would never have found out about Hogwarts."

"What are you talking about? You saved me. Do you remember that?" replied Ginny.

"You almost died Ginny...and my parents...and Cedric did," said Harry still with his head between his knees. "It's all my fault."

"You know sometimes you're as stupid as Ron," said Ginny starting to look mad. "It's not your fault those people died. It's all You-Know-Who's fault," Ginny continued.

Harry looked up at Ginny's face with tears running down his cheeks.

"You don't understand," he said. "It's all my fault."

"Harry, look at me," Ginny said waiting for Harry to focus on her. "It is not your fault. You saved me. You saved the whole school from the basilisk. You saved the world from Voldemort's tyranny in the first place," Ginny cringed. "You did all that. Nobody else could've done that."

"You said his name," Harry said baffled.

"Well, I can't really be afraid of a name, can I?" said Ginny scrunching up her nose.

Harry looked at Ginny and was amazed at how calm and gentle she seemed. She was right. She wasn't little anymore. Harry wiped away his tears and took out the necklace.

"I never got a chance to thank you for this," he said rubbing the pendant.

"It was just something I found," said Ginny blushing once again.

"Well, it seems to have helped me. I haven't had any nightmares since I started wearing it," Harry said still holding the pendant in his hand. "That's twice I owe you Miss Weasley," Harry said with a slight smile.

"I'm happy to see you feeling a little better," said Ginny feeling herself drown in Harry's smile.

"I suppose I should get back to bed again before any of your brothers wake up, and think we're up to no good," said Harry getting up, putting the necklace back.

"I suppose you're right," said Ginny grinning. "You never know what my stupid prat of a brother would think."

They both smiled as Harry got on his broom and soared out over the ledge.

"That's twice I owe you Ginny," Harry said turning around in the air. "Thank you."

With that Harry flew down to the ground and made his way inside.

Ginny was still sitting on the ledge looking up at the sky only to see a shooting star. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and then got up and went to bed.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. New Arrivals

**Title:** The Sides of Fear (5/?)  
**Author: **Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Summary: **Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

A/N: Answers to questions in reviews will be found at the end of each chapter from now on. Thank you so much for all the great reviews that are keeping me writing.

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 5  
New Arrivals**

The Burrow was alive with commotion as preparations for the beginning of the school year were taking place. In less than 24 hours they would be on their way to Hogwarts for another year at Hogwarts. The twins were busy finding all their order slips as well as trying to figure out how to sneak them past Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron had decided to break their tradition and actually pack most of their things a day before.

"Books, books, and more books," groaned Ron as he threw his Divination book into his trunk.

"At least we didn't have to buy any of Lockhart's books," said Harry throwing one of his socks in Ron's face.

"Hey!" Ron yelled picking up a pair of his own socks aiming for Harry, but missing his mark.

"It's a good thing you're not going to try out as a Chaser," laughed Harry.

"Let's just get all this packing done so we can play some Quidditch," said Ron turning his attention back to his pile of books. "At least I have a new dress robe," said Ron smiling, "and it's a lot better than the one with lace."

"I don't know about that," Harry said, "I thought it looked cute on you."

Ron spun around, slightly red, only to see Harry with a giant grin on his face.

"That's not funny Harry," grumbled Ron. "We didn't have enough money to buy a new one," Ron continued, "but I'm glad that Fred and George bought me this one."

"Come to think of it," paused Ron, "I wonder where they got the money?"

Harry remembered how he had given Fred and George the money from the Tri-Wizard tournament, and he had made them promise to buy Ron a new dress robe. Of course the experiments that the twins had done during the summer really left Harry thinking it might not have been such a good idea.

"They probably got it from selling some of their stuff last year," said Harry flatly.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Well, I'm done. What about you Ron?"

"Just one more book," Ron muttered throwing in his copy of _The Dark Arts: A History_.

They ran down the stairs clutching their brooms in one hand, and a Quaffle in the other. They spent the rest of the evening giving Ron some practice, and when it was time to eat supper they were sweating and starving.

"I think I'll go take a shower," panted Harry as he walked up to the bathroom feeling tired, but content.

"Hurry up! I'm starving," yelled Ron as he went into the kitchen to steal a piece of food only to find his mother's watchful eye on every morsel of food.

***

"I have called you here today to make sure everything is going according to plans," said Voldemort looking around at his circle of Death Eaters.

"I have made sure that nothing will stop us this time, by recruiting an insider at Hogwarts."

"I am ready my lord," said a figure wrapped in a black cloak.

"Come here," hissed Voldemort.

The figure made its way from the circle into the middle where Voldemort was waiting.

"Bow to your master," said Voldemort.

"Yes my lord."

"Now feel the pain," added Voldemort as he raised his wand. "_Crucio_!"

The dark figure let out a scream as the pain seemed to make its way through every limb. After a few seconds of agonizing pain Voldemort lowered his wand.

"Beg me not to do it again," hissed Voldemort his red eyes glowing with satisfaction.

"Please do not do it again my lord," gasped the figure. "Please...my lord."

"Hold out your arm," commanded Voldemort.

Voldemort grabbed a hold of the outstretched arm and began to murmur an incantation. He let his wand glide across the arm, which was followed by another scream. As he let go of the arm, what looked like a searing wound, was the Dark Mark. The dark figure was still bowing down when Voldemort turned around.

"You are part of us now," said Voldemort, "and you know what is expected of you."

"Yes my lord."

"Now leave! And remember," Voldemort snarled, "I have people watching you."

"Yes my lord. I will not fail you."

The circle opened as the figure walked into the woods. Mars was shining brightly and all that could be seen of the figure was a silver fang glistening in the darkness of the forest.

***

They arrived at Kings Cross and walked through to platform nine and three-quarters with ease. Harry remembered his second year when he and Ron had been forced to take Mr. Weasley's flying car to Hogwarts.

"Harry! Ron! Gin!" came a familiar voice.

Hermione was standing by the train waving madly trying to get the trio's attention.

"Hurry up so we can get a compartment!" yelled Hermione trying to get her bags on the train.

They managed to find a compartment and settled down just in time before the train began to move. Harry looked out to see Mrs. Weasley standing at the platform waving with a worried look on her face. She had been very concerned with all that had happened last year, and Ginny's nightmares hadn't made it easier for her to see her children leave home. A few nights before it was time to leave for Hogwarts she had asked Harry to try to keep an eye on all of them, but especially Ginny. Harry had promised her that he would try to keep all of them out of trouble, especially the twins.

The door slid open and Fred and George popped their heads in.

"Mum thought she got all of it," grinned Fred, "but she didn't know about our secret compartments in our trunks. OW! What did you do that for," shouted Fred.

"Well it's not a secret anymore thanks to you," said George glaring at his brother.

"Oh, well we can trust all of them not to tell Mum," said Fred scanning the compartment. His eyes stopped at Ginny who obviously had no intention of letting an opportunity like this go idly by.

"Gin, my favorite sister," smiled Fred. "What do you say? You won't tell Mum about our little secret will you?"

"That all depends," said Ginny smiling.

"We'll do anything," said the twins in chorus.

"Anything?" asked Ginny.

"Well, almost anything," said George hesitantly.

"Promise me you won't give me any trick gifts for twoyears," said Ginny, "or else I'll tell Mum."

"TWO YEARS? Ginny that's not..."

"Fine," snorted Ginny turning away.

The twins looked at each other for a brief moment before they agreed on the terms, and left to go harass someone else.

"Gin, you just keep on surprising me," said Harry smiling at her.

"Well, you learn a lot when you grow up with six older brothers," giggled Ginny.

Hermione was absorbed by her copy of The Dark Arts: A History while Ron was absorbed by Hermione. Harry exchanged a glance with Ginny only to find that she was having trouble holding back her laugh. Harry was about to give Ron a nudge when the compartment door slid open again. This time an unwelcome guest was standing in the doorway.

"If it isn't Potty, Mudblood, and the Weasels," sneered Draco.

Ron started to take out his wand, but Harry held him back.

"Not now Ron. He's not worth it," growled Harry.

"What do you know about worth Potty?" snapped Draco.

"I know you're nothing but a little ferret," said Harry still trying to keep Ron from jumping Draco.

Draco's lips formed into a thin line as he quickly withdrew a dagger from his robe.

"I warned you before Potter. You should've chosen your company more careful to begin with," said Draco angrily, "and now you'll have to pay the price."

"What are you going to do Malfoy? Use your knife on me?" said Harry feeling his anger building inside.

"When the time comes, I won't have to," said Draco smugly. "I warned you. Watch your back Potter."

Draco turned around and slammed the door shut.

"Just once I would like to turn him back into a ferret," scowled Ron taking his hand off his wand.

"Don't worry about it Ron," said Hermione letting her hand touch Ron's arm. "Like Harry said, he's not worth it."

"I don't care," said Ron blushing, "nobody treats my friends or you that way."

Both Harry and Ginny had noticed what Ron had just said, but decided not to make things worse for Ron who was already looking like he was going to explode any minute unless Hermione removed her hand from his arm. To everybody's relief she did so, but not before brushing her hand against his hand.

Ginny spent the rest of the journey looking out the window as she started thinking about her nightmares. They were getting worse. It had begun with her remembering small fragments of what had happened during her first year, but lately the dreams had become very real, and sometimes the outcome had been different. She shuddered to think that Harry and her would have died in that chamber. What scared her the most was not Voldemort or the Baselisk. She knew that Dumbledore had said that older and wiser wizards had been fooled by Voldemort, but she had done everything he had commanded. She had followed the orders of a book. "I'm so stupid," she thought to herself. "If a book can do this to me, then imagine what he could do if..." she broke of her thought shuddering.

Harry had been watching Ginny as she had been staring out the window apparently fascinated by the green pastures. He had seen her wince and shudder, and he knew what she was thinking about.

"Gin," he said softly startling her, "do you want to go with me and pick up something to eat?"

"Um, sure Harry."

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Do you want anything?"

"A couple of chocolate frogs wouldn't be bad," said Ron looking at his corned beef sandwich with a twisted expression.

"I just want something to drink," said Hermione taking her eyes out of her book for a second.

Harry and Ginny made their way out into the corridor and went to find the cart.

"Gin," started Harry, "what were you thinking about in there?"

"Oh, nothing," said Ginny keeping her eyes lowered.

"C'mon Gin, I know something's bothering you. Is it your nightmares?"

"Harry, I don't want to talk about it," snapped Ginny stopping and turning to face Harry.

"Gin, I'm here if you need to talk about it."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" yelled Ginny glaring at Harry.

"Gin, I'm worried about you. Besides I think it's my time to do something for you," added Harry. "It's the least I can do."

"Harry, I..."

Harry grabbed a hold of Ginny's arms and pulled her close to him.

"Gin, please let me help you. Please talk to me," begged Harry.

Ginny felt unable to talk as Harry was pressing her against himself.

"I...I..."

She felt her resolve melt away only to be replaced with a feeling of bliss.

"I will," she whispered.

"Promise me you'll talk to me when you have another nightmare," said Harry still holding on to her.

"I promise," she said leaning closer to Harry.

"Thanks Gin," said Harry taking her into his arms and hugging her.

Ginny had closed her eyes as she couldn't believe what was just happening. Harry was actually hugging her and she didn't want the moment to end.

"Ahem!"

Harry and Ginny whirled around only to find Fred and George staring at them.

"What do you think you two are doing?" said Fred smiling.

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better I'd say something was going on," added George with a suspicious smile.

"Nothing's going on. We were just..." started Harry.

"Oh give it up!" yelled Ginny. "You won't be able to blackmail me with that," said Ginny trying to keep a straight face.

"We'll just see about that sis," said Fred turning around and grabbing George.

"For some reason I feel like you're at war with those two," said Harry scratching his head.

"If there's one thing I've learned it's not to give those two an inch," said Ginny calmly. "If you do, they'll take advantage of you."

"I guess you're right," said Harry remembering his birthday. "Let's get back to the compartment before Ron starts to suspect something," chuckled Harry.

***

As they pulled into Hogsmeade Harry could make out the enormous shape of Hagrid waiting to take care of the first year students.

"How are yeh Harry?" boomed Hagrid's voice scaring the first year students. "How was yehr sommer?"

"Well, it was the same old story at the Dursleys," said Harry, "but I spent the last month or so at the Burrow with Ron."

"Nice family them Weasleys," said Hagrid pushing a student in the right direction. "I'd best be off. Got's lots o' business ter take care of."

"I'll see you later tonight," said Harry watching Hagrid make his way through the students almost knocking one down onto the tracks.

When they finally reached the Great Hall Ron's stomach was making loud noises as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry could hear the girls around each table giggle and look at him. Apparently it hadn't gone unnoticed that he had built up quite a physique during the summer. The goggling and drooling was interrupted as the doors opened to let in the first year students who would be sorted into their respective house. When the last two new students entered the Great Hall Harry's mouth dropped with the rest of the students'. In walked Fleur Delacour followed by Viktor Krum.

***

The Sorting Ceremony became a long tense affair for Harry as he watched Hermione and Ron taking turns glaring at the Fleur and Viktor. Ron was furious that Viktor Krum was here at Hogwarts, and Hermione was shooting daggers at Fleur with her eyes. "If looks could kill," thought Harry, "we'd have two bodies on our hands right now." It didn't make matters better when both Viktor and Fleur were sorted into Gryffindor. Fleur immediately made her way in between Ron and Hermione, who gave her a glare that could've rivaled the petrifying glance of a baselisk. Ron, on the other hand, almost jumped out of his seat when Viktor sat down next to Hermione, and leaned in and whispered something to her. Whatever he said made Hermione giggle and blush profusely.

"It is so nice to see you again 'arry," said Fleur, "and it is vairy nice to see you Ronald," added Fleur smiling.

"Call me Ron," blushed Ron.

"Oui, I will call you Ron zen," said Fleur happily grabbing hold of Ron's hand.

Hermione had turned her attention back to the girl from Beauxbatons. Harry could almost see the smoke coming out of Hermione's ears. He was just happy he wasn't sitting between the two of them.

"Herm-own-ninny," said Viktor. "I'm so glad to see you again."

Hermione turned around, her face still red with fury.

"Viktor," she said leaning in towards him, "I've missed you."

"I have missed you too," said Viktor letting his arm go around Hermione.

If Hermione had looked furious then Ron was looking like he was about to explode. Harry could see Ron clenching his fists as if ready to start a fight.

They were interrupted by Dumbledore who stood up from his chair as the Great Hall fell silent.

"My dear students. It is with great pleasure that I see all of you return for another year. The rules are the same as before. The Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden. Visits to Hogsmeade will be limited to third year students and above. The Inter-House Quidditch Cup will of course be taking place this year as there is no Tri-Wizard tournament."

At this the Great Hall erupted into cheers only to die down as Dumbledore continued.

"I am also pleased to be able to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am sure she will provide each and every one of you with...interesting lessons," said Dumbledore with a smile curling on his lip.

At that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked a silver haired woman wearing tightly fitted black robe. Her blue eyes were focused on Dumbledore as she made her way up to the table. The boys looked like when they had seen Fleur walk into the Great Hall. Most of them were staring at her with their mouths wide open. She moved so swiftly that it almost looked as if she was floating in mid-air. When she reached the table she turned around to face the Great Hall. There was a stunned silence as the first female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was surveying her new students.

"May I introduce to all of you, Miss Kaye Miala," said Dumbledore gesturing towards her.

There was no clapping, not a sound.

"Well, after that warm greeting, I think it's best we sit down and eat our meal," said Ms. Miala walking up to the empty chair and sitting down.

WIth slight hesitation the Great Hall broke into applause, but it was obvious this was something very unexpected. Even from Dumbledore.

The rest of the meal went smoothly and as the students filed out of the Great Hall to find their quarters, there was a buzz about the new teacher.

"She's a woman," Harry could hear Draco complaining.

"She looks fairly young," said George looking at Fred.

"And she's really good looking. Did you see the way her..." added Fred only to receive a hard punch accompanied by a glare from Angelina Johnson.

As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Hermione stepped up and with a worried expression said, "Slimy Snape." The door flew open to the giggling and chuckling of the rest of the Gryffindors. The discussion about the new teacher went on until it was time for everyone to retire to their respective dormatories. As Fleur made her way up to her room the Gryffindor boys stared at her climbing the stairs. Their adoring looks were of course accompinied by the less than enthusiastic glares from the girls. The same procedure, but with roles reversed, followed as Viktor went up to his room.

As Harry laid down to sleep he gently rubbed the pendant.

"This is going to be another interesting year," he thought as he closed his eyes listening to Ron snoring.

**End of Chapter 5**

A/N: Pronunciation guide: Miala (Me-ah-la)

Amanda: I loved the poems and thanks for writing your reviews. Keep your chin up and keep writing.

Ruth: I usually just jot down some notes every now and then. The actual story is not set in stone, but I have certain things I want to happen. Most of the time I just let the story develop itself. I was really sloppy with punctuations and commas to begin with, but I think I'm doing a better job right now...I hope.

Allison: Thanks for the kind words. I hope you enjoy the new chapters.

Brynn: Mr. Weasley was there to pick up Hermione because of what is going on in the wizarding world. They didn't want to take any chances as Hermione is a "Mudblood."

To everyone else: Thank you so much for the reviews and I'll try to keep my promise and post at least one chapter every week. I've been a little busy the past weeks, but nothing can stop me from writing. Well, a few things would, but that's beside the point.


	6. The Four Elements

**Title:** The Sides of Fear (6/?)  
**Author: **Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary: **Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 6  
The Four Elements**

As the morning light shone upon Hogwarts one of the Slytherin beds was empty. The owner could be found in the common room. The fire flickered for a moment from a gentle breeze. Draco Malfoy was sitting in a chair watching the flames dance in the fireplace. He was gazing at the fire and the reflection of the flames could be seen burning with hatred in his eyes. He winced as his left arm brushed against the arms of the chair. Two unmistakeable figures came into the common room to join Draco.

"Crabbe, Goyle, this is the year when we prove ourselves," said Draco. "Has He talked to both of you?"

"Yes," said the two boys nodding.

"Then you know what to do. We must wait until we have received word. My father will see to that," added Draco.

Draco sat up and walked down to the Great Hall accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.

"This will be my year," thought Draco, "and nobody will stop me."

***

"Harry, wake up!"

"Go away," mumbled Harry trying to hide underneath the covers.

"We're already late as it is," sighed Ron, "and it's only the first day of school."

"Oh, fine," Harry grumbled staggering out of bed putting on his robe.

"Hurry up! I'll be in the Great Hall waiting for you," said Ron as he went downstairs into the common room.

A few minutes, and two stubbed toes, later, Harry emerged from the fifth year boys' dormatory only to run straight into someone else who was as late as he was. Both of them tumbled down the stairs and ended up in one big pile with limbs in a tangle. Harry got his bearings straightened out and looked to see who he had shared this death-defying stunt with.

"Nggh," groaned Ginny with one hand on her head.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry with a worried look.

"I think so," replied Ginny as she tried to stand up only to fall back down tripping on Harry's right leg. "Oww!"

A few more words that were fairly unsuitable followed as Ginny tried to get up once again. Harry, who was already on his feet, stretched out his hand to help her up.

"I can get up on my own, thank you very much," Ginny said irritated.

"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't see you,"

"Well, what's new?" said Ginny sharply leaving Harry behind as she hurried down to the Great Hall.

"This is definately not a good morning," thought Harry. "At least it can't get any worse than this."

***

Harry had been wrong. Things could get worse. A lot worse. He sat down at the Gryffindor table to find Hermione sitting by Viktor, and Ron squeezed in by Fleur who was surrounded by most of the Gryffindor boys. Ginny was sitting at the other end of the table concentrating on her food. Harry decided to sit down across from Hermione.

"So what classes do we have this morning?" asked Harry making sure he wasn't interrupting anything.

"You'll be happy to know that we have double Potions with the Slytherins, followed by Arithmancy for me, and I take it Divination for you," Hermione said with a slightly disgusted look.

"Just great!" moaned Harry. "I'll start out the day in hell, only to be followed by my yearly prediction of Death breathing down my neck."

"Well, Professor McGonagall and I told you that Divination is the least accurate form of magic. You should've taken Arithmancy instead."

"Hermione, please don't start. I've had a bad enough morning as it is," said Harry scooping in a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"What happened? Did you have another dream?"

"No, nothing like that. I accident...ummph"

"Oh, I'm sorry Potter. Did my elbow accidentally knock over your big head?" said Draco with a smirk.

"Malfoy, get away from me before I do something we'll both regret," growled Harry.

"My, my. No need to get so violent Potter," Draco turned his attention to Hermione. "Besides, I see you have your Mudblood friend here. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you?"

Harry stood up ready to turn Malfoy into a ferret, but before he knew it Viktor had swooped down on Malfoy, pushing him down on the floor.

"Vatch vat you say," said Viktor looming over Draco.

Malfoy was trying to get up from the floor as the Great Hall had fell silent holding their breath.

"Don't think you scare me you overgrown Bulgarian bird brain," sneered Malfoy. "I wouldn't turn my back on your own people. Just remember that."

"I don't know vat you are talking about," Viktor said hesitantly.

"We'll see about that," Draco turned around walking out of the Great Hall.

"Herm-own-ninny, I'm so sorry you had to hear that," said Viktor sitting down by Hermione.

"Viktor, it doesn't bother me anymore. I'm serious," added Hermione smiling.

"Vell, he shouldn't say things like that about you."

Harry didn't know what to think, but a quick glance over at Ron told him what was going through his best friend's mind, and it wasn't any happy thoughts by the looks of it.

"Well, we'd better get to class before Snape deducts points from us before we're even there," said Harry trying to get Hermione's and Ron's attention.

Hermione looked up at Harry and quickly grabbed her bookbag.

"C'mon Viktor. I'll show you the way to your first class," said Hermione grabbing hold of Viktor's hand.

Ron jumped out of his seat proclaiming loudly that he would see to it that Fleur got to her class on time offering her his hand. Harry looked at both of his friends walking out of the Great Hall shooting glares at each other.

"At least things can't ge..."

He stopped himself in the middle of his thought remembering what had happened the last time.

"Off to a double dose of Snape," sighed Harry tossing his bookbag over his shoulder.

***

Snape had been in fine form as he had been able to take away 50 points from Gryffindor within the first five minutes. Harry had walked in a fraction late and Snape had given him the usual sneer followed by a lecture about how "the Great Harry Potter doesn't think he has to follow rules." He had lost 25 points for being late, and an additional 25 for not knowing twenty uses for finely minced salamander tails.

The first class with Snape had turned into a 3-hour lecture with almost every student walking out of the Potions dungeon with hands cramping. Ron and Hermione hadn't so much as looked at each other for 3 hours and Hermione was off to her Arithmancy class before Harry could talk to her. Ron and Harry walked up to the North Tower and settled down in Professor Trelawney's mist-filled classroom. Right before class was to begin Professor Trelawney floated in humming.

"I can see we will have long year," she said in her "trance."

Harry and Ron just looked at each other knowing all too well what was coming next as Trelawney turned her attention to Harry.

"My dear boy, your future does not look bright," sighed Trelawney.

"Yes, yes," muttered Ron. "You'll be dead again Harry."

Harry could barely keep himself from laughing while Trelawney gave both of them a look letting them know how serious things were.

After an hour of death predictions for Harry they headed down for lunch. Harry ended up eating alone since Hermione sat with Viktor and Ron drooled over Fleur. Right when he was sitting there playing with his food someone sat down beside him. He looked up to see Ginny.

"Harry, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened this morning,"

"Sorry? You shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one who ran into you, and landed on top of you."

"Well, I shouldn't have said what I said," answered Ginny twirling a strand of her red hair with her fingers.

"Just forget about it Gin," said Harry smiling.

"So how's your day going so far?" she asked wanting to change the subject.

"Well, I lost 50 points for Gryffindor, I'm going to die a horrible death, and my two friends aren't talking to each other anymore," Harry glanced over at Hermione and Ron.

"Sounds like an exciting day," laughed Ginny.

"Yeah, well I could do without all this excitement," grumbled Harry.

There was an awkward silence after that and Ginny left to get ready for her next class. Harry had already had enough as Hermione wasn't talking to Ron, and vice versa. Transfiguration turned out to be just as bad as the morning classes as McGonagall was kind enough to assign an essay on the uses of transfiguring animate objects into purple teapots. When Harry had complained about the length of the essay Hermione had simply said that McGonagall was just trying to prepare them for their O.W.L.s. At this Ron rolled his eyes earning him a glare and leading to another fight between the two. "Well, at least they're talking to each other," thought Harry as he went up to his room while the odd couple fought in the common room.

***

After Draco had become part of Voldemort's circle Lucius had slowly begun to think about what the implications would be. He had made sure Draco would be ready for anything, but the question was whether Lucius himself was ready for what was going to happen. There was no doubt his son had showed great determination and strength of will during the long years of "practice." Lucius also knew his son would never forget what had been done to him. "After all he is a Malfoy," thought Lucius as he swiped a glass of wine.

"Lucius?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Are you worried about Draco?" asked Narcissa sitting down next to to Lucius.

Lucius let the glass touch his lips before he answered.

"No," said Lucius, "I'm worried about us. Voldemort said there was more than anyone could expect in Draco."

They both looked at each other and exchanging a glance they knew what the other person was thinking. Lucius walked over to the window and looked out over Malfoy Mansion wondering when the time for reckoning would come.

***

Dumbledore was sitting in his office taking care of business when a there was a loud "poof" from the fire. 

"Albus?"

"Hello Ashmir," said Dumbledore turning around to face the image in the fire. "I have a few questions, and I was hoping you could help me answer them."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the chalice?"

"Of course it has. I have reason to believe Voldemort has been able to acquire it and is now planning on using it."

"What do you need to know, Albus?" said Ashmir realizing the danger.

Dumbledore sat back gently rubbing his forehead as he began to explain the situation.

"As you know Ashmir, Peter Pettigrew was able to resurrect Voldemort last year. However, he is still lacking more than his fair share of power," said Dumbledore gravely. "But with the use of the Chalice he could potentially become more powerful than ever."

"I know the immense power that is within the Chalice," said Ashmir, "but I thought he needed the three more elements to complete the spell."

"That is the problem, my dear friend," sighed Dumbledore. "Voldemort already has the Chalice, and the rest of the elements, I fear, are right here at Hogwarts."

"I know about the second element, which would be Harry Potter, but the other two?"

"They are here Ashmir, trust me."

"Are they safe?"

"They are as safe as can be," Dumbledore said. "I have a feeling we have already lost one of the elements which leaves us with the final piece of the puzzle."

"It must be protected at any cost Albus," replied Ashmir. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Don't worry Ashmir, the Dagger is safe for now," said Dumbledore before the Ashmir disappeared from the fire.

"As long as the bearer is left alone the Dagger will be safe," thought Dumbledore as he opened up a secret passageway by a bookshelf and disappeared.

***

_"My dear son," sobbed Narcissa cleaning out the cuts._

_"Mother, I hate him," said Draco with gritted teeth._

_"He's just doing what he thinks is right," she said unconvincingly, "He wants you to be ready when the time comes. We don't want to lose another..."_

_Draco's head jerked up as his mother had stopped talking abruptly._

_"What do you mean, lose another?" said Draco forgetting about the immense pain._

_"Nothing my dear. You need your rest for tomorrow."_

_"Yes, another day of pain, right mother?" he snapped turning away._

_"Draco...I..."_

_"Why don't you stop him?" yelled Draco tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks._

_"I can't," she cried, "it's for your own good!"_

_"Tell me what that means!" yelled Draco as sadness had been replaced with anger. "Why do I need to suffer like this?"_

_"I...I can't tell you," said his mother turning away._

_"I thought I only hated him, but I hate both of you."_

_"Draco..."_

_"NO!" screamed Draco. "Get away from me!"_

_Narcissa stood up not knowing what to do. Finally she turned around and walked out of the room. Draco turned around and curled himself into a ball, crying himself to sleep._

Draco woke up in the Slytherin common room having fallen asleep with a book on his lap. He kept remembering scenes from his childhood, and coupled with recent events he was sure it wouldn't stop until he had finished his task. He was just about to get up and go to bed when he saw a copy of Witch Weekly laying on the floor. The front cover had Harry Potter on it. He picked it up and threw it into the fire.

"Burn Potter...burn in hell," hissed Draco.

***

It was time for the first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Harry and the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors had only heard good things about Professor Miala.

"She's incredible," said George flailing wildly with his arms.

"And good-looking," added Fred.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and Viktor gave her a pat on her shoulder, which earned a glare from Ron.

"We promised not to tell anyone about what you'll be doing tomorrow, but I can tell you that it'll be loads of fun," said Fred excitedly.

Harry purposely sat down in between Hermione and Ron in order to stop any arguments from starting.

"It's a good thing both Viktor and Fleur are seventh year students," thought Harry as the rest of the students piled into the classroom. The door to the office opened and in stepped Professor Miala.

"Well, I don't want to waste anybody's time so we'll start out with defending yourself against Dementors," she said loudly. "Who knows what to do?"

Her eyes gazed over the class and Harry slowly raised his hand.

"Go on, Potter. Show us what you're made of then."

Miala took out her wand, muttered a few words, and conjured up a Dementor who slowly turned around to face Harry. As soon as it had taken it's first few steps Harry stepped up with his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_," yelled Harry as silvery mist came out of his wand forming into a silver stag.

The Dementor was charged down by the stag and immediately disappeared.

"Thank you," said Professor Miala as she gestured for Harry to go sit down.

"Can you tell the rest of the class how to perform the Patronus Charm?" she asked turning to Harry.

"There are two steps I suppose," said Harry blushing a bit. "First you have to think of a really happy memory, and then say the words _Expecto Patronum_."

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor. Now today you will be practising your Patronus so let's get to it."

Eagerly, the students all got out of their seats and began to yell out their charms. Most of them ended up with a light silver mist coming out of their wands. Unexpectedly, Neville was the only one who managed to get his Patronus to form into something more like a lion. On their way out Harry tried to convince Hermione that it would take a lot of practice before she would be able to conjure up her own Patronus. Her answer was of course to go to the library.

After lunch it was time for their first class with Hagrid.

"I just hope it's something interesting this year," sighed Ron pulling out a muffin from his pocket. "This is Fleur's favorite," he said dreamily.

"For your information I think Hagrid is wonderful," scowled Hermione obviously not liking the Fleur comment.

Before they could get any further Hagrid had walked out of his cabin and was dragging a large wooden box.

"Hi Hagrid, what are we doing today?" asked Harry sitting down by the box.

"Well, ye'll be surprised ter know that I did some research," said Hagrid in between grunts as he pulled out the next box. "It's amazing what ye can find in Knockturn Alley."

"Well, what is it?" said Ron clearly interested for once.

"I'll tell ye when everyone else gets here," said Hagrid putting down the last of the boxes.

There was just no avoiding the Slytherins, thought Harry as he saw Draco and his entourage coming from the Great Hall. Draco was wearing his usual disgusted look as he sat down making a remark about how Hagrid's position as a "lowly" Gamekeeper. Harry was about to tell Draco to shove it when he was interrupted by a loud squeek from the boxes. Everybody's attention turned to the now shaking and squeeking boxes.

"Welcome back," began Hagrid, "this year we will be taking on another Magical Creature as a project. First off I want to warn you that you need to be very careful and follow my instructions."

Everyone looked over at Draco who had almost got Hagrid fired when a Hippogriff had attacked him during his third year.

"Without any more talk," boomed Hagrid as he lifted the lid of a box, "I would like to introduce your newest pets."

A pair of eyes popped out of the box followed by several others. Hagrid picked one up and it looked like a cross between a wolf and a bat. It had four legs and yellow eyes, but the skin looked like that of a bat. Its 3-inch fangs were perfectly made to suck the living out of anything, and the group slowly moved away from the boxes.

"Now who can tell me what these beautiful creatures are?"

Hermione's hand shot up quickly.

"It's a Lupertilio," said Hermione still backing away.

"Very good Hermione, 10 points to Gryffindor."

Hagrid set down the Lupertilio in the box and closed the lid to everyone's relief.

"These are very gentle and kind creatures. You can find all the information you need on page 251 in your book," said Hagrid holding up his copy of Ferocious Animals Who Are Nice. "They react much like Hippogriffs," added Hagrid snapping Draco out of his rude comments. "If you treat them nicely, they will be yer best friend. If you don't...well they won't be nice anymore."

Half of the students were reminded of the latter part of the book title, and grimacing they let one of their hands feel their neck as to make sure their head was still there. Hagrid decided to let one student come up at a time and finally everyone had picked out their own Lupertilio. Harry had limited success with his, but he was just happy to see Draco almost getting his finger bit off. After a long hour of trying to get to know their "pets", they set off for the Great Hall.

"At least they're not Skrewts," said Ron hearing his stomach growl.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Quidditch Battles

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (7/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail: **mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Summary: **Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 7  
Quidditch Battles**

The early Quidditch Cup would be held this year, and McGonagall had taken the liberty to remind Harry they needed to find a new Keeper as well as determine who the new captain would be. She had suggested the six players who were still here should meet and vote for their new captain. A week into the school year and Harry was already finding himself buried in work, Quidditch, and quarreling friends. There was no need to worry about most of his school work because the lack of time spent with his friends made him spend more time with his books. As he flung his bag on his shoulder he swiftly grabbed his Firebolt and bolted out the portrait. With all that was on his mind he felt strangely liberated when he saw the stands of the Quidditch field come into sight. The rest of the Gryffindor team was already there and they had turned their attention to the oncoming Harry.

"Harry, hurry up!" yelled Fred giving Angelina a friendly push.

"Yeah, we want to get this voting business done as quickly as possible," bellowed George, "besides, we've got better ideas of what to do with the ladies."

Harry chuckled as George's comment was followed by three hard punches.

"Well, I'm sorry to take you away from your...business," said Harry smiling, "but McGonagall ordered me to do this as soon as possible."

"Let's get on with it then shall we?" said Katie.

"Er, how do we do this?" asked Harry.

"It's quite simple really Harry old chap," said Fred smiling. "All we do is nominate someone and then we vote."

"We figured we'd make it easier for us by discussing this before we came down here," added George, "so we nominated and voted earlier today."

"Congratulations Harry," said Alicia patting his back.

"But...what...I..." sputtered Harry unable to find words.

"Well, don't let it get to your head, or else we'll have to give you the same badge as Percy got," said George reminding Harry of the "Bighead Boy" badge.

Harry was about to ask why they had selected him because he thought either of the twins would be better at this when Angelina spoke up.

"We figured it would be best this way. We're all leaving after this year, and we thought it would be best if you would get some experience before you have to find new players to keep in line."

"Yeah, I mean, you won't find any Beaters as good as us," smiled Fred.

"But we thought this might give you a chance to get used to the idea," added George.

"I don't know what to say," said Harry still shocked.

"Then don't say anything at all," said George, "besides, we've got some 'business' to take care of."

With that the rest of the team left Harry alone on the Quidditch field who was still unable to grasp the fact that he was now the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He quickly turned around and yelled,

"Practice at 5:30 tomorrow!"

The twins stopped in their tracks, turned around looking at Harry in disbelief.

"Sharp!"

He could see the twins throw their hands up in the air, and turn around dejected heading for the Common Room.

"I guess it's not that difficult to be captain," thought Harry as he made his way across Hogwarts.

When he came into the Common Room he was greeted by cheering as everyone had found out about his captaincy. He made his way through the room only to find Ron sitting with Fleur on the floor.

"Congratulations!" said Ron jumping up to give Harry a slap on the back.

"Thanks Ron. We're going to have try-outs next week for the Keeper spot. Are you going to try out?"

"Absolutely, I haven't been praciticing all summer to sit and watch you play."

"Oui, congratulationz 'arry," said Fleur smiling.

"Thanks," said Harry. "Where's Hermione?"

"Oh she's off with Vicky doing something," snorted Ron. "Not that I care."

Ron sat down next to Fleur again as the rest of the Gryffindors mauled Harry once again with cheers of "We're gonna win the Cup" echoing loudly throughout the Common Room.

A few minutes later the portrait swung open and in stepped McGonagall.

"What is going on here?" she asked sternly.

"We're celebrating our future reign as Quidditch Cup champions," chimed Fred and George.

"Well, please do so quietly. I do not want to take points away from my own house unless I am forced to."

With that she stepped out of the portrait hole again, and with that the room quieted down. Harry was relieved to see another familiar face sitting in the corner apparently busy reading her book.

"Hi Gin, reading anything interesting?" asked Harry.

"Um, not really," said Ginny peering out from behind her book.

There was an awkward silence for a minute before Harry broke it.

"So, um, there'll be try-outs next week for the Keeper spot," started Harry, "and I thought you might like to give it a try."

Ginny looked up surprised.

"I don't think I will. I'm not very good at Quidditch."

"I watched you at the Burrow and you looked great too me," said Harry feeling his cheeks burn slightly.

"You watched me?" Ginny said with wide eyes.

"Well, I mean, I saw how you looked," Harry was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, "and well, I mean...what I'm trying to say is I think you would stand a chance," finished Harry wishing he had his Invisibility Cloak.

"If you think so," said Ginny blushing, "then maybe I'll give it a try."

"Well, then, I'll see you there," added Harry before turning around to go up to his room.

He ran up the stairs and flung himself onto his bed.

"What is wrong with me?" he muttered. "It's just Gin, Ron's little sister."

"Harry?" Ron peeked into the room. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, nothing to worry about. I'm just thinking about practice tomorrow," said Harry hastily not wanting to tell Ron what was really bothering him.

"I heard the twins talking about you becoming another Oliver Wood," chuckled Ron, "practice at 5:30 and all."

"They think they might've made a mistake," added Ron grinning.

"Hey! I'm not as insane as Wood was," said Harry sitting up.

"Well, from the looks of it you're starting to sound more and more like h...oomph"

Harry had thrown a pillow with deadly accuracy, and the ensuing fight led to feathers flying wildly around in the room.

***

The next week it was time for the Quidditch team try-outs. Seeing as there was only one position open there were not that many hopefuls that showed up. Harry found himself feeling a bit disappointed as he looked over the people who had showed up. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Ron were the only ones there. _"Why isn't she here?"_ thought Harry. _"I wish she was..."_ Harry slapped himself mentally reminding himself that she was, after all, Ron's little sister. _"You just keep repeating that to yourself,"_ said another voice in his head. Before he had any more conversations with himself he decided to get everything started.

"Each of you will show us how well you fly, then you'll be trying to stop our Chasers from scoring," said Harry looking at the three of them.

"Seamus, you're up first," said Harry looking at Seamus.

It didn't take long for Harry to see that Seamus was excellent in the air on his Nimbus Two Thousand, and he was able to deflect most of the early shots thanks to his speed. When Harry gave the sign for Alicia and company to turn up the tempo Seamus had some problems keeping up with the rapid movements of the Chasers. Harry finally blew a whistle and let Dean Thomas give it a go. Dean wasn't as good in the air and he immediately had problems with some of the easier throws. When it finally came to Ron he knew what was going to happen. He had already seen Ron fly during the summer and he knew that Ron's logical mind was perfectly suited for the Keeper position. He had no problems stopping the first attempts, and after it was over he had only let 2 Quaffles slip past him.

"Thanks to all three of you. We'll inform you tomorrow of the new team," said Harry as the three of them left.

Just as they were about to make their decision a small figure could be seen running down towards the Quidditch field. Her red hair was flying, seemingly with a mind of its own, and she looked like she had just woken up.

"I'm so sorry," panted Ginny, "I fell asleep reading and..." she looked around. "Am I too late?"

"No, we were just about to leave," smiled Harry, "but I'm sure the girls *ahem* women won't mind," said Harry looking at Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. They all shook their heads and got back on their broomsticks.

"Here's what I want you to do," said Harry. "Show us how well you can fly, and then we'll let you try to stop as many Quaffles as possible."

Ginny took a deep breath, nodded, and kicked off from the ground. She flew through the air a bit uncertain, but as she got more comfortable her flying improved. Harry found himself staring at her graceful body cutting through the air.

"Right, let's see what you can do as Keeper," he said in an effort to stop thinking about Ginny.

The three Chasers started taking turns trying to shoot past Ginny, but she seemed to glide easily through the air and blocked every shot. Harry gave Angelina the sign to speed up and all three of them were now flying like it was a real match. Harry watched as Ginny continued zooming through the air stopping all but one Quaffle. Harry finally blew his whistle.

"Right, we'll let you know tomorrow," said Harry motioning them to leave while the team discussed who their newest member would be.

"I think it's pretty obvious," said Fred.

"I'm glad we agree," said Angelina.

"It's definately Ron," said the twins.

"You mean Ginny," retorted Alicia.

"No, we said Ron."

"Ginny."

"R-o-n. Ron."

"Harry? What do you think?" said Katie as everybody waited for his response.

_"Oh, just bloody brilliant,"_ thought Harry as he gave Katie his answer.

***

Ron went back to the Common Room and saw Fleur sitting by the fire alone. The first impression she had had on the rest of the Gryffindor boys had slowly worn off, and accompinied by the fact that Ron had become her "boyfriend" made the rest of the boys step away from her. They had all seen what the Weasley temper could do, and they had decided not to tempt fate. Just as Ron sat down next to Fleur he heard the portrait open, but where he expected Harry and the rest of the team to walk in was Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger. It seemed like they had just got back from one of their evening walks. _"I wonder what she sees in that overgrown, wobbling, bird brain,"_ thought Ron as he moved closer to Fleur earning him a smile from her. He couldn't help but overhear the conversation from across the room.

"I am so glad I came to Hogvarts."

"You have no idea how happy I am Viktor," said Hermione grabbing hold of his hand.

"I thought that you...vell...didn't vant to see me anymore," Viktor said hesitantly.

"Whatever made you think that?" laughed Hermione.

"Vell, you said..."

"A person can change their mind, now can't they?" Hermione said loud enough for Ron to hear clearly.

Ron couldn't believe it. For once he had built up enough courage to tell Hermione how he really felt, and now she was prancing around with Viktor Krum. _"When am I going to be known as Ron?"_ he thought. He couldn't do anything his brothers hadn't done already. He was best friends with Harry Potter. _"My only hope is to make it on the Quidditch team. At least I'll be able to be my own person."_

Hermione looked over at Ron who was now talking to Fleur holding her tightly. _"He's such an oaf," _she thought as she tried to keep herself from crying. The feelings from last year had surfaced as soon as she had seen Fleur walk through the doors of the Great Hall. Evidently Ron had been reminded of his feelings as well. She excused herself to Viktor and walked up to her room.

"Ronald Weasley, you're still a stupid prat," she muttered taking out her Transfiguration book.

***

When Ginny walked in she wanted to get up to her room, but Ron was too quick for her.

"Where have you been?" he asked sounding like their mother.

"It's none of your business," snapped Ginny tired of being treated like a child.

"You're my little sister, and I decide what's my business," Ron said sharply moving between Ginny and the stairs.

"Get. out. of. my. way," hissed Ginny feeling the roots of her hair turn red.

"No! Not until you tell me where you were," said Ron looking cross.

"Fine!" yelled Ginny. "If you have to know I was trying out for the Quidditch team."

Ron was so startled that Ginny was able to wrestle past him and head upstairs to her room. He broke out of his reverie when Harry and the rest of the team walked in glaring at each other. The girls walked up the stairs without giving Fred and George as much as a look.

"What's wrong with those three?" asked Ron curiously.

"We just had some trouble down at he Quidditch field," said Harry.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Ginny, would it?" Ron said frowning.

"Well..." began Harry.

"The girls wanted Ginny to be the new Keeper," said George, "and we wanted you to be our new Keeper."

"Since Harry is the captain he held the deciding vote," added Fred looking irritated.

"So I'm on the team then?" said Ron excitedly.

"Ask your 'friend' over here," said Fred looking over at Harry.

"Am I on the team then?"

"Technically...yes," said Harry trying to avoid looking at Ron.

"What do you mean...technically?"

"You'reourreserveKeeper," said Harry barely audible.

"What?"

Harry sighed.

"You're our reserve Keeper."

Ron felt disappointment flush over him, but managed to let out a question sounding more like a huff.

"Who's the new Keeper?" he asked not wanting to hear what he feared.

"Well," George said, "your 'mate' here decided to vote for our very own little Ginny."

If he had felt disappointed before, Ron was now feeling furious. He glared at Harry who was fixating on a very interesting crack in the floor.

"I don't bloody believe it!" Ron yelled. "My best friends votes for my little sister."

"Ron, I..."

"Just...I can't even have that. You can't even let me have that much, can you?"

"What do you mean?" Harry was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, well if you can't see what I mean then maybe you're not as good of a 'friend' as I thought," said Ron turning around, and slamming the door to the fifth year dormatory.

***

Hermione had heard Ron and Ginny arguing and when she heard the door open she knew it was Ginny. Her face was flushed from the Quidditch try-outs, but Hermione could see her seething with anger as she paced the floor.

"Who does he think he is?" she yelled.

"I guess we're talking about Ron," said Hermione trying to get Ginny to sit down.

"He can be such an idiot at times," she said sitting down by Hermione.

"At times?" asked Hermione smiling.

"Well, almost all of the time," added Ginny with a grin.

"So how did it go?"

"I think I did well," said Ginny slowly, "but I don't think I'll be able to beat Ron."

Just as Hermione was about to say something they could hear Ron yelling downstairs. It was followed by loud thumps coming up the stairs, and an ear-shattering thud as a door was slammed shut. The girls looked at each other and made their way out through the door. They could see Fred and George making their way up to their room, and Harry slumping down into a chair rubbing his forehead. They walked down to see what was going on.

"Harry," started Hermione, "what just happened?"

"Oh nothing much," said Harry tired. "I just voted Ron off the team."

"You did what?" asked Hermione. "Why?"

"Because there was someone better at the try-outs," Harry said still rubbing his forehead.

"Who?" asked Ginny knowing it must have been Seamus.

"You," replied Harry giving Ginny a slight smile.

"Me?" Ginny said baffled.

"We weren't going to make it official until tomorrow, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore," sighed Harry.

"I think I'll sleep down here tonight," said Harry making himself comfortable in the chair and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Harry," said both girls as they turned around.

"Goodnight Hermione, Gin," said Harry laying his hands on the arms of the chair.

"Oh, and Gin," he said making Ginny stop and turn around. "Practice on Wednesday at 5:30."

"Yes sir, captain sir," she said jokingly making Harry chuckle.

Harry heard her walk up the stairs and close the door. He opened up his eyes and took out the pendant she had given him. It had barely been two weeks since they came back to Hogwarts, but he had spent more time with her than in the previous three years put together. It was mostly due to that Hermione and Ron weren't gonig anywhere near each other, which left him alone with Ginny. It was strange to Harry, but he had somehow always felt like she was there for him. Whenever he needed someone to talk to she would be right around the corner ready to listen or talk. _"She actually talks,"_ he thought to himself remembering that Ron had told him that she just keeps on talking. He let the pendant turn occassionally reflecting the fire in the eyes of the snake. He hadn't had any dreams since he had worn it, and every time he took it he felt his body and mind relax. Sometimes the eyes would glow stronger, but he didn't think anything of it. He rubbed the pendant before putting it inside his robe and falling asleep. The eyes were glowing bright red as the only thing that could be heard was the crackling of the fire.

Outside a small animal could be seen scurrying across Hogwarts. Mars was glowing bright, and as a cloud passed away the moonlight shone on the silver claw of the rat who moments later was swallowed up by the embracing arms of the Forbidden Forest.

**End of Chapter 7**

**A/N:** I completely forgot to put this in the previous chapter. Sorry about that. I am so grateful for all the reviews I have received, and please feel free to give some constructive criticism.  
**Amanda/Maddy: **Thanks for your reviews, and I'll send you a copy of the chapter with your material when it's done. Just so you can approve/disapprove of the use.  
**Allison M Potter:** I'm glad you found a few parts funny. I'm still working on getting some more humor in there.  
**JerseyPike: **Here's more just for you.  
**Also thanks to:** Anie, Symone, Gina Potter, Lily, Ruth, hpfan, Otaku freak, Nemo, MissLaine, Bucky, Brynn, Tegan, Raven Xavier, and Phoenix Destiny.  



	8. Pain and Potatoes

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (8/?)  
**Author: **Azeroth  
**Author E-mail: **mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

A/N: I am really sorry that I haven't written for a long time, but I've been really sick, and there was a death in my family. After that I didn't really feel like writing anymore, but I'll try to write at least one more chapter this week. Thank you again for all the reviews, and your patience.

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 8  
Pain and Potatoes**

Harry had not heard from Sirius for a while, and he was beginning to get worried. He decided to go up to the Owlery during lunch, and send Sirius a quick note. Harry sat down with his bag and took out some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hope everything is fine since I haven't heard from you for a while. Almost everything is going well here. First of all I've been made Quidditch Captain, and the twins are calling me Oliver Wood Jr. Apparently I learned more from Oliver than I thought. We had to have try-outs for a new Keeper since Oliver left two years ago, and it turns out there'll be another Weasley on the team. I'll bet you thought I'm talking about Ron, but it was Ginny that impressed me the most. The thing is we had to vote. Since I'm the captain I had the deciding vote. Let's just say Ron didn't take it well. He's actually not talking to me anymore. To make things worse Hermione and Ron are not talking to each other. It's all because Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum are here. I hope I never start acting like those two are. I'm actually spending more time alone or with Ginny because Ron and Hermione can't stand being with me together. It's very confusing right now._

_I haven't heard any news about Voldemort, and I haven't had any dreams for a long time. This might sound a bit strange, but it worries me when there are no news about Voldemort or the Death Eaters._

_Well, I have to go to class. Write back soon._

_Harry_

Harry stood up and walked over to Hedwig who was ready to deliver the message. As he walked down to Charms class he began to think about Voldemort again. It had been strangely quiet the past weeks. There had been no news about attacks or actual sightings of Death Eaters. After hearing about all of the attacks during the summer it was beginning to worry him that nothing was happening at the moment. It could only mean one thing. Voldemort was getting ready to make a serious attack. The most obvious target would be Hogwarts, but for some reason it would not be something Voldemort would do.

"Harry, hurry up!"

Harry looked up to see Hermione gesticulating wildly as the last students filed into the classroom. He quickly dropped his train of thought, and made his way into Professor Flitwick's class.

***

A light was shining in an old abandoned lighthouse close to the cliffs of Dover. Inside a man was quietly reading the Daily Prophet while drinking the contents of a smoking goblet. All of a sudden a white owl came flying in through the window and landed on the table right in front of Remus Lupin. He quickly recognized the owl, taking the parchment off and giving Hedwig some water and food.

"Sirius!"

"Yes?" came a drowsy voice from the next door room.

"You have a letter from Harry," said Sirius getting back to his paper.

There was a loud noise as the door flew open revealing a tired-looking Sirius Black.

"Where is it?" said Sirius squinting trying to adjust to the light.

"It's right there on the table," Sirius said gesturing at the letter.

Sirius sat down and grabbed the letter reading it anxiously. By now Remus was growing more interested in the letter as he had not heard anything from Harry for quite a while. When Sirius finally finished the letter he let out a quiet laugh.

"What's so amusing?"

"Read it yourself," said Sirius handing over the letter.

Remus quickly read the letter and looked up.

"I think my godson and his friends are having some trouble growing up," chuckled Sirius.

"For once he's having some 'normal' problems in his life."

"Let's just hope he doesn't do what James did," said Sirius smiling at the memory of his best friend.

"Or you," added Remus laughing.

"I guess I did my fair share," Sirius said leaning back in his seat.

"I'd say you were the scourge of Hogwarts."

Both of them laughed as they recollected the past, and all of Sirius' strolls by the lake and embarrassing moments. As the laughter died down Remus suddenly looked worried.

"I'm worried about the rest of his letter though," said Remus frowning.

"Me too. It's too quiet out there."

"Severus told me some news when I picked up this," said Remus holding up the goblet. "He was kind enough to give me some more information concerning the Chalice."

"What did he say?"

"It turns out Dumbledore believes the fourth element is kept safely at Hogwarts."

Sirius stood up and started walking around in the room.

"Let me get this straight," said Sirius still pacing. "The Chalice is the first element. The Dagger is the second, and Harry is the third."

"So far, so good."

"Then what is the fourth element?"

"I don't know Sirius," Remus said, "Severus didn't tell me, and I don't think even he knows."

"Whatever it is, Dumbledore had better not let Voldemort get his hands on it," said Sirius sitting down again running his hand across his face. "If he does, we're doomed."

"Not if he's ready."

"You know as well as I do he's not!" yelled Sirius.

"Calm down," Remus said. "Have more faith in him than that."

"You're right," said Sirius, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"You'd better write Harry back to settle his nerves."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll get right to it."

Sirius took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and began writing. Remus turned back to his newspaper, but felt an urge to look up into the sky. Soon it would be time for him to become a werewolf again. He hated the taste of the Wolfsbane Potion, but the transforming without it was unthinkable. The pain would be so severe that he doubted he would be able to survive it anymore. He remembered what he had seen in the Mirror of Erised. He sighed as his dreams of a future disappeared as quickly as the clouds moved away to reveal a bright glowing Mars.

"Mars has been glowing bright often," he thought to himself. "Let's just hope it's a good omen."

***

There were only slight glimmers of light shining down on the Quidditch field as the new Gryffindor team took the field for their first practice together. Fred and George had calmed down considerably, and had accepted the fact that their little sister would be their Keeper. A few deadly looks from Angelina had swayed Fred, and in turn George. Harry felt right at home, and he was beginning to feel like any normal student at Hogwarts. No Voldemort, no searing pains in his scar, and the Quidditch Cup to concentrate on. His biggest problem was to get Hermione and Ron to speak to each other again. At the end of practice Harry told the rest of them there would be early mornings for them for the rest of the year. This was of course met by groans from everyone on the team. Just as they were about to head up for breakfast a girl was coming down to the Quidditch field. When she came closer Harry could see it was Cho Chang.

He had barely seen her since he got back to Hogwarts, and in all honesty he had been relieved not having to approach her. Now it seemed inevitable as she strode up to the huddle.

"Hi everybody," said Cho eyeing each of the players. "I'd like to speak to Harry for a moment...alone."

They all looked at Harry who told the rest of them he would meet up with them at breakfast. Ginny reluctantly left with the others, and she was obviously worried about what would happen. Harry and Cho watched them ascend the stairs to Hogwarts before they turned to each other.

"Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you since we got back," started Cho, "but I just couldn't...it..."

That was all it took for Cho to start crying. Harry did not know what to do, but he walked up and held her in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder as her crying subsided. After what seemed an eternity Cho finally broke the silence with a strained laugh. Harry was now completely confused. Cho looked up as Harry let go of her.

"This wasn't exactly what I had planned," said Cho in between sobs. "I told myself I would stride down here, and tell you how I felt. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. So much for that."

Harry looked at her, and finally got the courage to ask her the question that had been going through his head since last year.

"Do you blame me for what happened to Cedric?" said Harry looking down at his feet as he finished the question.

"I did for a long time, but during the summer I finally realized you would have given your life to protect Cedric. Still, part of me, deep down, still feels there could have been something you could've done to save him."

There was silence as Cho's words sank into Harry's mind.

"I know it's not fair to you, but I..." Cho faltered as she tried to continue. "I just don't know if I can ever forgive you Harry...which is why I want you to try to stay away from me as much as possible."

With that Cho turned around leaving Harry standing alone on the Quidditch field as the sun was coming up. For just a short time he had felt like there was nothing to worry about. Seeing Cho and hearing how she felt had brought back all the memories from the Triwizard Tournament. A cold breeze stirred Harry from his thoughts, and he hurried up to the Great Hall.

***

Ginny had been the last person to go up the stairs, and before she went in she had shot a glance down at the field. She had seen Harry holding Cho in his arms, and feelings of jealousy arouse in her mind. She had turned around not wanting to see any more, and quickly walked in and sat down at the breakfast table.

"Of course she would want to talk about what happened last year," she thought, "it only makes sense. Besides, why would he be interested in her anymore? I mean, she's just beautiful, and he asked her to the Yule Ball. Why would he like her? As convincing as that was..."

"Ginny?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to eat all of that?" asked Hermione staring at Ginny's plate that was overflowing with eggs and toast.

"Umm, yeah, really hungry. Quidditch does that to you," said Ginny hastily trying to act as if eating 8 eggs and 12 pieces of toast was normal.

Hermione just looked at Ginny in disbelief, trying to find something else to say. At that moment Cho walked into the Great Hall looking upset, and with slightly red eyes. Shortly after Harry came running in quickly settling down at the table across from Ginny. Before Ginny could say anything Harry's eyes stopped to rest on her plate.

"Hungry?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, need lots of energy to keep up with everyone," said Ginny trying to act casual.

"I guess so," said Harry as he bit into a piece of toast.

"Great, that was just great Virginia Weasley," thought Ginny as she tried to subtly throw a few eggs on the floor.

At that moment there was a familiar noise of wings flapping, and owls came flying into the Great Hall. Hedwig landed right by Harry's plate, and Harry relieved Hedwig of the parchment and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I haven't been able to write to you because we have been on the move. There has been increased interest in me, and I've had to watch my communications more carefully. Remember not to send Hedwig again as it might arouse suspicion._

_Congratulations on becoming Captain of the Quidditch team. I was happy to see that the team will continue on with its tradition of having insane Captains who don't understand what sleeping in means. I wish I could be there to watch you play, but I don't think my situation will allow me to come. I'll bet Ron wasn't too happy with you voting for his sister. How is he taking it? I know he has the famous Weasley temper._

_I couldn't help but laugh as I read your letter. I suspected there was something between Ron and Hermione, but I guess only time will tell what happens. They kind of remind me of a close friend of mine who always used to say the wrong things to girls. Don't worry about them. They'll figure it out sooner or later. So you're spending more time with Ginny Weasley? Do I sense my godfatherly duties calling to talk to you about the birds and the bees?_

_There have been no news about His movements, but you're right. It scares me when I hear nothing. Especially since there have been so many incidents during the summer. I'm glad to hear that you haven't had any dreams lately, but don't forget "constant vigilance." If anything happens, or if you have any dreams you have to go tell Dumbledore. It's very important that the Headmaster knows everything he needs to defend you, and the rest of the Wizarding world. Don't trust anyone else but Dumbledore. As far as I know His circle of servants has increased dramatically, and I fear there might be several of them working for him at Hogwarts._

_I'll try to write back soon. Remember to trust Dumbledore with everything._

Hermione and Ginny had watched Harry carefully as he read the letter, and Harry gave Hermione a glance that confirmed her suspicions. Harry did not know whether or not to tell Ginny about Sirius, but he decided that he would tell her when the time was right. He quickly folded up the unsigned letter, and shoved it into his pocket before getting back to his breakfast.

Ginny wanted to ask Harry who the letter was from, but decided not to. She turned her attention back to her plate and played around with her eggs by making a smiling face with three eggs. As she looked up from her plate she saw Harry staring across the table at Cho. "Just great," she thought as she stabbed her fork into an egg, and shoveled it into her mouth.

***

Ever since the first class Professor Miala had insisted on all students learning the Patronus spell before they proceeded any further. By now most of the class had been able to summon a fairly misty Patronus. To everyone's surprise Neville had been the first to succeed in conjuring a real Patronus. Only three days in a silver Gryffin had shot out from his wand. If the rest of the class was surprised, Neville was in shock. Miala had awarded Gryffindor 20 points for having the first student to successfully conjure a Patronus. Instead of having Harry and Neville practise their Patronus, they were helping the rest of the students. Luckily for Harry he had not been forced to help out Draco, because the latter had been able to conjure a Patronus resembling a dragon.

Hermione was really struggling, and Harry had taken it upon himself to help her. After a long hour of casting the Patronus spell the whole class left the room completely drained barely making it to lunch. Hermione ate a quick lunch with Viktor, and set off to the library to see if there was anything she had missed when it came to the Patronus spell. Harry looked down the table where Ron and Fleur were sitting. Ron was still not talking to Harry, and it was beginning to resemble what had happened during the Triwizard tournament. There was no way that Ron was going to come talk to Harry at the moment, so the only thing he could do was wait for Ron to calm down and realize what a git he was.

He looked across the table at Ginny, and caught himself looking at her red hair that was struggling to free itself from the bun. A piece of mashed potatoes was on her left cheek, and he had a sudden urge not to tell her. All of a sudden he remembered the poem that Ginny had written to him during his second year, and he chuckled quietly to himself.

"What are you laughing at," frowned Ginny. "Is something wrong with my hair?"

Harry was taken aback and stumbled out a "No."

"Well, what are you laughing at then?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about something," said Harry, "something only I and another person remember."

"Are you sure I don't have a pea on my forehead?" said Ginny wiping her forehead.

Harry didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next. He leaned over and gently wiped off the mashed potatoes from Ginny's left cheek.

"You had some potatoes on your cheek," said Harry as he wiped off his hand trying to hide his reddening face.

"Thanks for telling me," blushed Ginny, "I would've looked pretty stupid with food on my face."

"To be honest I thought about not telling you," said Harry still feeling his cheeks burning slightly.

"You've been around Fred and George too much, and I don't like it," smirked Ginny wiping her face with a napkin. "Just to be safe."

There was another awkward silence between them.

"I guess I'll see you later," said Harry getting up fumbling with his books.

"Yeah, have a great day," replied Ginny busying herself with her own books.

As Ginny walked to her next class she touched her left cheek. _Harry Potter just touched me_, she thought. _Don't start with this again_, said another voice in her head. _He was only wiping food off your face, not holding you tightly_. She went into her Transfiguration class still thinking about Harry Potter, the Boy Who Wiped Potatoes Off Her Face.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Losing a Friend

****

**Title:** The Sides of Fear (9/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

The Sides of Fear

Chapter 9  
Losing a Friend

It was their first weekend to go to Hogsmeade, and Hermione's birthday was coming up in a few days. Harry had been so busy with Quidditch and school that he almost forgot about it. It was Ginny who had asked him what he was giving Hermione on her birthday. She had rolled her eyes at him mumbling something about "boys and Quidditch." He had no idea what to buy, and he had decided to ask for some help. As he walked into the Common Room he surveyed the room looking for his target. She was sitting in the corner apparently busy writing another essay for one of her classes. He decided to sneak up on her. When he was right behind her he stopped.

"Ahem," Harry coughed loudly.

"Harry!" yelled Ginny fumbling with her quill and inkbottle.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as Ginny tried to catch her rolling inkbottle. When she finally caught it she was sprawled out on the floor, and her hair in a tangle. She blew her hair out of her face, and looked up at Harry who was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Harry Potter, don't you ever do that again," growled Ginny, "or I'll have to get you back."

"I'm not scared of you Virginia Weasley," said Harry playing along.

"Oh, you would be if you knew me well enough."

"I'll take my chances," grinned Harry.

Ginny gathered up her things and settled down in the same position as Harry had found her in.

"Um, Ginny," began Harry, "I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Well, ask away," said Ginny, focused on her work.

"Well, Hogsmeade is coming up this weekend and I need to buy Hermione something."

"I know that," said Ginny smiling, "I'm the one that reminded you."

"Right, anyway, I was wondering, you know, if...well...would you go with me to Hogsmeade and help me out?" stuttered Harry.

Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked up at Harry.

"Sure," she said calmly.

"Oh, alright. I'll meet you here on Saturday then."

"Sounds like a plan to me," added Ginny, "now let me get back to my work."

"Right, well thanks," said Harry as he made to go up to his room.

At that moment Ron and Fleur came through the doorway. Ron immediately saw Harry and Ginny together, and walked up to them.

"What's going on here?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing," said Ginny, "now go away, I'm trying to do my work."

"It looked like you two were having quite a chat," continued Ron. "What exactly were you talking about?"

Harry was getting tired of the way Ron had been acting since the Quidditch try-outs.

"It's really none of your business, but we were talking about Hermione," snapped Harry.

"What about her?"

"Well, since you don't know, or care," said Harry with gritted teeth, "I suppose I should tell you her birthday is coming up."

Ron's face went blank, but was replaced by the all too familiar shade of furious red.

"Well, she's got her Vicky to take care of her doesn't she?" yelled Ron slamming his fist into the wall next to Harry. "So why should I care?"

"You really are stupid," replied Harry.

Harry barely had time to finish his sentence before he was tackled to the floor by Ron. Harry tried to roll Ron over, and they proceeded to roll all over the floor hitting each other every now and then. Fleur and Ginny were yelling and trying to separate them, but the two boys were intent on letting the other know just how they felt. They were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley!" yelled McGonagall. "What is going on here?"

Everybody stopped in their tracks and looked at Minerva McGonagall whose lip was twitching furiously. Ron let go of Harry and they both stood up slowly with blood running down their faces.

"Ms. Weasley," said McGonagall sharply, "please tell me what happened before all of you are given detention for the rest of the year."

"I..." began Ginny.

"Harry was insul..." started Ron, before he was interrupted by McGonogall.

"MR. WEASLEY! I suggest you let your sister speak before you lose more points for your House."

"Yes, Professor," replied Ron letting his head drop.

"Go ahead Ms. Weasley," said McGonogall in her usual tone.

"Well, Harry and I were having a discussion when my brother came barging in."

Ron started to open his mouth, but McGonagall gave him a stare that could have made a Skrewt recoil with fear.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you are to report to my office on Saturday morning to serve your detention."

With that McGonagall turned around sharply and left the room. As soon as the door had closed Ron stormed up the staircase giving Harry a push on his way up. Fleur left the room silently as she made her way up to her room.

"I guess I can't get anything for Hermione now," said Harry as he sat down on the sofa.

Ginny sat down next to him letting out a sigh.

"Well, if you want me to I'll find something for you. It's the least I can do to redeem the Weasley name," added Ginny pulling a face.

"Well, it's not your fault your brother doesn't use his only brain cell," said Harry shaking his head.

"It's just too bad because I was looking forward to..." started Harry before he corrected himself, "...to go down to Hogsmeade and have a Butterbeer."

"I'll bring one back just for you then Harry," said Ginny getting off the sofa and putting her things in her bag.

"Thanks Ginny, I don't know what I would do without you," smiled Harry.

***

Hermione was surrounded by books at her usual table in the library. Madam Pince had almost decided to just reserve it for Hogwart's own student librarian. With a frustrated sigh Hermione let one of the books drop on the table earning her a "sssh" from Madam Pince. Just as she was about to leave Ginny walked in asking for books about protective charms and amulets. After she had been given directions of where to find her books she turned around only to find Hermione in her usual spot.

"What are you doing here...again," said Ginny smiling.

"I just thought I'd get caught up with studying for my O.W.L.s," sighed Hermione, "but I can't seem to concentrate."

"Hermione Granger? Not being able to concentrate? We'd better get Rita Skeeter here," laughed Ginny.

They both started laughing, and apparently it was a little too loud as Madam Pince gave them another "sssh."

"So, what's the matter?" asked Ginny, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Well...I...I just feel horrible."

"What happened?"

"It's about Viktor," started Hermione, "I'm not being fair to him."

"He feels differently about me," she continued, "I don't feel the same way about him, and..."

All of a sudden Hermione started sobbing, and Ginny took her into a hug. After a few minutes Hermione had calmed down and was able to continue on with their conversation.

"I never thought I'd be like that," sniffed Hermione.

"Now, you have to tell me what you mean," said Ginny.

"I thought that if I got Ron jealous he would say or do something," said Hermione, sitting up, "but instead he went to that...Veela," Hermione added with disgust in her voice. "Everything just went wrong, and now I'm going to have to tell Viktor all about it...and Ron hates me."

"Ron can be pretty thick-headed, but judging from what just happened up in the Common Room I'd say he still cares a lot about you."

Hermione looked up at Ginny.

"What happened?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, Harry and Ron both got detention this weekend for fighting with each other over you, " Ginny said grinning.

"Over me?" said Hermione putting her hands to her face.

"It was actually about your birthday," added Ginny. "My stupid brother was acting like the stupid prat he is and Harry called him on it."

"You should have seen their faces when McGonagall walked in," said Ginny laughing.

Hermione gave a strained laugh, but was eager to find out more details. The two girls huddled together behind the books, and continued talking about how to solve the problem with the red haired stupid prat.

***

It was Saturday morning and the sun was doing its best to warm up the chilly morning. Harry and Ron had not spoken after the incident, and as they were waiting for Professor McGonagall to come back to her office they were still not talking. Ron was paying great attention to a brick on the wall, and Harry was fervently studying his right foot. They both turned around as the door swung open.

"Please, do sit down," said McGonagall sharply.

"Now, I have heard accounts from Ms. Weasley and Ms. Delacour, and both of you will serve weekend detentions for the next four weeks."

"Fou..."started Ron

"Did I hear five?" said McGonagall her lips in a thin line. "Five weeks it is then, and 50 points deducted from your House...each."

"Yes, Professor," said the two boys in glum unison.

"Report to Filch in one hour, and he will take care of you. Hopefully this will make you think twice about getting into a scuffle."

"Yes, Professor."

"You may leave," added McGonagall turning her attention to a stack of essays needing to be corrected.

Harry and Ron got up and left the office heading for the Gryffindor Common Room to change into suitable attire.

"Thanks for the extra week, Ronald," mumbled Harry just loud enough for Ron to hear.

"Watch it, Potter," snapped Ron, "or I'll have to knock you down again."

"Just try it."

Just as they were about to get into another fight there was a familiar voice.

"Soooo, Potty and Weasel are having relationship problems," drawled Draco earning a chuckle from Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy, just go hide behind your daddy and his money," said Ron as he pushed himself past Harry and Draco.

"Well, well, Potter," tutted Draco, "I told you to choose your friends carefully."

"Sod off, Malfoy, before I turn you into a ferret," said Harry drawing out his wand.

The three boys stepped back quickly, and turned around heading for Hogsmeade. When Harry got up to the Common Room he saw Ginny waiting for him. Harry ran up to his room and grabbed a handful of galleons. When he came downstairs Ginny was talking to Colin Creevey.

"Hi Harry," said Colin, looking extremely happy.

"Hi Colin," Harry said nonchalantly, "here's the money Ginny."

"Do I have the freedom to buy anything I want?" asked Ginny with a wicked smile.

"Well, I don't really have any other options, but I have faith in your judgement."

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll get her something she'll never forget," added Ginny as she followed Colin out the doorway.

There was no time to waste for Harry as he hurried up to his room to get changed and meet up with Filch to serve his detention.

***

There was no doubt Filch was enjoying having two students stay behind during the weekend when they could be down in Hogsmeade enjoying a Butterbeer or two. Not only was he grinning widely, but Harry could have sworn he was singing and skipping down the hall with Mrs. Norris after the work orders had been handed out. The two of them were to scrub every single staircase, and dust off all the paintings. There would be no magic involved, and the two boys picked up a their dusters and began their work.

They kept working for what seemed eternity and neither one of them had said a word since Filch left them. After they had managed to dust off the portraits it was time for them to start with the stairs. On their way back from getting water and soap Ron finally said something.

"She hates me, doesn't she?"

"What?" said Harry surprised.

"Hermione, she hates me," said Ron glumly, "I know I would."

"Well, no offense, but you're not the brightest of the lot," added Harry smiling a little.

Ron did not respond and there was silence again as the boys started in on the grubby stairs. Two staircases later they were starting to get sick of working. They trudged back to get some new water and Ron continued where they had left off.

"None taken."

"Huh?"

"I mean I didn't take any offense to what you said," mumbled Ron, "about me being daft."

"Oh," said Harry stunned by his friend's bluntness.

"I don't know what came over me," continued Ron, "I know you only did what was best for the team, but..."

At this Ron's voice trailed off, and Harry knew how difficult it must be for Ron to say all this.

"Harry, can you forgive me? I'm so sorry for everything. It was just...nothing was going the way I had planned it."

"Ron, you're my best friend. Of course I forgive you," said Harry.

There was a tense moment as they both focused on scrubbing the stairs again.

"Well, what do you suppose is going to happen in our first game?" asked Harry.

"All I know is that Hufflepuff is not doing well without Ced..." started Ron before he realized what he had just said.

"I'm sorry Harry," began Ron, "I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright Ron," said Harry to his friend who looked like he had made another major mistake. "Besides, that's what Cho wanted to talk to me about after Quidditch practice."

"What did she say?"

"She basically told me she blames me for Cedrick's death, and that she would appreciate it if I stayed away from her."

"How are you taking all this?"

"Well, come to think of it, not too well. At first I guess I was shocked, but now I feel even worse about the whole deal."

"But it wasn't your fault Harry," Ron said shaking his head.

"I know, but I should just have taken the trophy instead of sharing it. If I would've done that Cedrick would still be alive," Harry sighed.

It was obvious Harry did not want to talk about it any further so Ron went back to scrubbing the steps diligently. They went up to fill up their buckets again, and Harry was just about to say something to Ron when he felt a surge of pain running through his scar. Losing his grip on his bucket he fell down on the floor writhing in pain. He could hear Ron calling him, but the pain was so intense that he was unable make out what Ron was saying. He remembered hearing Ron say something about Dumbledore before the pain took over, and lay a veil of darkness over his body and mind.

***

"My Lord, your orders have been executed."

"Good, now all we have to do is wait for the results," hissed Voldemort. "You may begin the next step."

"Yes, when will we initiate contact?"

"Soon, very soon," answered Voldemort, "Now leave me and prepare the rest."

The Death Eater stalked out of the room leaving Lord Voldemort alone on his throne. Minutes passed before another Death Eater Apparated accompanied by Nagini.

"What did you see Nagini?" hissed Voldemort in Parseltongue.

Nagini slithered up to the throne and hissed a reply.

"Very well. It is as I suspected. My sources were indeed truthful," said Voldemort picking up a rat and throwing it down for Nagini to consume, "and they shall be rewarded in time...all in good time."

The Death Eater had been waiting in front of his master, and was anxiously awaiting new orders.

"Lucius, I will leave you in charge of our next endeavor as it will be of great...personal joy...for you," hissed Voldemort.

Lucius looked up at Voldemort smiling madly.

***

At the same time as Harry and Ron were scrubbing the stairs at Hogwarts, Ginny was walking down High Street in Hogsmeade when she noticed a new store called "All The Things You Never Knew You Wanted." She decided to go inside since she really had no idea of what to get for Hermione. She had of course already found her gift, which was a brand new "No-Spill Ink Bottle." As she entered the store she was met by an older lady smelling like cabbage.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Virginia Weasley," said the woman, "but my how you've grown."

"How do you know my name?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Oh, I would say I know most wizards and witches around," added the woman with a huge smile on her face, "but what might you be looking for...young lady?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure to be honest," said Ginny still a bit unnerved by the fact that a complete stranger knew who she was.

"It wouldn't happen to be for Ms. Granger would it?"

Ginny started backing away from the lady edging closer to the door.

"H-how do you know all this?" stuttered Ginny grasping for the doorknob.

"Don't worry, my dear," said the woman. "My name is Mrs. Figg, pleased to meet you again," said the woman holding out her hand.

They did not get any further in their introduction as a loud noise was heard coming from Honeydukes followed by voices screaming in panic. Ginny rushed out through the door and she could see several dark hooded figures closing in on students. _Death Eaters...they're here...how? _thought Ginny as she saw students falling to the ground one by one as the Death Eaters focused their attention on anyone trying to resist them.

All of a sudden there were several loud popping noises as the staff from Hogwarts Apparated to protect the students. It looked like the Death Eaters had a clear advantage, but as suddenly as they had appeared they disappeared leaving behind a path of destruction. Ginny made her way down High Street and was met by Parvati Patil.

"Ginny, it's horrible," cried Parvati.

"What happened?" yelled Ginny, grabbing hold of Parvati trying to calm her down.

"Death Eaters...out of nowhere...a lot of students are injured...or maybe worse."

Ginny did not hear what Parvati said after that because she saw Viktor climbing out of the demolished Honeydukes carrying a pale Hermione. She ran past Parvati and fought her way through the crowd of people gathered around the disaster area. Viktor was kneeling by Hermione who was not moving or breathing.

"Hermione!" cried Ginny, tears streaming from her face.

End of Chapter 9

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed reading the latest installment of "The Sides of Fear." School will be out soon, which means I will be able to spend more time writing. I have not been very good at answering people from their reviews, but that will all change now...hopefully :)

**RogueAngel:** Who might the fourth element be...or what??? Who knows...well I do :)

**linj: **Fleur has her reasons for being with Ron...it will all be revealed soon.

**Maddy:** I'm still working on the coming chapters, but thank you so much for your thoughts. My thoughts go out to you even though it is very late.

**Angel: **Thank you for your sympathy and kind words.

**Munku-JGSPTV: ***Watches amused as Munku does her dance* I'm proud to know that I inspire you to do a happy little dance :)

**Ekle Ekle:** Thanks for the compliment. This is my first time ever trying to write anything resembling a story.

**chochang913:** You-Know-Who has only begun his plan that will see him rise to power, and getting rid of The-Boy-Who-Lived...maybe...

**Allison M Potter:** I'm happy to be able to make you laugh. Thank you so much for your nice comments.

**niffler86:** Thank you, and yes, I will post more soon...very soon...*cackles maniacally like Voldemort*


	10. The Beginning

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (10/?)  
**Author: **Azeroth  
**Author E-mail: **mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

_Pronunciation Guide:  
Sissiah (Si-sigh-a)  
Gaimun (Guy-mun)  
Pereux (Pe-ro)_  


**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 10  
The Beginning**

_"My Lord, the first step has been taken as you ordered."_

_"Excellent. Were you able to dispense of both of them?"_

_"N-no my lord, we did not have time before help for the students arrived," whimpered the Death Eater cowering from the expected punishment._

_Instead of fury there was a sense of satisfaction in the eyes of Voldemort. He was studiously looking over his wand possibly trying to choose the appropriate punishment._

_"Very well, no harm done. It is all for the better, prolonging the suffering and fear," said Voldemort nonchalantly with a smile forming on his lips._

_Without a word the Death Eater made to leave the room, relieved he had escaped the wrath of his master. Barely had he turned his back to his master when he heard a whisper coming from behind. With a loud cry he sank to the floor as Voldemort was now applying the Cruciatus Curse on him._

_"My dear Goyle, you disappoint me," sighed Voldemort. "Did you really think I would let your failure go without consequences?"_

_"N-n-no m-my Lord," gasped Goyle through gritted teeth._

_Only moments later Voldemort let his wand rest by his side letting his servant get up from the floor on unsteady legs._

_"Tell your son not to disappoint me as you have, or else more...severe measures will have to be taken."_

_"Yes my Lord."_

A loud noise stirred Harry from his dream and he shot open his eyes only to find himself in the all too familiar infirmary. He looked over and the sight quickly cleared any thoughts of his dream. Viktor Krum had come crashing through the doors carrying Hermione who showed no signs of life. Harry could see Ginny following closely behind accompanied by several other students carrying their own load. Madam Pomfrey quickly directed everyone to a bed, and Harry rushed over to Hermione's side with Ron who had been sitting next to Harry's bed.

"What happened?" asked Harry, looking at Ginny who was unable to answer.

"There vas an attack in Hogsmeade," came Viktor's voice, "and several students vere injured. Honeydukes vas destroyed, but I managed to get Hermione out."

Madam Pomfrey had come up and was checking Hermione who was now breathing, albeit very faint. She already had her wand drawn, and was drawing circles in the air above Hermione. The dark blue sparks from the tip of the wand slowly fell on Hermione who began to breathe more regularly, and slowly regaining some of her color.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Ron holding on to Hermione's hand in a tight grip. If circumstances would have been different he would have been given a hard time by Harry, but the gravity of the situation did not allow for it.

"She will be fine. What she needs now is rest," replied Madam Pomfrey, "and speaking of which, all of you need to leave."

"But..." started Viktor before he was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

"No 'buts', now shoo."

They all knew better than not to argue with the spirited Madam Pomfrey, and reluctantly the four of them turned around to leave.

"Mr. Potter, where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, well you told us to leave," said Harry.

"You are still under my care, so would you be so kind as to get back into bed. Now," she said sternly looking from Harry to his bed.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Hermione," said Harry making his way back to bed as Viktor, Ron, and Ginny slowly left the infirmary.

***

As the Great Hall filled with students there were loud discussions about what had happened. Numbers of how many had been injured were circulating, as well as rumors of how many had been killed. For the first time this year Ron sat down next to Viktor with Ginny. Viktor made no attempt of even acknowledging their presence, his focus on a blank spot on the wall on the other side of the Great Hall. Before Ron could make an attempt to talk to Viktor the faculty of Hogwarts came through the door lead by Dumbledore. The once stirring Hall went silent as Dumbledore made his way up to the front of the room where he turned around to face the students. He looked very tired as he began to speak.

"As all of you know there was an attack in Hogsmeade today. Rumors have circulated who was behind the attack, and it is true the perpetrators were Death Eaters," said Dumbledore as the Hall erupted in a buzz, only to quiet down for Dumbledore to continue.

"Several students were injured, and," Dumbledore paused, "and sadly one of those injured lost their life."

At this moment every student in the Great Hall were looking around to find out if their friends were accounted for. Ginny who had been in a state of shock was now looking around seeming to miss someone.

"At the first onslaught of the Death Eaters...Colin Creevey was hit by the Avada Kedavra Curse trying to step in between another student and a Death Eater."

Ginny burst into tears as she flung herself onto Ron. Dennis Creevey who had been looking around trying to spot his brother had turned white letting his tears flow freely.

"He risked his own life to save another," continued Dumbledore. "Bravery of this magnitude show all of us why he was in Gryffindor. As we did last year, we shall raise our glasses in honor of Colin Creevey, and the utmost bravery he showed when it was needed."

At this Dumbledore raised his glass high in the air, and most of the students followed. Only Draco and a few other Slytherins kept their glasses down. It seemed all too familiar to Ron as echoes of Colin's name reverberated around the Great Hall.

"In a time in which people and wizards alike fear only for themselves, Colin showed not only bravery, but also showed us all what a person is willing to risk for a friend. Many of you recollect seeing Colin with his camera in hand taking pictures at the most unexpected moments."

A few subdued chuckles were heard as the students remembered some of their moments with Colin and his camera.

"That is how I want you to remember Colin. The smiling boy we all knew who possessed more courage, loyalty, and bravery than most of us will be able to display. In his honor I raise my glass again," Dumbledore said once again raising his glass being joined by the rest of the Great Hall.

***

After dinner was over most of the students had already left the Great Hall when Draco came sauntering up to the Gryffindor table with Crabbe and Goyle by his side.

"I heard all about your Mudblood friend and how she got what she deserved," drawled Draco.

"Shut it Malfoy, or else," growled Ron.

"Too bad about Creevey I suppose," continued Draco not taking notice of Ron's warning. "I guess any Gryffindor will do, but I was rather hoping it would be your Mudblood friend."

Before anyone had time to react both Ron and Ginny threw themselves on Draco pushing him down on the floor. Ron who was both taller and stronger than Draco had the upper hand, and begun to punch Draco violently while Ginny clawed at his face. Crabbe and Goyle had been taken by surprise, but were now trying to drag Ron and Ginny off Draco. Just as Ron was about to deliver another blow he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Mr. Weasley, would you please be so kind as to let go of Mr. Malfoy."

Ron stopped in mid-air with his punch, looked at Dumbledore and back at Malfoy, before he decided to get up. Ginny had already freed herself from Goyle's grip on her by kicking him on his shins. Draco got up slowly, with blood dripping from his mouth, waving away the helping hands of Crabbe.

"Watch it...Weasley...or I might just have to put you in your rightful place," snarled Draco, wiping some blood on the sleeve of his robe.

"Mr. Malfoy, that will be enough. Both of you are to report to me tomorrow morning. There will be no more fighting within the halls of Hogwarts. Is that understood?" said Dumbledore, raising his voice.

Without an answer, Draco left the Great Hall sulking with his entourage trailing behind him. Dumbledore turned to face Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, I expect more from you than this. Your father is a dear friend of mine, and you would be wise to show his intelligence and calm behavior. And you Ms. Weasley would do well to do the same," added Dumbledore.

Ron did not know what to say so he decided to opt for the best, and only, answer he could come up with.

"Yes, Professor," said both Ron and Ginny.

"Very well, I suppose you two want to go up and check on your friends. I will tell Madam Pomfrey it is quite alright for you to spend a few minutes with Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Professor."

Ron and Ginny ran out of the Hall and headed straight for the infirmary where Harry was out of his bed sitting by Hermione's side with Viktor. Ron could feel his temper start to flare again, but it was quickly subdued by the look on Harry's face. They both sat down next to Hermione getting an approving nod from Madam Pomfrey.

"Viktor already told me about Colin," murmured Harry trying hard not to look up.

"I wonder who he tried to save from the Death Eater," said Ron quietly.

"Didn't Viktor tell you? Colin saved Hermione's life," said Harry, looking up at Ron who was stunned.

***

The crimson red light from the sunset produced a wonderful sight as it hit the library of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was sitting at one of the tables looking through a picture album. She stopped turning the pages as a photograph filled her with fond memories. Her mother and father were sitting on a blanket feeding each other an assortment of fruits. Sissiah and Gaimun Pereux were a perfect couple, and the birth of their daughter, Narcissa, had only strengthened their bond. The wind was taking hold of her mother's hair as the waves came crashing onto the cliffs of Dover. They had been so happy. The three of them.

She reluctantly turned the page and she knew, from looking through the album hundreds of times, what would come next. Her father was sitting alone in their old kitchen where Narcissa had grown up for most of her life. This was after her mother had left them to live with another man. A Muggle of all things. They had started a new family and their son, Paul Hennington, had been raised without knowing anything about his wizard heritage.

The years that followed had been filled with sorrow as she watched her father go on a downward spiral finally reaching the end of his sanity on her fifteenth birthday. She woke up when her father came storming into her bedroom with a wild haunted look on his face.

_"They're after me...they're coming for me," cried Gaimun, grabbing hold of Narcissa's shoulders. "Oh, what have I done...what have I done?"_

_Gaimun embraced his daughter as he continued to let tears fall down his face. A few moments later loud popping noises were heard coming from the hallway. He let go of Narcissa and spun around to face the Aurors. Instead of waiting for the door to come crashing down, he quickly grabbed something from behind a painting on the wall._

_"Narcissa! Hurry! We have to leave...grab a hold of this and hold on tight," said Gaimun, holding out a necklace with a pendant._

_As she and her father grabbed the pendant she felt a strange tugging. They left the realm of their house and they were going through a world with vivid colors that were swirling in the wind. Their journey came to an end as quickly as it had begun. She found herself standing by an enormous tower with dark hooded figures encroaching on them. She heard her father speak to one of them, and moments later she found herself standing in front of the wizard who had caused a great deal of pain and suffering. Her father had stepped forward and given himself to the Dark Lord, and the smell of burnt flesh accompanied by the piercing scream of her father had forever been etched in her mind._

_Now that they were safe her father sat her down and began to explain what had happened earlier. The fear she had seen in her father's eyes were gone and had been replaced by anger._

_"I-I killed her...her and that Muggle filth," spat Gaimun. "She betrayed our kind and left me for...for a Muggle. She got what she deserved."_

_Narcissa was unable to speak. For all those years she had seen her father grow more reclusive and his heart had been filled with anger. He had spent endless nights talking to himself, and in his mind he must have come to the conclusion to join the Dark Lord and his quest to destroy the world of any Muggle loving wizards._

_"I tried to kill the boy, but the Aurors must have been in the area scanning for any unusual activity. They would not take kindly to the use of the Forbidden Curse. The Dark Lord helped me...he gave me this Portkey to use after I had finished my task," said Gaimun, holding out the necklace._

"Narcissa?"

The sudden voice made Narcissa jump as her husband was standing in the doorway with a blank expression on his face. He came up behind her and let his hands fall on her shoulders.

"What are you...Aah, your family history. So tragic," sighed Lucius, tracing his finger on her cheek. "Let's just hope your family traits have been wiped away...for your sake."

Narcissa slowly closed the album and left the haunting memories to join her husband for dinner.

***

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when one of the bookshelves swung open to reveal a secret passageway. Out stepped a short man with broad shoulders and dark curly hair. He looked tired and pale. Had it not been for his dark complexion he would have been as white as a sheet. He dusted himself off and looked up at Dumbledore who was smiling broadly.

"Ashmir! It is so good to see you again!" said Dumbledore as he got up from his chair and rushed over to embrace his friend.

"Albus, it has been far too long. I am sad to see the circumstances that bring us back together."

"We must weigh the good against the bad. We have finally begun to mend the rifts that begun after the first retreat of Voldemort," said Dumbledore, inviting Ashmir to sit down across from him.

"Thanks to Hagrid we have been able to regain the confidence of the Giants, and he also acquired the guardian for the Dagger. However, I still have questions concerning the fourth element," continued Dumbledore.

"We can not be sure as to the actual fourth element. The scrolls were lost a long time ago, but my people have told me what they believe it is," said Ashmir gravely.

"Ashmir, I am also worried about the students and their families. Earlier today there was a Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade. One of our students were killed, and several others are badly injured. One of my most trusted operatives should be joining us any minute now."

The door swung open and in stepped an out of breath Arabella Figg.

"I'm sorry if I'm late, but there was the business of setting up more protective charms around Hogsmeade," Arabella said weakly, looking at Ashmir.

"Arabella, this is Ashmir. He is a friend of mine who is an expert in ancient artifacts. He is here to lend us a helping hand, as well as establish a connection with the Middle East wizarding community. Seeing as we need all the help we can get."

"So it is as we feared then?" asked Arabella.

"I believe this was the first attempt by Voldemort to find out exactly what it would take to..."

Green smoke came out of the fireplace as the face of Remus Lupin appeared.

"Albus, we just received your message. What do you want us to do?"

"Remus, we need you and Sirius to make your way to Egypt as quickly as possible. Go to a place called Egyptian Folklore, and ask for Mahmoubi. He will inform you of the task that lay ahead of you."

"We will leave immediately."

With that Remus' face disappeared and Dumbledore turned his attention back to Ashmir and Arabella.

"I am very grateful for all the work you have done for me during these years," he said to Arabella.

"You know I would do anything for you, especially since the boy is very close to my heart. Besides, I always wanted to have my very own shop," smiled Arabella, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ashmir, I am sure you are tired from your long journey. Would you be so kind as to show our guest the way to his room?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing Arabella.

"I will take him to the usual room on my way out. I still have charms that need to be put in place. Even though I doubt there will be another attack."

"Constant vigilance, my dear. Constant vigilance," said Dumbledore, brows furrowed as he watched the two of them leave.

***

"Sirius, we need to leave immediately," yelled Remus, as he began to get all his things together.

"Where are we going?"

"Our next stop is Egypt. Albus didn't tell me what we were going there for, but I have a feeling I know why. Most likely it has something to do with the attack on Hogsmeade today."

"I'm just so happy Harry was not there. To think what the Death Eaters would have done if..." said Sirius, not being able to finish.

"I know Sirius, but there is no time to dwell on what might have been. What will come, will come," paused Remus, "but we must leave for Egypt."

The two of them got their things together, and stood in the middle of the dimly lit room.

"I'll see you in Egypt then...unless you're split and half of you ends up in France," said Sirius smiling.

"When will you ever learn that I have the brains...and the brute of this team," replied Remus before Apparating from their room.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you Remus," grumbled Sirius as he Apparated leaving behind the message they had received from Dumbledore.

_Friends,_

_There was an attack on Hogsmeade today. Harry was not there. Students were injured and one fatality. Contact me urgently. I have a feeling He will try to strike at the very core of Harry's fears._

_A.D._

**End of Chapter 10**

**A/N: **Of course I wouldn't kill off Hermione...yet...Now on to the replies to your reviews. I actually didn't think anyone would read my story, but all your kind words and suggestions really encourage me to continue writing. So thank you again.

**Bella Black: **I can't tell you who or what the fourth element is. It will have to be a surprise to you and everyone else. Hermione is alright as you've read, but we'll see if Ron can get his act together before someone else snags our favorite bossy witch :)

**Moonshine: **Thanks for the nice comments. As school is over I will be able to work more on my writing. I just have to wait until I get into my writing moods.

**Cactuskitty:** I'm glad you were able to login. I'm not sure how much my instructions helped. I'm looking forward to reading some of your writing. Drop me a line when you have something published.

**Leeva:** There is definately a reason for Fleur and Viktor to be in the story. I have planned to write a sixth year and a seventh year fic and they will both play a part in the storyline. You might be right about the fourth element, but we'll just have to wait and see :)

**Angel:** Thanks for your great encouragement Joanne. I am going to go check out some of your writing. I just haven't had time to do a lot. Just took some days off after school to relax and rest up.

**Sherylyn:** And I hear we'll be waiting even longer as it seems the book will not be released until this Autumn/Fall at the earliest. A friend of mine's mother owns a bookstore and she has not heard anything so far as to expected release date.

**Maddy:** I wouldn't know whether or not babysitting is hard work, but if it's anything like being in a classroom all day teaching then I know the feeling. I'm still trying to get to the good part with your poetry. By the looks of it it will be a while, but it will be good...I promise. :)

**Nicky:** Well, it did take me a bit to update, but I've just been trying to rest up after the end of the school year. Of course I didn't kill off Hermione...even though she isn't my favorite character I wouldn't do that right away...maybe later ;P

**Lady Lylia: **Thanks...I'm not sure about the pants though, but I will do as they command *starts writing furiously* :)

**Katia:** Even if the necklace was the last element...I wouldn't say...all I can say is "No Comment"

**Niffler86: **YEEEEESSS!!! She's alive...like I said before...I'll have to wait a while before I kill off anyone too important...maybe

**ChoChang913:** Ron and Hermione huh? Well, we'll just see what we can do...or to be more precise, what Ron can do. Thanks for your nice words, and I hope you have a great start on your summer holiday.

**Allison M. Potter:** Cliffhangers...not fun for you....but a lot of fun for me :) I'll try not to write too many cliffhangers because I kind of hate them too...but they're so much fun to write though.


	11. Turban Troubles

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (11/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 11  
Turban Troubles**

It had been a week since the Death Eater attack and Hermione was still in bed unconscious. Even though Colin had been hit by the curse the force of the Death Eater had been enough to send a weakened, yet strong, curse on Hermione. Today was the first game of the Quidditch season, but most people's minds were on last week's events. Every time he would walk into the Hospital Wing he would see Viktor sitting by Hermione's side. He wondered how Viktor had managed to get permission to stay with Hermione all the time. When he really thought about he did not even know what classes Viktor was taking.

For the first time since the beginning of the school year Ron was actually thankful for Viktor being with Hermione, keeping an eye on her. During one visit he had even talked to Viktor even though the conversation was very short and full of one-syllable words.

As Harry put on his Quidditch robe he looked up at his team. Fred and George were bantering around as usual, but there was definitely a subdued feeling about playing Quidditch among all of them. He was not sure whether or not they were expecting an inspiring speech so he just stood up and looked at them until there was silence. He motioned for them to gather around.

"Well, I've never done this before...never mind," he said closing his eyes gathering his thoughts. "Today is for Colin, a true hero. Let's make him proud."

With that he put his hand up into the middle of the circle followed by the rest of the team.

"To Colin," they said in unison before splitting up the circle and getting ready to mount their brooms.

Harry looked over at Ginny who had her head down.

"Gin, how are you feeling?" asked Harry stupidly.

"I'm all right," lied Ginny.

"Gin, it's going to be fine. Trust me. You're great," Harry said feeling his cheeks burn slightly.

Ginny looked up at Harry with a pink tone on her face as well.

"Th-thanks Harry," she trailed off, "but I just keep thinking about Colin. He...why?"

Harry did not know what to say. There was no sense to what Voldemort was doing. There was no reason to attack Hogsmeade unless there was something to target. Maybe that was it. There had been a reason for the attack only Harry could not figure out why. He wished the greatest witch at Hogwarts, Hermione, could be there to help him. He turned his attention back to Ginny who was looking like she was close to tears.

"I don't know why, but I promise you...I'll find out."

As the doors opened and the loud cheers were heard the Gryffindor team quickly flew out to the applause and joy of the rest of the Gryffindors in the stands. Harry circled the pitch high up in the air hearing another loud cheer this time from the Hufflepuff side as their team made their way out. 

As they soared around Madam Hooch, Harry looked across at Robert Goodrich, the new Hufflepuff Captain who played Chaser. He immediately thought about Cedric. "I shouldn't be here," thought Harry as he stopped listening to Madam Hooch instructing both teams to play a good, fair game. Her whistle brought Harry out of his reverie, and the game begun.

It was obvious they missed the leadership of Cedric as the Gryffindor Chasers were scoring so quickly that Jordan Lee had trouble keeping up. The score was quickly 70-0 to Gryffindor and it was clear it would become an embarrassing defeat for Hufflepuff. Right when Katie scored again Harry decided to take a time-out. The rest of the team looked very confused as they gathered around Harry on the pitch.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, we're beating them into the ground. Did something happen?" frowned George.

"No, nothing like that. I just thought we should try to end this quickly. It's obvious they're not going to score, and I just thought we shouldn't embarrass them. I'm sure you would feel the same," Harry said firmly.

The rest of the team looked at each other, and they knew what other motives were behind this unexpected behavior of their captain. They decided not to press the issue and just gave Harry a nod. They decided to keep scoring until they were beyond reach even if Harry would not catch the Snitch, however unlikely that was. After that it was up to Angelina, Katie, and Alicia to keep the Quaffle while Harry searched for the Snitch. Madam Hooch blew her whistle to signal the end of the time-out, and the game continued in much the same fashion as it had before.

Harry was flying around the stadium trying to spot the Snitch, but there was no sign of it. He looked over at Ginny who was looking, if possible, bored out of her mind. Hufflepuff had only been able to get off three shots so far, and Ginny had blocked them with ease. They locked eyes and they exchanged a brief smile before she turned back her attention to the game. When she had soared up by her hoops at the beginning of the game she had looked determined to focus on the game and nothing else. Harry heard Lee Jordan screaming as Alicia spun around to score for the fifth time. The score was now 160-0 and Harry saw the familiar glimmer at the far north side of the pitch. He quickly checked to see if Lori Clemons had seen the Snitch, and then dove turning himself into a blur as he sped across the pitch.

Ginny had felt very uneasy about playing Quidditch after what had happened last week. Colin had died, and Hermione was still laying in the hospital wing unconscious. When Harry had asked her how she was doing she had been close to breaking down and just running out of the room. The promise he had made her and the thought of doing this for Colin had given her strength and determination. It turned out to be a rather boring first game for her Quidditch wise. She had only had to stop three shots, and it did not look like she was going to have to touch the Quaffle until their next practice.

After the time-out she had forced herself to show some kind of interest in the game, but her eyes strayed towards Harry who was flying high above the rest of them. He finally came to a rest over by the Gryffindor supporters. She heard Lee Jordan proclaim that Katie Bell was one of the finest Chasers ever to come through Hogwarts as she scored again. She watched as the Quaffle was quickly taken by Alicia from Padgett, one of the Hufflepuff Chasers. "And here we go again," she thought to herself yawning.

She turned around where Harry was hovering and they exchanged smiles before she went back to watching the blue sky trying to figure out exactly what shade of blue it was. Just as she was about to start a serious conversation with herself about the different shades of blue she heard Lee screaming out Alicia's name and the score. Only moments later she saw a streak of scarlet fly through the air coming to a halt at the other side of the field. Harry was holding up the Golden Snitch and Madam Hooch sounded the whistle to signal the end of the game.

The Hufflepuff team looked happy to finally have the torture over with, and the Gryffindor side was busy celebrating their win. Before anyone was able to storm the pitch, Harry signaled for the team to join him up in the air. Without a word they came together in a circle once again only to soar high up in the air in silence for a short time thinking about Colin and the rest of the Creevey family.

***

The Center for Apparation Arrivals in Cairo was bustling with activity, and Remus was trying to find the way out into the Muggle world. Sirius was being inspected by an Egyptian Apparation officer who apparently found the very sight of Sirius suspicious.

"I don't speak...whatever you people talk," tried Sirius as he was feeling under pressure. This would not be good if he was arrested on foreign soil.

The officer kept twisting Sirius' wand and finally gave it back waving to Sirius to leave. With a sigh of relief Sirius went to find Remus. Thankfully most of the signs had been translated into English, and within a few minutes he found his friend standing by the exit.

"Well, that was nerve racking," sighed Sirius, as he glanced at a few of the women who were giving him a wink. He smiled broadly at them and puffed out his chest.

"If you didn't look like a criminal," Remus paused, "everything would've been fine." He looked over at the women who were getting Sirius' attention.

"C'mon you big lug. We have somewhere to be, if you don't mind?" grunted Remus.

"Oh, yes. I know. I just thought I'd get acquainted with the locals, if you know what I mean?" Sirius said winking.

"I know exactly what you mean Padfoot, and that's why we're leaving right now. You wouldn't want the "Vienna incident" to happen all over again, would you?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault," huffed Sirius.

Remus just shook his head and went to buy some suitable clothes at the one of the many shops at the Apparation Center. They decided to split up in the shop and meet by the exit in ten minutes. Remus had no clue as to what or where he should go, but he decided to ask one of the officers what shop was the most respectable. He was directed to Khalif's Clothing for Men where a salesperson was very helpful in picking out clothes that were a perfect fit for Remus. The beige robes actually looked similar to his wizard robe, but he decided it was better to blend in with the rest of the people.

A few minutes later Remus was standing by the exit wondering what was taking Sirius such a long time. He heard some people laughing as the crowd was parting to give way for someone. Nothing could have prepared Remus for what he saw next. Sirius was walking through the crowd wearing a bright green turban, and a pair of robes that could only be described as shocking. The neon pink stripes were clashing horribly with the green, and everybody's eyes turned to watch this spectacle of horrible clothing. Remus was still standing with his mouth wide open when Sirius came up to him.

"Well? What do you think? Ali said this was the latest for all handsome men to wear," said Sirius with a pleased smile on his face.

Remus blinked several times to regain his composure and finally closed his mouth.

"What...do you think you're wearing?" he asked stunned.

"Ali said...," Sirius trailed off, turning around only to find the rest of the terminal staring at him and laughing.

"Sirius...I...let's just go," sighed Remus. "By the way, I don't know you."

Remus walked through the gateway to Cairo accompanied by Sirius and the laughter from the rest of the terminal ringing in his ears.

***

Egyptian Folklore was located on a small off street on the outskirts of Cairo. The directions they had been given at the Apparation Center had been very precise, perhaps knowing what might happen to tourists who get lost in the Muggle world. The door swung against a bell hanging above it, and a young boy quickly came up them.

"Good day, my name is Yosef. How may I be of service on this glorious day?" he said, giving Sirius an amused look.

"We are looking for a man named Mahmoubi," said Remus eyeing the young boy.

"One moment please."

The boy disappeared behind the counter and voices could be heard coming from the adjacent room. Shortly after an older man came through the doorway. His burly face and white teeth were accentuated by the dark tone of his skin.

"I am Mahmoubi. How can I help you?" he said in an inquisitive tone.

"We were sent here by a mutual friend, Ashmir," Remus whispered.

Mahmoubi's eyes went wide, and he quickly looked around as to make sure no one had heard their conversation. He gestured for them to follow him, and told the young boy to keep an eye on the shop while he attended to some important business. They went back into another room where a small wooden table with 4 chairs around it was the only focal piece. It was dimly lit and there was a faint smell of tealeaves. Mahmoubi invited them to sit down.

"No need to introduce yourselves," said Mahmoubi, "Ashmir has already informed me about all the details. Here are your identification papers in case anyone should ask," he said handing over two neatly folded papers. "You should find everything is in order. Here are your instructions. We have reason to believe there is a spy amongst us at Gringotts here in Cairo. We also believe one of the people working there is in grave danger. Your job is to keep an eye on any suspicious activities as well as protect our operative. Here are the rest of your instructions."

He handed them a blank piece of paper earning a couple of raised eyebrows and two questioning looks.

"Just say _Apparere_, and the text will be revealed. Only you will be able to read it," said Mahmoubi reading into their faces. "Transportation is waiting for you outside to take you to your new home. Now I bid you farewell, and good luck."

Mahmoubi rose from his seat and shook hands with Remus and Sirius. Outside of the shop a car was waiting for them, and they got in without knowing where they were going.

***

After the match Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor common room with the rest of the students. Usually huge celebrations were in order after such a fantastic display, but it did not feel like the right thing to do. The death of Colin Creevey had affected everyone deeply. For some they had lost a dear friend, or as in Dennis' case, a brother. However, most students were now worried about the powers Voldemort must have to be able to strike at Hogsmeade, a place that was so close to Hogwarts. Congratulations were given and received, but the fear that was seeping into the minds of all the students was getting the better of them.

All of a sudden the portrait hole swung open and Professor McGonagall walked in, stopped and searched the room, then headed straight for Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Weasley. I thought I would inform you that Ms. Granger is awake. Mr. Krum is currently with her, but I thought you might like to go visit her. Madam Pomfrey of course objected, but I persuaded her to let you have a few minutes with Ms. Granger."

The three of them leapt to their feet and ran past McGonagall heading towards the hospital wing. When they arrived Hermione and Viktor were having a conversation, while Madam Pomfrey was giving Viktor a disapproving look. She turned to look at who else might be disturbing her patients, but let out a resigned huff when she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny. It must have taken all her resolve to let one, let alone four, people visit one of her very tired patients.

"Just a few minutes, and that's it," she said sharply, shuffling through some papers.

Ginny did not listen as she ran over to Hermione and embraced her in a hug that made Hermione gasp for air.

"Gin...ny...need...to...breathe," she gasped.

"Sorry," said Ginny, tears forming in her eyes as she let go.

Harry went over to give Hermione a friendly hug while Ron was standing back trying to decide what to do. Finally he walked over by her bed and gently patted her hand. Harry could only smile as he saw how embarrassed the two of them were.

"Um...I'm glad to see you're all right," said Ron, being careful not to let his eyes wander from her hand. "I...we were so worried. I care...I mean, we care so much about you...I...it's good to see you awake again."

Ron's ears were now turning pink and Harry could have sworn he saw Hermione give Ron's hand a squeeze. The fact that Ron's face was turning the same colour as his ears only confirmed it.

"Hermione, I really wanted to talk to you about something," said Harry, smiling at his two friends who were having problems telling one another how they really felt.

Harry did not get any further than that as Madam Pomfrey rose from her desk and set her sights on them. Knowing this was not the time for it Harry simply looked at Hermione and mouthed "later."

"Now all four of you, yes even you Mr. Krum, need to leave. Ms. Granger needs to rest," Madam Pomfrey said, sounding like her usual self. "Get on."

Viktor slowly got up to leave and leaned in and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek that made her blush. Ron's eyes flashed with anger, but he was able to control himself by clenching his fists.

"Goodnight Herm-own-ninny, I'll be back tomorrow morning so ve can finish talking," said Viktor, turning around giving Madam Pomfrey a scowl.

Madam Pomfrey escorted them out of the hospital wing and she was kind enough to close the door right behind them. They all headed back to the Gryffindor common room where Viktor quickly went up to his room. Ron flopped down in one of the chairs, and Harry sat down next to Ginny whose eyes were still a bit red. Harry instinctively put his arm around Ginny startling her. He quickly drew back not knowing what had possessed him to do such a thing. He was grateful that Ron had been busy studying the fire or else he was sure Ron would have ripped his arm off. They sat there for a few minutes without anyone saying a word. The crackling from the fire was all that could be heard. Suddenly Ron rose out of his chair and went up to his room without a word.

Harry was not sure what to do. He was feeling very uncomfortable sitting so close to Ginny. Thankfully Ginny got up and said goodnight before heading up the stairs leaving Harry alone on the couch. He looked at his hand that had done the unspeakable act.

"What are you doing?" he muttered to himself putting his head in his hands. When he looked up he could see Dean and Seamus in the middle of a heated discussion about Quidditch and football.

When he came up to his room Ron was already lying in bed. There was no one else up there and Harry quickly got ready for bed, lying down exasperated.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm a stupid prat?"

"No, you're just a prat," chuckled Harry.

He turned around and put his glasses on his bedside table.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you put your arm around my little sister?"

Harry was now in a state of shock and panic.

"I...I...uh...umm...I just thought she looked like she needed a hug," stuttered Harry, instantly slapping himself for not managing to come up with something better than that.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to do something," said Ron suspiciously. "If you were...I'd kill you."

"Ha ha...Me? Trying to do something?...Very funny," said Harry with a strained laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ron."

"Just so you know...I'd kill you."

Ron turned over and within a few minutes he was asleep, snoring loudly. Harry however, was having trouble sleeping as he pictured himself getting his arms ripped off, and his head fed to a Lupertilio by a furious Ron.

**End of Chapter 11**

**A/N: **I thought I'd have more time to write, but something called the World Cup is taking away a lot of my time. Thank you for all the reviews. All of you are just being so nice. It actually does make my day to read a new review because it means someone is reading my story. I'll try to keep updating faster. Once again. Thanks a bunch.

**A'any: **I wouldn't want you to die, so I guess I'll be forced to continue writing.

**Conlan:** Thank you for those nice words.

**RogueAngel: **The story, and my writing, is improving ever so slightly. I'm not trying to toot my horn here, but practice does make perfect...I guess I need to practice...a lot. I'm glad you're finding my story interesting.

**AnGel: **Well, let's not feel too bad about Ron...I mean, he is a stupid prat after all :) There will be more about Narcissa's family as I'm trying to work in some original characters. Thank you so much. You're making me blush over here with your nice review. *Adjusts his BigHead Boy* badge.

**Nicky: **I'll try to update as soon as I can...after I finish watching football.

**LivelyRach: ***Bows* thank you. I hope the excitement will escalate as I finally start to get into the real mystery and action in the story.

**ChoChang913:** I don't think I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger...if I did...well, not much I can do :)

**CactusKitty:** Thanks for the poem. I loved it. I'll review your other poem and give you some "constructive criticism." Like I said before...procrastinator *points to himself*

**Lady Lylia:** Interesting. I haven't heard Fawkes as being the fourth element from anyone. You're the first to guess that one. Ouch! watch the glass. Well, we'll just have to see if they can all get their act together, or if just isn't meant to be. I have their fate in my hands...the power is so sweet :)

**Allison M. Potter:** Hmmm....Hermione and Ron...maybe, maybe not...only time will tell.


	12. Next Stop, St. Mungo's

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (12/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary: **Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 12  
Next Stop, St. Mungo's**

The month of September had gone by surprisingly fast as Harry spent every waking hour thinking about homework, Quidditch, and Sirius. There had been no word from Sirius since his last letter, and Harry was getting worried. He knew his godfather was probably out on one of his missions, but he had not heard from him for over a month. He remembered what Sirius had said in his letter and decided to go and ask Dumbledore for information. This would of course have to wait, as it was time for Quidditch practice.

Harry was up early, a habit he had never had before becoming the Gryffindor captain. He used to wonder how Wood could be up so early and always ready to drive the rest of the team insanely tired. Now he knew. He had begun to take responsibility for their performance, and the twins had been nice enough to _"Oliver Wood Jr."_ on the back of one of his robes. He had of course made them practice even harder after that earning him grumbles from Fred and George.

It was still dark outside as Harry reached the Quidditch pitch. Classes had been worse than ever as Snape had requested five parchments about the possibly use of something. Harry was so confused that he could hardly remember all the things he had to do. The stressful reality of school had made Harry put aside his feelings about the death of Colin and the attack on Hogsmeade. He had even forgot to ask Hermione who, or what, she thought might have been the target. He reminded himself to do that later today.

"Another thing I have to do," Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

The sudden release he felt as he soared into the air on his Firebolt was indescribable. As soon as he kicked off from the ground he could feel all his troubles sift away, almost as if they were left on the ground. The only thing he knew was the crisp morning air flowing through his messy hair. At times he wished no one would show up for practice. He came out early just so he could enjoy some time alone, without Hermione getting on him about his homework or Ron asking him for help about Hermione. _"At least they were talking now,"_ he thought. They had all prepared a small birthday party for Hermione since she had missed her real birthday, and Ron had taken her aside to talk to her. Whatever he said must have made difference because they had begun to mend their friendship. Viktor and Fleur had actually been mostly absent from the Gryffindor dorms. Harry made a note to ask Hermione if she knew what was going on.

"No. Stop thinking. Just fly," he said to himself, enjoying the last few moments of solitude as six people were dragging their bodies across the grounds.

It was really a beautiful morning. The sun was coming up and the morning dew gave the grass a magical sparkle. Harry found himself perched on his broom high above the others. His eyes drifted from Fred and George to the Chasers who were in full swing trying to beat Ginny. She had been having a strange effect on him lately. He was not sure whether he liked it or not. Most of the time he would feel very comfortable around her, but sometimes she made him feel very uncomfortable. He had found himself thinking about giving her more hugs than were really needed. He was able to regain control of his body by Ron's voice in the back of his head reminding him the fate that awaited any person trying anything funny with Ginny.

Fred and George were up to no good as usual as they had conspired with Angelina and Katie to turn Alicia's broom pink. An unexpected side effect had been that Alicia actually turned pink as well. They had dropped their bats and ran for their life as Alicia sped towards them with a Bludger and a bat in her hands. The spell had finally worn off, but Alicia had caught up with them and they were now hanging from a tree upside down begging for forgiveness.

Harry and Ginny had been the only two not involved in the whole ordeal, and as they watched the thing unfold they were laughing every step of the way. Harry looked over at Ginny who was right next to him and found that his arm had made the journey across her back, and his hand was on her waist. As if sensing something was wrong Ginny quickly glanced at Harry, looked at his hand, then turned bright pink herself. Harry pulled his arm away as if he had been holding his arm out for a dragon to take a bite.

"What do you think you're doing Harry?" yelled Fred, trying to untie the ropes.

"Yeah, it looks like we turned you two pink instead!" said George, eyes glinting with mischief.

Harry refused to look at Ginny who must have been just as embarrassed as he was. He could feel his face burning while the ominous looks on the twins' faces were bad news for him. Wanting to change the subject he signaled for everyone that practice was over.

"Harry? Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Angelina as the rest of the team went up to the Great Hall.

"Sure."

"I have this friend who needs some flying lessons, and I told her I'd help her this weekend. The thing is...well Fred and I have...plans. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping her out?" asked Angelina pleadingly.

He had so much homework to do for next week, and he had to plan new strategies for the team. This weekend was the only time he had to sit down and relax. Hermione had actually planned time for him to relax. Knowing how much he had to do he told Alicia the only thing he could.

"I wouldn't mind at all," he said, wondering what part of his brain was responding. Evidently his brain was not working today.

"Great. I'll tell her I found a replacement. Thanks Harry," smiled Angelina. "Now let's go eat some breakfast."

Harry grabbed his broom knowing all too well what his apparent brain dysfunction would cause during Potions with Snape. He could hear Snape's voice saying _"Detention, Potter, and twenty points from Gryffindor for not paying attention."_ He sighed heavily and trudged across the grounds to face another long day.

***

Sirius had taken it upon himself to buy groceries at the local bazaar. The marketplace was bustling with activity as he made his way back to the gateway carrying several bags. It had been almost a month since they had arrived at their new home. The driver had taken them the gateway to the magical world in Cairo where they were given a key to their apartment. Once settled in the room Remus had taken out their instructions with Sirius standing over his shoulder reading.

_R/S,_

_If our suspicions are correct we believe one of our operatives are in danger. William Weasley has been working for Gringotts and secretly for us. Much of our information concerning the Chalice would not have been revealed if he had not been able to create a network of spies. However, we believe Voldemort has found out and Mr. Weasley is not safe at the current location. Several of our spies have gone missing or turned up dead. Your job is to watch over him as well as try to find out who might try to assassinate him. Your new identities as well as a key to your vault at Gringotts in Cairo can be found by tapping your wands to the right of the mirror._

_Good Luck,  
AD_

It was clear that Voldemort was beginning to ascend to the powers he had once held. They had set about to familiarize themselves with their new environment, starting with going to Gringotts to withdraw and exchange money. Shari Shalif, which was the name of the place, looked much like Diagon Alley. Of course much of the architecture was different, but wizards were crowding the streets just as they did in Diagon Alley. They had changed into their wizard robes, and they had taken on their new identities thanks to the Polyjuice Potion they had found in the secret compartment by the mirror. Sirius liked his new body as he had turned a little younger, and perhaps even a bit better-looking than before. Remus on the other hand was now missing some teeth as well as balding, all too Sirius' amusement.

He reached their building and went up the stairs saying hello to people who were sitting with their doors open. The women had certainly grown fond of Sirius' new self, Mustafa Hadzimujic, who was now opening up the door to apartment 23. Remus was sitting by the window silently watching the entrance to Gringotts.

"Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" said Sirius, setting down the groceries on the table.

"The usual, which is absolutely nothing," sighed Remus, getting up and pulling out a fresh apple only to sit back down by the window.

"Did Yosef stop by yet with the Wolfsbane potion?"

"Yes, and it tasted as awful as Snape's concoction,"

"Well, I suppose I should get started with dinner then," said Sirius, pulling out the chicken he had bought.

"Padfoot, you're starting to sound like my mother," chuckled Remus.

"What do you mean?"

Remus turned around to find Sirius holding a chicken in his left hand, and newly pulled feathers in his right. He was wearing an apron with flower designs on it, no doubt left behind by the previous occupants. He just shook his head and turned around to face the window.

There had been nothing peculiar for almost four weeks now, and Remus was beginning to doubt whether or not their time was well spent sitting in a small apartment watching over Bill Weasley. After a month of frustration Remus had finally asked Dumbledore for permission to make contact with Bill, and try to get closer than they already were. The response had been quick and encouraging. Dumbledore had told them to wait for two more days. They were to make contact tomorrow morning at Gringotts.

"Dinner's ready, dear," chimed Sirius in a mock female voice.

Remus got up, but stopped and quickly grabbed the Omnioculars looking out the window. Sirius who had been busy ladling up food went over to see what had grabbed Remus' attention.

"What do you see? You know you shouldn't be spying on innocent witches in the privacy of their home," he said, trying to sound disapproving.

"Here. By the Apothecary," said Remus, shoving the Omnioculars into Sirius' hands.

Sirius focused in on the Apothecary across the street only to find a familiar face standing by the entrance talking to some dubious characters.

"Well, I'll be..." said Sirius, putting down the Omnioculars and looking at Remus. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes...Lucius Malfoy," grumbled Remus, grabbing his wand and heading for the door.

***

Potions had taken a toll on Harry as Saturday morning rolled around with more homework on the horizon. Divination had become the usual guessing game for him and Ron, and Care for Magical Creatures had been cancelled for a few weeks due to a few incidents with the Lupertilios. Malfoy had been foolish enough to repeat the same mistake again by treating his Lupertilio with the utmost disrespect. Hagrid, much to the disappointment of the Gryffindors, had been able to restrain it from actually biting Malfoy's head off. While looking for a replacement project he had given it as homework for each student to pick an animal they would like to take care of for the rest of the year. He would then decide what their new project would be.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was becoming increasingly difficult as Miala tried to prepare them for the unexpected. Her furious tempo and uncanny ability to teach the most physically draining spells was slowly taking its toll on everyone. Thankfully, History of Magic allowed everyone an hour of sound sleep as Professor Binns put everyone but Hermione to sleep when talking about the Resurrection of Garlog Gripehook, and any other possible subjects.

He had planned to take the morning off and just lay around for once, when Angelina had come up and reminded him how nice, or insane, he had been to agree to help her friend out with flying lessons. His good mood had been replaced by a sinking feeling that he was never going to get any time to relax.

Angelina had told him his "student" would meet him down by the Quidditch field right after lunch. All Hogsmeade visits had been suspended until further notice, which left most of the students sitting in the common room playing games or just having a nice chat. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and headed down to the pitch feeling angry about wasting his only day off on teaching someone else to fly. _"Don't they follow along during class?"_ he thought angrily, kicking up some dirt as he walked across the grounds.

All those thoughts disappeared as he saw who was waiting for him. Ginny was lying down in the grass humming a tune, oblivious to Harry's presence. As he walked closer he continued listening to Ginny and her singing.

_"Wow, her voice is so beautiful,"_ said a voice in the back of his head.

_"Get a hold of yourself,"_ he thought, but the voice came back.

_"And her hair. So beautifully red with streaks of gold. It makes you want to hug her, doesn't it?"_

"Stop it!"

Ginny stopped singing and quickly spun around.

"Harry? What are you doing here...and who were you talking to?" she asked nervously.

"Eh, Angelina asked me to help one of her friends out with flying lessons," said Harry, eyes darting everywhere trying to avoid looking directly at Ginny for too long.

"Oh, she didn't tell me who...I thought it might be Katie," Ginny said, the tip of her ears turning pink. "So, umm...who were you talking to?" she asked, trying to turn Harry's attention away from her now red ears.

"Huh? Oh, that. It was just...mosquitoes...yeah...hate those buggers," he said forcing a smile.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow and looked at him curiously as if trying to decide whether or not he needed to be committed to St. Mungo's any minute. Harry kept smiling hoping she would not ask any further questions, and to his relief she turned around and picked up her broom, a Nimbus 2000. The twins had decided to give Ginny a much needed broom with some of the money Harry had given them. It was of course nowhere near as fast as his Firebolt, but it was a huge step up from her old and battered Cleansweep.

Harry found his eyes wandering over Ginny's figure as she was walking ahead of him to the Quidditch field.

_"C'mon Harry, I know you want to give her a hug,"_ came that annoying voice again.

"Shut up!" he yelled, slapping himself on the face, which made Ginny turn around.

"Are you sure you're all right Harry?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah...hehe...mosquitoes again," he said, swatting his hands in the air and forcing a laugh.

Ginny frowned and looked at him as if he was out of his mind. She was studying him intently trying to figure out what was really bothering him. Finally she let Harry go with her piercing gaze and got on her broom. Harry kicked off the ground and soared up beside Ginny who was waiting in the middle of the field.

"So, umm...what do you need help with Gin? I think you're great...at flying," Harry added, feeling like lunch was going to make a quick round-trip.

"Well, I wanted to learn how to do a few of the more difficult moves, like the Cardochian Cross. Basically anything you can teach me now that I have this new broom."

Harry nodded and began to give Ginny step-by-step instructions on every move he could possibly think of. It took Ginny a while before she could actually perform the Cardochian Cross, but after several tries it looked like she had it down. The uncomfortable feeling he had had before slowly disappeared and they spent a full hour working on moves Ginny could use playing as a Keeper. They had both started to work up a sweat and Harry felt like he needed to go take a shower.

"Harry? Would you mind showing me the Wronski Feint?" Ginny asked out of nowhere.

Harry was taken aback as there would be no use for her to know that move as a Keeper.

"Why? Are you going to try to kick me off the team?" he said jokingly.

"N-no, I...I just wanted to learn how to do it."

Harry smiled at Ginny as he rose high in the air, pushed his broom down and forward, and sped towards the ground at blistering speed. Just when it seemed like he was going to hit the ground he pulled up coming only inches from ending up as a small puddle on the ground. He rose to where Ginny had been watching feeling strangely proud of himself.

"There you go. The Wronski Feint, just for you," he said smiling.

"I thought you were going to hit the ground," Ginny said, avoiding Harry's eyes, "but you did it, you always make it."

Harry felt himself blush and all of a sudden he wanted to get away from the situation. One thing he had not learned was how to take praise well, especially from someone he knew did not consider him as "The Great Harry Potter", but just Harry.

"Uh, thanks," he managed to mutter, running his hand through his hair.

"I need to go," said Ginny, still looking at her broomstick.

"Me too," said Harry even though he had absolutely nothing planned for the rest of the day.

"Thanks Harry. I know you have a lot of other things on your mind so I really appreciate you taking the time to help me out."

"I'd do anything for you Gin," he blurted out, immediately wishing he could just sink right through the ground.

Thankfully enough Ginny did not seem like she had interpreted what he had said the wrong way. She simply gave Harry a quick nod before making her way down to the ground. Harry followed her and together they made their way back up to the common room. When they entered the room Ron's eyes fell upon both of them giving Harry a disapproving look. Harry knew he would have to have another talk with Ron, but that could wait. He needed to find Hermione and ask her for some help. If she was not in the common room there was only one place she could be. The library.

Ginny walked up the stairs and looked back at Harry who was walking out the portrait hole. She saw Ron getting up from his game of chess with Dean, heading straight for her with the look of an over-protective brother. She sighed and tried to make it up the stairs, but Ron was too fast. He caught her arm and turned her around.

"What've you been doing all day?" he asked rather angrily.

"It's none of your business...Ronald," she answered, tired and irritated.

"You're my little sister. I decide what's my business."

"I'm not a little baby anymore," Ginny hissed, pulling her arm away from Ron's grasp.

"I demand to know what you were doing out there with Harry," Ron said, raising his voice and drawing the attention of the rest of the students in the common room.

Ginny could feel her face turning red as her brother was turning her into the rarely known furious reincarnation of Molly Weasley.

"If you have to know," she snapped, "Harry and I were having a real snogfest by the lake," Ginny yelled as Ron's face was beginning to drop, "and we're planning on continuing right after I take a shower."

Ron was standing with his mouth open, face red, and eyes wide open. Ginny took the opportunity to retreat to her room by slamming the door loud enough for all the Gryffindors to jump in their seats. Ron finally regained his composure wobbling down the stairs, and sitting down by Dean again.

"She's utterly mad I tell you, completely nutters," he muttered, feeling an urge to find his best friend and rip his head off.

Ginny threw her broom violently down on the floor and flung herself onto her bed.

"What did I just say?" she thought to herself. "Harry is going to hate me after this...and Fred and George...I'm never going to live this down."

She looked over on her bedside table where her mother was looking back at her in one of her family pictures. She could hear her mother's voice scolding her for turning into a "scarlet woman" and bringing shame on the family name.

Meanwhile Harry was happily unaware of what awaited him on his return to the common room. On his way to the library he thought he should go ask Dumbledore if there had been any news about Sirius. When he turned the corner he could hear voices coming from the entrance to Dumbledore's office, and Fleur and Viktor walked out together engulfed in a heated discussion. Harry quickly drew back behind a closet as Fleur and Viktor walked the other way. When their footsteps had faded away he came out from his hiding place, and walked straight to the library to find Hermione, forgetting all about talking to Dumbledore.

**End of Chapter 12**

**A/N:** I was able to upload another chapter as I have been in a real writing mood as of late. At the moment I'm working around the World Cup. I hope to be able to finish this story within two months, which should give me time to complete a trilogy before book 5 comes out. Reports have been we won't see it until Fall of 2003. Yes, all of you can join me crying and whining if that is the case :~(

**vedette:** Thank you. It's always nice to see another person reading my story. I know killing off Colin was probably not the nicest way to end his appearance, but I kind of followed what J.K. Rowling has hinted during interviews. Of course she only said that a "special fan" would kick the bucket.

**Maddy:** I think Ron really has a violent streak deep deep inside *grins* Just wait and see, we might actually see Ron trying to rip off arms, hands, ears, heads, and whatever else he can reach.

**AnGeL:** I'm finally getting to the point where most of the ground work has been laid in the story and the actual action can begin. Don't hate Viktor...I kind of like him myself. His role will play out sooner than you think, and perhaps Ron will finally get who he wants...Millicent Bulstrode :)

**ADJ:** The longest review yet. Almost as long as one of my chapters :) Draco will always be an evil little git, but like Voldemort said, there's more to him than you might think *hint* *hint* I figured I would not make Harry make a complete change of character as he has never really experienced anything about the opposite sex, and...he's only 15. All the elements will soon be revealed (chapter 351 or so), but I refuse to give any hints...or maybe I have. But all of you who have read the books well know that nothing is ever what it seems. That's all I am going to say about that. Oh yeah, your threat worked...a new chapter is up quickly.

**RogueAngel & Bella Black:** I actually changed my plans a little since the two of you wanted some more H/G. Like I said before though Harry is just starting to deal with these new emotions, and the fact that Ginny is Ron's little sister does not make things easier. But hey, I do read your reviews and listen to what you have to say. This won't work every time though *grins*, but thanks for reviewing and giving me some help and hints on what you would like to see.

**chochang913: **I'll read your story, but I have to warn you. I am a terrible procrastinator. You are right about Ron. He is really an over-protective brother, but hey, that's his job :)

**Chris H:** Thanks for that compliment. I wanted to make it as close to the canon as possible, and turning all of them into snoggomaniacs just would not work. First the boys and girls have to figure out what, and how, to deal with their emotions.

**Raven Xavier:** Thanks, and here's the next chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be done, but hopefully in a few days or so if I keep up the same pace.


	13. Fists and Towels

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (13/?)  
**Author: **Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 13  
Fists and Towels**

The library was unusually crowded since no students had been allowed to leave for Hogsmeade. Harry knew where to find Hermione, but to his surprise she was nowhere to be seen. He even asked Madam Pince who told him, looking like a proud parent, that "he had just missed the wonderful Ms. Granger by a few minutes." Harry decided to go back to the common room where Hermione was probably busy studying for her O.W.L.s. One thing was certain. She was determined to get the most O.W.L.s in Hogwart's history. Harry chuckled to himself as he thought of Hermione's expression when she had her own section in her favorite book, Hogwart's: A History.

As he entered the portrait hole he could not see Hermione anywhere. He did see his other best friend zeroing in on him with deadly steps and a look of murder in his eyes. Ron came to a dead stop with his face only inches away from Harry's.

"What...did...you...do...with...my...little...sister?" he hissed, jabbing his finger into Harry's chest with each word.

"Me?" replied Harry bewildered.

"Yes...you," Ron said, gritting his teeth and continuing to jab Harry.

"Well, first off, stop poking your finger in my chest," Harry said, swatting away Ron's hand. "Secondly, I don't know what you're talking about."

The rest of the students were now fixed on the two of them as Ron looked ready to tear Harry apart. Ron's face was blending in well with the crimson red of common room, looking like a volcanoe ready to erupt.

"My little sister just told me you and her were having," he paused, with a face of disgust, "a snogfest," he spat out.

Whatever Harry had expected Ron to say this was certainly not one of them.

"She told you what," he flustered.

"You heard me. Snogfest!" he yelled, eyes blazing with fury.

"But...but..."

"You have three seconds before I rip your arms and legs off...Potter," Ron growled menacingly.

The shock of hearing what Ginny had told her brother was slowly ebbing away, and it was beginning to be replaced by anger. _Ron didn't trust him. He always overreacted to everything. How could he even think I would do something like that?_ Harry straightened up and looked straight into Ron's eyes.

"So what if we were? I'm pretty sure we were enjoying ourselves. Now get out of my way...Weasley," Harry said angrily.

"Where do you think you're going?" yelled Ron, grabbing a hold of Harry's arm and whirling him around.

"To see Ginny and pick up where we left off!" Harry yelled furiously, snatching his arm out of Ron's grasp and stomping up the stairs.

For a brief second Ron was stunned, but quickly gathering his thoughts he made to follow Harry up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Harry was about to open up the door to the boy's dormitory when his body decided to walk over to the door leading to the girl's dormitory. Without a thought he opened up the door and stepped into more trouble than he could have ever imagined.

***

By the time Remus and Sirius had made their way down into the street, Lucius Malfoy had disappeared without a trace. Instead of waiting another day they immediately went straight to Gringotts in order to warn Bill about the impending danger.

Everything seemed to be normal as they walked into the bank. Remus went up to a desk with a goblin busy working on some papers. After a short conversation the goblin disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared to inform them that Bill was out of the office for the rest of the day. They were sure to find him at his apartment where he spent a great deal of his time.

They hit the street running down the streets of Shari Shalif with one goal in mind. To get to Bill Weasley before Lucius Malfoy. Out of breath they finally reached the blue building where Bill lived, and ran up the stairs only to find the door to apartment 18 was open. Fearing the worst they drew their wands and crashed through the doorway ready to face the Death Eaters. Instead of impending doom they were met by the sight of Bill Weasley drinking tea, and reading the latest issue of "The Daily Prophet." Actually, he was no longer drinking tea because the sudden crash of the door had made him drop his cup and the contents burning him.

"Mr. Hadzimujic, Mr. Khaffar, what are you doing here?" asked Bill, trying to sound as businesslike as he possibly could with hot tea burning on his legs.

"Thank Merlin you're all right," said Sirius, walking up and giving Bill a hug.

"Ahem, Mr. Hadzimujic. If you don't mind?" Bill choked.

"Oh...yes...right."

"Mr. Weasley, you need to sit down," said Remus. "Sirius, close the door."

"Sirius?"

"Mr. Weasley. Please sit down. We have a lot to talk about," Remus sighed heavily.

Bill was surprisingly calm as two customers from Gringotts had come crashing into his apartment only a few minutes ago. He sat down and invited his guests to do the same as Remus began to tell him everything. Bill's eyes widened as he learned of the supposed threat to him, and that he had been kept under surveillance for a month. After Remus had finished Bill looked like he was trying to let everything sink in.

"Well, this was...unexpected. It's not every day you find out your life is in danger," he frowned.

"Bill, we need to keep you safe. It is of great importance to Dumbledore, and your family."

At this Bill's face softened and he finally let out a sigh and got up to get some more tea. He came back with the kettle and three cups.

"Now, would you mind telling me who you are?" he asked pouring them a cup of tea.

"You know us as Mustafa Hadzimujic and Khalid Khaffar. I am Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black."

Bill stopped as he heard the last name and started backing away, ready to pull out his wand.

"It is quite all right Bill," said Remus, who had anticipated this reaction. "Whatever you have heard before is not true. Trust me," he said motioning to Bill's vacated chair.

"Mr. Lupin, who did you see at the Apothecary today?"

"Please, call me Remus. You probably know him well. Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy? Here? What would he be doing in Egypt unless..." started Bill, looking confused.

"That's right," interjected Sirius, "he is a suspected servant of You-Know-Who even though he's escaped punishment before."

It seemed as though Bill had run out of questions and silence ensued. Finally the silence was broken by a jettison of light accompanied by the sound of the door crashing down.

***

Ginny had laid on her bed for a few minutes before getting up to take a shower. She was standing in her room by her mirror with only a towel wrapped around herself, when she heard the unmistakable voice of her brother yelling at someone. She could make out the words "snogfest" and "Ginny" as the voices drew closer._ Oh, no. Ron had got hold of Harry. What was her stupid brother doing now?_ She turned around and was just in the process of removing her towel to put on some clothes when she heard a voice that made her turn around, eyes wide open.

"G-G-Ginny..." Harry croaked, eyes taking in the sight of Ginny Weasley in a towel. His face was burning and he felt like someone had put the Incendio spell on his face.

Ginny was in a state of shock, clutching her towel around her. It only took a split second before the door flew open and a frenzied Ron stopped in the doorway, nostrils flaring and eyes filled with the fire of the Weasley temper. If he had been angry before the sight before him was the final drop.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" he yelled, eyes darting from Ginny to Harry.

Harry could have sworn the furniture in the room was still shaking from Ron's loud voice.

"Ron..."

"YOU SHUT UP HARRY!" he spat, turning to Ginny. "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE...NOW!" he demanded, towering over his little sister who was still looking shocked.

"Ron I can explain," started Harry.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Ron yelled pushing Harry into the wall and closing in on him. "YOU'RE THIS CLOSE TO ME TEARING YOUR LIMBS OFF" Ron said, holding up his thumb and index finger, his arm shaking violently.

Harry was just about to try to talk some sense into Ron when a voice echoed around the room sounding very familiar to Mrs. Weasley.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? GET OUT! NOW!"

Ron's face went white as he slowly turned around to face the fury of the female contingency of the Weasley clan. It was not a pretty sight. Ginny was standing with her hands on her hips, forgetting her predicament, eyes raging and her face contorted into a facial expression that left Harry wishing for Voldemort to come and rescue him.

"Ginny...calm down...I was just..." tried Ron.

"NOW!"

Ron cowered but regained some courage as he once again looked at Harry.

"What about him?" he yelled, pointing at Harry.

For once Harry did not mind people talking about him like he was not there. Ron's question had not had the desired effect as Ginny walked up to where they were standing.

"I'm not leaving until he," Ron pointed at Harry, "is gone." Ron crossed his arms looking satisfied that his sister would understand his argument. How wrong he was.

"Fine. Stay and watch," she snapped and grabbed a hold of Harry pressing his lips toward hers.

Harry felt her lips pressing hard against his and time seemed to stop leaving him feeling confused, yet happy. His eyes were wide open in shock, but they quickly closed as reality hit him in the shape of Ron's fist hitting him on his bright red cheek, and once again he fell into darkness.

***

Madam Pomfrey had told Harry she would keep him with her for the rest of the year if anything else happened to him. Harry had become accustomed to the fussy nurse, but he found it a bit endearing that she cared so much about him. It could get annoying at times though. She had refused to let him get out of bed even though he felt fine. He had given up trying to argue with her and settled down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

The last thing he remembered before waking up in the hospital wing was Ron's fist making a charming indent on the left side of his face. That, and Ginny kissing him. _Why did she do it? Of course. To teach Ron a lesson. That stupid git should just mind his own business. That's why she kissed me. She doesn't have a crush on me anymore._ Instead of feeling relieved Harry felt a sense of disappointment at his last thought. _Hold on. It's Ron's little sister. It's just Ginny. Wasn't it?_

"No, Mr. Potter can not have any visitors. He has a concussion and needs his rest," came Madam Pomfrey's voice from across the room.

"Please, I really need to see him. It's a matter of life and death," pleaded Hermione.

"Isn't it always," said Madam Pomfrey rather snippy.

"Please, you know I would never break any rules," Hermione said looking innocent.

Madam Pomfrey studied Hermione carefully before finally letting out a sigh and telling Hermione she would have five minutes and no more. Hermione gratefully ran past her to where Harry was laying in bed.

"Harry, I need to tell you something. Ginny told me where I could find you. Actually, every Gryffindor knew where you were," she said with an evil smirk.

"What happened?" Harry said feeling like he had been trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs.

"Well, I don't know all the details, but I heard that Ron basically mauled you until McGonagall came to your rescue."

"Ah, yes. Then I do remember," said Harry feeling his swollen face and rubbing his head that reminded him of the impact of Ron's fist.

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," continued Hermione as she sat down and leaned in close. "I was walking back from the library when I heard Snape and Miala talking in the classroom. I wasn't going to eavesdrop, but I heard Snape say your name."

Gaining interest Harry sat up now focused on what his "friendly" Potions Professor had said about him.

"I couldn't hear everything they said, but I heard them talking about a Chalice and how it is one of the elements along with you. I was going to do some research on it with you, but when I came back to the common room I heard about what happened. Now what's this I hear about a snogfest?" she smiled.

"Did you hear anything else?" asked Harry trying to get off the subject of what had transpired earlier.

"Well," Hermione said a bit put off at Harry for changing the subject, "Professor Miala thanked Snape for brewing her a potion. I don't know what it was, but she said that she couldn't have done it without him. He just told her not to get a taste for anything less appropriate."

Harry was about to ask Hermione how Ginny was doing when he felt the scar burning. He fell off the bed clutching his head with both hands. He remembered thinking how he spends a lot of time in darkness.

***

_"Expelliarmus"_ cried the Death Eater as the spell hit Bill straight in the chest and throwing him across the room into the wall. The Death Eaters expected Bill to be alone and the sight of the two strangers froze them for a short moment allowing Remus and Sirius to pull out their wands. Both of them yelled Expelliarmus at the same time, but the first Death Eater was able to avoid the spell by lunging to the side. The second Death Eater flew backwards right through the neighbour's door while the wand flew straight into Sirius' open hand. The Death Eater who had escaped the spell looked around, weighing his options, then fled out the door leaving his comrade to fend for himself. Sirius immediately followed in pursuit as Remus put the Petrificus Totalus spell on the sprawled out Death Eater. He leaned forward and unmasked the Death Eater. It was one of the people Malfoy had been talking to outside of the Apothecary.

Bill was slowly getting up and Remus returned his wand that had been dropped by the retreating Death Eater. He managed to get back up on his chair and panted heavily as he tried to recover from being hurled into a stone wall. A few minutes passed before an out-of-breath Sirius walked back in obviously not being able to catch the accomplice.

"He...was...too...fast," huffed Sirius, flopping down on the chair trying to catch his breath.

"I have a feeling it would have been pointless in any case," sighed Remus. "The other was one of the men we saw Lucius Malfoy talking to outside of the Apothecary. Do you recognize him?" he asked Bill.

"Yes, he's one of our most well-known customers. He holds several vaults at Gringotts and he has requested my services at times as well."

"Bill, I'm afraid you are not safe here in Egypt any longer. You must come with us. Then we will ask Dumbledore for the best course of action. Now, we must take this man to the proper authorities, but before we do anything else let's finish what we started," said Remus picking up his cup and sipping some tea much to the astonishment of the others.

Remus looked up at the two pair of eyes that were staring at him in bewilderment.

"Tea...calming for the soul. You should try it," he winked.

As if hypnotized Sirius and Bill picked up their cups and began to drink their tea with the Death Eater floating in mid-air by them thanks to the hover charm.

***

Ginny was sitting in the common trying to concentrate on her Charms homework, but her mind kept drifting to what had happened the day before. Ron was of course not talking to her and she would have preferred if that had been the case with the twins. Upon hearing what their little sister had said and done they took it upon themselves to conjure up a towel with blinking letters saying _"Snoggable When Lit"_ much to the dismay of Ginny. They had also taken the liberty to write a letter to their mother forging their handwriting to look like Ginny's. They had finished it off by signing it _"Your Scarlet Daughter."_

She did not really care. Her mother could take her out of school and lock her up in broom closet for all she cared. Her life was over anyway. She had made a fool of herself in front of the only person she could ever love, Harry Potter. _What had possessed her to do such a thing?_ It had been the kind of moment she had dreamed about so many times. Harry walking into her room, sweeping her off her feet by professing what an idiot he was not to have noticed her before, then taking her into his arms and kissing him. Harry had walked into her room, but after that everything else went wrong. _Come to think of it. Why was he in my room? Why didn't he knock on the door? If he wouldn't have just barged in none of this would've happened. Yes. It's all Harry's fault._ She smiled contently. _Of course he might have wanted to talk to you about the snogfest part. No. It was all his fault. No, it's me. I'm so stupid._

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she mumbled, hitting her head against her book several times. When she looked up the rest of the common room was quiet, all eyes focused on her. A few first year students who had been sitting close to Ginny were slowly moving away from her. One boy was still sitting in the same place, but only because it looked like he had been petrified.

"Booh," Ginny said, scaring the boy into retreat over to where his friends were standing, shaking like leaves in the wind.

_"Virginia Weasley, what are you going to do?"_ she thought as she tried to focus on her Charms homework again, failing to notice that her book was upside down.

***

Lucius had just arrived home at Malfoy Manor when his Dark Mark turned red. He immediately apparated in order to find out what his master could want from him. Surely it was to congratulate him on a mission well done. Voldemort was sitting on his throne with his fingers pressed against each other.

"My Lord," said Lucius kneeling.

"Lucius, word has come from Egypt about your mission. Perhaps you would like to hear for yourself?" Voldemort said calmly as Abdullah, one of the henchmen, came out from behind the door.

"Tell him what happened," hissed Voldemort, gesturing towards the kneeling Lucius.

Lucius was now smiling expecting confirmation of the success of the mission and the death of a Weasley.

"We reached the target...but he was not alone," Abdullah managed to stammer. The smile on Lucius' face had been wiped off replaced by a look of concern.

"We were unable to get to him. I managed to escape. Vavra was caught," finished Abdullah.

"Not quite what I expected Lucius," sighed Voldemort, getting up from his throne. "You know, I expected a lot more from you this time. Oh well," he said nonchalantly, pulling out his wand and muttering the two most feared words.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

Abdullah slumped to the floor beside Lucius who was certain his life would end in a few seconds. He closed his eyes waiting to hear the same words uttered. Instead he felt an immense pain as Voldemort had put the Cruciatus Curse on him.

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius," tutted Voldemort, shaking his head. "I'm not sure how many more times I can let you fail me. For years you denied my existence, betraying me when I needed you the most. Then you fail me on several occasions. What am I to do with you?"

Voldemort was circling Lucius who was crumpled into a twitching heap on the floor. He was hit with the Cruciatus Curse again as Voldemort continued to talk.

"The question is...what would you do to prove your worth to me and redeem yourself?"

"A-a-an-y-th-ing," Lucius gasped, feeling every limb of his body contorting in pain.

"Anything?" asked Voldemort, ceasing the torture.

"Any-thing, my Lord."

"That was just what I wanted to hear," smiled Voldemort, eyes glinting with malice.

**End of Chapter 13**

**A/N:** I'm really excited as ideas are flowing freely and I have enough free time to be able to write it all down. Thank you so much for all the reviews. The next chapter should be out soon. The actual length of this fic is planned to be somewhere around 30 chapters, give or take a few.

**CactusKitty:** Congratulations on your graduation. A bit late, but then again I'm a procrastinator.

**Conlan: **I can't say I've been updating as quickly before since I had school, but now it's all fanfic. One of my stories didn't work at first, but then it did. Yeah, that's ff.net for you. Actually I have been having problems with it lately.

**Bella Black:** The voices will be back =)

**Tinebedina:** Here's the next chapter, and more will follow.

**Maddy: **Well, you were right about Ron acting like an idiot again =) The next chapter will be done by the time I post this. I'll send it to you so you can check it out.

**Kyro:** No need to wait. Here it is...the next chapter.

**RogueAngel:** Yes, I do listen to you. I can't promise you anything about having more Harry and Ginny, but they are definitely in my plans for the rest of the trilogy...one way or another. Who knows...maybe it'll be Ginny and Crabbe? =)

**Brian McCrary: **Thanks for letting me know about the detail about the Slytherin common room. I never even thought about it. I agree with you that J.K. is most likely going to have Harry sacrifice himself, but I believe for some things the highest sacrifice is necessary. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't write a happy ending. Who knows? Well, I do... =)

**ChoChang913:** I'll try to post as much as I can before you return from summer camp. At the rate I'm going I should hopefully have added about 8 more chapters. I hope you had fun at summer camp.  



	14. Revelations

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (14/?)  
**Author: **Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO MADDY FOR INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER._**

I have decided to put up this story on my own website since ff.net never works for me. I will continue to update on ff.net, but the chapters will most likely be up faster and more regularly on the website. There will be a message board for people to leave a review and you will be able to submit your fanfiction. Thank you!

Azeroth's HP Fanfiction Emporium  
http://azeroth_fics.tripod.com/ 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 14  
Revelations **

Hermione left the hospital wing after Harry's scar had made him fall off the bed and faint. Hermione had tried her "matter of life and death" speech, but Madam Pomfrey had shoved her out in a rather rude manner. She knew there was nothing she could do, but go and try to talk to Ron about what had happened. Ron was sitting on a chair by the fire, arms crossed, and eyes twitching. This was going to be difficult. She took a deep breath before she walked over and sat down next to him. He did not even acknowledge her existence.

"Ron?"

No answer.

"Ron? If you're still alive nod your head," she said coldly.

A few seconds passed before Ron slowly nodded his head, but turning back into a statue. Hermione sighed knowing she had to be careful about what she said since Ron was clearly not in the mood for a chat.

"Ron, all you have to do is either nod or shake your head. All right?"

Ron glared at her then nodded.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

Ron shook his head.

"Fine. Please think before you answer, and be honest. Is Harry your best friend?"

Ron seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head furiously. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and sighed heavily.

"Ron, I said you have to be honest...and think about it."

Ron turned his head and opened his mouth ready to say something only to remember he was not going to talk to anyone until he could get his hands on Harry again. Then he would give him a piece of his mind, again. They sat there in silence for a long time before Ron finally nodded.

"Do you trust Harry?" she said a smile creeping up on her face.

Ron let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Do you trust Ginny?"

Another nod.

"Do you really think they would go behind your back like that?"

Ron was biting his lip as he seemed to have an inner struggle with his stubborn self. His head finally dropped and he slowly shook his head.

"Why are you mad at Harry?"

He looked up at Hermione with a frown and quickly grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and scribbled something down, handing it to Hermione.

_That's not fair. You said I would just have nod or shake my head._

"Well, I changed my mind. I think it's rather stupid to be mad at someone if you don't even know why you're mad," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not stupid," he muttered.

"He speaks," Hermione said, throwing her hands up in the air.

There was another silence before Ron spoke again.

"You know...he...she...they..." tried Ron. "They KISSED," he said, looking like he had just swallowed a vomit flavoured Bean. "Ginny just..." Ron stopped obviously trying to forget the whole traumatizing experience.

"That's your problem?"

"Yes, that's my bloody problem. My best friend and my little sister...kissing," he yelled.

"You know, Ginny is old enough to make up her own mind," said Hermione, holding up her hand to stop Ron from interrupting. "In any case, you need to talk to her and Harry, not me."

Hermione stood up and left to go find Ginny in order to calm her down as well. She carefully opened up the door to the fourth year girls' room. Ginny was perched on her bed looking eerily similar to the way Hermione had found Ron. Hermione rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath before she began the nodding game with Ginny.

***

By the next morning Ron had calmed down considerably, and he had practiced his apology to Harry several times in front of his mirror. McGonagall had taken him to Dumbledore who had reprimanded him by giving him detention and a warning that this behavior would not be tolerated. Ron could handle detention, but Dumbledore had insisted a letter was sent to his parents explaining the incident. In other words, Ron was dead. For once he was not excited when the owls came with the mail.

Instead of Errol who usually carried the mail for the Weasleys, Hermes swooped down and landed in front of Ron's bowl of porridge. He was surprised to see that there was no smoke coming from the letter. He had expected his mother to send him a Howler, but all that was attached was a small note neatly folded. He carefully pried it from Hermes and opened it up.

_Just wait until I get my hands on you._

That was it. Nothing more. Ron put his head on the table wishing she would have sent him a Howler instead. Maybe he could stay at Hogwarts for the rest of his life.

***

Harry was able to convince Madam Pomfrey to let him go down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. He came to a halt when he saw the unmistakable flaming hair of Ron. He was resting his head on his arms looking like he did not want anyone to come near him. Harry had lost his appetite and made his way up to the common room where he sat down by the fire.

"Harry? When did you get back?"

Ginny was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a shade of pink at the tip of her ears.

"I just got here...managed to get Madam Pomfrey to let me go even though she was going to lock me up in there for the rest of the year," he replied, feeling his cheeks burn.

"I...I'm sorry Harry." Ginny hid her face in her hands as the tears began to fall.

"Ginny? What are you sorry about?" Harry said confused

"For causing all this...for telling everyone that we...I'm so sorry," she turned to leave, but Harry quickly got up and grabbed her arm.

"Ginny, it's not your fault. Well, it kind of is, but I don't blame you for anything," he added quickly not wanting Ginny to keep on crying.

"But I said those horrible things about you and me. I lied," she sobbed.

"Now that was your fault," Harry started, "but it's not your fault Ron is an idiot, is it?"

Ginny could not help herself as she her sobbing was intertwined with laughter. Harry led her back to the sofa where they sat down without saying anything.

"Excuse me."

They both jumped as the person standing behind them had walked in without them hearing anything. Harry looked at the young girl. She was about the same height as him, and her ash blonde hair was hanging down on her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes seemed to exhibit sadness. Harry could have sworn he recognized her from somewhere.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," she said shyly. "You probably don't remember me," she looked down, "but I have something for you."

She handed Harry a small green box with silver lining. Harry stared at it and looked up at the girl again.

"Colin would have wanted you to have this," she said as tears started to form in her eyes. She left before Harry had a chance to say thank you.

"Who was that?" he asked Ginny, opening up the box. There were at least a dozen pictures of him from the past three years.

"That was Amanda Lopez. She's in my year. Don't you remember? She's the one that talked to the rest of the students after Colin..." Ginny trailed off.

Harry suddenly remembered where he had seen her. Only days after Colin had been killed Dumbledore had announced that someone had requested to say something about Colin. A girl at the end of the Gryffindor table had stood up and walked up to the front of the Great Hall clutching a piece of parchment.

_"Most of you probably don't know who I am, but those of you who do...Colin was my best friend. When no one else would give me the time of day, he stood by me and helped me. I...I wrote this and I wanted to share it with everyone."_

_She fumbled with the parchment that dropped to the floor. There were a few sniggers from the Slytherin table, but the deadly stares the rest of the students gave them quickly quieted them down. The girl started reading with a quivering voice._

_**Memories**_

**_A whisper of silver hearts clicking.  
Faint glazes of remembering.  
Tears come no heed of warning.  
Flashes of people grieving.  
All is memories coming back...  
of that fateful night of losing   
a loved one.  
That's been in your life_**

_At the end of the poem tears were streaming down her face, and she ran out of the Great Hall. She had dropped her parchment on the floor and Dumbledore slowly got up and picked it up._

_"Remember this when people deny that Voldemort has risen again," he said holding up the parchment, pocketing it in his robes before he sat down again._

Harry remembered sitting at the table hiding his head in order not to let anyone see him crying. He had never really wanted to have Colin follow him around everywhere, but now he would never have to think about that again. It finally sunk in. Colin was gone. Just like his parents. Just like Cedric. He would not let anyone else lose their lives because of him. He had to find out what Voldemort was planning, and the only person who could help him was the cleverest witch at Hogwarts.

***

The fireplace lit up behind Dumbledore as the face of Remus Lupin appeared. Dumbledore turned around surprised to hear from them.

"Albus, Death Eaters attacked at Bill's apartment. We were lucky enough to get there before the attack, but we feel that Bill is no longer safe here. Voldemort will surely send more people the next time, and we were barely able to hold them off."

"That is most unfortunate. We would have needed all the information we could get as the clouds grow darker around this mystery."

Dumbledore sat back closing his eyes as he let his fingers press against each other. Finally, he opened his eyes and spoke.

"Very well. Bring back Mr. Weasley to England. I will inform Arthur and Molly that their son is no longer in Egypt, but will be arriving at the Burrow in a few days. I would like to have a word with him before he leaves to stay with his parents," he said, looking very tired and sighing heavily.

"We will be there as soon as we can. We will tie up some loose ends here then we will leave for Hogwarts," replied Remus before his face disappeared and the flames died down.

Dumbledore turned to the person who had been sitting on the other side of the desk.

"This was expected, but I was hoping we would have more time. Our only hope now is that you are able to gather the information we need. It is imperative that we find out what his exact plans are. I will see to it that everyone is informed of your absence," Dumbledore said gravely.

The man got up to leave and opened the door leading to the hallway.

"Oh, and good luck Hagrid. The safety of everyone rests on your shoulders."

"Thank yeh, Professor Dumbledore, sir. I will do my best," Hagrid bellowed.

"I know you will Hagrid. I know you will," smiled Dumbledore, giving Hagrid a nod before the giant left his office.

***

_A pair of red eyes were glinting in the darkness accompanied by a hissing sound. They eyes turned to where the sound was coming from and a pale bony hand stretched out towards the curling snake. The man was making hissing noises directed at the snake._

_"Nagini," hissed Voldemort. "You are my only true servant. Tell me, what do you see?"_

_"Massster, the boy has grown ssstrong," replied Nagini, sounding like the basilisk Harry had faced three years ago._

_"Yes, I know. Every time he has thwarted my plans. It will not happen again, will it?"_

_Nagini stirred and let its head rest in the lap of it's master. She lifted her head and faced Voldemort._

_"I sssee the boy in the foresst. He iss not alone. They are looking for sssomething."_

_"Does he know about the Chalice and the four elements?"_

_"No, he knowss nothing. He sseeksss the ansswerssss."_

_"He will find out soon enough, but we must have patience. This time he will not escape...yes, there will be no escape this time," cackled Voldemort._

Harry woke up drenched in sweat and his scar was hurting ever so slightly. He slid off his bed and walked down to the common room where he sat down by one of the tables. He buried his head in his hands trying to figure out what to do. _I need to find out what Voldemort is doing. I'll talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he can tell me what he knows._

"Harry?"

He spun around and saw Ron standing in his pajama bottoms, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want?" Harry said coldly.

A flash of anger raced across Ron's face, but it disappeared quickly.

"Harry...emsurre," he mumbled, letting his head drop.

"What?"

Ron took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be," muttered Harry.

"I am...really sorry, that is. I s'pose I'll just go back to bed then."

Ron walked back up the stairs before Harry could say anything. It was strange that Ron had been so apologetic. Usually he stayed mad at Harry for weeks. He suspected Hermione had something to do with it. Tomorrow he would go talk to Dumbledore and tell him all about the Chalice, but now he needed to get some sleep. There would be no time for that tomorrow as he did not have History of Magic.

***

Hermione had told Harry to meet her in the library after he had finished with Dumbledore. He had told her about his nightmares, and she seemed to think hard before she let out a smile of triumph before heading off to the library. Harry was sure he would never have passed any of his classes without Hermione's help. Just as Harry was going to start calling out randomly selected passwords Dumbledore's office door swung open and Viktor Krum was standing there. They both looked at each other with eyes marked with surprise and confusion before Dumbledore himself walked up to them with Fleur right behind him.

"Ah, Harry. Just the person I wanted to talk to. Please, follow me," he said gravely, inviting Harry into his office with a motion of his hand. "Mr. Krum, Ms. Delacour, I wish you luck."

The two of them nodded silently as they left Harry alone with Dumbledore who now looked as tired as he had looked that fateful night of Voldemort's return. He sat down across from Harry and looked over his half-moon glasses. Harry was not quite sure where to start as the sight of Viktor and Fleur had reminded him of other questions he had been harboring. Dumbledore seemed to sense this and with a wave of his wand he conjured up two cups and a kettle of tea. He poured tea into both cups and handed one over to Harry who drank it slowly, feeling strangely relaxed.

"It is a special blend of tea leaves from India. One of my more secret hobbies, but I suppose you wanted to know more about Sirius and the Chalice."

It was a statement rather than a question, and it took Harry by surprise. It was almost as if Dumbledore could read his mind.

"I haven't heard from Sirius for a month now, and, well, I thought maybe you knew more about where he is, sir."

Dumbledore took another sip of his tea drawing in the aroma that emanated from his cup.

"Sirius is fine, and he will be arriving here later today. That is all I will tell you about that. As far as the Chalice goes, I can only tell you what I know. I believe you deserve to know what Voldemort is planning."

"Professor, I had another nightmare last night. Voldemort was talking to Nagini about a Chalice and something about four elements," Harry confessed.

"I am sure Ms. Granger has already located what information we have in the library, but you will find there are no details about the four elements," replied Dumbledore, thoroughly enjoying Harry's face drop.

"How did you...Hermione...How?" Harry was now thoroughly confused, and also feeling unnerved by the fact that Dumbledore knew so much.

"I pay close attention to everything that goes on at Hogwarts. You would be surprised as to what you can find out," Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"During the summer a Chalice along with other Egyptian artifacts was stolen from a private collector in London. You might have read about it as it was in the Muggle newspapers. In the wizarding world the Chalice is known as the Chalice of Llerin. It is believed to possess enormous powers, but so far there are no known records of anyone being able to use it. There were no records left behind resembling instructions, but stories were passed down through generations. The stories told of assembling the four elements of power. However, those four elements would be different in each case. Therein lies the problem," Dumbledore paused for a brief moment before continuing.

"In Voldemort's case the Chalice would be the first element. He already has that. The second element would be his mortal enemy, which is you Harry. The final two elements are more difficult. Thanks to extensive work some of our operatives were able to find out what the third element was, and it was handed to me to keep for protection. It is the Consacrer Dagger and I can assure you its Keeper will guard it with their life. That leaves us with one more element, and we do not know what it is. I thought I knew, but more research led us down a different path. We have our suspicions, but that is all it is. Mere suspicions."

Harry had been sitting quietly trying to take in everything that Dumbledore had told him.

"What do you think the fourth element is, Professor?"

"What is the one thing Voldemort has been trying to do ever since you banished him into his lifeless existence?" Dumbledore said, giving Harry a piercing look. Harry thought for a moment before he answered.

"He wants to live forever. Immortality. He told me so last year when..." Harry's voice faltered.

"Yes, Harry. Voldemort is looking for something that would make return him to his powers, and ensure his immortality once again. What element brings life and rebirth? You were brave and loyal enough to be on the receiving end of its services."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. He really did hate it when he spoke in cryptic messages. He could hear Ron's voice saying that Dumbledore was off his rocker. What had he used? What had given him life once? Then he knew.

"Fawkes," he blurted out earning a smile from the Headmaster.

"Very good Harry. I have told you all that I know. It is therefore imperative that you do not leave Hogwarts until we have retrieved the Chalice and destroyed it."

"Why don't you just destroy Consacrer Dagger?"

"That is a good question. The Chalice does not work on specific parameters, but it is a dynamic form of magic. If one element is destroyed it will be replaced by another item. You see, it would become a never-ending quest. The elements are never the same Harry, and that is why we must find the Chalice and destroy it before Voldemort is able to use it. I believe it is time for you leave. I will inform you when Sirius arrives and we will arrange for the two of you to spend some time together," Dumbledore said, effectively putting an end to the conversation.

"Professor? One question."

"Very well, one more question. Then you must be off."

"What were Viktor and Fleur doing in here? I saw them come out of your office once before," Harry asked, hoping to gain some more insight.

"I am afraid I can not tell you that. I would suggest you ask them yourself. Now, if you will, I have matters I need to tend to," Dumbledore said not sounding dismissive.

Harry rose from his seat and walked through the halls toward the library deep in thought as to where the Consacrer Dagger was kept. When he entered the library Hermione waved him over to undoubtedly show him everything she had found regarding the Chalice.

**End of Chapter 14**

**A/N:** The poem "Memories" in this chapter was written by Maddy a.k.a. Amanda Lopez. She was gracious enough to let me use it in my story. It will be published this coming Fall so go check out some more of her work and leave a review. Just click on her name or copy and paste the below address. Thanks again Maddy.   
http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=176789 

**CactusKitty:** I have actually been unable to upload until the 24th since ff.net is suffering from severe problems.

**BellaBlack:** If you actually left a million and five reviews I would probably do anything you said...maybe. The romance will probably have to take a back seat for a while since other things are happening.

**RogueAngel: **I think Ginny and Crabbe would make a cute couple...naah, I wouldn't do that to you.

**AnGeL: **Voldemort has great plans for the Malfoys...and that's all I can say about that.

**Conlan: **I haven't really tried to make it funny, but parts of it just turn out that way I suppose. Hey, thanks for the heads up on the section that didn't make sense. You're right...makes no sense whatsoever. I was probably suffering from stuttering or something of the sort.

**Danny: **Thank you for the nice compliment. The best you've read huh? Don't really know what to say to that except thanks. I'm trying to be modest here *flaps his binder in the air* Yes, rumor has it that book 5 is not coming out until next year sometime. I shudder with you.

**Britzy (the bubbly and fluffy ghost):** I'm glad your first fanfiction story turned out to be mine. Now spread the word ^-^ I'm so happy that you're enjoying this little piece of mine, but I'm sad that you kicked the bucket out of joy. I'm trying to finish up this story, but it looks like it'll take longer than I expected. Thanks again though for your happy, bubbly, and fluffy review.

**alia:** I will not stop writing since I have a 7th year sequel planned already. Like JK I have the ending written already, but mine's not locked away in a vault. It's just sitting here in my desktop folder. That sugary sweet smile will get you nowhere...no...I'm not going to write anymore...well..since you're batting your eyelashes I suppose I'll keep on writing.

**niffler86: **Thanks, I'll try to keep writing in much the same style.


	15. Vengeance

**Title:** The Sides of Fear (15/?)  
**Author: **Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**WARNING: **This chapter contains some violence that might be disturbing for some.

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 15  
Vengeance**

A few hours after he had clued in Hermione on all the details Dumbledore had given him, Harry was called to the Headmaster's office by McGonagall. Running through the hallways he arrived out of breath and with a feeling of anticipation. When he entered Dumbledore's office he was greeted by the sight of his godfather with his back facing the door.

"_Sirius!_" yelled Harry flying across the floor to embrace his godfather.

"Harry," said Sirius, grinning from ear to ear.

After what seemed an eternity the two of them finally broke from each other with Sirius looking over Harry from head to toe.

"Well, well," he chuckled, "haven't we grown. I think it might be time for me to have that talk with you," Sirius tousled Harry's hair. "You must be quite the ladies man now, eh?"

Harry's face went slightly red as the thought of Sirius' letter.

"You're even worse than James was," Sirius continued. "He was probably one of the most confident Quidditch players I have ever seen, but when it came to women you could've sworn he," Sirius paused, "let's just say he wasn't as confident."

It was a relief for Harry when Sirius asked him to sit down next to him by the fire.

"I was really worried about you since I hadn't heard from you in over a month," said Harry quietly.

"I'm really sorry about that Harry, but I just couldn't get word to you."

"Where were you?"

"Remus and I were on a mission in Egypt to protect one of our operatives. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you."

Harry knew better than to ask any further questions as it was clear Dumbledore had given Sirius strict instructions about what information could be shared. He quickly forgot about the issue as the feeling of having Sirius there took over. For a long time the two of them just sat there, enjoying each other's company without having to say another word.

Sirius looked over at Harry and he was stunned to see how much he had grown over the summer. For every day that went by Harry looked more and more like his father. He wondered how Harry had been holding up during the summer. The few letters he had received had not told him anything concerning Harry's reaction to last years events. Sirius knew that it was bothering Harry as he had been very specific in avoiding to talk about it in the letters.

"So, how are you holding up?" asked Sirius tentatively.

"I'm doing fine I suppose," said Harry flatly.

"Anything bothering you?" tried Sirius.

"No, not really," replied Harry, keeping his head down.

"Well, in case you want to talk about anything I'm here for you," said Sirius reaching over and patting Harry on the back.

Harry looked up and gave Sirius a faint smile.

"So, I heard you have a new teacher," said Sirius, trying to force a conversation.

"Yeah, her name is Professor Miala. She's really hard on us though," answered Harry. "The first thing we did this year was to conjure up a Patronus."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem for you, should it?" chuckled Sirius.

"No, but the rest had a tough time. Except for Neville Longbottom. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, the Longbottoms...tragic. Doesn't surprise me though. Frank was a great Auror. One of the best."

Harry had always thought of Neville as the shy and insecure student whose worst fear was walking into Snape in Knockturn Alley. He remembered the surprised look of the class and Neville had been looked the most surprised as he had conjured up a Patronus.

"Harry, I want you to promise me something. I want you to stay out of all this. It's not the right time for you to join the war effort."

Harry was about to protest but was stopped by Sirius raising his hand.

"I know you want to help, and I know what the three of you are capable of doing," smiled Sirius, "but I need you to promise me you won't do something foolish. Can you promise me that?"

Harry furrowed his brow but finally nodded his head. Sirius was surprised, but relieved, that it had been that easy to convince Harry to stay out of trouble.

"Now, do you want to have that talk?" smiled Sirius.

The sudden change of tone had taken Harry by surprise, but he started squirming in his chair none the less.

"You know, I used to be, well still am, quite the ladie's man," continued Sirius, as he began to tell Harry about his own adventures.

***

Narcissa carefully dipped her quill into the inkbottle as she began to write a letter to Draco. She had put away her photo album, but it was lying on the table, beckoning her to open it. As much as she tried to concentrate on writing she felt her hand drop the quill and instinctively pull the album open.

Their life after her father had joined Voldemort had consisted of endlessly moving around in fear of getting caught for murdering her mother. Her father had truly hated her mother, but there was something that was lost in his eyes. Something had died that fateful night in the heart of Gaimun Pereaux.

At one time the two of them found themselves living alone in an abandoned building close to where they had once lived. It had been a peaceful summer evening and they had been able to spend some time together eating supper.

_"Father, what do you wish for?" she asked, propping her up in her hands._

_Gaimun was taken aback as they rarely spent time talking to each other. Voldemort had been busy building an army of Death Eaters, and there were rumors of a prophecy circulating among the inner circle._

_"I don't know," said Gaimun with weary eyes. "I suppose I would like...peace."_

_He looked away from Narcissa and stared blankly out the window. He had a painful expression on his face as turned back to her._

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I have done."_

_"You don't have..."_

_"Every night I think about what I did that night. Every...night," he sighed, "I see your mother trying to protect their son. Her face is etched in my mind. The look of horror and fear. I don't know what took over me. I...I...just want peace," he said, turning away to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes._

_This was the first time her father had spoken of that night. She felt relieved to know he felt remorse for what he had done, but she felt it was not his fault all the same._

_"Father, she betrayed you, us, everyone," said Narcissa with a quivering voice. "If she wouldn't have taken up with a Muggle everything would be the same as it used to be." Her voice was now filled with anger and contempt. "She did this to us!" she yelled, standing up so swiftly that her chair fell over. Her body was pulsating with fury as the mere thought of her mother and that Muggle living together made her body burn. "I wish you would've killed that halfblood boy as well," she spat._

_"Narcissa, she did nothing wrong. We had to make our separate ways at one point in time. No one deserves to die, especially not the innocent."_

_"How can you say something like that? He was a filthy Muggle and he deserved to die. They all do!"_

_She reached down for her chair and sat down on it once again. Her father had looked at her for a moment then turned away and walked up to his bedroom. She sat by the window until the sun was completely gone before she made her way to her bedroom and fell asleep feeling unbridled hatred towards her mother and any Muggles._

_The sound of muffled voices had woken Narcissa up. She could hear her father's voice coming from downstairs, but she did not recognize the second voice. Quietly, she rose out of bed only to stop by the top of the stairs. She could hear the voices clearly now._

_"So you thought you could get away?" came the voice of a young man. "Answer me!"_

_Narcissa peeked down into the living room where she could see her father sitting by the table, tied to a chair, as the young man walked around impatiently waving a wand._

_"I told you to answer me!" yelled the man._

_Gaimun had no intention to respond as he seemed lost for words. The man continued to walk around the room before coming to a dead halt in front of Gaimun._

_"If it weren't for you I would've never known about magic. Although I probably would've figured something out as soon as strange things started happening. It took me a long time before I could find you, but now that I'm here I feel...at peace."_

_He pulled out a chair and sat down across from Gaimun. Narcissa had started to descend the stairs careful not to make a sound and to stay out of the stranger's sight. The silence of the night was broken as the man started laughing hysterically._

_"I'll bet you're wondering how I could possibly find you. Well, that's just going to have to be my little secret. The real question is how am I going to kill you? You know, I've been dreaming about this moment for three years. Three years of searching for you."_

_Narcissa immediately turned to go get her wand._

_"What would be a proper way to avenge the murder of my mother and father?"_

_At this Narcissa froze to the spot hearing those last words. Her brother, here. She barely had time to react before she heard her father scream. Running to her bedroom she grabbed her wand and ran down the stairs to her father. However, before she had time to do anything her wand flew out of her hand and she hit the wall behind her with a loud thud._

_"How nice of you to join us Narcissa," said Paul, with a satisfied smile on his face. He was holding two wands in his left hand with a bloody knife in his right. "I'm afraid you're a bit too late. It seems your father ran into a knife," tutted Paul, "I mean honestly, how clumsy."_

_"Petrificus Totalus"_

_Narcissa felt her body freeze as she could only watch in horror at what transpired. Her father was bleeding heavily from his abdominal area and all she could hear was him groaning. He was bleeding to death and the only thing she could do was watch. Paul walked back to Gaimun and grabbed a hold of the right arm. The blade of the knife glimmered in the light as he proceeded to cut off one finger at a time. With every chop a piercing scream erupted from her father. The same procedure was repeated with the other hand before Paul set down the knife on the table._

_"Now, please answer my question. Did you think you would get away with murdering my mother and father?" hissed Paul._

_Gaimun was in intense pain, but managed to lift up his head._

_"No," replied Gaimun through gritted teeth._

_"Thank you. See? That was easy enough," said Paul, grabbing the knife and slitting Gaimun's throat._

_Narcissa who had been forced to sit idly by was now screaming inside her mind. Paul calmly cleaned off the knife and strode over to where she was lying._

_"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't kill my own sister. Not this time. Just remember, I'll be watching you."_

_He turned around and walked back over to her father's lifeless body. He leaned over and ripped off the necklace that had doubled as a portkey. He put it in his pocket and walked out the door._

Tears were flowing down Narcissa's face and the photo album gently soaked up every single tear. She had tried to forget about everything, but it was no use. Her brother was always in her dreams and he would stay there until she knew he was dead.

***

"Ginny?"

The unmistakable voice of her idiot brother took her attention away from the Herbology assignment. She had been dreading this moment, and she had tried to muster enough courage to rehearse her apology to her brother. It had been a lot easier in front of the mirror, she thought before turning around to face Ron.

"Ginny..."

"Ron..."

They had drawn a deep breath and begun to speak at the same time. Surprised by the situation they waited a moment before continuing in unison.

"Lemme go first..."

They looked at each other again.

"No seriously..."

A smile formed on their lips as they started laughing together. They finally made eye contact again through their laughter, and Ron tried to busy himself by putting his hands in his pockets. He slumped down on the floor next to Ginny and let out a groan. He held up a hand to make sure Ginny would let him speak first.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry about what happened. I mean, I know Harry would never...kiss...you," he said, obviously showing his discomfort about the very thought of it.

Ginny was relieved in a sense, but it also bothered her that her brother thought Harry would never kiss her. Instead of starting another row she let him continue.

"I mean, you're nice and all, but you're too young."

As soon as he had said it he realized what it sounded like and tried to make amends.

"I mean...er...bloody hell...it was much easier in front of the mirror," he grumbled as he put his head in his hands. 

"What I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry for being such an idiot," he mumbled from behind his hands.

"Ron, you don't...I mean...you should be sorry," she couldn't help but laugh as the thought of herself and her brother practicing in front of a mirror seemed like something they used to do at the Burrow growing up. Ron lifted up his head and just looked at her like she was starking mad.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a frown.

"It's...just..." Ginny was unable to control her laughter, but managed to finally calm down. "It's just that I did the same thing. I practiced in front of a mirror as well."

"I guess we're still the same," Ron said with a crooked smile.

"Ron, I'm sorry too, but you just can't keep doing this to me. I'm not a little girl anymore," she said, lowering her head.

"I know that," Ron huffed, "and that's what scares me."

Ginny looked up and could see Ron squeezing his hands, a sign that he was feeling very awkward.

"You know, I was always there to protect you, but now you don't need me anymore. You used to be my little sister, and now...you're not."

Those last words had barely come out as a whisper as he continued to look down on the floor, playing with a piece of lint from his tattered robe. Ginny did not know what to say. She never knew he felt this way. Ever since he had gone off to Hogwarts for his first year they had not been as close as they had been before. She just figured it was because he had other friends now. Real friends. Not some pesky little sister. She put her hand on his arm as he stopped and looked up at her.

"Ron, I'll always need you. You're my brother, my protector from my evil twin brothers," she said with a smile. "I'll always be your sister, but I don't need you to be over-protective. I can take care of myself you know. I survived six older brothers, so the boys of Hogwarts should be no problem."

"I suppose," chuckled Ron.

"So why don't you stop being an idiot and grow up," she smirked.

"Hey!" he said in a mock hurt voice.

"Oh come off it Ronniekins," she said, swatting at his arm.

"So that's how it is, eh?" growled Ron as he lunged forward, toppling Ginny over as he started tickling her.

Tumbling around tickling each other made Ron feel like they were back to where they had once been. It had been the two of them trying to survive in a house where the youngest translated into guinea pigs for spells and other mischief. Breaking apart their sides were hurting from all the laughing and the tension that had been building for the past four years was starting to crumble. They sat there on the floor recouperating from the fierce battle drawing for breath. The rest of the common room had turned around to see what all the commotion was about, expecting another row between the now infamous hot-tempered Weasleys. Ron and Ginny were finally aware of the rest of the students' eyes resting on them, and they turned their gaze to a group of students who immediately went back to whatever they had been doing before. They looked at each other and burst out laughing again not caring if the rest of the Gryffindors wanted to have them committed.

***

Several hours later Harry carried with him a feeling of content and enough stories to last him a lifetime. Satisfied with spending some time with Sirius he set a new goal, which was to find out what was going on with Viktor and Fleur. Walking back to Gryffindor Tower he was reminded that he had missed dinner by his growling stomach, and he decided to make a short stop at the kitchen. Just as he was about to tickle the pear to open the door he stopped, bracing himself for the expected embrace of Dobby. The door swung open as he pulled it open with the transformed pear, and he stepped into the kitchen only to find himself mauled by an elf with a familiar voice.

"Harry Potter, sir, has come to visit Dobby once again," squeaked Dobby as the rest of the house-elves bustled around Harry to see to his every whim. "Harry Potter, sir, takes time to visit me even though he is busy."

"It's...nice...to...see...you...too...Dobby," gasped Harry as he tried to pry himself loose.

When Dobby had finally let go Harry noticed he was not alone in the kitchen. Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were sitting at a table and were now looking at Harry who had interrupted their conversation.

"Is Harry Potter, sir, hungry?" asked Dobby, jumping up and down with joy.

"Er...yeah...I missed dinner and I'm really hungry," replied Harry, still looking at Viktor and Fleur.

The rest of the house-elves quickly vanished and came back with plates lavishly filled with chicken, salad, potatoes, and gravy. Viktor motioned for Harry to sit down next to him. Harry was so hungry that he piled food onto his plate and started eating in a ravenous manner. He swiped a glass of pumpkin juice and as he put down his goblet he saw Viktor and Fleur looking stunned, or disgusted, at the neanderthal behavior he had just displayed. He quickly wiped his reddened face off with a napkin before mumbling "sorry."

He wanted to ask them what was going on and he tried to figure out the best way not to sound too curious. His thought was stopped short as Viktor and Fleur made to leave, and he quickly said the first thing that came to mind.

"What are you doing for Dumbledore?" he blurted out spraying the floor and bench with small pieces of food. A house-elf came up and quickly cleaned off the bench and the floor. Viktor stopped and turned around giving Harry a hard look before sitting down once again.

"Dumbledore said I could tell you certain things if you asked," said Viktor, "and it is the same vith Fleur. Ve are here for the same reasons."

"After ze Triwizard Tournament we were asked by Dumbly-dorr to become operativez for 'im. Zere was no doubt in my mind as I was reminded by ze speech after ze tournament," Fleur said sadly.

"Like I said before I left. Diggory vas good to me. If I can do something to catch Voldemort (the house-elves quickly covered their ears as they made a hasty leave) then I vill do it. Ve vere sent here to protect you Harry. The best vay to be close to you vithout suspicions vas to be vith your friends," Viktor said this last word with a touch of irritation in his voice.

"It was easy for both of us. 'ermiiny and Viktor had already seen each uzzer in Bulgaria during ze summer, and I knew Ron could not resist my charm," she said matter-of-factly. "Of course, we did not realize our infiltration would create problems for ze zree of you. We tried our best (at this she gave Viktor a quick glance) to get zem to talk to each uzzer again, and finally it worked. Zat 'ermiiny is a clever girl," she finished.

"Ve vould stay longer, but there have been some unexpected developments at Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Dumbledor vants us to go back home and help out to sort things out. Ve vere just trying to think of a good enough reason for us to leave that vould convince Herm-own-ninny and Ron."

Harry was gaping like a goldfish trying to let the information sink in. Viktor looked at him waiting for a response.

"So...you are..._spies_?" he said, still finding it hard to believe they had just been playing roles so far.

"Spy is such a terrible word. I like ze word operatives much better," replied Fleur.

"But, but..."

"Harry, it's very important that you don't tell anyone vat you know. Do you understand?" asked Viktor, locking eyes with Harry.

"Yes," said Harry, nodding solemnly. "What are you going to tell Hermione and Ron?"

"Ve vill tell them vat they need to hear, even if it's not vat I...ve vant," scowled Viktor. "Good luck Harry, ve vill meet again, hopefully." said Viktor, extending his hand.

Harry shook his hand and did the same with Fleur. Viktor and Fleur once again rose out of their seats, and left Harry alone in the kitchen with the house-elves. He finished up his meal and walked back to Gryffindor Tower feeling thoroughly confused.

**End of Chapter 15**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and the e-mails. Be a responsible reader and review if ff.net will allow it. Thanks.


	16. Love Revealed

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (16/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail: **mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

_The information about the Pogrebin is taken from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by J.K. Rowling._

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 16  
Love Revealed**

The following day seemed to drag on as Harry anxiously waited for History of Magic to end so he could go talk to Sirius again. He found himself awake, a sensation in itself, as Binns continued to elegantly describe the importance of the House-elf Servitude Act put in place in the year 748. Hermione was listening intently no doubt thinking about S.P.E.W. and her attempts to liberate the house-elves of Hogwarts. By the look on her face Harry knew it was only a matter of time before he would be partaking in one of her plans free the likes of Dobby and Winky.

Harry spent most of the time watching his classmates sleeping. Seamus had spilled his inkbottle in his sleep and the right side of his face was covered in ink. Bubbles formed in the puddle of ink as his loud snores permeated the ink. After what seemed an eternity class was over and Harry ran through the hallways up to Dumbledore's office. Sirius was waiting for him with a copy of Witch Weekly readily in hand.

"You should read this," chuckled Sirius as he handed it over to Harry.

On the front page of Witch Weekly was a picture of him from the game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. He was holding the Snitch and soaring through the air on his Firebolt.

_**Harry Potter: The Young Man-Who-Lived**_

_Over the past four years Harry Potter has taken us all by storm by fighting off basilisks, dragons, and escaped prisoners. Now he must face another fight, more perilous than ever. The fight for his heart. At only the age of fourteen he managed to win the Triwizard Tournament and defeat World Cup Quidditch star Viktor Krum of Durmstrang. Coincidentally that was the first time any reports were made concerning the state of Harry's relationships with girls. Highly acclaimed reporter Rita Skeeter _(at this Harry huffed thinking of other adjectives to describe her with)_ told the story of Harry's feelings for a fellow Gryffindor by the name of Hermione Granger. Not only would Harry battle with Krum for the Triwizard Tournament, but also for the heart of a girl. Recent reports have made it clear that luck does not go both ways as Harry made off with the Triwizard Tournament, while Krum got the affections of the girl. _

_This means it is open season on the most eligible young man at Hogwarts. As seen on our exclusive photographs he is no longer a shy little boy with unruly hair, much thanks to the hard work he puts in during the off-season. Yes, girls. He is a hard worker as well as handsome. Rumor has it he is seeing a fellow Quidditch player, but as this article is printed it is still unconfirmed. Who will become the lucky girl that manages to "snitch" Harry's heart? Only time will tell...but you had better hurry up before your best friend gets to him._

The article was written by Mary Lewall and at the bottom of the article Harry read even more embarrassing news.

_This is the beginning of a series of articles concerning our nominees for Most Handsome Wizard this year. Please use the ballot at the bottom of this page and send it in via owl post by November 24th._

Harry let the magazine drop to the floor with a loud groan as his godfather was doubled up in the chair laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm glad you think this is funny," scowled Harry.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing we did have that talk yesterday," said Sirius wiping tears out of his eyes as his laughing continued.

As much as Harry tried to keep himself from laughing he felt his lips curl into a smile, and before he knew it he was laughing along with Sirius. Finally they managed to settle down and Harry was relieved to see that Sirius had been able to procure an evening meal for the two of them.

"You know, this is what I would like to do as soon as possible," sighed Sirius. "Just sit down and have a meal together with my godson at our own place."

Harry nodded and continued eating even though he felt a small lump forming in his throat. He had never known what it was like to have a family, and now that he had a godfather who loved him they could not be together.

"If only I would've let you take care of Wormtail you would be a free man," said Harry, clearly blaming himself for the situation his godfather was in.

"Harry, you were right to let Peter live. He owes you a life debt now."

"But..."

"No, living in the past is no use. I did for twelve years and the only thing that got me through was the thought of living for the next day. That's all we can do. Take one day at a time. What will come will come," Sirius replied with a haunted face as his thoughts strayed back to his stay at Azkaban.

"Is that the recommended expression among Dumbledore's operatives? Hagrid said that to me last year as well."

"Well, I suppose it could be, but it just makes sense. Harry, a great deal of things won't make sense in the years to come, but never lose hope. It's the last thing we have," Sirius said grimly.

Desperately wanting to change the subject Harry tried to think of something less depressing to talk about. Voldemort was getting stronger for every day that went by, and there was nothing he could do. The only thing he did was sit at Hogwarts waiting for Voldemort to strike next. _If only I could go out and face him. Then he would leave everyone else alone._

"Don't even think about it Harry," said Sirius looking straight at Harry who was wondering whether his godfather could read minds. As if hearing the question Sirius continued. "I've seen that look before. Your father had it when they went into hiding. I know what you must think, but the best way to help everyone is for you to stay at Hogwarts and learn as much as you can before you face Voldemort again."

Harry looked down at his plate and pushed around a small pea while trying to suppress his desire to just run away from Hogwarts and find Voldemort.

"I hate this. I hate waiting. Why is Dumbledore waiting? I mean, he knows Voldemort fears him above anyone. If the two of us went to fight Voldemort we could finally get rid of him," Harry yelled out of frustration.

"Harry, calm down. In time Dumbledore will tell you everything you need to know. In the meantime just have faith in his judgement. I trust him, and so should you. He is the only reason why Voldemort doesn't have complete control of the Ministry."

"What's wrong at the Ministry?" Harry asked, concerned about Arthur and Percy Weasley.

"The Ministry can no longer be trusted. There are too many people working for the wrong side, and the handful of people who are not might be in serious danger if they try to do anything."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Wait. It's all we can do. Wait for Dumbledore to give us more instructions."

"It's always waiting or cryptic messages with him. I can never get a straight answer out of him. It's like he enjoys having me dance like a puppet. Ron's right. He really is off his rocker..."

"Now you listen up Harry!" Sirius rose out of his seat and his roaring voice echoed in the office. "Albus Dumbledore trusted me even though I had been convicted, and I will not have you insult him in any way. He's got more magic in his big toe than most wizards could dream of. So you just sit back and listen to what he has to say!"

A red-faced Sirius sat down and picked up his plate. Harry's ears were ringing and his hands were shaking from the reaming he had just received._ I was just told off by my godfather_, he thought and smiled. When he turned his face toward Sirius he could see the strange look on his godfather's face.

"Thanks..._dad_," smiled Harry.

"Why you..." chuckled Sirius. "I can't stay mad at you Harry, but trust me. Dumbledore knows what he's doing," Sirius paused and looked around the office before leaning over closely, "but I agree. Sometimes he is off his rocker."

***

The next morning turned out to be "Let's Gawk at Harry Potter" day. He had forgotten all about the article in Witch Weekly and he was dragging his feet into the Great Hall, exhausted from not getting enough sleep the previous night. Sirius had told him he had to leave for a while, but he would be back in a few weeks again. As soon as he entered silence fell upon the students. Harry quickly looked down to see if he had forgotten to put on his clothes, but he was fully dressed. As he slumped down next to Ron and Hermione he could feel the eyes of every girl boring into him. He leaned over too ask Hermione what was going on.

"Hermione, what's wrong with everyone? Why are they staring at me like I turned into a troll?"

Hermione just smiled and shoved a copy of Witch Weekly into his hands. _Oh no, that article. That's just great._ He glanced over at each of the tables and found that even the Slytherin girls were eyeing him hungrily, which made his stomach turn inside out. Turning over he found Ron trying to choke his laughter by stuffing his face full of ham.

"Harry?"

He spun around in his seat only to find Angelina, Alicia, and Katie standing there.

"Is it me?" asked Angelina in a mock high-pitched voice as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Get away! Everyone knows it's me!" shrieked Alicia pushing Angelina away.

"Harry, you can tell them all about us," said Katie putting her hand on his cheek.

"Wh-what?" spluttered Harry feeling his cheek burn from Katie's touch.

He was blushing furiously and the Gryffindor boys were laughing loud enough for the table to start shaking. He looked over at Fred and George who had tears streaming down their face as they lay doubled over laughing on the floor. _They put the girls up to this. I'll get them back tomorrow morning during practice, and the next...if they survive tomorrow._

While the boys were laughing the girls were now shooting deadly glares at the three Gryffindor Chasers who started making kissing gestures toward Harry. He was surrounded by them and he took the only way out. Diving under the table he crawled to the other side, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out of the Great Hall.

For the rest of the day he was followed around by girls from every house and even Millicent Bulstrode tried to flirt with him during Potions. Snape was of course aware of the article as Malfoy had been kind enough to personally supply the Potionsmaster with a copy.

"So the famous Harry Potter has made it into another article. Now who might this love interest be?" said Snape with an evil smile. "That will be fifteen points from Gryffindor for managing to disturb the other students."

Harry refused to go back to the Great Hall for lunch or dinner so Hermione and Ron were kind enough to bring him some food up to the dormitory. Fred and George had made it clear they were going to try to embarrass Harry as much as possible. When Ron came into the dormitory with Harry's dinner he was wearing a scarlet badge with flashing gold text. _The badge said Harry the Handsome, Vote Now!_ Harry stared at it dumbfounded.

"The twins made them. You want one?" smiled Ron, holding out a badge in his hand.

Instead of voicing a reply Harry threw a pillow at Ron who swiftly dodged out of its way.

"Now, now Harry," he chimed, "you wouldn't want the girls to find out you such a temper."

"Get...out," growled Harry.

Ron put on a mock hurt look and left the room laughing.

As the day drew to an end the badges were still floating around Hogwarts, but the storm had died down as Harry had decided to hide in the fifth year dormitories for the rest of the year. Seamus, Dean, and Neville had come in sporting their very own badge, and Ron had wobbled into the room carrying a box filled with more badges. These had a close-up picture of a smiling Harry who winked every now and then. Ron set down the box and jumped into the bed as the five boys got into their respective beds.

"Harry?" came Ron's voice. There was no response. "Harry?" he said again.

"Yes," muttered Harry.

"You know, I'm sorry if we overdid it, but we just thought we should have a laugh at it. I mean, who would think you would be the Most Handsome Wizard?"

"Thanks," replied Harry a bit put off.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Yeah, us too," the other boys said.

"Well, I suppose it was kind of funny," sighed Harry, "but when Millicent Bulstrode flirts with you there is just something wrong."

They all broke into laughter and when it finally subsided they turned over to go to sleep. Ron's voice broke the silence.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it difficult to be handsome?"

At this there was a roar of laughter from the other boys, and Seamus rolled out of bed clutching his stomach from laughing. In a desperate attempt to shut up his best friend Harry threw a pair of dirty socks in the direction of Ron's uncontrollable laughter.

***

The hysteria with the Witch Weekly article had faded away, and Harry had made the next week of Quidditch practice a living hell for the twins. They did not seem to mind as their little campaign would no doubt go down in Hogwarts history. Besides, it paled in comparison to the voice and punishment of Molly Weasley. He did not want to imagine what would happen if he actually was voted Most Handsome Wizard. Walking down to Care of Magical Creatures with Hermione and Ron he felt like things were finally starting to go right. Viktor and Fleur had left and their story had been that their schools needed them to come back. They had not lied, but both Hermione and Ron had suspected there was something else they were not telling them.

Hagrid was absent as Halloween rolled around and Professor Grubbly-Plank, the substitute teacher, had decided to make life difficult for the fifth year Gryffindors by assigning them Pogrebins. At first sight you might think the little furry rock looks completely harmless, but it follows you around conveying a sense of hopelessness. If exposed for an extended period a person will collapse out of hopelessness and the Pogrebin will happily pounce on the unconscious victim and eat them.

The first lesson was interesting as Grubbly-Plank let the students play around with their new projects without actually telling them what they were. Hermione had tried to shake her Pogrebin off her tracks, but to no avail. The students had gone from tentative to completely depressed. Neville had broke down completely and cried his heart out about how hard Potions were and that he would not get any O.W.L.s.

Ron had been petting his cautiously for the entire period and he was sprawled out on the grass muttering incoherently. Harry could only make out the words "Hermione" and "never" as he was busy trying to escape from his own feelings of hopelessness. Hermione, who knew what the creatures were, was doing well as she had tried to stay away from hers, and had managed to lure it away from her.

At the end of class Professor Grubbly-Plank told everyone what a Pogrebin was and the technique it uses to find their prey. Malfoy was clearly upset as he had sat at the far end of the enclosure sulking with Crabbe and Goyle by his side. If anything the picture of a wailing Malfoy being comforted by Crabbe was worth any misery in Care of Magical Creatures. She had told them fighting against dark wizards and witches often induced the same emotion as there seemed to be no end to the evil. It was also a common way for Death Eaters to be recruited as they were usually faced with what seemed the only option. This year they would have to learn how to deal with hopelessness and trying to fight the urge to give in and give up completely.

The fog of desperation slowly lifted as the three of them trudged up the stairs and headed for the Potions dungeon. It had been a while since the three of them had actually walked together like they had so many times before. The sudden departure of Fleur and Viktor had helped matters, and it had been clear neither Hermione or Ron had been too upset about not seeing their supposed boyfriend and girlfriend for a while.

They were going to be late, but as they picked up the pace Harry's bag tore at the seam and his books, parchment, and quill came flying out landing everywhere in the hallway. Ron and Hermione bent down to help him collect his items.

"You two should go. There's no use in all three of us being late," sighed Harry, stuffing a book back into his torn bag. Ron was about to protest when Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"Harry's right. It will only be worse if we walk in together. We're sure to lose an insane amount of points as well as receive detention until Christmas."

"But..." tried Ron.

"No, just go. I'll be fine. Besides, it'll give me some practice for fighting the Pogrebins," grinned Harry, putting a quill behind his ear.

Hermione tugged Ron along the hallway as they sprinted towards the Potions dungeon leaving Harry behind frantically trying to put his books back into the bag. There was no way the bag would be able to hold all his things as it was ripped and Harry dejectedly stood up dragging his bag along the floor.

When he walked into the classroom the other students were busy chopping up their ingredients, and Snape was sitting at his desk with an evil smile. As Harry entered the room he carefully stood up and walked over to Harry's seat.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. It's an honor to finally have your brilliant mind here. I'm just glad you took some time out of your busy schedule to attend my class," said Snape with stinging sarcasm. The Slytherins were laughing and Malfoy seemed to be highly amused.

"Sorry Professor. My bag tore and..."

"No excuses Potter. That's fifty points from Gryffindor, one detention, and..." he smiled, "you will be today's guinea pig for testing the assigned potion."

Snape turned around and strode over to where Neville was feebly trying to chop up his frog liver while muttering how sorry he was. Harry turned to ask Ron or Hermione for help but before he could say a word Snape's voice rang out through the dungeon.

"Potter. If you're late you must think the first part of my lesson is quite unnecessary. The rest of your classmates were studiously taking notes while you were galloping around Hogwarts. Come over here and help Mr. Malfoy with his ingredients. You would take well to learn something from an excellent student like him."

Snape was standing by Malfoy looking smug and Harry picked up his bag and walked over to his new seat.

"Potter, chop up the frog liver," commanded Malfoy.

"You can do it yourself," growled Harry.

"Professor, Potter won't work."

"Potter! You should be grateful for Mr. Malfoy showing you the finer ways of making potions. Now do as he says," he sneered.

"Learn your place," whispered Malfoy as he handed the knife to Harry.

Harry was now seething with anger as he started in on the frog liver wishing fervently that it was Snape he was cutting into tiny little pieces. The pattern continued as Malfoy ordered him around until the potion was done.

"Mr. Malfoy. Excellent work. Twenty-five points for Slytherin for finishing first, and another twenty-five points for having the _patience_ to teach Potter some much needed skills," finished Snape.

Snape walked up to the front of the room and turned around as the students stopped their activity.

"Potter! Get up here!" yelled Snape.

Harry walked up slowly, dreading what the potion would do. He was fairly sure it would not set him on fire, but then again it would be just like Snape to do something like that.

"If Mr. Potter would have been present at the beginning of class he would have known what this potion does," started Snape, accompanied by sniggers from the Slytherins, "but I think we will just let him drink it. Don't worry, it won't last for long," smiled Snape.

The vial was filled with a glowing red mixture and Harry remembered thinking he would end up in the Hospital Wing before he swiped down the contents. There was a slight stinging sensation as the slimy liquid settled in his stomach, but oddly enough nothing happened. That is until Harry felt his fingers start to tingle followed by his arms, chest, and the rest of his body. The difference was that it was no longer a slight tingle. He felt like his body was about to burn up. Thankfully enough it only lasted for a few seconds, but then he felt another strange sensation as Snape leaned over.

"Remember when I said my hand would slip? I think it just did," whispered Snape, abruptly turning to the rest of the students as Harry felt himself drift into a dream. _Snape had given him Veritaserum._

"What is your name?" echoed Snape's voice.

Harry felt like he could barely hear his Professor's voice, but he felt a sudden urge to tell him anything he wanted to know.

"Harry Potter," he said flatly.

"How did you feel when you took the Incendio potion?"

_So that's what it was_, thought Harry. _No wonder I felt like I was burning up. He probably thought that was funny. I'll tell him how I feel all right._ But instead of a few choice words about Snape, Harry heard his own voice clinically report the sensation of feeling like he was on fire.

"Did you steal the gillyweed from my office last year?"

"No."

Snape looked like someone had spoiled Christmas for him, but managed to gather himself together again.  


"Maybe we should ask Potter a few...personal questions just to make sure he is telling the truth. Mr. Malfoy, would you like to ask a question?"

A huge grin spread across Malfoy's face as he got up from his seat and walked up to Harry. He could almost see the wheels turning inside the head of Malfoy.

"Hmm, Potter. Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked.

"No."

"Well I suppose no one would want you," replied Malfoy followed by laughter from the Slytherins, "but is there anyone you fancy?" he asked with amusement.

"Yes."

_What?_ Harry thought._ I don't like anyone, do I?_ Harry tried to tell himself to be quiet but it was no use. The Veritaserum had made him incapable of not telling the truth. He knew what the next question would be, but hoped he was wrong.

"Who is it?"

Harry felt himself inwardly cringe as he tried to stop himself from saying anything he would later regret. The room was silent as an air of anticipation filled the room with every student listening intently.

"Who is it?" repeated Malfoy.

_It's no one, it's no one, it's no one,_ Harry tried to tell himself. To his horror he felt his mouth open and start to form a sound. _No one,_ Harry repeated in his mind before he heard himself speak.

"Cho Chang"

**~~~~~**

**A/N:** This will be a rather short A/N. I just wanted to say thank you to the people who were kind enough to review either by e-mail or on the message board. Brian, Amy, Maddy, AnGeL, LivelyRach, and Claudia. I was hoping to have this story done by the end of the month, but I highly doubt that. Oh well, looks like I'll have plenty of time until book five comes out anyway. Thanks again. It means a lot to me when you guys review. Oh yeah, check out the story under "Other HP Fanfiction." Amy wrote her first fanfiction so please go read it and review. The address is: http://azeroth_fics.tripod.com.


	17. Catching a Cold

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (17/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary: **Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 17  
Catching A Cold**

_Cho Chang._

Those two words echoed in Harry's head as he tried to sleep. He had been saved from any further questions because it was the end of the Potions class, and he had still felt a bit dazed even during supper. He could tell by the whispers that the "news" was spreading like a wildfire across the house tables. He had stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, not wanting to be the center of attention.

Harry turned over and looked at the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning, and by the way things were going he was not going to get any sleep whatsoever. He slowly rose out of his bed and opened up his trunk, grabbing the Invisibility Cloak from within, and letting its light fabric envelop him completely. With his Firebolt in his hand he was careful not to step on the board that made a creaking noise as he slipped out of the dormitory, and downstairs into the common room.

He knew better, but he needed to fly, to feel free. The cool air envigorated him as he stepped out on the grounds. Just as he was about to tear off the cloak and set out on a nightly flight he heard someone coming from the direction of Hagrid's cabin. He quickly moved behind a small tree just to be safe. There were voices, at least two, growing stronger as they approached Harry. It was Snape and Miala.

"Do you think it can be reached?"

"Of course," sneered Snape. "Now quiet down before someone hear us."

As their voices lowered Harry moved closer in an attempt to listen in on their conversation.

"What if..."

"No, he will be able to find it when the time comes. Dumbledore has spoken to Firenze. The centaurs will roam the forest and guard it as well. When the time is right..." Snape stopped abruptly and motioned for Miala to come to a halt as well. His piercing eyes came to a stop in the direction of where Harry was standing. "I thought I saw a branch moving, and it's not even windy."

Harry tried to stand as still as possible while not breathing. Snape started moving towards the tree and when he was only a few feet away the creaking of a door made Snape look away.

"It's Grubbly-Plank," whispered Miala. "Let's go."

Snapes attention lingered at the tree for a brief moment before turning around whirling his robe angrily. Harry watched as the two of them made their escape through the main entrance. Grubbly-Plank came stalking up the grounds with a lantern in hand and wand drawn.

"Who goes there?" she yelled, continuing up the path slowly. When she reached the entrance she opened up the doors and slipped in muttering to herself.

Instead of following his original plan, Harry went back up to Gryffindor Tower and collapsed in a chair, letting the invisibility cloak and his broom fall to the floor with clatter. He did not care if he woke anyone up. _Something is in the Forbidden Forest. But what?_ He sat there lost in thought for a moment before it hit him. The Consacrer Dagger.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that before," he said out loud.

"Think of what?"

Harry spun around to see Hermione standing at the top of the stairs rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a nightgown adorned with some very un-Hermione like flowers. Harry would have expected her to have something like a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ instead. He laughed inwardly which made Hermione raise her right eyebrow.

"What are you doing up?" he asked trying to divert her attention from her question.

"I was going to get a glass of water. What did you think of?" she asked not remotely distracted.

"Oh, well I couldn't sleep so I..." Harry contemplated whether or not to tell Hermione the truth as he knew she would have a fit that Harry went out at night all alone and breaking the rules. She was after all a prefect now. "I decided to go outside for a ride on my Firebolt." Hermione opened her mouth ready to lecture him, but Harry cut her off.

"I didn't get a chance to do it because I heard Snape and Miala coming towards me. I overheard them talking and then I decided it was best if I came back up here." That much was true, but Harry conviniently left out the part about Grubbly-Plank as that would certainly make Hermione suspect he had actually gone outside.

"I'm glad you didn't go outside Harry because you know the rules," started Hermione to Harry's relief, "but you can't just go around like that." Harry nodded dumbly. "At least not alone. The next time you have another bright idea make sure either Ron or I are with you." Hermione smiled before adding, "or maybe even...Cho."

Harry was gaping like a goldfish trying to find the words to reply in protest, but Hermione had already disappeared up the stairs. He knew he had to go back upstairs and get some sleep, but his mind was still reeling from the revelation in Potions.

_I don't like her. Definitely not. No. Do I?_ Harry tried to conjure up the same emotions he had for Cho last year, but to no avail. He just did not feel that way about Cho. Then again he had to. He could not lie after taking Veritaserum. Three words echoed in his head before falling asleep in the chair._ I like Cho._

***

It was Christmas Eve at the Potters. Lily was frantically getting ready to cook her infamous christmas pudding while James was busy decorating the tree. Harry looked around in the room and could see an enormous amount of gifts by the tree, and his father was busy trying to charm the star on the top to light up the way Harry had seen the North Star look. The room felt warm with love and Harry's eyes turned toward the fireplace. It was starting to fade.

"Harry, put a few more logs in the fire will ya?" said his father still unable to charm the star. "Your mother was always better at charms than I was," he sighed, turning around heading for the kitchen. Harry picked up the tongs that were leaning against the coalscuttle and stirred the fire. His eyes turned to pictures that were on top of the mantelpiece. One of them had been taken from a Quidditch match and the shocking orange robes revealed himself playing for the Chudley Cannons. He heard laughter coming from the kitchen and his mother came into the livingroom heartily amused, no doubt due to his father's attempts at charming the star.

"When is she coming down dear?" she asked, picking up a few stray Quidditch magazines, which had Harry adorning the covers.

"Who?" he answered bewildered.

"Harry James Potter!" she exclaimed. "Are you telling me you've already forgotten about your wife? It has only been two weeks and you're already acting like a true husband," she scolded, but it was apparant she was only joking.

"My wife?"

"Yes. You know, you're _better_ half?" she said going back into the kitchen where James was busy hexing the star with inappropriate language.

Harry sat down in the nearest chair finding it hard to believe that he had a wife. _It's not true. It's just a dream_, he thought. _Mum and Dad are gone. It's all just a dream_. He felt sleep creeping up on him as his eyeslids slowly closed and finally dropped. He was stirred from his sleep by a voice seeming to echo distantly.

"Harry?"

It was not his mother. He thought he recognized the voice, but he was not sure. This must be his wife. He felt her touch his arm and gently shake it.

"Harry, wake up."

"Yes, dear," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her down into the chair letting his lips sink into a warm kiss.

It felt wonderful. He heard her gasp and he opened his eyes only to see the very familiar face of Ginny Weasley. Her eyes were wide open and she looked scared out of her wits. Harry drew back quickly and found himself in the Gryffindor common room where he had fallen asleep the previous night. He was still holding on to Ginny and he let go of her as he stood up. She hit the floor with a loud thud accompanied by a yelp.

"I...I...I'm so sorry...I...oh god...what...I..." Harry was running his hand through his hair and pushing up his glasses that were slightly askew. He reached out to help Ginny get up, but she was still staring at him not noticing his outstretched arm. Suddenly she blinked and her mind seemed to come back to reality as she got up from the floor.

"I just...thought I would wake you up," said Ginny, straightening out her robes while strictly avoiding any eye contact, "since it's almost time to get ready...for breakfast."

"I..."

"I know. You're sorry. You thought it was...someone else," interrupted Ginny with what seemed like a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I guess that makes us even then."

"What?"

"Well, you know," Ginny said, still staring at her feet and clenching her hands. "For that other...accident."

"Huh? Oh...oooh," he said, finally realising what she meant. "Well, I mean...I'm still...you know...sorry."

"I know."

The two of them stood there, both trying to focus on anything but each other before people were heard coming down the stairs. Harry turned to see who was coming and Ginny took the opportunity to slip out through the portrait hole. Ron came bounding down the stairs looking surprisingly fresh.

"You're up early," he said with a broad smile.

"Yeah, just thought I would get a start on things...you know, get going on my Potions homework," Harry said trying to forget what had just transpired.

"I can't believe Snape gave you homework. Well mate, I'm just glad it's not me. Imagine, four feet...ouch," Ron said, shaking his head. "C'mon, we're gonna be late. There might not be any food left by the time we get down there."

They bounded down the stairs and into the Great Hall, which was almost empty. More students arrived within the next ten minutes, and Harry could feel the eyes of every girl on him. _This was worse than after that article_, he thought grumpily. However, his mind drifted back to what had happened earlier, and he chanced a look down the Gryffindor table to see if Ginny was there.

She was sitting by Dennis Creavey and Amanda Lopez, the girl who had given Harry the photographs. She turned to pick up another piece of bread, and that is when their eyes met. Harry saw her turn beet red and quickly turning her face away. Harry felt his own face burning and tried to occupy himself by buttering his toast on his plate.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know you were buttering your porridge?" laughed Ron.

"Huh? What?"

"I said, did...you...know...you...were...buttering...your...porridge?"

"What?" Harry replied, looking down at his now sloppy porridge with a butter spread neatly on top of it. He pushed the plate away and let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you all right Harry?" Ron said clearly concerned.

"Yeah, just not hungry that's all," he said, resting his head and arms on the table.

At this Ron raised an eyebrow as if trying to say that was not natural, but he got no further as the noise died down. Harry felt Ron nudge him with his elbow. He looked up and saw that Cho Chang had come in. If looks could kill Cho would have been hit by a dozen _Avada Kedavras_ by the time she took her first step into the Great Hall. She walked up to her table briskly and sat down at the end of it, ignoring the reactions.

"She didn't even show up last night for supper," whispered Ron as he shoveled in a large piece of ham, "and who could blame her?"

Harry nodded and set about buttering his ham in silence thinking about the second kiss in his life.

***

Ginny was trying to concentrate on the conversation she was having with Colin and Amanda, but all she could think about was that kiss. Once again her dream had been shattered into a million pieces. When she had heard the news that Harry had professed his love for Cho Chang she thought she was going to go into hiding, but instead she had decided to face up to Mr. Harry Potter and live without thinking about those deep emerald green eyes. Those eyes she would gladly drown in.

_Oh shut up_, she thought turning around and reaching for a piece of bread. That was when she noticed that Harry was staring at her. She felt her face flush and turn crimson red as his eyes seemed to be able to read every emotion that was stirring inside of her. Quickly she turned her away and started buttering her bread.

_Don't let him do this to you. Remember, you're through with that. No more thinking of Harry Potter. No more thinking about that messy hair of his. I would love to run my hand through his hair. SHUT UP!_

It was no use. No matter how much she tried not to think of him something always reminded her of him. Maybe it was her uncanny ability to turn many of her Transfiguration assignments emerald green that did it. Or maybe it was because in secret, she had told her mother to knit an emerald green sweater for Harry. Her life did not revolve around him, but somehow it always came back to that scruffy looking boy with an odd pair of glasses.

All of a sudden the Great Hall went silent and Ginny saw why. Cho Chang had just walked in and it was not a pretty sight. The greeting was icy to say the least. Most girls were just giving her deadly glares and they were wishing their looks that were shooting daggers would actually materialise into real daggers.

_There she is. The conqueror of Harry Potter_, she thought dryly before realising how cruel that was. It was not her fault after all. _It's not her fault that she's got perfect hair, and skin, and...well...perfect everything. No wonder Harry thinks she's beautiful_. She let out a loud sigh that made Dennis and Amanda turn to her, but she just ignored them hoping they would get back to whatever they were talking about.

"Ginny, are you feeling all right?" asked Dennis.

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired that's all. I was up late working on some homework," she said, taking a bite out of her toast.

She thought about the kiss. _What a kiss. I wish I was Cho. Then Harry would want to do that with me. But all I am is Ron's little sister. No. I will not think about him anymore_. With a loud thud she slammed her goblet into the table making the people around her jump in their seats.

She got up and ran up to her room, grabbed the copy of Witch Weekly from her bedside table, and rushed downstairs into the common room.

"No more, Harry Potter. I will not think of you like that ever again," she said, flinging the magazine into the fire, and watching it burn. "Hah, I'm cured," she said, sitting down on the sofa. As she watched the flames rise from the magazine she could have sworn they were no longer orange and red, but emerald green.

***

Harry had hoped Quidditch practice would be the one place where he would be free from any comments about Cho, but the twins had made certain not to make him forget about it.

"George, you'd better put on some more clothes before you catch a cold," said Fred, mimicking Mrs. Weasley to perfection.

"I think it's too late dear brother. Ah-Cho."

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

"Now please cover your mouth so it doesn't spread. Oh no, I feel it coming on as well. Aaaah-Chooo!"

The two of them kept on doing that for the first ten minutes before they finally had enough. At least with that specific ribbing.

"Maybe Ron was right," said George sadly as he soared past Harry.

"About what?" answered Fred coming to a halt by Harry.

"Fraternising with the enemy," sighed George. "We'll never win now."

"I think you're right. We play Ravenclaw in November and Harry knows what would happen if we beat them."

"No more snogging for him," sighed George, pursing his lips.

"Do you want us to take you out with a Bludger?" asked Fred with mock concern in his voice.

"Yes please. Now," replied Harry.

"Oh just leave him alone, will you?" said Angelina.

"Why should we do that my lovely rose petal?" asked Fred.

"Because I have some things I could tell your brother and sister. For example..."

"All right. I get the picture," Fred said, turning a shade of red and soaring away from Harry.

"I on the other hand am bound by no..."

"Really?" came Alicia's voice from behind George.

"Dearest, you wouldn't?" smiled George.

"I think I would."

"Spoilsport," huffed George before sticking his tongue out at her, and swiftly avoiding her hand. "Now I know why you're not a Beater. You couldn't hit the backside of a Ukrainian Ironbelly if it ran backed into your hand."

With that the chase was on and George laughed merrily as he zoomed away from Alicia's deadly grasp. Harry looked up at Ginny who had taken great lengths as to not be close to Harry or even talk to him. _Not that I don't understand her. I mean, I just grabbed her and...well...I understand. At least she doesn't have a huge crush on me anymore_. He did not know if he found that good or just a little unnerving.

After practice Fred and George sandwiched him between them as they walked back up to the castle.

"You know, we don't really think you'll throw the game," started Fred.

"Even if it is about snogging." added George.

"Thanks," said Harry coldly.

"But our offer still stands you know."

"We'd give you a Bludger in the head any day," chuckled Fred.

**~~~~~**

**A/N: **First of all I have to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I don't really have any excuses besides severe writer's block. I hope there weren't too many of you who wanted to throttle me when I left you with the previous cliffhanger, but to my surprise there is none this time. I'm not quite that evil you know. A little evil, yes. But not that evil. Thank you so much for all the reviews, and I know I've said this numerous times before, but it's true. Your reviews really make me want to continue to write. Every time I see a review, whether it be on the message board, e-mail or on ff.net I always feel like Christmas has come again. So thank you all again.

**CactusKitty:** I'm sorry I put you through all that torment with the last chapter. I guess only time will tell if he was telling the truth...then again...it was Veritaserum........

**Allison A:** Thanks for being a responsible reader. That sounds like such an official title. Required school reading? What has the world come to? It's summer...time for a break...and I'm glad I can supply it.

**Nadako-Mika: **It's better than the book? Hmmm...why am I not making gazillions of dollars then? I'll have to talk to Scholastic about this. I could be making loads of cash...yes...and pigs can fly...but only if they're Animagus.

**aNgEl: **Oh I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will have a field day with this information. If you feel sorry for Harry now...just wait...there's more. Let me tell you...*whisper*...and that's what happens next.

**Conlan:** I'm afraid it is Cho...maybe...not...who knows? I'm glad you think this fic is funny. I try to make it as much like the canon books as possible since I don't want the people to step out of character too much. Sometimes they do I guess, but hey...it's my universe now...whoops. Don't sue me. I meant my borrowed universe.

**Abba: **You're right about not putting down Ginny as the person Harry cares for because it would just be too...well...out of character I suppose. Small things happen most of the time, and it takes a while before certain true feelings show...I shouldn'ta told yeh that!

**Joe La Briola:** Thank you for even comparing me with J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing some inspiration I guess. Anyway, you're right about the prefects. I kind of forgot, but in some ways not. I didn't think it would be a big deal I guess, but it should be. I mean. It would be for Hermione, so I'll try to put some more stuff about that in there. Thanks for the heads-up.

**Lisa(Najeem):** It was a pretty interesting plot twist as I didn't really have it planned, but a stroke of genius, or insanity whichever you prefer, made me do it.

**oceansun: **Thanks for reviewing, and I added you to my mailing list.

**Holly: **Yes...Cho...and you'll find out why he said it...maybe it was true love...

**ol blue eyes:** I hope you left your house by now because this chapter took way too long for me. Sorry about that. Hopefully you still got a job. I heard medication works really well with withdrawals like that ^_^

**Lisa:** Harry and Ginny would probably make a cute couple...who knows what will happen in the future. I hope this chapter will satisfy your cravings for their coupleness (is that even a word?)

**EaRtHaNgEl831:** No one wants it to be Cho. I'm a little hurt here...not really ^_^

**PotterPerson:** I don't think I've heard the term "amazing" yet. Thanks. That really swelled my ego to the size of a large ant. Just kidding...more like a peanut. I'm going to wear a badge telling everyone I'm amazing :)

**Master:** Oh I think Harry will get back on Snape...or Malfoy..or someone. Then again, he has always been willing to follow the rules of Hogwarts...oh wait...that's not him. I'm hurrying with my writing, but the block needed to be torn down.

**super-sailor-saturn39:** I hope you've been able to trudge through the rest of the chapters by now. If not I expect more reviews...MORE...HAHA...er...I mean...never mind. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	18. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (18/?)  
**Author: **Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Summary: **Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 18  
Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw**

On the morning before the match against Ravenclaw Harry got up early and found the common room empty. On one of the abandoned tables lay a copy of Witch Weekly, and Harry knew what it contained. The article had quoted trusted sources from within Hogwarts stated that Harry had proclaimed his undying (that was a bit exaggerated) love for Cho Chang. The upcoming game at the end of November had only made things worse, and interestingly enough rumours had circulated that a fair share of the Ravenclaw students wanted Cho Chang not to play.

The rest of the girls' distaste for Cho had waned slightly, but it was obvious she was not well liked among the girls. In fact, even the Ravenclaw girls were staying away from her and talking behind her back. Harry on the other hand had been constantly approached, and when Parvati and Padma Patil had come up to him at the same time he had let out a loud growl and stomped out of the Great Hall, much to the amusement of Fred and George. Hermione had of course not been affected, and Ginny had not spoken to him since the incident. She managed to communicate by nodding or shaking her head for almost a month, and Harry had no idea of what to do. Whenever he tried to get her alone she would disappear or start a conversation with anyone close to her. Life was not going the way it was supposed to.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, and Harry soon found himself with the team about to fly onto the field. George was batting his eyelashes and giggling, while Fred had taken the liberty to draw a lightning bolt on his forehead and wearing a pair of glasses looking eerily similar to Harry's.

"Oh Harry," giggled George in a girlish voice. "How will we win if you catch the Snitch?"

"I'll let you catch the Snitch my love," said Fred with a longing voice. "Anything for you," he said leaning over and putting his cheek against George's.

The girls were trying not to laugh, but their effort only made it worse as they almost choked on their laughter. Harry could not help but laugh as Fred tried to woe George. The only one not enjoying the "splendid" joke was Ginny who was sitting in the corner looking ready to kill her brothers.

"I suppose a speech isn't really needed," said Harry through his laughter. "Let's just go out there and show them who the best team is."

"I know _we_ will do our best," nudged George.

"Not sure about snoglips here," coughed Fred.

"Oh come off it you two. Harry's had enough of your jokes and we," Angelina gestured at the four girls, "are ready to play a game. Isn't that right Harry?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's just go," he said as he stepped over his broom and flew out through the doors. What he did not notice however, was George pulling out his wand and putting the word Cho on the back of Harry's Qudditch robes.

"And here is the Gryffindor team led by their Seeker and Captain Harry Potter who has been in the news lately. How will this game between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor go off with the infamous love between the two rival Seekers? Will we actually see love on the Quidditch pitch? Can Ha..."

"Jordan!" said McGonagall sternly.

"Oh right. As you can see there are quite a lot of ladies at today's game. No doubt due to the soaring popularity of Harry Potter who, if you have missed it, proclaimed his undying love for..." That was as far as Lee Jordan got before McGonagall had walked up to him and gave him a good talking to.

"Well, let's get back to the game at hand. Roger Davies and Harry Potter shake hands before the match and it seems like it's a rather friendly exchange. There's the whistle and where off. Angelina Johnson grabs the Quaffle and advances forward. Oh, narrowly avoids a Bludger, but manages to keep a hold of the Quaffle. Entwhistle intercepts the pass and Ravenclaw are on the attack. Entwhistle to McCann, back to Entwhistle who passes it to Ketcham who shoots. Saved by Ginny Weasley! A brilliant save by one of our brave and, may I say, beautiful Gryffindors."

"JORDAN!"

"Yes, yes," said Jordan, waving off McGonagall. "Gryffindor head the attack with Spinnet. Oh, and they go into the Hawkshead formation with Spinnet passing the Quaffle to Bell, Johnson, Bell. Gryffindor scores! Katie Bell scores for Gryffindor who go up by 10-0. Not only are the Gryffindor Chasers fast, but they are stunningly beautiful, especially Katie Bell. I..."

"JORDAN! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

"Fine. McCann grabs the Quaffle closely followed by Bell. Oh, he's hit by a Bludger and loses control, but Ketcham picks up the Quaffle and fights his way through Chasers and Bludgers only to shoot...another great save by Weasley. It's put back into play but it's taken by Entwhistle. Ravenclaw are laying seige to the Gryffindor goalposts."

Harry was circling around the stadium trying to catch any glimpse of the Snitch, but without any luck so far. He had tried to avoid looking at Cho, but when their eyes had met he had seen nothing but pure anger. The team was really having a hard time with the Raveclaw Chasers who had developed into one of the most dangerous compilation anyone had ever laid eyes on at Hogwarts. It was no wonder they had beaten Slytherin even though Malfoy had managed to catch the Snitch. Gryffindor was being outplayed and Harry knew their only chance was for him to catch the Snitch before the lead was too great.

"Ravenclaw scores! Ketcham tricks Weasley and Entwhistle scores. 10 -10."

Loud cheers came from the Ravenclaw section as Entwhistle raised his hand in triumph.

"McCann to Ketcham to Entwhistle...McCann...scores. 20-10. The Ravenclaw Chasers are one of the finest I have seen in my years of commentary, and thank goodness they beat those slimy Slytherins in their previous...Let...go..."

Jordan was wrestling with McGonagall for the megaphone while Ravenclaw scored two quick goals. It was turning out to be a disaster for Gryffindor and Harry tried to get Madam Hooch's attention for a time-out.

"Time-out Gryffindor" yelled Madam Hooch as the players stopped and went to their respective side of the field.

"Blimey!"

"I know," replied Fred.

"I knew they were good, but not that good," gasped Alicia who was trying to catch her breath.

"We can't hold out for much longer Harry. You'd better find the Snitch and do it fast," said Angelina.

"I know. You're doing great so far, especially you Ginny," Harry said, looking over at Ginny who responded with a shy nod. "Just keep on doing what you've been doing, only try to pack up the area in front of the goal posts to help Ginny. I'll get the Snitch."

Madam Hooch's whistle blew to alert the teams to get ready to start playing again, and Jordan had been given a last chance to do some "clean" commentary.

"It's 40-10 Ravenclaw as Entwhistle grabs the Quaffle again. It looks like the Gryffindor Chasers have decided to come back and help their Keeper by clogging up as much space as possible. McCann is confused for a moment and Johnson manages to intercept the pass. Johnson is all alone, but she keeps going. With only the Keeper left to beat she shoots...YES! 40-20. A great tactical move by Gryffindor to pack their Chasers in front of goal."

A few minutes later the ecstatic Gryffindor supporters were growing quieter as Ravenclaw scored seven more times to make it 110-20. There was still no sign of the Snitch and Harry was starting to get worried. Just then McCann scored his sixth goal putting Ravenclaw up by 100 points. All of a sudden Harry saw the familiar glimmer over by the Ravenclaw goal, and he turned his Firebolt and tried to flatten himself as much as possible to gain speed. As he was closing in on the Snitch he saw something approaching him out of the corner of his eye and veered out of the way losing sight of the Snitch. Cho had almost ran right into him and she looked at him with a huge smirk on her face. Harry looked around but the Snitch was gone.

"Harry Potter would've caught the Snitch if Chang hadn't played dirty and...and Ketcham scores again making it 130-20. Ravenclaw are now up by 110 points and soon it won't matter whether or not Potter catches the Snitch. Weasley makes a spectacular save, but Entwhistle grabs it and shoots. Another save! I think she could rival Oliver Wood as one of the greatest Keepers in Gryffindor history. There's not much she can do against three Chasers who are sought after by some of the best professional Quidditch teams around Britain. Chang has seen the Snitch!"

Harry could see that he would never catch up to her, but Fred and George had already set off the two Bludgers with full force towards her. She avoided the first one, but as she concentrated on grabbing the Snitch the second Bludger hit her full force over the head, and for a moment she held on to her broom with her legs, but lost her grip and hurtled down at groundbreaking speed. Everyone stood up holding their breath as Cho fell through the air before her fall was stopped short and softened by a blur of gold and scarlet red. The two fell on the ground with Harry breaking her fall.

Players and students flooded the field as Harry lay holding his left shoulder. The pain in his right wrist told him that it was broke. Perhaps even a few broken ribs, but he turned over to feel Cho's pulse and make sure she was all right. He could hear McGonagall yelling at students to stand back, and he continued to keep one hand on Cho's face. All of a sudden she opened her eyes slightly and looked at Harry with a glazed look.

"Thank you...Cedric," she whispered before she passed out.

***

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Why didn't you come to me earlier?"

"I couldn't jeopardize my position my Lord. It was too dangerous."

"Fortunately I have my other sources as well. However, I find it assuring you came to me with this information. It shows me you have...faith...in our cause," smiled Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord. My life is yours."

"Yes. Very well, go back and continue your work. All this plays in perfectly for me."

The crouching figure stood up and left the room. As soon as the door had been shut another figure emerged from the darkness behind a pillar.

"Do you believe he speaks the truth Master?"

"Of course. He wouldn't dare to oppose me. Besides, I have something he wants," hissed Voldemort, walking over to a wooden box and picking up a large rat.

A hissing noise came out from his mouth and Nagini soon appeared looking ready to follow any command. He let her see the struggling rat and he gently set it down on the ground. The rat tried to scurry across the room and find a safe haven, but Nagini caught it within a few seconds and started to swallow it down. Voldemort was looking at her eating with a blissful smile.

"Look at her Wormtail. She is perfect. Do you know why Salazar chose the snake as his symbol?"

"Because he was a Parseltongue?" tried Wormtail.

"Yes, that is what most people believe. Certainly that was one of the reasons, but do you know what the real reason was?" Wormtail shook his head. "It was because the snake lives by his instincts. It does not rationalize its behavior, but rather does whatever it takes to survive and conquer. All it knows is death...and power."

"I understand Master."

"You'll never understand you pathetic excuse for a servant," spat Voldemort. "If you wouldn't have sacrificed yourself for my resurrection then you would not even be standing here. You hid from me and only came back because you were too afraid to help the other side. I loathe you Wormtail," hissed Voldemort as he walked up to Wormtail and slapped him in the face.

"Yes Master. I am worthless. Please spare me," whimpered Wormtail.

"Oh, I'll spare your miserable life. You are still useful to me. You are driven by the most powerful motivator of all. Fear. You will still serve me well. The final stage is drawing closer and soon I will be restored to my true powers. Soon, Harry Potter will be no more. Soon, he will have to choose," hissed Voldemort, his slits for eyes glowing red in the dark.

***

"That was a nasty fall. Did you see his bone sticking out?" said Ron with a disgusted look.

"Ssh...you'll wake him up," whispered Hermione.

"I'll bet Cho will be grateful," winked Fred.

"Oh yes, very," nodded George.

"Shut up will you?" growled Ginny.

"Oh, I think we've upset little Ginniekins," George said with a mock sad face.

"I'll give you something to be sorry about," started Ginny.

"Be quiet."

"Right you are Ms. Granger. Now I must insist on all of you to leave. You can come back in the morning as I suspect he'll be awake by then," said Madam Pomfrey as she fussed over Harry, and watched them walk out still arguing.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" she whispered to Harry who was still unconscious. "I should keep you here for the rest of your life, but I know Albus wouldn't let me," she sighed and dabbed a wet cloth on his forehead.

"You remind me so much of James," she said, a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "I just hope you'll stay out of trouble for once. Not that it'll do any good with...Him...coming after you. I'll do my duty and I'll keep the promise I gave to James and Lily," she sniffed before checking on Cho and then walking back to her office.

It was the middle of the night when Harry awoke feeling his shoulder ache. He sat up carefully and he recognized the familiar surroundings of the Hospital Wing. _Third time in a few months_, he thought. _Must be some sort of record. I wonder if she'll actually try to keep me here for the rest of the year_. He looked around and could see another bed was occupied by Cho Chang.

She was sleeping soundly and Harry found himself staring at her much like he had done the year before when he had developed a huge crush on her. She was rather beautiful and she liked Quidditch. Maybe it was true that he liked her. All of a sudden she stirred in her sleep and started mumbling.

"No...no...not Cedric...please...no," she said painfully.

Without thinking Harry got up from his bed and ran over to her bed, hesitating for a moment, then taking her hand in his and leaning over.

"It's all right. You're going to be fine," he whispered.

Her face started to relax and she went back to a peaceful sleep as Harry continued to hold her hand until he felt sleep creep up on him again. The morning light woke him up and he found himself by Cho's bed still holding on to her hand. He quickly let go and scuttled over to his bed relieved no one had seen him. He had known his fifth year would be different as O.W.L.s approached, but something else was changing, and he did not know what to do. This was unfamiliar territory indeed.

***

Much to Madam Pomfrey's dismay and irritation Harry had been released from the Hospital Wing after Dumbledore had had a heated conversation with her. He had found out from Ron that the game had been postponed and would be played at a later date. Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Captain, had deemed this fair as Harry had saved Cho from further injuries, or even death, by putting himself between her and the ground.

During the weeks after the match he had begun to notice that Ron and Hermione were acting strangely towards each other. They had both been receiving owl post and Harry figured it was from Fleur and Viktor trying to keep up the charade of still being involved with them. The strange thing was that they were not behaving like they had before, by glaring and not talking to each other. They were never alone and when Harry had to leave either one of them would think up a reason to leave as well. When they spoke they limited their conversations to fewer than three words.

Harry looked to his right at Hermione who was reading her latest letter with wide eyes. She was careful not to let anyone else see what it said, and when she was done she stuffed it into her bag and continued eating. Ron on the other hand was busy trying to read his own letter with an emphasis on trying. Fred and George had noticed their little brother was getting a lot of owl post lately and they had made it their mission to find out who the letter was from, and more importantly share the information it contained. So far Ron had been able to fend them away.

That left Harry mostly alone. Ginny had come out of her shell and was actually speaking to him, but it was usually just a quick "hi" in the morning. He looked over at Ginny who was sitting with some of her fellow fourth years. She was laughing and her smile made Harry's heart jump. _Stop it! What are you thinking? Obviously I'm not thinking at all_.

Before Harry could set off on another one of his more frequently occurring conversations with himself, Dumbledore stood up at the teacher's table. There was a brief moment before the Great Hall finally silenced.

"Ah, yes. Last year's Yule Ball was an incredible success...in many ways," Dumbledore seemed to muse as some students turned a bit pink, "we have decided to bring the joy of another dance back to Hogwarts. In times like these we need something to look forward to. I remember in my sixth year when Diane O'Conner and I...well, in any case I am pleased to announce that a Spring Ball will be held on the eve of Valentine's Day."

A loud cheer erupted as Parvati and Lavender started eyeing up potential suitors. Harry just hoped their eyes would not come to rest on him. Dumbledore had sat down again, and as students made their way through the hallways the only topic of conversation was the upcoming Spring Ball.

"Better ask someone quickly Ronniekins."

"Yeah, unless you want to go with a troll," chuckled George.

"Don't forget, the non-male students are _girls_," teased Fred, "all of them."

"Stuff it," growled Ron as he pushed past his brothers and fled down the stairs heading for the greenhouse.

The twins put on a mock hurt look and turned to Harry with renewed vigor and a mischievous look in their eyes yet again.

"I guess we don't have to ask who you're taking, eh Harry?" said Fred giving Harry a nudge and winking.

"Cho Chang," chirped George.

Harry just closed his eyes and followed Ron's footsteps as the twins' laughter rang out through Hogwarts.

***

It was the Saturday before the Christmas holidays and Harry was busy working on new Quidditch plays. He had owled Oliver Wood, who was now playing for the Holyhead Harpies, and asked for advice. He had received a long letter filled with typical pep-talks from Wood along with a book, _Planning to Plan Plans: A Handbook for Quidditch Captains Who Don't Know What They Are Doing_. At first Harry thought it was some kind of joke, but then he remembered Oliver Wood would never joke about Quidditch, ever. So he had spent most of the following weeks drawing up plays only to see them fail miserably during practice. Katie had tried to comfort and reassure him that eventually one of the plays would work, and that they had only tried eight new formations. Little did they know how many more were still among Harry's Quidditch papers.

Frustrated with the lack of success and just terribly tired of not doing anything but studying Harry crumpled up his latest destined-to-fail play and threw it into the fire. At that moment Ron came through the portrait hole and Harry called him over hoping for some relief from his own thoughts.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I was just...around," said Ron vaguely.

"Where exactly would _around_ be?"

"Just outside," started Ron but realized that was a lie since students were not allowed outside today. Extra strength charms were being put around Hogwarts and Dumbledore had forbid everyone to venture outside. "I mean, I was...um..." Ron was thinking so hard that Harry could almost see the wheels turning in Ron's head.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine," sighed Harry a little put off for Ron trying to keep a secret from him.

"No, I mean...I'll tell you. I was...well, I was in the library."

"The library? Are you feeling sick or something?" asked Harry.

"No. Can't a person go to the library without everyone making a big deal out of it?" said Ron angrily.

"Ron, you never go to the library when you have to. It would be like me going down to the Potions dungeon for some leisure time with Snape," laughed Harry.

"I see what you mean," said Ron trying to stifle his laughter, "but I really was at the library."

"What were you doing there then?"

"Well, I...um...I wanted to talk to Hermione."

"About the way you two have been acting for the last month or so?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, about that," said Ron, clenching his hands.

"Well if you ask me it's about bloody time the two of you made up. I'm tired of seeing the two of you acting like you're in love or something," chuckled Harry.

"In love? That's funny Harry," laughed Ron nervously. "Who would be in love with Hermione, except Viktor? I mean, I wouldn't want to be in love with her, or anyone for that matter," he added hastily.

A loud huff came from the portrait hole as Hermione glared at Ron before running up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Ron hid his face in his hands as a door was slammed hard.

"I'm an idiot, a stupid, bloody, idiot," mumbled Ron as Harry picked up his papers and started writing a letter to Sirius.

***

"This is...insane!"

"Mundungus, Hagrid is doing his very best to convince the giants. It's not easy to drop all animosity since we did systematically kill and banish them from Britain," said Dumbledore calmly.

"But the giants. They're...beasts!" yelled Mundungus Fletcher.

"Don't judge everyone by one. We've made that mistake before and look where that got us," growled Mad-Eye Moody. "We must find whoever is willing to fight against Voldemort and embrace them. The more allies we have the less help he will have."

"Both of you settle down. We have more important matters to discuss," said Arabella Figg sharply.

"We're just waiting for a the rest to arrive then we'll begin...There you are Arthur and Bill. I'm glad you were able to join us," smiled Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Things are hectic at the Ministry and with Bill..." he trailed off.

"Yes, yes. That's what we're here to talk about. I believe you know who everyone is. Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. All of you, this is Arthur and Bill Weasley."

Arthur Weasley nodded courtly as he sat down across from Lupin while Bill seated himself next to Sirius.

"Now that everyone is here I would like to discuss our future plans. You are all some of my most trusted people and what is said here tonight will not leave this room. No one must know. No one," Dumbledore said gravely, looking at Arthur to make sure he understood.

"Bill worked for our division in Egypt, but his position was jeopardized and it was decided he would withdraw from Egypt, and more tragically all work as an operative. His status is no longer viable for action."

Bill was about to protest, but Dumbledore raised his hand and continued speaking.

"However, I expect you to do other work for me that will be just as important." Dumbledore paused for a moment before looking at Snape. "Severus, do you have any news?"

"Headmaster, everything is going according to our plans. The unfortunate compromise of Mr. Weasley's position was a setback, but we are in control of everything. My operatives are working hard and reports from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons show improvement in our support. There are still a few unanswered questions, but the expected person has provided information to Voldemort."

"Thank you Severus. If no one has anything else to report then you know what to do."

"Hold on Albus. What about the Aurors? Are they going to stand by our side or the Ministry?" asked Mundungus menacingly.

"Alastor and Arthur?" said Dumbledore turning around to look at the two men.

"I will see to it that the Aurors work for us. At least the ones that we can trust. The rest we will just have to keep a close eye on," said Moody with his magical eye darting back and forth.

Sirius felt a gale of laughter trying to escape, but he was able to keep it in thanks to a swift elbow in his ribcage from Remus.

"Something funny Black?" growled Moody.

"No...nothing at all. Just got a hairball stuck in my throat," coughed Sirius.

Moody gave him a piercing look, but finally turned away as Arthur began to speak.

"The only thing we can hope for at the Ministry is for maybe half of them working for us. The rest still side with Fudge or they house support for...Him," Arthur said hesitantly still not wanting to say his name. "I will be able to give a full report in the next couple of weeks."

"Does that answer your question Mundungus?" said Dumbledore amicably. Fletcher just growled.

"I think you have spent enough time here. Arabella, do bring some of your tea the next time. You know how much I enjoy it," said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes. "Arthur and Bill, I want you to stay for just a few more minutes if you could."

The rest of them walked out of the office through various passages as Dumbledore sat down to explain what would happen with Bill.

***

By the time Harry had finished writing his letter to Sirius, Ron had gone down for supper. He quickly gathered up his things in his bag, ran upstairs and dropped it off, then hurried down before supper would be over. When he arrived most of the students had already finished and Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. There were only a few Gryffindor students left and among them was Parvati Patil. He sat down as far away from her as possible, but she promptly got up and walked down the table to where he was sitting and made herself comfortable. Harry groaned inwardly and tried to concentrate on his food.

"It's been awfully boring today with us not being allowed to go outside," started Parvati, "and besides, there are too many _boys _around."

She looked at Harry as she emphasized the word "boys", but he just continued eating pretending not to hear her. A flash of anger crossed her face, but she gathered herself for the second onslaught.

"I suppose you're going with Cho to the Spring Ball," she said more as a question than a statement.

"Actually, I haven't asked anyone yet. Probably won't even go," said Harry flatly.

"You're not going with Cho?" smiled Parvati.

Harry had hoped Parvati would completely ignore him since last years fiasco at the Yule Ball, but now that she knew he had not asked anyone it would only encourage her to pursue him. He scolded himself quietly as Parvati edged closer to him.

"Like I said, I'm probably not even going," said Harry, trying to sound convincing.

"Well, if you want to we could go," she chirped.

"I didn't think you wanted to even talk to me after what happened at the Yule Ball," said Harry, taking a drink out of his goblet.

"Don't be silly. I would love to go to the Spring Ball with you. I mean, you're Harry Potter," she said with admiration in her eyes, and Harry knew what she meant by it.

"Maybe I could just have you go with my scar," he snapped, "since it would save both of us from a horrible evening."

Swiping another gulp of pumpkin juice he stood up and strode out of the room leaving Parvati furious. Instead of going back to Gryffindor Tower he headed for the Owlery to send his letter off with one of the school owls. Sirius had been very adamant about not sending anything with Hedwig anymore. He opened up the door and walked over to one of the owls and started to tie the parchment to its leg when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He whirled around and stood dumbfounded as two students with rosy cheeks looked back at him.

"Ron? Hermione?"

**~~~~~**

**A/N:** I hope you don't mind that this chapter is a bit longer than usual. If so just rip my head off. Also, this was my first attempt at doing some Quidditch commentary. Suggestions/helpful hints are very welcome. I promised to publish this on Monday and I will keep that deadline by about two minutes. This means I won't have time for a lengthy A/N, but I would just like to thank all those who reviewed on ff.net, my messageboard, or via e-mail. I know the last chapter was a bit of a...well...someone said it best...bore, but it was kind of a middle chapter...a bridging chapter...an interlude...a...er..well you get it. Hopefully this chapter will be more to everyone's liking. I need to hurry up with this story because I want to write the seventh year sequal. Yes, I'm skipping the sixth year because...well, just because. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until the next spine-tingler...I failed...it's now Tuesday, oh well. Oh yeah...Happy Birthday to Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling...what a glorious day. Their birthdays and me uploading a chapter...yes, my ego is as inflated as a ketchup packet from McDonalds...love that expression. Thanks PotterPerson ^_^

**Thank you to:**  
CactusKitty, LivelyRach, Conlan, Ivan-K, Nadako-Mika, freaklesx, Devon, cousinItt, Sammi-chan, Maddy, colee, oceansun, VyingQuill, sKIp-E, PotterPerson, Lisa/najeem, Mary, Michaela, Brian, Alex, and last but not least Tiah


	19. Crystal Clear?

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (19/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Summary: **Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 19  
Crystal Clear?**

"Ron? Hermione?" choked Harry staring at the two of them in disbelief.

"H-Harry, I was just... I mean we were just..." sputtered Ron with Hermione standing up next to him both red in their faces.

"We were just owling our parents telling them to expect us at Kings Cross for the holidays," said Hermione trying to sound as normal as possible considering she was clenching Ron's hand. Seeing Harry focus on that specific gesture she quickly let go and lowered her head.

"What's going on?" he asked trying not to laugh at his two friends squirming uncomfortably. "You don't...like each other do you?" he said attempting to sound shocked and somewhat disgusted.

Ron continued clenching his hands and avoiding Harry's eyes. Hermione kept her head lowered and made no move to speak. Harry could not keep up the act anymore and started laughing loudly. Ron looked at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"You...two...are...I...you..." Harry tried to speak, but the few gasps of air he managed to take between his laughs did not allow him to continue with his sentence as he fell down on the floor rolling with laughter.

"What's so funny?" growled Ron angrily.

"Yes, what exactly are you laughing about?" huffed Hermione.

Harry wiped away a few tears and stood up bracing himself against the wall. "You two have been so obvious," laughed Harry. "I mean it's obvious to anyone and everyone you two liked each other." Ron and Hermione colored even more. "I just thought nothing was going to happen since you have been getting letters from Fleur and Viktor these past weeks."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a brief moment before they both looked down at the floor. That was when it hit Harry.

"Those letters. They weren't from Fleur and Viktor. You sent them to each other," he said with an air of triumph. He felt rather much like Hermione, and the look on his friends' faces told him he had guessed right. "That's why you've been acting so strange around each other. That's why you never wanted to be alone," he continued smiling.

"Harry, I don't know what you're talking about," tried Hermione but to no avail. The expression on her face giving away the truth.

"You're a horrible liar," chuckled Harry as he walked past them back to Gryffindor Tower.

After Harry's footsteps had faded away Ron turned to Hermione.

"Do you think he suspects anything?"

"Honestly," sighed Hermione as she took hold of Ron's hand dragging him back to the common room.

***

"Sssh! Watch out for the fourth board on the right."

"What?"

"Sssh! Lower your voice. I said the fourth board on the right."

"Right."

"Both of you, quiet. Before..."

"Before what, Arthur Weasley?" came a voice from the kitchen making Mr. Weasley jump.

"M-Molly...dearest...I..."

"What do you think you're doing? Not a word from the two of you...just flat disappeared...I'd never expect this from you Arthur Weasley," yelled Mrs. Weasley. "And you Bill. I always knew you liked to be a little different with your hair and earring, but to do this to your mother after all that's happened, why I was beside myself, crying," continued Mrs. Weasley as her anger was replaced by tears.

Mr. Weasley embraced his wife. "There now Molly. I'm sorry, but it was necessary for Bill's sake. We just made certain arrangements." Molly looked over her husbands shoulder at Bill and...

"Sirius Black," she shrieked. "What is...HE doing here?" she said backing away and almost tumbling over on a chair.

"Molly, you'd better sit down and let me explain."

"I will most certainly not! Tell me what he is doing in our house!"

"Mum," said Bill in a commanding voice. "Sit down."

The surprise was clear as her eyes turned the size of saucers, but she did what her son had told her to do and the three men settled down around the kitchen table with Arthur sitting next to Molly.

"Molly, remember when Bill came home from Egypt because he had been temporarily transferred to London?" started Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well, it wasn't exactly because he had to be in London. In fact," he paused, "there never was a job for him here in London with Gringotts."

"Let me take it from here dad," said Bill. "Mum, I've been working for Dumbledore for some time now, and unfortunately my position was...compromised." Mrs. Weasley was swaying between rage and fear as she found out her son had been working against Him.

"What do you mean by _compromised_?" she said as calmly as possible.

"Well, it wasn't anything bad," tried Bill feeling himself squirm in his seat.

Mrs. Weasley had all of a sudden turned into her natural self, narrowing her eyes at Bill who felt like he was five years old again. "What do you mean by compromised?" she asked again.

"It was nothing really. I mean...It was more of a skirmish than anything."

"Bill," she hissed threateningly.

"Well," dragged Bill, "someone tried to kill me."

"WHAT?" screamed Mrs. Weasley turning to Mr. Weasley. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ARTHUR? MY LITTLE BOY IS ASSASSINATED," Bill made an attempt to tell his mother that he was still alive, but there was no stopping her now, "AND YOU DECIDE NOT TO TELL ME ABOUT IT? OF ALL THE THINGS THIS IS THE MOST CRUEL THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE! TELL ME WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

Arthur Weasley had expected something of the sort, but he had hoped he would have been able to talk to Molly in the morning over a nice cup of tea. Tea was the least of his worries at the moment.

"Now Molly dear. It was..."

"Don't you 'Molly dear' me, Arthur Weasley," she snapped.

"Mum,"

"And you," sobbed Mrs. Weasley, "you didn't even tell me, your mother. I never expected this from any of my children."

"Mum, please listen to dad," he begged, walking over to his mother and putting his arm around her.

After a minute or so her tears had dried up and her temper had simmered down as Arthur began to explain the situation with Bill and his work for Dumbledore. Several questions and explanations later she finally came to the subject of the guest in their house, Sirius Black.

"What exactly is he doing here?"

"He saved my life Mum, and that's all I think you need to know," replied Bill, looking over at Sirius who had remained quiet since arriving. "If it wasn't for him and Mr. Lupin I wouldn't be sitting here."

"Th-thank you," she stammered somewhat awkwardly.

"Molly, he is innocent. Dumbledore told me so, and if there is one person I trust beyond anything it is the Headmaster," said Mr. Weasley, sensing his wife's uneasiness. It seemed to settle her nerves a little as she stood up.

"Now, I think it's time for bed. Bill, you can take your old room, and Mr. Black you can sleep in Ron's room. Arthur, we need to have a talk...alone."

Bill knew what that meant as he tilted his head towards the staircase to let Sirius know it was time to retire. Sirius caught on and got up from his seat thanking Mrs. Weasley for her hospitality. Just then an owl made its appearance hooting loudly as it came zooming in through the open window and landing on Sirius' shoulder. There was a letter attached to the owl's leg and Sirius untied it and immediately recognized Harry's handwriting.

"It's just from Harry," smiled Sirius, seeing Arthur let out a deep breath as he had expected it to be from Dumbledore.

"Harry?" croaked Mrs. Weasley. "Why would Harry write to you?"

"Oh, well that's what a godson does, isn't it?"

"Godson?" she answered almost looking like she was going to faint.

"Yeah, Ha..."

"Sirius, why don't you and Bill go upstairs. I'll explain everything," said Mr. Weasley as he helped his wife close her wide-open mouth, much to Bill's and Sirius' amusement.

As the sound of their footsteps faded Molly turned to Arthur looking thoroughly confused.

"James and Lily didn't want anyone they didn't trust to know about it. Very few people knew about it, and I was one of them." Anticipating the question Mr. Weasley continued. "James, Lily, and Dumbledore had made it clear that the information was not to be passed to anyone...no matter what. It was for the safety of everyone involved. Although, it didn't help in the end," said Arthur sadly.

"What about the fact that he's a _murderer_?" whispered Mrs. Weasley.

"Dumbledore informed me that Sirius was not responsible for the death of the Potters, nor was he responsible for the Muggles that were killed. The real culprit was Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter? But he was killed by Sirius Black."

"No. Peter never died. He betrayed his friends and led Him to James and Lily. Sirius Black is innocent, but as long as Pettigrew remains 'dead' he will continue to be sought after by the Ministry."

"Sounds to me like Dumbledore had a little too much of his 'special' tea," huffed Mrs. Weasley as she got up and walked over to the sink.

"Molly, it's very important that we keep this to ourselves. Not even the children can know. Bill will keep up the appearance that he is working for Gringotts here in London, and it's imperative that we don't tell anyone what is truly going on. For Bill's safety," added Mr. Weasley quietly.

There was a moment's silence before Mrs. Weasley let her body relax, and started tidying up.

"What are you doing dear?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well, I suppose we have to get ready for everyone to come home for Christmas, don't we?"

***

It was quite obvious that Ron Weasley was a Chudley Cannons supporter. That much Sirius Black had realized as soon as the door had opened, and he was greeted by the bright glow of shock orange. He liked it. Bill said goodnight and as the door closed behind him Sirius was eager to read the letter from Harry. He lit one of the nightlights and lay down on what was Ron's bed.

_Dear old ladies man,_ (Why that little...)

_I thought you might like that. You've probably read, or heard, what happened at the Quidditch game, but if not I guess I should tell you the whole story. I don't have anything better to do as we can't go outside today._

_After that article about me I kind of let slip that I like Cho Chang. She's the Ravenclaw Seeker. I didn't even know I liked her anymore, but I was late for Potions and Snape "accidentally" slipped some Veritaserum in the potion I had to drink. _(I'll kill Snape when I get my hands on him.) _Draco Malfoy asked me who I liked and I couldn't to anything about it. I did have a crush on her last year, but she went with Cedric Diggory and well, I just didn't feel the same about her after that. Or so I thought. Anyway, every girl at Hogwarts made it their business to despise her, and what's worse, Dumbledore announced there would be a Spring Ball in February. Girls have been asking me left and right to go, and I don't even know if I'm going to go. Girls are strange._

Sirius laughed at this as he continued to read.

_Then yesterday we had our game against Ravenclaw, and during the game Cho fell off her broom and I managed to come between her and the ground. _(I'll bet he saved her that little flirt.) _When I woke up in the Hospital Wing I was alone with her. She was still unconscious so I walked over to her bed, and _(Hoh, he's worse than I was.) _she was having a nightmare so I just tried to calm her down. I sat there holding her hand until I fell asleep. It's a good thing no one came in before I woke up._

_I need some help. What do I do? I don't know if I have those kind of feelings for Cho anymore. I thought I didn't, but it's all very confusing. I wish you were here right now. I haven't really felt like that before, well, I have, but that was different. Help!_

_I'm not sure what's going on with Ron and Hermione. They keep getting letters from Fleur and Viktor and they don't want to be alone with each other. They're acting strange again. If I didn't know any better I would say they like each other or something. Whatever the case, Ron just made a fool out of himself again in front of Hermione. Maybe he needs your help more than I do. His brothers aren't all that helpful._

_Hope to hear from you before Christmas,_

_Harry_

The thing that made Sirius most happy about Harry's letter was that he had not mentioned anything concerning Voldemort. It was getting late and Sirius felt a bit drowsy so he decided to write a letter back to Harry the following morning. Now all he had to do was try to fall asleep in the glowing room. He was about to transform into his Animagus form when he realized it would be more comfortable sleeping in a bed rather than on the floor. The soft pillow greeted him with glee as he felt his eyelids drop and he drifted into the realm of dreams.

***

With the holidays coming up the students at Hogwarts were absently attending their classes paying more attention to the falling snow than their professors. Monday had begun with Snape, and things had only gone downhill from there. Harry had managed to make his potion boil for too long, and had lost ten points for Gryffindor. Poor Neville had done even worse as his cauldron melted much to the amusement of the Slytherins. All in all, a bad start to the final week.

Walking up to their next class Hermione left them to go to Arithmancy. Harry saw the two of them blush once again as they waved goodbye to each other. Ron stood there for a second looking after the disappearing Hermione before he turned around with a silly smile. It was quickly wiped off when he saw Harry biting his lip trying not to laugh.

"Sod off," Ron said, hitting Harry over the head.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt anything," laughed Harry, avoiding another blow from Ron. "You looked so happy...Ronald," teased Harry. "Who would've thought you two would finally..."

"Shut up Harry," hissed Ron, but it was too late.

"You two would what?" said the unmistakable voice of Fred Weasley.

"Nothing," replied Ron, growing redder by the minute.

"Oh, something has to be going on to make our ickle Ronniekins turn into a beet," said the other half of the mischievous duo.

"What were you about to say Harry?" smiled Fred.

"Don't tell'em Harry!"

"Fred?" said George with a huge smile.

"George?" replied Fred with the same smile.

"All right then," both of them said, grabbing Ron and shoving him into the nearest broom closet and locking it.

"Now Harry, what were you going to say?"

"Yes, tell us now that we've gotten rid of the disturbing element."

"DON'T TELL THEM HARRY!" yelled Ron from inside his confined space.

"Ronald, don't be rude. We're trying to have a conversation with our captain and friend Harry," said George loud enough for Ron to hear.

"So tell us," said Fred, eyes glinting.

"I don't think..." started Harry.

"Just tell us," said the two of them in unison.

Harry looked from one face to the other and then his eyes widened with fear as he said, "Professor Snape."

Fred and George whirled around expecting to see professor Snape towering over them, but to their surprise the hallway was empty. When they turned around the backs of two fleeing fifth year Gryffindors were quickly disappearing down the corridor.

Harry and Ron ran all the way to the ladder leading up to Trelawney's classroom that was oozing from the scent of perfume. Gasping for air the two of them slumped down in their seats happy to have escaped from the twins. Unfortunately Sybil Trelawney made her dramatic entrance and she announced their assignment.

"It is most unusual for me to permit anything of the sort until my students have mastered their skills," said Trelawney in her usual misty voice, "but a few students in this class have the gift of the Sight, and it would be a terrible tragedy for me to hold them back," she said glancing at Parvati and Lavender. "Today, at the request of my students, you will handle crystal balls to," she paused, "to see your future."

"More death by decapitation," whispered Ron, making Harry choke on his laughter. Trelawney looked at them, but returned to her sermon.

"But beware of what you might see, because you will be looking for your future in...love."

The girls giggled and the boys were horrified.

"Take one crystal ball each and be careful. The Sight is powerful and what you see may disturb you, even scare you," she said, putting one hand to her forehead and taking in a deep breath before she leaned back in her chair.

"She's mental that one," said Ron shaking his head. Harry just chuckled softly as he grabbed his crystal ball.

Several minutes later Harry was still trying to see something in his crystal ball, but all he could see was the reflection of his eyes. He looked over at Ron who was apparently as lost as Harry. Dean was peering into his crystal ball with one eye closed only to open it up and close the other. The only people who were having any luck whatsoever were Parvati, Lavender, and Neville. Harry was surprised to see that Neville was once again doing well in a class he had always had trouble in. Perhaps Sirius was right after all about Neville.

Parvati and Lavender were busy whispering to each other and every now and then Harry would hear one of them giggle. He on the other hand spent a full half hour looking into his own eyes before Trelawney came up to him.

"You have the gift, but you need to let go," she said with a low voice so only Harry could hear. "Believe that you can see and you will." She drifted away over to Dean who was getting a headache from squinting.

Harry looked over at Ron who was now staring into his own crystal ball, but not absently as before, but rather with a look of concentration and awe. Harry tried to look, but he could not see anything. He turned back to his own and decided to give it another try before giving up. Let the cloudy mist fall away, he thought merrily to himself. All Harry saw were his own sparkling green eyes. All of a sudden he thought he saw something else in the crystal ball and as he looked closer he could see a small shining dot. Several more bright shining dots appeared and Harry saw something take shape.

"Do you see anything Harry?" asked Ron, trying to look into Harry's crystal ball.

"What? Uh no. Nothing. How about you?"

Ron's ears went pink. "No, nothing here either. Just blackness."

Harry did not believe him for one second, but decided to let it go. Professor Trelawney was making her way over to the two of them as she stopped in front of Harry once again.

"Did you let yourself believe?"

"Yes."

"What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything," lied Harry.

"Here, let me," she said putting her hands over the crystal ball, and going into one of her patented trances.

"I see someone. Someone you hold deep feelings for. She is all anyone could ask for yet," she paused, frowning slightly, "yet there is something else in your future. Death."

"Big surprise," grumbled Ron.

Trelawney ignored him and continued. "The mist is shrouding my Sight, but Death is present in your future my boy. Beware of the fang. Beware of the fang..." Trelawney trailed off as some of the girls were hanging on every word.

Trelawney blinked and she was back with them from the other realm, or as Ron liked to call it "dreamland."

"Class is over," she declared much to the disappointment of Parvati and Lavender.

"Don't worry about it Harry. She always does this you know. What's next? Death by ferocious fairies?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah you're right. Let's get to supper. Wouldn't want to miss Hermione, would you?" grinned Harry.

"Shut up."

***

Two days later the owl post was descending upon the tables and to Harry's surprise he received two letters. One was from Sirius, but he had no idea who could have sent him the other letter. He pocketed the letter from Sirius and opened the other.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please meet me in the Owlery tonight after supper._

_Cho_

Harry read it over several times just to make sure he was not imagining things, and he looked up from the letter searching for Cho. She had obviously anticipated this and she was looking at him with questioning eyes. Harry was surprised to find his heart do a similar flip-flop as it had done last year as he quietly nodded for only Cho to see. It was a good thing Hermione or Ron was not paying any attention to Harry as they had been doing their best not to arouse any suspicions around their relationship. Especially around Fred and George who were still a bit hacked off for not finding out what they could tease their brother with. They had even tried to ask Ginny, but she had just laughed in their faces.

Harry looked over at Fred and George who were whispering and probably planning some devious plot to get the information they desired. Once in a while they would look up and glance over at Ron before they continued to confer. Harry just shook his head and felt sorry for Ron when the twins found out. They would eventually and he knew Ron would never live it down. Ron could only wish they would not figure it out until after Christmas as all of the Weasleys were going home for the holidays. Mrs. Weasley had invited him as well, but Dumbledore had informed Harry there would be too much of a security risk for him to stay with the Weasleys for Christmas. Perhaps they could do something about Christmas Day, but he would have to look into it.

The day passed quickly and Harry found himself zooming through Care of Magical Creatures astounded to find the Pogrebins had affected him less than before. Sitting down for supper he saw Cho leave her table and walk out the door. He quickly shoveled in some food and rose to leave.

"Hey, where wo you shink wo're goin'?" asked Ron with a mouthful of pudding.

"I need to get some books from the library. It's for my Divination homework," said Harry rushing off without waiting for a reply.

"What's with him?" said Ron turning to Hermione.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If it's so obvious then why don't you tell me."

Hermione leaned in and whispered, "He's uncomfortable because we're...you know."

"We're what?"

"Hmph! Well perhaps we're not. I was mistaken. Goodbye Ron," snapped Hermione leaving Ron alone.

Meanwhile Harry had made it up to the Owlery and Cho was sitting down on the perch under the window. She looked up at him, gave him a tentative smile, then moved over to make room for Harry.

"This isn't easy for me Harry," she began. "I'm really sorry I was so...awful after those articles. It wasn't your fault really. None of it was. Not the articles, not the girls, not...Cedric. Oh Harry, can you forgive me?" she said with pleading eyes. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but I just wanted to say that I was sorry...for everything."

Harry did not know what to say so he remained silent.

"I really did hate you after those articles were published, and the fact that you had told everyone that you liked me only made it worse I suppose." Harry felt his heart sink a little. "Even though I was being horrid you still saved me when I fell off my broom. After I found out what had happened I couldn't bear to look at you. I was so ashamed. Are your ribs all right? I heard you looked pretty awful in the Hospital Wing," she stopped looking embarrassed. "Listen to me, babbling. I haven't even let you say one word so far. Sorry."

"I forgive you Cho. I mean, I thought your actions were fairly justified considering I made all this happen. Well, actually you can blame it on Snape and Malfoy."

"Harry, do you really mean it? You forgive me?"

"Yeah I me..."

Cho flung her arms around Harry and he could feel her body shaking from her tears. He was not sure what to do so he patted her gently on her back until her sobs subsided.

"Thank you Harry," she said wiping tears off her face. "Thank you so much."

Harry felt slightly uncomfortable. Every time he had talked to Cho this year she had cried at one time or another.

_Great work, Potter._

Cho looked at him again. "Are your ribs all right?" she said letting her hand feel the side that had been injured. Harry felt like a lightning bolt had struck him as her hand touched his side. He felt her hand tremble as she rested her hand on his ribs, and he was sure he was shaking like a leaf. As suddenly as she had put her hand on him she withdrew it. Her face had a tint of pink to it and Harry felt like his face was on fire.

"I need to get back to my dormitory. Lot's of homework to finish before the holidays," said Cho with a quivering voice.

"Yeah, me too," replied Harry a bit flustered.

They both rose and walked down the spiraling stairs. When they came to the corridor leading to the Ravenclaw dormitories the two of them stopped and Cho walked up to Harry and hugged him. Harry felt her silky black hair against his cheek and he closed his eyes and hugged her back.

"Can I write to you?" she said still holding on to him. "I'd like to write to you during the holidays."

Harry was not sure if he would be able to respond, but miraculously he managed to get out a "Sure." He let go of her and she did the same. Before Harry knew what happened Cho had leaned in and given him a kiss on the cheek, then she hurried down the corridor. Harry stood there dumbfounded with his mouth open in surprise. Finally he let his hand touch the glowing cheek where Cho had kissed him and he felt a smile tug at his lips. In all actuality he was smiling from ear to ear. He stood there for a moment before shoving his hands into his pockets only to find Sirius' letter. He had forgotten all about it. Some godson he was. He floated back to Gryffindor Tower still feeling a tingle in his cheek. If he would have been paying more attention he would have seen a whirl of red hair disappearing down the corridors in the opposite direction of him.

**~~~~~**

**A/N:** I know some of you are upset that Harry is paying too much attention to Cho. Yes, this is a H/G oriented story, but that doesn't mean there won't be any problems along the way to what might eventually develop into a relationship. Now, I'll be going away for a little while, but I hope to finish another chapter before I leave on Friday morning. If not, then it'll be a little while before I get the next chapter up. On to thank yous and replies. Also a little special thanks to all of those who have given me some helpful hints along the way. Oh yeah, and thank you for all the encouragement after writing my first Quidditch commentary ^_^

**Michaela: **Yes there will be an answer to why Harry said Cho under the influence of Veritaserum. You are kind of on the right track...that's all I'll say. It's a pleasure to hear from a fellow European although I'm in the US right now. Hope you had a nice trip to France. I'll mail you back. You were right about "Hälsningar" That means Regards. All I can say is "Danke schön meine neue Freundin." I don't know if that's right. It's been a while since I used my German. "Ich hoffe du hast viel spass in Frankreich." Yeah, that probably was even more wrong. I guess I'll have to brush up on my German now :)

**Ol' Blue Eyes:** Don't let your mind wander from you driver's instruction book. Wouldn't want to run into you on the streets if you did :)

**Cactuskitty:** It was kind of rude of Harry the way he treated Parvati, but he was just a little fed up I suppose. Sorry I haven't returned your chapter yet *hangs head in shame* I will get to it. I promise. I'm just...well...you know...procrastinating as usual.

**Brian:** All in good time...Just like Voldemort said...there's more to Draco than anyone knows...If you think longer chapters are good you should be happy to know the chapters that follow will probably be a about the same length as the previous two. A lot of rumors say Harry will bite the bullet, so to speak, in the end...I can promise you that I won't do that...or will I??? Scratch that promise...

**Mary:** You'll be able to hear some of Ginny's thoughts on this whole thing during the next chapter. She'll have plenty of time to think at home for Christmas. I suppose Harry's just behaving like all men right? *wink* I hope you're buried with work *wishes hard and crosses his fingers hoping Mary will get lots of work*

**hp4ashley: **Well Ron and Hermione are...well...yeah...

**Sizzle: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad to see you reading my story through recommendation.

**Conlan: **Thanks for spreading my story to your "peeps" I can honestly tell you that...actually, I won't say anything at all. Don't worry, I'm not changing the plot since I have most of it outlined in my small head.

**oceansun:** Thanks for the Quidditch comment. I was a bit weary writing it, but I guess it turned out all right after all.

**Bucky:** Patience. Like I said before. All in good time...

**Ivan K:** Did you mean to kill off a character in the story...or some of the people who reviewed? lol In any case it made me laugh. Thanks, I'll stick to my guns and write the story the way I planned it.

**nanabery melon: ***looks at himself in the mirror* Nope, not J.K. Rowling. Although I wish...I'd be rolling around in money right now.

**mithy: **Your comment really made me laugh. You almost had me in a trance there for a moment, but I broke out of it. Harry/Cho....Harry/Ginny....Harry/Parvati...Harry/McGonagall...NO! *traumatized*

**Jazzy:** I'm hurrying as fast as I can...since I procrastinate a lot.

**alex:** Don't worry about not being able to read the chapters and review them. There's no hurry as the Internet will never die...well...not for a long time anyway.

**Master: **I'll put you on my e-mail list if I didn't already do it.


	20. Christmas At The Burrow

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (20/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Summary: **Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 20  
Christmas At The Burrow**

Harry was up in Gryffindor Tower alone as the rest of them had gone home for the holidays. Ron had tried to convince Harry to come with him anyway, but Hermione had insisted it would be too dangerous. Harry agreed reluctantly, but it was all up to Dumbledore. If things went well he would at least be able to spend Christmas at the Burrow. Ron had even told him that Bill and Charlie would be home for Christmas. He would have liked to talk to them again and get to know them better. Perhaps he would get the chance.

He was trying to concentrate on his Divination homework, but all he could think of then were the sparkling dots he had seen in the crystal ball. Trelawney's "prediction" was a bit unnerving as well. Not that she never said he was going to die, but this time she had given him another cryptic message, just as she had last year. He shuddered as his mind drifted back to that fateful night at the cemetery where Voldemort had regained form. Frustrated he got up and left for the kitchen. He knew what would come, but when?

***

The Hogwart's Express was getting close to pulling in at King's Cross, and Ron and Hermione had been sitting next to each other quietly for almost the whole trip. Ginny had eyed them suspiciously before walking out to leave the two lovebirds alone. She had found another compartment that was empty and she settled down in her thoughts.

The year had started out so well. This summer Harry had actually talked to her and sometimes...he had even looked at her. Then we kissed. Well, I kissed him I suppose. Gryffindor blood indeed. Then he had kissed me. It had been so wonderful, but in between it had all hit a sour note. He had told everyone he liked Cho Chang. She was not sure whether or not to believe everything in the Witch Weekly magazines, but that day in the corridors...they way they had been holding onto each other...then the kiss. Sure, it was nothing like her and Harry had shared, but...it was just different. Thinking of it made her feel queasy.

What could she do? Harry Potter would never see her for who she was. It was time for her to forget about him. Who cares about Harry Potter? Cho Chang does I know that for sure. Ginny pulled her knees up to her chest trying hard not to cry. She would not shed another tear for him. No more. He was after all just a boy. Then again, maybe there was still hope. Maybe, she could make him see. If he comes for Christmas I will have a chance. The thought made her smile and she could see the train was pulling into King's Cross. One more try. Yes, one more.

***

Ron and Hermione were busy trying to get their trunks down from the overhead compartment when Ginny came back to get hers. After a few choice words from Ron, and scolding from Hermione, they managed to drag their trunks out and on to the platform. Ron went to get carts for them and soon they found themselves in front of Mr. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger at King's Cross.

"I guess I'll see you in a few weeks then."

"Yes. My parents and I are visiting one of my cousins and we'll be gone for the holidays. I'll write you though."

They were both looking down and they could see their hands reaching for each others and finally finding their mark. Ron squeezed her hand gently.

"I'll write too. Hopefully Harry can come. I didn't like to leave him alone."

"You have to write me if he comes."

"Hermione, I...we should go."

Mr. Granger was looking at his watch and he excused himself as he said he had to go put more money into the parking meter. Mr. Weasley looked like a little child as he wanted to go with him and see how it all worked.

"Well, I'll see you in two weeks then," said Ron still holding on to Hermione's hands for dear life.

"Ron, I think I like you," whispered Hermione before planting a kiss on his lips. He could feel himself reddening all the way to the tips of his hair. She stood back and smiled at him.

"I think...I like you...too," he replied before she said goodbye and walked off with her mother. Ron had a silly grin on his face, and he swore he could hear music playing. It all came to a screeching halt when he turned around and saw the faces of the twins. They looked much like they had when Ginny had told them about Percy's girlfriend, only worse. It was going to be a very long Christmas.

***

If Ron thought King's Cross had been bad it was nothing compared to his welcome from his mother. He had come in through the door sulking a bit for not having any of his friends there when he almost ran into someone. It was his mother and she had a strange smile on her face. The rest of them had come in through the door, but quickly retreated as they saw their mother's face. She had turned to Ron and said, "Ron, let's talk in the kitchen."

All of a sudden the letter he had received after he had punched Harry was fresh in his mind. He braced himself for the storm.

"Ron, do you know what I wanted to talk to you about?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a soft voice.

"I...think so," replied Ron. He did not like the way she was acting. He would prefer it if she was yelling at him.

"What do think it is?" she said still with an eerie smile.

"Ehm...it's about that letter you sent me since I hit Harry."

"Oh, and let's not forget the incident with Draco Malfoy."

"How?"

"Dumbledore."

Ron swallowed feeling his throat constrict.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN'T THINK AT ALL. YOUR FATHER AND I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE SOME SORT OF BRAWLER. RIGHT ASHAMED OF YOU I WAS. THEN YOU GO AND FIGHT WITH THAT MALFOY BOY!" she took a deep breath and continued. "DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT NOT HAVING ANYTHING TO DO DURING THE HOLIDAYS. I'LL KEEP YOU BUSY."

Ron liked the smiling Mrs. Weasley better.

"And if we hear anything of the sort you won't have to worry about the rest of your life," she hissed before tromping out into the garden where the rest of the family was waiting.

Ron's head was still ringing and a few minutes later the twins popped their heads in.

"Oi, Ron. That was quite a show," grinned Fred.

"Yeah, we thought Mum might actually make the house crumble," added George.

"Hope you're feeling better though."

"Thanks."

"Besides, wouldn't want your girlfriend to see you in lace robes again," laughed George pursed his lips.

"Ronniekins has a girlfriend. Just wait until I tell Bill and Charlie. They'll be in fine form," smiled Fred.

"How many times have you been snogging little brother? More importantly...where?"

"Shut up."

"Aw, I think we struck a nerve dear brother."

"We're sorry...luvvy."

"Yeah, really sorry...snoglips."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, no need to be rude. If you're going to act like that we'll just go upstairs...and tell Bill and Charlie."

The twins disappeared up the stairs and he could hear them yelling for their older brothers that they had great news.

"Gits," grumbled Ron.

Meanwhile Ginny was unpacking, but her mind was still dwelling on Harry. She slumped down on the floor against the bed trying to gather her thoughts. It was no use trying to tell herself she did not care about him. She did care. Not in just a friendly manner, but she knew that he was the only one that could make her happy. She could hear her mother's voice telling her that there was no possible way for her to know that at her age. Maybe that was it. Maybe she was too young to understand anything.

"I'm a coward. I need to tell him how I feel. If I don't then he'll never know. He's obviously too daft to see it. Maybe I have to make him see. Yes that's what I'll do. Definitely," she said out loud. She was determined to tell him during Christmas.

_If he comes_, she thought wishing Harry would never set foot at the Burrow for Christmas.

***

Harry's visit to Dobby had been rather enjoyable as one of the elves had felt inclined to tell him that they had seen Ron and Hermione together on several occasions. They had mostly been engaged in "inappropriate activities" as the elves put it. Leaving the kitchen Harry thought about his two best friends finally admitting to themselves what everyone else had seen coming for a long time.

_Things will be different now. I know it shouldn't be, but it will._

Harry felt a sting of envy, but it was quickly replaced by the joy for his friends. They were probably the only person that could stand the other for an extended period of time, even though it looked like they always fought. Harry liked Hermione as a friend, but at times she could get to be a bit too much. He remembered last year when he and Ron had not spoken to each other and he really needed to get away from Hermione. It was the same with Ron. As much as he was great friend some of his bantering would get to be draining.

It was strangely nice to be alone in Gryffindor Tower and Harry spent most of his days either studying, flying, or writing to people who owled him. Hermione was off with her parents at her cousin's house and she was having "a smashing" time. Although she did sound a bit disappointed she would not see Ron for a couple of weeks. Ron was complaining how he the twins would pester him all day long since finding out about him and Hermione. He even tried to ask Mrs. Weasley if he could go back to Hogwarts and spend Christmas with Harry. He had only gotten a duster shoved in his hand as a response.

Sirius had written him back and told him he would be unavailable for a while as there were certain things he needed to take care of that required for him to lay low. He had told Harry that so far things were going well, and that he should not worry about what was happening. Sirius claimed it was absolutely normal for a boy to feel strange about being around girls when he first actually looked at them as _girls_. Harry had grinned as he remembered Ron's little scene with Hermione before the Yule Ball.

There was another owl waiting for Harry as he came down for breakfast a couple of days later. He had never seen the owl before and it was not a school owl. He unrolled the parchment. It was from Cho.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so glad we were able to work things out before I left for the holidays. After I found out that you of all people had saved me I felt so horrible. There I was, still holding you responsible for those articles and Cedric._

Harry winced as he read Cedric's name, but continued to read.

_That was probably insensitive of me. I would really like to talk to you about what happened, but I understand if you don't want to. As far as I'm concerned you never did anything to him._

_So far I'm not having a great time. I would much rather be at Hogwarts spending time with you. Maybe us becoming friends will have more effect on Roger than the articles did. He actually suggested that I flirt with you during the game to get your attention away from the Snitch. That was supposed to be a secret I suppose, but as long as you don't tell him he'll never know. I guess all Quidditch Captains are mad._

_Write to me soon,  
Cho_

She did not mention anything about the kiss on the cheek, but then again Hermione had given him at the end of last year as well. This one had been a bit different though. Harry felt his cheek where Cho had kissed him. She had said they were friends now. Harry felt an urge to write back to her and he ate his breakfast as fast as he could. Just as he was about to leave Dumbledore walked up to him.

"Harry, I need to speak to you for a moment."

"Yes professor."

They walked out of the Great Hall together and Harry followed him up to his office.

"Harry, as you know Mr. Weasley has asked me whether or not you will be able to join them for Christmas celebrations." Harry nodded. "There are some very disturbing events, but I see no harm in letting you use the Floo network to spend Christmas Day with the Weasleys."

Harry felt like he wanted to jump up and scream out his joy. Dumbledore saw this and his eyes twinkled as a smile grew on his face.

"However, there are a few safety precautions that need to be taken. First, you will only be able to Floo back to Hogwarts at a specific time as I do not want to leave it open for anyone else but you. Secondly, because of that you will need something that can bring you back if anything should happen."

Dumbledore handed Harry a vial that contained a silver feather.

"The silver feather is a Portkey that will take you to the grounds of Hogwarts. Since you are familiar with how it works there is no need for an explanation. It is imperative that you keep this close wherever you go. I suggest you attach it to this," said Dumbledore holding out a necklace.

"I already have a necklace," said Harry pulling it out from inside his robes. "Can I use this instead?"

"Of course. That is quite a pendant Harry."

"It was a gift," said Harry quickly not wanting it to seem like he bought necklaces for himself.

"I guessed as much. May I ask who gave it to you?"

"Ginny gave it to me, sir."

"Ah, Ms. Weasley. That explains the snake. She is quite astounding that little girl. She is one of the few to escape from Voldemort. Of course, you know all about that." Harry blushed.

"I suppose you will want to tell your friend Mr. Weasley about the good news," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes professor," said Harry jumping out of his chair and heading for the door. Just as the door was closing Harry popped his head back in. "Thank you professor."

"You're very welcome."

Harry ran up to his room to write a letter to Ron and tell him about the good news. After finishing with his letter he walked up to the owlery and sent it off with one of the shool owls. Harry had taken to not correspond with Hedwig anymore with anything that might endanger him or anyone else. It was safer this way although Hedwig was seemingly upset for not being the only owl to deliver Harry's letters. On his way back he felt like he had forgotten about something, but could not think of what.

***

It was Christmas Eve and the Burrow was bustling with noise as everyone in the family had something to do. It turned out to be quite a gathering as Percy's girlfriend Penelope was coming over to spend half of they day with them. Mrs. Weasley had been very pleased about that. She had gone on and on about what a nice girl she was to show Percy how much he meant to her.

Ginny was helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen with the preparation of the food. Fred and George were "helping" Charlie decorate the tree by putting some of their new inventions in the tree disguised as normal ornaments. Bill and Percy were sitting at the kitchen table discussing politics of all things. Ginny never thought she would see anyone discuss politics with Percy in the household, and least of all Bill. She grinned as she glanced over at her two brothers who were as different as day and night. Percy was tall, but she knew how fussy and proper he always acted and looked. Bill on the other hand could care less about his appearance. He was wearing a pair of faded pants and his long hair was out of its ponytail. Her mother had commented on it as always, and Bill had just laughed.

Ron had been busy shoveling snow all day before coming inside to clean the house. Her mother had given her a stern talking to about her participation in the fight with Malfoy, but she had been a bit easier on her. She had given Ginny kitchen duty for the holidays, and it gave her some protection from the evil doings of Fred and George.

Ron came in and sat down at the table looking tired and dirty. He had been sweeping and scrubbing the floors and the last thing he wanted to hear was a discussion on Apparation policy.

"Percy, it's not very reasonable for witches and wizards to have to go through all the hassle the Ministry has decided to enact at the moment. Besides, it doesn't do any good. Anyone can slip in without those bumbling idiots at the Ministry noticing it. Present company excluded," Bill said heatedly.

"What you might call unnecessary is indeed of great importance to all those involved. Mr. Fudge says that the screening process works as well as anything else."

"That's my point. It works just as well as not doing anything. So what's the point in doing it at all?"

The two of them were both balling their fists and their hue had changed into a slight reddish color.

"Well, Mr. Fudge..."

"Are you sure Penelope knows about your fascination with this Cornelius Fudge? You might want to inform her of your very personal relationship with him before she begins to think she's first on your list."

"Bill! That was very inappropriate. Apologize immediately," scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"Percy has no idea what he's talking about. He's as blind as the rest of them. If he can't see that then I refuse to apologize. Thanks to the Ministry a great deal of witches and wizards have fallen victim to the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and they all stared at Bill. Even Fred, George, and Charlie came in from the living room.

"Did you just say..."

"Yes Fred. Voldemort," said Bill. Mrs. Weasley drew her hand to cover her mouth in fear while the rest of them cringed. The only ones that did not seem phased were Bill and Ginny.

"Fine. You-Know-Who is out there and all this collecting of information by the Ministry is only giving him and his followers more power. They know where everyone is and the Ministry and its officials are working with him," Bill yelled.

"Nonsense," huffed Percy as he stood up looking much like Mr. Fudge had when he had denied Voldemort's existence. "Voldemort is long gone and Mr. Fudge says those who..." Bill groaned loudly out of frustration, but Percy continued. "those who believe it to be true belong at St. Mungo's. There is no proof of anything some people say, except so-called personal accounts."

"Are you calling the people who have seen their families killed by Voldemort liars?" screamed Bill.

"If that's what you say, then yes. I don't believe it for a second. Maybe the murderers were imposters trying to make it look like it was Him."

"You're just as bad as everyone else," growled Bill as he pushed his way past Percy, grabbed his coat, and walked outside into the cold.

Percy looked furious and he excused himself and went up to his room.

"Merry Christmas," grumbled Ron earning a glare from his mother.

***

It was Christmas Day and Harry was standing by the fireplace in Dumbledore's office ready to leave for the Burrow. He had remembered to write back to Cho the day before and he thought he had kept it very pleasant. Very "friendly."

"Now remember Harry. I will be expecting you back at eleven this evening. The clock at the Burrow has been adjusted accordingly and you will have exactly fifteen seconds after it has struck twelve to get back here. After that I will assume something else has happened to hinder your arrival, and measures will be taken to find you. If for some reason your stay is voluntary, then please see to it to inform me as quickly as possible. Then use your Portkey. Do not lose it. With it, anyone can come into Hogwarts. If you lose it you have to tell me. I will close the hole." Dumbledore straightened up. "Now, I believe they're waiting for you. Have a merry Christmas Harry, and I'll see you again at eleven."

"Thanks professor," said Harry throwing some Floo powder into the fire and stepping into the the green flames.

"The Burrow" he said loudly making sure he pronounced it correctly.

He felt himself whirl around before coming to an abrupt stop and flying out of the fireplace at the Burrow. The whole family was waiting anxiously for him and Mrs. Weasley was the first one to get hold of him. One by one the Weasleys gave him a pat on the back or a handshake. Harry noticed that Bill and Percy were avoiding each other, and occasionally staring at one another with anger. Ron took Harry up to his room.

"What's with Bill and Percy?"

"Oh, they had a bit of an argument last night," sighed Ron. "Over Ministry policies of all things."

"What? Bill talked to Percy about the Ministry?"

"Yeah, he was pretty upset about it too. He even...he even said...You-Know-Who's name. His real name," Ron shuddered.

"You mean V..."

"Don't say it Harry. I don't want to hear it."

"Did Bill say why he was so upset?"

"Well, not really. I mean, he said that the Ministry was already serving You-Know-Who, and that everyone at the Ministry were, and I quote, bumbling idiots. He also said some mean things about Percy and Penelope. All in all, it was a pretty horrid affair altogether," Ron looked a bit glum. "But it's all going to be better now that you're here. We even waited to open our presents. So hurry up you slug because now that you're here presents are fair game." smiled Ron running downstairs.

Harry took out his presents from his bag. He had bought Ron some assorted sweets as well as a couple of ink bottles and quills. Ron had dropped his inkbottles one by one and he was down to his last. The other was for Ginny. It was a Quidditch book filled with moves and exercises for Keepers. It had been difficult finding something for Ginny, but he had decided to give her something that reflected how their relationship had grown. Actually there had been no relationship before. Now he considered her to be a friend. Not as close as Ron and Hermione, but then again there would never be anyone as close to him as those two. He thought a book would tell her he considered her to be just that. A friend.

He grabbed all the presents and ran downstairs into the living room. Everyone was busy opening theirs and Harry handed over his while locating his own. Dumbledore must have seen to it that gifts were delivered to the Burrow as he noticed packages from Hagrid, Sirius, and the Dursleys. The Dursleys had given him the tag from a mattress, which Harry flicked into the fire.

He opened up his gift from Mrs. Weasley and he had gotten another sweater, but this time it was not green. It was dark blue with an H in the middle.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," he said smiling. "It's really nice of you to give me a sweater every year."

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank Ginny."

Harry turned to Ginny who was blushing furiously.

"Thanks," he said flashing her one of his brilliant smiles that made her weak in the knees. She just gave a half-hearted smile back.

Ron had given him a Chudley Cannons scarf that was the same color as Ron's room. At least I'll never get lost in the dark anymore, he thought. Hermione had given him a book. No surprise there. He looked at the cover and it read, _A Complete Unauthorized Unabridged History of the Life of Godric Gryffindor_ by Belrun Beckerin. _How did she know? Of course, it's Hermione._

Hagrid had sent him a book about Moldavian beasts. Harry grinned as he read Hagrid's note.

_Happy Christmas Harry,_

_I found this book and I thought it might help you when I come back. I can't tell you when I'll be back, but it won't be too long I hope. It's Hogwart's business._

_Hagrid_

_P.S. Don't tell anyone I sent this to you._

Hagrid had always been great at keeping secrets Harry thought as he opened up the present from Sirius. All that was in it was a piece of parchment. Harry looked in the box to see if he might have missed anything, but the parchment and a note was all that was in there. Harry picked up the note.

_Happy Christmas Handsome Harry,_

_Take this out when you get back to Hogwarts on December 28 at ten in the morning._

_Sirius_

Harry frowned at the note and the parchment, but stowed away the note and the parchment in his pocket. There was one more present left. It was from Ginny. He opened it up and there was a picture of him, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting at the table in the Great Hall. It must have been taken on the first night back to school. Harry was laughing at something Ron had said while Hermione was looking at Ron with wide eyes. Harry saw Ginny laugh as well, but at the end he saw her stiffen. He wondered why that was and made sure to remember to ask her later on.

Everyone piled into the kitchen and bread rolls flew threw the air as Mrs. Weasley tried to settle everyone down. Penelope had arrived a little after Harry and Mrs. Weasley was busy praising her for having the courage to come to the Burrow for Christmas. Percy and Bill were still sitting far away from each other and Penelope had made an effort to reconcile, but neither of them would say a word.

Later on it was time to eat. The food was delicious and after they were done Ron suggested they play a game of Quidditch since Bill and Charlie were home. When they came out they noticed there was an odd number of players, but it was quickly solved as Bill said he would sit out the first game. Harry, Ron, and Fred were on one team while Charlie, Ginny, and George were on the other. To make it more fun neither player would be in their normal position. Fred and George were Keepers while the rest played as Chasers. They had decided not to use a Snitch or Bludgers.

Harry was surprised to see how good Charlie was as a Chaser. He knew he had been a good Seeker, but he must have practiced a lot to such an excellent Chaser as well. He found himself losing the first game and he traded with Bill so he could sit out a game. They switched the teams around so Bill became the Keeper and Fred and Ginny played as that team's Chasers. As he watched the others play his eyes strayed to Ginny. Her face had a look of pure concentration as she passed the Quaffle to Fred who scored past Charlie

She laughed heartily and Harry found himself staring at her with his mouth wide open. It reminded him of the summer he had spent with them and when he had realized she had changed since their second year. She was not just Ron's little sister with a crush on Harry. She was a friend. Harry closed his mouth feeling like the fact that she was now his friend bothered him. There was no reason for that. She had finally begun speaking to him, and she had even dared to kiss him.

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last minute, but your attention was elsewhere I think," said Charlie with a knowing smile. He just shook his head and patted Harry on the back. After a few more games they went back inside to spend the remaining hours of Christmas Day just relaxing. When they reached the door an owl swooped down and settled in front of Harry. It carried a letter which Harry took from the hooting owl. He recognized Cho's owl.

"Who's that from?" asked Ron.

"It'sfromCho," mumbled Harry.

"Who?"

"Cho," hissed Harry not wanting the rest of them to hear. It was too late for that.

"Cho you say?" said George spritely.

"I thought she didn't want to talk to you," frowned Ron.

"Well, she's been owling me since before the holidays. Let's go," said Harry not wanting to discuss it any further.

"Our Harry's growing up," sighed Fred.

"Soon he'll be snogging like mad," replied George.

"Best give him a map of the good broom closets."

"Stop it, both of you," said Charlie grabbing hold of his younger brothers and pushing them inside. Harry mouthed a "thanks" and Charlie just winked at him.

Harry went up to Ron's room to read the letter from Cho and Ron followed him. He started reading the letter but let it fall to the ground as he read the last sentence.

"What did she say?"

"She...she asked me to the Ball."

***

Ginny had been enjoying herself and the day had started out really well as Harry had given her a present. It was not a wedding ring, but it was a start. At least he had given her something even though it was as just a friend. It was better to have him as a friend than to mean nothing at all to him. After the Quidditch games she had been feeling like she could do anything, and that was when she had decided to tell him. That evening she was going to take him aside and tell him how she felt. That was until he had received a letter from Cho. The air of bravery that had filled her lungs had been knocked out of her with a swift punch symbolized by the letter.

She had tried to convince herself that she was still going to tell him, but in her heart she knew that the chance had passed. There was no way she could gather herself together after seeing the way he tried to keep it a secret from everyone. When she had seen Cho kiss him she had thought there might be a chance they were only friends, but if they had been writing to each other then something else was going on. She excused herself from the living room and wandered up the stairs in a daze and lay down on her bed, burying her face in the pillow. Her tears were soaked up by the pillow and as she tilted her head towards her dresser she pulled out one of the drawers and lifted up the bottom revealing a hidden compartment. In it was a copy of the picture she had given Harry. She held it out and looked at it for a moment before grabbing it with both hands and ripping it over and over again. She let the pieces and her dreams fall on the floor as she once again turned to her pillow.

***

The rest of the evening was a blur to Harry as all he could think about was Cho's letter. She had begun by writing to him about how glad she was that he would tell her all about what had happened at the end of last year, but then she had asked him to go to the Ball with her. She had asked him. Harry did not even remember saying goodbye to everyone before stepping into the flames and arriving in Dumbledore's office. He had bid the Headmaster goodnight and walked off to Gryffindor Tower. After what seemed an eternity he finally fell asleep wondering what to do.

He woke up a bit late and hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The room was unusually loud and Harry went over to one of the Ravenclaw students that had stayed for the holidays as well.

"What's going on?"

"Here. Read this," said the boy, shoving a copy of the Daily Prophet into his hands.

Harry read it and dropped the paper. The front-page headline said, "Ministry Official's Son Murdered."

**~~~~~**

**A/N:** I know it's horrible of me to leave you like that, but agony is my friend ^_^ Thank you so much for the reviews that I've gotten in just a couple of days. You guys and gals are the best. Well, I'm off on a short little holiday myself. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but probably in about a week and a half. Maybe faster. It all depends on when I get back. I have to get this up tonight since I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. Sorry about not answering your reviews, but if you want the chapter then that's what happens this time. Sorry for that. Don't hang me or Avada Kedavra me...or worse...expel me. Until the next chapter...

P.S. Cactuskitty and Areej. I'll take your chapters with me so I can look at them. I've just been really busy getting ready to move.

**Thank you to the following people who were kind enough to review:**  
Autistic, ol blue eyes, Conlan, earthangel831, sarah, oceansun, gros minou #1, Ivan_K, Abba, Erin, Michaela, AnGeL, Tiah, Cherryblossom


	21. Leaving

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (21/?)  
**Author: **Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Summary: **Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 21  
Leaving**

Ron was sitting in the living room eating one of his chocolate frogs he had received for Christmas. He was enjoying beating his older brother Charlie at chess. If there was one thing Ron was good at it was wizard's chess. Charlie was chewing on his lip desperately trying to figure out a way to turn the tide, but Ron already knew what his brother would do, and sure enough Charlie moved his bishop into the jaws of Ron's knight. With a loud yell of triumph the knight swung his sword and demolished Charlie's bishop. Finally judging there was no way out Charlie conceded defeat gracefully.

Fred and George were busy trying to get Penelope to try some of their latest inventions, and to their surprise she actually tried one of their toffees which made her nose grow two inches. It was all in good fun and Penelope laughed with the twins even though Percy was not amused at all. Mrs. Weasley was still in the kitchen and Bill was having a conversation with Mr. Weasley most likely concerning the dispute with Percy.

Ginny had been watching Ron and Charlie play, but had quickly lost interest as Charlie made some early mistakes. She did not feel like having anything to do with the twins and their mischief so she decided to go sit with Bill and her father. It had been almost an hour since Harry left and she was trying her best not to think about him anymore. There was no hope for her anymore, so she might as well stop dreaming and face reality. She slumped down next to Bill who ruffled her hair playfully.

"Bill, you know how Percy is about the Ministry," said Mr. Weasley, "and there's nothing we can do about it. He has to make up his own mind, and he'll do the right thing."

"But Dad, that's not the point. What I'm trying to say..."

"Bill, let's not talk about it anymore tonight," interrupted Mr. Weasley getting up from his chair. "I'm going to go help out your mother in the kitchen."

"Oh sure, just so the two of you can have some time...alone," winked Bill. Mr. Weasley turned a bit pink.

"Young man, if you don't watch it I'll have you doing dishes for years to come," said Mr. Weasley trying to sound stern. "Now you sit here and behave. Talk to your little sister for a while. I'm sure you can find something interesting to talk about. Now, if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to go."

Mr. Weasley walked through the kitchen doorway and Bill turned to Ginny who was trying to hold back her laughter. When they locked eyes they could not hold it in and they let it all out. Everyone was too busy to notice the two of them laughing. That was, except for Percy.

"What are you two laughing about?" he huffed, likely thinking he was the one being made fun of.

"Nothing Perce. You wouldn't understand. This joke is for mature witches and wizards only," said Bill jokingly. Percy did not find it funny at all.

"Maybe you should go to St. Mungo's since you're laughing at nothing and having delusions about You-Know-Who," replied Percy snidely.

Bill rose out of his seat so violently that the table and chair toppled over.

"Now you listen to me little brother," he yelled. "You might have gotten more N.E.W.T.s than anyone else in the family, but all your knowledge won't help you now. I never thought I'd say this to you of all people, but you're bloody stupid Perce. If you'd get your head out of your arse you might actually see what's going on out there. Not that you'd understand anyway." Bill was livid and Percy looked like he was going to explode.

"How eloquently put older brother," snapped Percy.

"Oh just shut up will you? I wasn't going to bring it up again, but since you think it's important to be childish then that's fine with me. I'm going outside for a while. Maybe then you'll leave me alone with your delusion that Voldemort isn't alive and killing people," Bill yelled clutching something in his pocket.

Bill shoved past Percy giving him an extra hard push which only fueled Percy's anger.

"St. Mungo's I tell you!" patronized Percy.

Bill whirled around and it looked like he was going to knock Percy out, but instead he turned to Penelope who was staring the two of them. "I'm sorry you had to see this Penelope. You're a very nice girl and I'm glad that you came here. But I don't think my brother deserves you. He's a stupid git who has turned into a lackey of Voldemort himself. I'd watch out if I were you."

With that Bill swung around and walked out the door leaving a fuming Percy and a stunned room.

"Now who's being childish?"

"Shut it Percy. Bill's right you know."

"Oh come one George. You can't possibly believe..."

"Harry and Dumbledore said it was true."

Percy frowned then said, "Well, Dumbledore has always done things his way, and as far as Harry goes he was under a lot of stress at the end of the Triwizard Tournament and he was probably hallucinating."

"Are you calling Harry a liar?" growled Ron.

"Not necessarily. He probably said what he thought he saw."

"Bill's right. You are a stupid git. Now shut up before you get yourself into more trouble than you bargained for," warned Ron, getting a nod from the twins.

"Hmph. If that's how it's going to be then I think it's time we said goodnight." Percy turned to Penelope. "Let's go Penny. We're not welcome here anymore."

"Penelope is always welcome. She's not the one who's acting like a sodding fool," said Ron, "you are."

Percy pulled Penelope, who was trying to tell everyone how nice it had been to spend Christmas with them, out of the living room to say goodbye to his parents. When the door was slammed shut signaling the departure of the couple Ron turned to Fred.

"Can you believe what he just said? Harry wouldn't lie. Why would he? It's not like he likes to watch people die in front of him. All that Ministry power has gone to his head I tell you."

"It's not like Percy to say things like that though. I mean, he is a stickler for rules and regulations, but fighting over them isn't the way he used to do it."

"He's changed Fred. He's just...different," said George. "Sometimes I wish he was still going on with cauldron bottoms instead of this."

Ginny did not want to spend the rest of the evening listening to her brothers hash over the argument so she slipped out of the room and out the door.

***

The wind had died down and the moon was giving Ginny a helping hand trying to find Bill. She had a good guess as of where she would find him, and the tracks in the snow led her to an old oak tree. Bill was sitting on his coat leaning against the tree, looking out over the lake. This was the tree that Bill had taught Ginny how to climb trees. He had always been there to teach her, and most of all help her escape the torment of the twins. At least until he had left for Egypt. It had been one of the worst days in her life seeing her brother leave her alone with the rest. Luckily for her Ron had taken it upon himself to help her out with the twins, although he had been in on some of the pranks they pulled on her.

She walked up to the tree and Bill scooted over without even looking up to see who it was. He knew it was Ginny, and she settled down next to him pulling her knees up to her chest. He saw her shiver and he put his arm around her letting her head rest on him. They sat there in silence reliving the past.

"He didn't mean it," said Ginny, breaking the silence. Bill sighed.

"I don't know. Things are just...different. It just makes me furious to think that my own brother doesn't believe in what Voldemort has done to me...people," corrected Bill. Ginny saw his hand go into his pocket again.

"When did you start saying his name?" she asked bluntly.

"It was right after..." he paused seeming to contemplate whether or not to continue. "Ginny, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I haven't even told Mum or Dad. Do you promise?"

"I promise," said Ginny feeling Bill's heart beating a bit faster.

Bill pulled something out of his pocket and when he opened his hand Ginny saw a beautiful gold ring with a shining ruby. The carvings looked like hieroglyphs and they adorned the outside of the ring.

"This," sighed Bill, "was Mirat's ring. I gave it to her when I proposed to her." Ginny gasped.

"Wh-what?"

"I asked a girl I was working with to marry me. Like I said, Mum and Dad don't know about it and that's the way I'd like to keep it."

"But why? What happened?"

"Right after she had accepted she was attacked and killed by Death Eaters. She didn't stand a chance. They tortured her until the Killing Curse must have been a relief to her. When we found her she...she had been...burned so badly that we had to...to..." Bill choked on the words as his eyes were filled with tears. "It was horrible Ginny. She...it was so terrible that I can't even bring myself to describe it." He took a deep breath before continuing. "That's why I was so upset with what Percy was trying to say. Voldemort is out there murdering innocent people and thanks to the Ministry they knew where to find Mirat."

Instead of trying to say something Ginny just hugged her brother who was grasping the ring in his hand so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"It's far worse than people think. If we don't stand united we'll lose and Voldemort will once again ascend to power. We have to stay strong."

"Is that why you're back?"

"I can't tell you Ginny. I'm sorry."

"It's all right Bill. I understand. Believe me, I know all about secrets," she said, shuddering as she remembered her first year at Hogwarts and her encounter with Voldemort.

"I know what happened in the Chamber," said Bill, making Ginny's eyes go wide.

"But...how?"

"I have my sources. Dad's not the only one with high sources, you know," smiled Bill. "Is that why you had those nightmares during the summer?"

"Who told you about that?"

"Mum."

Ginny hesitated for a moment, but thought it would be futile to deny anything as Bill seemed to know a lot more than anyone else.

"Yes, they were nightmares from the Chamber. Most of the time I end up watching Tom kill Harry. Sometimes...I see myself dying." She could feel a tear forming and running down her cheek. "Pretty silly of me really. Sitting here crying about dreams. They don't come true anyway. Besides, I was so stupid to let a book get control of me. I was weak."

"Ginny, you're a lot stronger than you think. Remember that you're one of the few people who have lived through an encounter with Voldemort. Remember that. It'll help you in the future knowing that you can make it. Whatever happens, remember to take care of Mum and Dad. I know I can count on everyone else, but you're the strongest of all of us." Ginny looked stunned. "I just hope Percy opens his eyes to the truth and stops hiding behind the Ministry and Fudge before it's too late."

Silence fell as they sat by the tree looking at the stars. Sometimes nature made things simple. Life however, did not seem quite as simple.

***

Bill had left for Diagon Alley later that night and as Boxing Day rolled around Ron was stumbling downstairs for breakfast. Entering the kitchen he could see his mother frying up eggs for the whole clan. He sat down next to his father who was drinking a cup of tea while fiddling around with a battery and a small light bulb. When he managed to use the connectors the bulb lit up much to his amusement. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Mr. Weasley got up to see who it could be. He returned with a tall, rough-looking man by his side.

"Molly, this is Byron Kelman, an Auror. He's a friend of mine you might say."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Kelman," said Mrs. Weasley. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley. I'm here on business I'm afraid." Mr. Weasley got a worried look.

"I wanted you to know first before anything would be out in the Daily Prophet."

Right then the owl that delivered the Daily Prophet to the Burrow every day came flitting through the window dropping its delivery on the table.

"What's in the Daily Prophet that could be so important?" started Mrs. Weasley unrolling the newspaper and reading the front-page. Her face went white and she stumbled for a moment before fainting and hitting the floor. Ron and Mr. Weasley rushed over to see if she was all right, and when his father was helping his mother get up he read the front-page turning to to his dad.

"Dad," he said, voice shaking, "it says...Bill was murdered."

Her mothers scream woke up the rest of the family, and in a matter of seconds the twins, Ginny, and Charlie were coming down the stairs. They stopped short seeing their parents and Ron huddled together crying, while a stranger was standing in the kitchen looking very much out of place.

"Dad, what's going on here?"

"B-Bill was...he..." Ron's voice faltered as he felt his throat constrict.

The tall stranger spoke up, "I'm afraid that your brother was murdered last night." They stared at the man dumbfounded before Fred spoke up.

"If this is some sort of joke it's not funny," said Fred furrowing his brow. The look on his mother and father made it clear it was not a joke.

"No. No. NO!" screamed Ginny as she rushed out of the house.

Mr. Weasley looked over at Ron.

"Ron, follow her and make sure she...just follow her," he pleaded and Ron quickly ran after his little sister who was fleeing in the direction of the lake.

The twins and Charlie went over to where their parents were sitting and formed a circle embracing each other not knowing what else to do. Mr. Kelman departed from the Burrow leaving the Weasleys to mourn and deal with the death of one of their sons. The hand with Bill's name engraved on it on the grandfather clock was pointing a little bit to the right of _mortal peril_.

***

Harry was sitting at the table oblivious to his surroundings, staring into the air. He had read the article over and over, and every single time he came to the same conclusion. It was all his fault. While he was spending his time at Hogwarts safely stowed away from the clutches of Voldemort others were being punished for being close to him. It had to end. Harry was not going to sit idly by and let Voldemort destroy more innocent lives. He was going to finish this once and for all. He rose and strode past the tables heading for his room. Rushing up the stairs and flinging open his trunk he pulled out his invisibility cloak and some money. He grabbed his Firebolt and ran down and out the doors of Hogwarts. When he reached the lake he saw someone sitting on a rock seemingly waiting for him. The Headmaster turned and looked at him with a heavy heart.

"Harry, I think we need to talk," said Dumbledore gravely.

"No. No more talking. I'm done talking," snapped Harry, pushing Dumbledore's hand off his shoulder.

"Harry, don't try to do what your father so desperately wanted. I advised him not to go after Voldemort until he was ready. To keep everyone safe."

"Yeah, and that really helped didn't it? They both died!"

Dumbledore's face fell.

"Yes, Harry. Your parents were victims of Voldemort, but it would have been worse...much worse if James had gone after him alone like you intend to. I meant what I said last year. We must stand united against evil if we are to stand any chance..."

"I'm not letting more people die while I'm sitting here waiting for my turn. I'm going to end this one way or another, and there's nothing you can do to stop me," yelled Harry, thinking that Dumbledore could probably do it easily.

Dumbledore sighed. "You're right Harry. There's nothing I can do to change your mind. Only you will know when the time is right. I can only advise you not to go at this point in time."

"Then I choose not to take your advice," replied Harry, kicking off from the ground leaving Dumbledore on the ground.

"I have faith in you Harry. In you and your friends," said Dumbledore looking up at the disappearing figure of Harry before slowly turning around heading for his office.

***

"And tha's when I told'em to bugger off and mind his own bleedin' business," laughed Gary, and Hermione's father, Stephen Granger, laughed along with him albeit a strained laugh. He looked over to where his daughter was sitting and gave her a sympathetic smile. Hermione was talking to her cousin Anne Peltholdt.

"If you only knew what he looked like you would die too. He's so...tasty," smiled Anne.

"Oh, I'm sure he is," replied Hermione.

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend or something else?"

"Me?" Hermione blushed.

"You do!" screamed Anne triumphantly making the two fathers turn their heads.

"Ssh...keep it down will you?" hissed Hermione with her brow furrowed.

"Sorry. Tell me all about him," she said anxiously.

"Well, there's not really that much to tell. I mean, we've known each other for almost five years, and we've had a lot of experiences together."

Anne's mouth dropped.

"You've had...experiences?" she asked leaning towards Hermione.

"Yes, we've had experiences together," said Hermione not understanding what her cousin was on about. "Actually we had most of them with his best friend as well. We did so many things that it would be hard to tell anyone about it. No one would believe it if I did."

Anne's eyes were wide with shock and Hermione thought she might be able to fit a car through the wide open mouth of her cousin.

"You were with...two boys?"

"Well they are my fri..." suddenly it dawned on Hermione what her cousin was thinking. "Oh no, not that kind of experience. I've never done anything like that," panicked Hermione. Anne looked at her like she did not quite believe her cousin.

"What I meant was that we had a lot of adventures together at school," said Hermione firmly.

"Well, I suppose I'll believe you then," said Anne somewhat disappointed, "but tell me about your boyfriend. What's he like? Is he a real dish?" she giggled.

"Honestly, I wouldn't call anyone a 'dish'," replied Hermione, "but I suppose Ron is..." Hermione blushed, "nice-looking."

"Ron? That's his name? You could've picked someone with a better name, couldn't you? Anyway, let's get back to Philip.

While Anne continued to ramble on about all the boys at her school and others that were a lot older, Hermione was wishing she could go back to London and sit in a closet. It would be more fun than spending time with her cousin.

All of a sudden an owl crashed against the window carrying the Daily Prophet. Hermione scarmbled to her feet and ran outside to get the paper and help the owl. The owl was momentarily dazed, but quickly regained its balance and flew off. Hermione walked back into the house with the paper under her arm.

What was that all about? asked her uncle.

Oh, that...that was... tried Stephen before Hermione stepped in.

That was a project for school uncle Gary. We're trying to train owls to deliver messages instead of using pigeons. Owls are much more reliable physically speaking and as you know are a lot less likely to fall victim to birds of prey. It is of course imperative that we keep the experiment going all through the year. I'm just glad it made it all the way up here, said Hermione convincingly.

This school of yours sounds a bit posh to me. Playing around with birds. Ye know you could just send it in the mail. Save you a lot of trouble with this experimenting with owls and pigeons, replied her uncle.

Well, our studies have shown that the British postal service takes far too long to deliver mail, or even just to send something off at the office.

I suppose tha's true. It's like this one time last week when I wanted to send a parcel off to a friend in Birmingham. The line was...

Hermione stopped listening to her uncle as she rushed up the stairs and into the guestroom excusing herself by saying she had some important notes she had to write down for the experiment. She left her father listening to her uncle telling him about his experience with the postal service. Her father looked like he would rather have a heart attack than listen to more of Gary's stories.

She closed the door behind her and unfolded the newspaper. Reading the headline she felt a rush of ice run through her body as she covered her mouth with her left hand.

_**Ministry Official's Son Murdered**_

_Late last night William Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley who is with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, was found dead in Diagon Alley by Dedalus Diggle. Diggle, a frequent patron of The Leaky Cauldron, was just on his way back to his flat when he heard noise coming from an alley. He described it as curses being cast and right before he could reach the source of commotion there was a green light and then silence._

_In a matter of minutes Diagon Alley was filled with Aurors who promptly sealed off the area and took Mr. Diggle in for questioning. This reporter was able to get a word with him before he was taken off to a secret location. The Auror in charge of the investigation, Byron Kelman, confirmed my suspicion that it was in fact the Killing Curse that had been used. We were also told not to print this story until later as Mr. Kelman wanted to inform the family of their loss before it would be out in the papers. We at the Daily Prophet suffer with the family, but as a reputable and respectable source of information we refuse to bow down the establishment._

_So far there are no clues as to who is responsible for the murder. Rumors of Death Eaters are circulating, but it was vehemently denied by Minister Fudge's assistant. Coincidentally the youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley is a close friend of Harry Potter. More on this story will follow as soon as we have more information._

Tears were streaming down her face as she clutched the newspaper fiercely with her hands. She had to go. Her friends needed her. Especially Harry. She knew he would blame himself for it just like he had with the death of Cedric. This time it had struck close to home.

***

Malfoy Manor was flawlessly decorated for Christmas as usual and Narcissa was sitting in the study with a glass of wine. Her first Christmas without her father had actually been at Malfoy Manor. She had not known where to go when she had been invited by Lucius to join them as her father had been a loyal servant. She had never liked the over-confident Lucius, but he had been there for her when her father had died. He had become a good friend, and it was natural for her to feel like he was the right person for her.

It came as no surprise when they announced their intent to get married the following February, and they had been wed on the grounds of Malfoy Manor in July that same year. It had been a beautiful day as the Malfoy's had spared no expense with their only son getting married. What little money Gaimun had left behind had already been used up by Narcissa, and the Malfoys had insisted to put on a big wedding. It had been the happiest day of her life as she became Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy.

Soon thereafter Draco had arrived and the family bliss had been complete. However, all good things must come to an end, and quickly thereafter Lucius had been recruited by Voldemort, and he had been given a high stature far too quickly for anyone's liking. Rumors about the young Malfoy boy were abundant, but Narcissa never paid any attention to them as she was happy with her husband, their son, and her status in the wizard society.

All that changed one day when she overheard a conversation between her husband and his dying father.

_"Lucius, promise me our name will stay pure."_

_"Yes father. Nothing will stop that. I have made sure of that."_

_"So you finally did it?" Lucius nodded at his father. "Does Narcissa know?"_

_"No. I will tell her when the time comes."_

_"She won't understand Lucius. She loves him too much."_

_"It's what's best for him."_

_"You mean, what's best for you. I know how you managed to get in His favor. You were the only one to agree to his terms."_

_"I know father, but I had to do what I felt was in my...our best interest."_

The conversation had ended, but Narcissa decided to confront her husband later that day.

_"Lucius, what did you promise Him?"_

_"Promise who?"_

_"Voldemort. I heard you talk to your father today."_

_Lucius tensed up, but kept up the facade._

_"I don't know what you're talking about dearest," he said calmly._

_"What did you do Lucius? Tell me. I deserve to know," she replied sternly._

_"You wouldn't understand Narcissa. It's best if you don't know." Lucius turned to leave the room, but Narcissa quickly rounded on him and stood between him and the door._

_"I won't let you leave until you tell me."_

_Lucius sighed, lowered his head, and went back to sit down on the bed. He motioned for Narcissa to sit down as well._

_"I did what I had to in order to let us keep what we have, and to get even more," he said taking hold of her hand and squeezing it gently. "The Dark Lord has long been looking for someone that would become his greatest servant. Someone he could control and trust completely. Others refused, and they were forced to suffer. When he came to me I could not refuse. I had to agree otherwise he would have punished me...us...severely. So I did what he wanted and," Lucius paused, "and gave him Draco."_

_"You...did...what?" she stumbled out._

_"I gave him Draco. He will be the servant He has been looking for. Draco will be the most revered wizard next to the Dark Lord himself," said Lucius, his eyes glinting with satisfaction._

Narcissa had begged him to take it back, but Lucius had given his word and Voldemort had made it clear what breaking a promise would mean. That was not an option for Lucius as he would face torture and most likely death.

She could hear Lucius and Draco arguing upstairs and she heard a door slam and she saw her son coming down the stairs followed closely by Lucius.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," yelled Lucius, grabbing Draco by the arm. "I'll teach you to treat me and your superiors with respect!"

"Let go of me!" growled Draco pulling his arm out of his father's grip.

"You are pathetic. I don't know what the Dark Lord sees in you. You can never become what he wants," snarled Lucius.

"I guess you would know pathetic, father. As far as I know you're not very high on his list."

Lucius' eyes flashed with anger and he walked up to Draco and hit him twice over the cheek. Narcissa came running from the study to look after Draco, but he swatted her away. Draco was shaking slightly, but to their surprise he was not crying, but he was laughing. His laughter grew louder and every rise in decibel fueled Lucius' anger.

"What are you laughing at?" he hissed.

"You, father. Is that the best you can do? I would've thought you were more than people told me, but I see the rumors are true. You are nothing," said Draco between laughs. Lucius made to strike him again.

"Don't even think about it," growled Draco, pulling out his wand and aiming it at his father. "There are many things I have learned outside of your...tutelage, and if you ever touch me or mother again I'll see to it that you suffer more than I ever did."

Lucius eyed his son who looked ready to kill, and by the look in Draco's eyes he could tell it was not an empty threat. He turned around and walked downstairs leaving Draco and Narcissa alone. Perhaps the Dark Lord had been right, and it scared him.

***

Ron followed his sister's tracks and found her hunched up by an oak tree close to the lake. She was shivering but Ron was not sure whether it was from the cold. He sat down next to her and tried to warm her up, and she refused at first, but let her brother comfort her.

H-he to-told me to... tried Ginny, but the tears welled from her eyes as she buried her head in Ron's embrace. She was shaking and sobbing loudly as Ron tried to keep his tears from joining Ginny's. He was going to stay strong. He had to. Ginny needed him to. She stirred and looked out over the lake.

He told me...he told me to take care of Mum and Dad in case...in case...something happened, she said almost choking on her words. I just didn't think...something...would happen... she tried to continue, but instead broke down in tears again.

Ron felt a ball form in his throat as he was unable to keep back the tears and he wept with his sister as the snow started falling lightly on the two of them.

Mum's going to get worried if we don't go back, said Ron flatly.

Not yet, Ron. I just want to stay here for a few more minutes. Ron nodded. This is...was...Bill's favorite place when he needed to get away, sighed Ginny as she held onto her brother who hugged her back.

When they finally made it back to the Burrow through the snow Mr. Weasley told them that their mother was upstairs after taking a Sleeping Potion. Their father looked like a part of him had died as he lead the two of them into the living room where the rest of the family was sitting. Even Percy was there. They sat down with Ginny sitting close to her father who was trying his best to keep on a strong face.

How could it happen?

He was here...just...a few hours ago, George said blankly.

Who? Why? tried Charlie.

Kelman said they were most likely Death Eaters, replied Mr. Weasley.

So it was...You-Know-Who, said Ron, gritting his teeth.

Ron, he is dead, and so are his followers, snarled Percy. I don't want to hear any more of this nonsense. They're only speculations by an old Auror who would do well to let someone younger take over.

What happened next was something none of the Weasley children had ever seen.

Percival, you'd do best if you stayed quiet right now. I don't want to hear you speaking ill of Byron Kelman or anyone else for that matter. Bill knew what was going on out there, which is why he was working against Him and his henchmen. I have no doubt Byron knows what happened, and I know only Death Eaters would have the power to penetrate some of the precautions we had taken.

Dad, I hope you're not buying into all this deranged talk of Him coming back. Bill was insane to believe it and I...

Mr. Weasley got up and slapped Percy in the face.

Don't...you...dare...say anything bad about Bill. He did what he felt was right and I stand behind his decisions. If I ever hear you say anything like that again... threatened Mr. Weasley as he stood face to face with his son who was stunned. The rest of them looked just as shocked.

Percy finally regained his composure and gave his father a final look before turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him. Mr. Weasley looked at his shaking hand with which he had hit Percy.

I...I'm going to go see if your mother is all right, he said, not directing it to anyone in particular. The death of Bill had changed them, and they had never seen their father lay a hand on any of them. Not ever.

As Arthur Weasley lay down beside his wife he put an arm around her.

I think we lost two sons today, he whispered, swallowing hard and hugging Molly tightly.

**~~~~~**

**A/N: **I'm back from vacation and I'm getting ready to move. It might be a little while before I post another chapter since I'm moving in three days. By the time we get our Internet connection set up I should have a chapter done. Yes, I know I just killed off a Weasley, but it was needed. Some of you might get mad, but...well...that's fine with me since I'm immune to the Imperio Curse (Conlan). As most of you had a common issue, which was getting Harry and Ginny together, I can only repeat...all in good time. What will happen to Harry? You'll find out in the next chapter as things are starting to draw to a close...

**Thank you to the following people who reviewed on the message board, via e-mail, or at ff.net:**  
earthangel831, Tiah, Autistic, Conlan, ol blue eyes, nikki, Mary, Funky_Chicken, Ivan_K, Maddy, Tinebedina, littlesoda, teazer, Abba, sk8reagle, J, chochang913, and Lily Ashburg.

**The message board and story can be found at:**  
http://azeroth_fics.tripod.com  



	22. Taking A Chance

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (22/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 22  
Taking A Chance**

The clouds over Wolverhampton were grey and threatened to unload more snow on the bustling pedestrians. Harry was yet to fly through any bad weather, although it was quite cold. The chill of winter grabbed a hold of him once more and he felt a shiver run down his spine. He tried desperately to rub himself warm with one hand, but it was no use. He had flown halfway across England with one thought in his mind. _The Burrow_.

It was all his fault. If he had never become Ron's friend nothing would have happened to the Weasleys. Now Bill was dead and he had almost been responsible for Ginny's death. He swallowed hard as he felt the anger well up once more. It was no use. No matter where Harry was someone else would suffer at the hands of Voldemort. He would continue his reign of terror until finally Dumbledore would let Harry face him. This would just speed up the inevitable. Sooner or later they would have to meet, and if it would help the people he cared about Harry would rather face Voldemort sooner than later.

_"Kill the spare."_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry had relived that moment every night during the summer, and it was coming back with full force now. For a few months he had been able to sleep soundly, but the peacefulness was gone. The wind was hitting him full force and he clenched his eyes shut and held up his arm to shield him. Cedric's ghastly face appeared as he did so and he snapped open his eyes only to feel them start to tear up from the wind. He closed his eyes again and this time the image of Bill and Charlie fighting with hovering tables splashed against the back of his eyelids. He remembered how much fun they had at the Burrow, and how all of the Weasleys seemed to generate energy from each other when the whole family was together. That would never happen again.

He kept his eyes closed wishing this would just be another nightmare, and when he opened his eyes he would wake up in his bed sweating like he always did. He did not feel the harsh wind or the cold air anymore and for a second he thought it all might actually be a dream. Slowly he let his eyes open up expecting to see the ceiling of the Gryffindor dormitory, but instead he was greeted by the sight of something else that was familiar. Ottery St. Catchpole.

***

An owl had been fluttering by Ron's window for several minutes trying to get in, but he was having no luck getting Ron's attention. Finally it seemed like Ron broke out of his apathy and went over to the window to let the owl in. It soared into the room and flitted around a few times before coming to a rest on Ron's bed. There was a letter attached to the owl and Ron gently took it off before the owl left to go back to its owner. He unrolled the parchment and read,

_Ron,_

_I'll be at the Burrow as soon as possible._

_Hermione_

Ron let out a snort wondering how Hermione could have got a hold of an owl since she had left hers at home. Even more impressive was how she knew what had happened. She was an incredible witch. Ron walked out of his room and down the stairs, and just as he was about to enter the kitchen there was a knock on the door. He hesitated for a moment not wanting to hear any more news, but reluctantly sauntered over to the door and opened it.

"Harry?"

Outside a shivering Harry was standing clutching his broomstick in one hand and his invisibility cloak draped over his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Ron, knowing how dangerous it was for Harry to leave Hogwarts.

"N-N-Nice to s-s-s-see you too," said Harry through chattering teeth.

"I didn't mean it that way, but what are you doing here? You're not supposed to leave Hogwarts."

"I j-just needed to come," Harry answered, trying to swallow the lump that had been stuck in his throat since morning. Ron just stared at him.

"Can I come in?"

Ron stepped aside still a bit dumbstruck and let Harry settle down in the kitchen.

"You look horrible," said Ron.

"Thanks. Flying across England on a broomstick will do that to you."

Ron frowned a bit. "Well, it's good to have you here. Mum and Dad..." Ron stopped talking and turned away from Harry.

Harry saw Ron's shoulders shake a little and he could hear him trying to stifle his tears. Harry let his eyes drift towards the table and he could feel the tears he had been suppressing starting to come out. He had to leave. He did not belong here, especially since it was all his fault that his best friend was standing over by the sink crying. He did not know how he would find Voldemort, but it would probably be Voldemort who found him instead. He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to finish this once and for all," said Harry, grabbing his Firebolt and invisibility cloak.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no one else will...die...because of me. If Voldemort wants me, he can have me. As long as no one else gets hurt." Ron had cringed as Harry uttered His name, but he had risen to his full stature as things slowly dawned on him.

"Are you telling me you're going after...You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah."

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Did you really think I would let you go? Alone even! You're out of your bloody mind!"

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

"I'll tell you what I'll do," said Ron walking in between Harry and the door. "I'll stop you _right now_ if I have to."

"Really? Dumbledore couldn't even stop me. What are you going to do?"

"This," said Ron, clenching his fists and hitting Harry in the face for the second time in a few months. Harry felt the familiar pain from Ron's fist as he fell to the floor.

***

Albus Dumbledore was considered to be the only one that could rival the powers of Lord Voldemort, but it seemed he had little power over the fate of the Potter family. He had failed the first time around protecting James and Lily Potter, and he had sworn he would do everything in his power to see to it that Harry would stay safe until the time was at hand.

The anger and desperation he had seen in Harry's eyes reminded him of the night James had tried to sacrifice himself for the safety of his wife and son. The two of them had been sitting outside of Godric's Hollow while Lily was tending to Harry.

_"This is what Voldemort wants. You know that James."_

_"Exactly. That's why I must go."_

_"You are not ready yet. We are still trying to amass forces to bring him down, and losing you would mean much more than you can possibly imagine. You must do what is best for everyone. Do what is right James."_

_"That's what I'm trying to do. If I'm gone then the people around...the people I love won't have to suffer anymore. Voldemort won't care about them as long as he has me," said James, letting his head fall down._

_Dumbledore took a deep breath. "You are right James. The people you love would be safe as long as Voldemort had you...alive. What happens when he grows tired of torturing you? Do you really believe he would be satisfied with his work? Both Lily and you have seen what he is capable of, and most importantly, his thirst for inflicting pain. He would not stop. You know that," said Dumbledore gravely._

_James let out a dejected sigh. "You're right. Foolish of me, really. To think I could stop Voldemort," he huffed derisively._

_"There is still a chance my young friend. Remember, as long as there is hope we still have a chance," replied Dumbledore patting James on the back. "You had better get back inside before Lily starts to worry you might have gone off on some insane crusade to fight evil," he said, earning a quiet chuckle from James._

_"I'd rather face Voldemort any day than to square off against an angry Lily Potter," said James with a smile curling on his lips._

_As he rose to leave Dumbledore asked him the last question he would ever ask James Potter._

_"Have you chosen your Secret-Keeper?"_

_"Yes, it's Sirius Black."_

_Dumbledore had only nodded in silent agreement as he watched the retreating back of James Potter._

He had failed to protect James and Lily, and now he had not been able to convince their son to wait for the right time. There was no telling where Harry might have gone, but Dumbledore still had hope he would go where his heart was. The silence was broken by the sound of green flames shooting up in the fireplace and the face of Arthur Weasley appeared.

"Albus?"

"Yes, Arthur. I'm here."

"Harry is here at the Burrow."

Dumbledore gave Arthur a relieved smile before answering. "I will be there shortly Arthur. Make sure he does not leave."

"I don't think that will be a problem. He is...unconscious at the moment thanks to my son, Ronald," said Mr. Weasley before the flames ebbed away.

"There is still hope," said Dumbledore to himself before rising from his chair and leaving the office through one of the secret passages.

***

Harry's eyes shot open from the touch of a wet cloth. Ginny Weasley was carefully dabbing his forehead and his sudden movement made her jerk away.

"Sorry, I-I was just..." started Ginny.

"Where am I?"

"At the Burrow. Ron must've hit you hard. You bumped your head against the stairs," she said, letting a finger trace over his swelling bruise. Harry felt like an electric current had shot through his head as she continued to let her finger play over his forehead. Harry closed his eyes afraid to look at Ginny.

_Stop being such an idiot. It's just Ginny. It's just Ginny...It's just Ginny...Ginny..._

He felt his forehead throbbing and his face was beginning to feel warm. As if realising what she was doing, Ginny retracted her hand slowly and turned away from him. Harry was relieved to see Mr. Weasley and Ron come walking into the living room saving him from any more awkward moments with Ginny. Harry got on his feet and stood eye to eye with Ron and Mr. Weasley.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Ron.

"To finish it," replied Harry angrily. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he was about to swat it away when he saw that it was not Ron who had put his hand on Harry. Mr. Weasley wore the same empty look he had seen on Cedric's parents.

"Harry, I won't let you leave," he said quietly, but steadfast. "This family has suffered enough for one day. We've already lost one in our family, and I don't intend to lose another."

Harry felt his head spinning as Mr. Weasley's words tried to sink in. He would not let him go because he thought Harry was...part of the family. Harry felt himself tremble as he felt Ron come over and embrace him. He remembered seeing the tears in Ginny's eyes before she took him in as well. They stood in the middle of the living room clutching onto one another for what seemed an eternity. Harry was crying and for the first time in his life he did so without fear. They finally separated and the shared look from Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny told Harry he was truly part of the family.

Mr. Weasley reluctantly disrupted the moment to inform Harry of Dumbledore's imminent arrival. "Harry, I contacted Dumbledore to let him know that you are here at the Burrow. He will be arriving shortly to make sure you get back safely." Harry nodded as he sat down next to Ron.

Harry suddenly realised Ginny was gone and as he looked out the window he could see her heading across the garden.

"Where's Ginny going?" he asked Ron, worried that something might happen to her being all alone.

"She just needs to go and have some time alone I think. Imagine that. A Weasley who doesn't want to share their feelings with everyone," he said with a half-hearted crooked grin.

"Ron. I'm really sorry about...Bill."

Ron swallowed loudly before answering. "Well, I suppose it was only a matter of time. You know, some people said we were lucky not to lose anyone the last time...You-Know-Who was gaining power. At least that's what we heard growing up. I'll bet they're feeling good right at this moment," he growled. "I didn't really know though."

"Know what?"

"That Bill was...you know...helping Dumbledore fighting...them. That's probably why it all happened. He must've made some of them really mad."

All of a sudden things started falling into place for Harry. "When did you say Bill came home to England?"

"I don't really remember. I suppose it was before Halloween sometime. I'm not sure though. Why do you want to know?"

"Because Si...Snuffles said he had been to Egypt on a mission to protect someone, and that was a couple of weeks before Halloween. He must've been there to protect Bill. That's why he came home."

"So what?"

"That means Snuffles might know who exactly was responsible for what happened. We could find him and..."

"Stop right there Harry. You're not suggesting we go out and..."

"All I'm saying is it would be good to know who we're working against."

Ron looked like he was thinking hard about what Harry had just said and he finally nodded in agreement. As if on cue the tall figure of the Headmaster appeared in the hallway looking very relieved to see Harry once again.

"Once again Harry I must ask for some of your time...alone," said Dumbledore directing Harry outside.

Once outside Dumbledore began speaking.

"I was glad to hear from Mr. Weasley that you had taken it upon yourself to decide not to face Voldemort quite yet. Glad and relieved."

"Sir, it wasn't exactly my decision."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley mentioned something about your friend Mr. Ronald Weasley to have something to do with your "decision" to stay here," replied Dumbledore with a smile. "He is quite a friend. Remember Harry, you will need your friends and perhaps even your enemies once the time comes."

"Yes sir. I'll listen to your advice from now on."

"Oh I highly doubt that." Harry was about to protest but Dumbledore kept on. "It would be foolish of me to say that I know what is best for you. Only you can decide that, and in order to do so you must use your heart and your knowledge. Do not always trust an old wizard just because he has a long beard and speaks slowly," said Dumbledore with mirth.

Harry just smiled as they continued to walk across the garden. He was always amazed at how beautiful a place the Burrow was. It was so different from living with the Dursleys. Here he was always welcome. He was part of a family.

"I have decided it is in your best interest to stay with the Weasleys for the night, but I must insist that we return to Hogwarts in the morning."

"Yes sir. Thank you," said Harry.

"There is no need to thank me Harry. However, I must see to it that appropriate wards are set in place for the time being. Will you be returning to the Burrow with me now?"

"Is it all right if I go for a short walk Headmaster?"

"Of course, but I want you to have this Portkey once again," said Dumbledore, handing over the same vial he had given Harry before. "It will once again take you back to Hogwarts, and Harry...I understand that you will need some time alone. Just remember that you have your friends."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry before heading back to the Burrow, no doubt to deliver the message that Harry would stay for the night. Meanwhile, Harry continued in the direction of the lake and upon his arrival he could make out a small figure by a tree. He grabbed a hold of the vial ready to travel back to Hogwarts, but as he drew closer he could make out the familiar shape of Ginny Weasley. He loosened his grip of the vial and crept closer to where she was sitting. She was hugging her knees tightly, sobbing, and looked like she did not want anyone to disturb her. He broke off his stride and slowly backed away, but in doing so he stepped on a twig that broke. Ginny's head whirled around and Harry could see her tear-stricken face tremble at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," he said, already turning around to run back to the Burrow.

"Don't go."

He looked back at her. She was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't go. I...I..." she broke down in tears again and Harry rushed up to her. He held her in his arms as she clung on to him with both her arms, all the while drowning Harry in tears.

***

Ginny had left Harry and Ron alone as the embrace they had shared had made her thoughts drift back to Harry. She had scolded herself for even having those thoughts as her mind should be concentrated on Bill. Her brother was dead and all she could think about was Harry. She found herself standing by the oak tree as she had done so many times before, but this time Bill was not waiting for her. He would never sit there and they would never have any more conversations together.

She slumped down against the tree and buried her head against her knees. She remembered the very first time Bill had taken her to his favorite place. She had only been five years old.

_Ginny was clinging to her older brother's hand as they strode across the fields heading towards the lake._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Just a little bit further Ginny. We're almost there."_

_They had reached an old oak tree that looked like it had seen better days. It had a broken branch, and most of the leaves were brown. Bill had come to a halt by it and he was looking at it proudly._

_"This is my special place Ginny," he said pointing at the tree._

_"What's so special about it? Is it magic?"_

_"No, it's not magic, but sometimes I almost think it is. This is where I go whenever I need to be alone for a while. I found it one time when Charlie and I were out playing around. We were in our tree climbing phase then. That's why that branch over there is broken. I was trying to show off to Charlie and I guess I weighed too much so the branch just broke. I broke my left leg and Mum was furious that we had been climbing trees so far away from the house," laughed Bill._

_"It's really beautiful, but why are you showing it to me?"_

_"I wanted to share this with you Ginny. I know it's difficult for you to only have brothers, and I suppose I thought you might need a place where you could be alone." Ginny looked at him quizzically. "I guess it was silly, really," said Bill, shrugging his shoulders._

_"No, it's not silly. I love it. It's so...nice and quiet. Not like Fred and George." They both laughed._

_As their laughter subsided Bill looked at her with a wry smile._

_"Would you like me to teach you how to climb trees?" he asked._

_"Yes, yes, yes...but don't you think Mum would get mad at us like she did with you and Charlie?"_

_"She would...if she found out. But who's going to tell her? I'm not," smiled Bill._

_"I won't," replied Ginny with glee as her brother swung her up on one the lower branches._

_"Sometimes you just have to take a chance Ginny. Even if it means you could get into trouble later on," he said laughing as he swung himself up into the tree climbing to the very top._

From then on the old oak tree had become their special place where they would spend time together away from the noisy Burrow. Even after Bill had gone away to work for Gringotts in Egypt, Ginny had continued to go back to their meeting place. She gazed over where the broken branch had been. Once Bill had become skilled enough in Herbology he had tried to mend the dying tree. He had been successful in saving it, but the branch had only grown back partly. Ginny thought Bill had done it on purpose as he wanted to keep the mark of his escapades.

All of a sudden her train of thought had been interrupted by a breaking sound. She had whipped her head around only to find Harry staring at her with what looked like fear. She felt the wind chill her face and suddenly she was made aware that she must have been crying for quite some time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Harry looked uncomfortable as he started to turn around and leave.

"Don't go," she heard herself say. He stopped and looked at her. "Please don't go. I...I..." She could not hold back the tears, and as she felt them streaming down her face she was suddenly in Harry's arms. For a moment she froze, but immediately let go as she clung on to him with ferocity. She needed to have someone with her, at least for now. She knew she would regret letting Harry see her this way, but it was no use trying to hide it. She wiped her face against his chest trying to salvage what pride she had left.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry for...I..."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I...It could've been avoided if only..." he broke off. "If only I would've taken Cedric's place. It should've been me, and if so Bill would still be alive."

Ginny flew out of Harry's arms her face filled with anger. "Stop it! Stop blaming yourself for everything. You didn't kill Bill. You didn't kill Cedric. You didn't kill...your mother and father. So stop being so noble. Arrghh!" she groaned flipping her head back. Harry had never seen her like this, and least of all talk to him like this. "When are you ever going to understand that the only thing you have control over are your own choices. So stop being such a git and stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

Ginny was breathing rapidly and Harry was stunned by what she had just said. Suddenly Ginny realised what she had just done and she covered her mouth with her hand looking like she was ready to cry again.

"Oh I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean it. I...Oh no," she cried trying to run away from Harry, but a pleading voice stopped her progress.

"Please don't go Ginny. You're right."

She snapped her head around and as their eyes met she lost herself in the whirlpool of his deep, green eyes. Her mind was screaming at her to turn away and run to the house, but her body had a mind of its own. She felt the cold impact of the snow as she sat down next to Harry, their eyes still locked.

"You're right you know. I guess...we don't really have any control, but...I can't help it. Somehow, deep down, I know it's because of me," he sighed.

"Harry, I feel the same way about Bill. I keep thinking there was something I could've done to prevent what happened. Something. Anything. I think...anyone...who experiences a loss feels responsible...that they should've done something," she said looking out over the frozen lake.

"But it's hard to...let go."

"You don't have to let go Harry. The memories you have of people are what matters. If you live in the past you'll miss so much and...you might forget to live," she answered a bit tentatively.

"What do I have to live for? A final conflict with Voldemort? Watching more people die and suffer? Not much of a life is it?"

"You're acting like a pathetic little child. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and look around you. You have so many people that care for you, and all you can think of is how bad things are. Don't think you're at this alone. You're part of a family now, and that's not the way we do it. We band together no matter what happens. That's how we find strength. No matter how tight for money we were, we always made it through by sticking together. Not by feeling sorry for ourselves."

"That's easy for you to say! You're not responsible for the death of four people!"

"FINE! Tell me how you're responsible for everything."

Harry was taken aback by the tone of her voice, but he managed to regain his previous train of thought.

"Well, let's start with Cedric since that's pretty obvious. I made him take the Triwizard Cup with me..."

"He could've refused," interrupted Ginny.

"But I insisted that he take it..."

"That was his choice, not yours."

"I should've known something bad was going to happen, and I should've shielded him."

"Don't be ridiculous," she snorted. "What's next? You teaching Divination?"

"But..."

"No, I don't agree with you. It was Cedric's choice not yours. Next!"

"Hey that's not fair," he shouted.

"Too bad. Next."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he found Ginny less amicable to be around than before.

"All right. My parents died because of me, because they wanted to keep me safe," he said triumphantly.

"Exactly..."

"Ha!"

"Exactly, but they _wanted_ to do that. They _chose_ to protect you."

Harry was getting increasingly agitated, but he did not know whether it was because Ginny was being stubborn or because what she was saying began to make some sense.

"And don't even try saying that you're to blame for Bill dying," she put her hand up to silence Harry's protest, "because you're not. We all make our choices in life and we have to live with them."

"But I'm still responsible. It's my fault," said Harry a bit uncertain.

Ginny could hear the doubt creep into his voice and she continued. "So if I twist my ankle on my way back to the house it'll be your fault?"

"Yes...no...yes...I mean...it's not the same."

"What makes it different? I was here with you. If I hadn't talked to you I would've never twisted my ankle."

"That's not fair. You don't know if it would've happened even if I never came out here," he protested.

"Precisely," she said with an air of triumph.

Harry had walked into a trap and he wanted to hit his head against the tree trunk repeatedly. He did not want what she had said to make sense, but little by little he had begun to see how other peoples' lives were not his responsibility. He let his mouth close as his head and shoulders dropped.

"You're right Ginny," he whispered.

"I am? I mean...of course I am."

Harry looked at her with a crooked smile and they both turned their attention to the lake. The wind was picking up and the snow drifts along the banks were diminishing as they moved across the ice.

"Pathetic little child, huh?" said Harry raising his eyebrows.

Ginny coloured. "I didn't really mean it," she tried.

"No, I was being pathetic I suppose. Selfish too."

"Harry..."

"I know, I know...stop feeling sorry for myself," he said rolling his eyes, but smiling.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I wouldn't dare to. I might get another one of your long speeches then," he replied with another smile.

"Watch it Harry Potter, or I might just have to hex you."

"Please, anything but a speech," he laughed.

His laughter was interrupted by a snowball abruptly hitting his face, and when he cleared the remains off his face he could see Ginny juggling another ready to fire at any moment. He lunged at her trying to stuff snow in her face. She had been taken by surprise and they were rolling around in the snow trying to get the best of one another.

When they finally came to a stop Harry found himself on top of Ginny whose hair was full of snow. She was laughing loudly and he felt mesmerized by the sound of it. He felt himself lean in closer and Ginny's laughter had disappeared. She was looking at him with wide eyes as he drew nearer. They were so close together that Harry could almost feel their lips touching. Ginny had closed her eyes and Harry did the same. Time stood still as Harry's lips sank closer and closer to Ginny's.

Harry heard a distant voice. "Harry! Where are you?" He thought it was all just a dream, but the voice came into sharper focus.

"Harry! Come on. We're getting worried. Harry!" yelled Ron.

Harry blinked and sat up trying to straighten himself up. He helped Ginny up before alerting Ron to where they were. He came running up to the two of them.

"You had us worried. Thought you got lost or something."

"No, I was just talking to Ginny for a little while," replied Harry, still feeling a bit dizzy.

Ron looked at the two of them. "Why do you have snow all over you? Both of you," he said with a hint of suspicion.

"We were just...discussing how pathetic people can be," answered Harry, giving Ginny a wink. She bit her lip trying not to start laughing. Ron looked at the two of them with a disapproving look, but decided not to make any harsh judgements. He had done that enough already and it had only given him trouble.

"C'mon, let's get back to the house. It's freezing out here."

"I just want to stay here for a few more minutes," said Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Dad gave me specific orders..."

"Please?" she pleaded.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine, just remember to tell Dad you twisted my arm, all right?" Ginny nodded.

"Let's go Harry."

Harry looked at Ginny who had already sat back down facing the lake. He turned around and followed Ron up the small hill leading up to the Burrow. At the top of the hill he turned around again and took another glance at Ginny. His eyes trailed behind for a moment, but he finally tore himself away from the sight of her. Something strange had just happened, but instead of worrying about it, Harry was smiling.

Meanwhile Ginny was sitting by the tree cursing her stupid brother for having the most inopportune timing in the history of mankind. It had been so close. She had felt his warm breath against her skin and she had closed her eyes wishing, wanting, Harry to kiss her. Then Ron had barged in. She kicked a rock that she had uncovered while clearing a patch from snow.

"Idiot."

As she looked out over the lake once again she heard Bill's voice in her head. _"Sometimes you just have to take a chance Ginny...take a chance Ginny...a chance..."_

***

"My Lord. Your orders have been carried out successfully. The operative in charge of the network has been eliminated to your satisfaction."

"Did you make sure he was dead?"

"Yes my Lord. I hit him with the Killing Curse right in his chest. I swear by my own life that he is dead."

"Ah, finally someone that can carry out an order when it has been given. Don't you think that is quite refreshing Lucius?" sneered Voldemort, turning towards a kneeling Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes my Lord," he answered, trembling with fury.

"He did not fail me like you did in Egypt. Loyal and true servants do not fail me."

"Yes my Lord."

"My loyal servants are always richly rewarded, and this will not be any different." Voldemort turned to the man wearing the black robes. "Has time changed your desire, or does it remain the same as before?"

"It is the same as always."

"Very well. You shall have what you have desired for so long." Voldemort turned to Lucius once again. "He knows how to serve me well and get things done properly. Then again, you would know, wouldn't you Lucius?" Voldemort said with a satisfied smile. Lucius Malfoy barely nodded. "You know what I will ask of you then?"

"Yes my Lord. It will be done. I give you my word," answered Lucius.

"Your word does not mean as much as it used to, but if you fail to deliver this time around you will be the one to suffer as others have before you," hissed Voldemort menacingly.

"My Lord, may I leave?" said the other man.

"Yes you may. I will call on you again when I need something to be done. Your time draws near and soon you shall get your reward as well as carry out an important part of my plan."

Lucius and the other servant left the room and as they were walking through the corridors Lucius spoke.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" he hissed.

"Our master seems to think so."

"I warn you. If you breathe as much as a word of this to anyone I'll..."

"You'll do what? You don't scare me Lucius Malfoy. You never did. I will tell whoever I find needs to know this information. The question is what will you do once he finds out?" he laughed.

Lucius glared at the man, his eyes shooting sparks of anger. "We'll see who laughs last," he spat, walking away from any further confrontations. The man was still laughing and it seemed to grow louder the further away Lucius went. The time for reciprocation was steadily drawing near.

***

Dumbledore had positioned wards around the Burrow for hours on end, and when he finally came back in he told Harry everyone would be safe for tonight. He would stay at the Burrow until the morning when the two of them would leave for Hogwarts. Even though he wanted to stay at the Burrow, Harry knew he would put the rest of the Weasleys in further danger by staying. Dumbledore had insisted Harry stay close to him so it was decided that he sleep on the sofa in the living room.

Harry said goodnight to the rest of the family and laid down on the sofa in order to sleep. He found himself tossing and turning as his mind churned the sound of that night at the cemetery over again.

_"Kill the spare."_

He rubbed his forehead with his clenched fist desperately wanting the nightmares to end.

_"Kill the spare."_

Cedric's face flashed before him followed by Bill. The setting then changed to the Burrow.

_"Kill them,"_ he heard Voldemort's rasping voice say. He saw all of the Weasleys fall to the ground one by one. First Charlie, then Percy followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The twins tried to protect Ron and Ginny, but Voldemort hit them with the Killing Curse. Ron was the next to fall victim and Harry tried to run in between Voldemort and Ginny, but it was too late. His screams were in vain as the green light shot out of the wand and Harry could only watch in slow-motion as the light hit Ginny head on. Her body fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Wake up Harry."

Harry sat up straight and Dumbledore was kneeling down next to him. He felt himself breathe heavily as the images and sounds of his nightmare faded away ever so slowly.

"What did you dream Harry?"

"I...I dreamt that Voldemort came to the Burrow and...and killed all of the Weasleys. I tried to stop him, but it was too late...it was too late," whispered Harry.

"It was all just a dream. I suggest you go back to sleep. Try not to worry. I give you my word I will protect you and the Weasleys with my life."

Footsteps were coming down the stairs and Dumbledore rose and went in the same direction. Harry could hear him tell everyone that everything was fine and that they need not worry. He heard Ron trying to protest, but finally it seemed as they were satisfied with whatever information the Headmaster had given them, and they went back to their rooms. Soon thereafter Dumbledore popped his head into the living room and bade Harry a good night's sleep. Sleep did not come soon enough for Harry, but when it arrived he could no longer keep his eyes open and he drifted to sleep.

It was close to three in the morning when a small figure crept along the staircase and into the living room. Slowly, but surely Ginny made her way towards the sleeping heap on the sofa. She stopped a few steps from him hesitating, then closed the gap between them in an instant. She was kneeling down by Harry and she watched as her uneven breath moved strands of Harry's hair from side to side. He stirred slightly and emitted a subdued groan that made Ginny hold her breath and stiffen.

When he came to a rest once again she saw, to her horror, her left hand stretch out only to feel the softness of the tousled hair. She leaned in closer as if bewitched by a spell.

"I wanted...I wanted to say this before," she whispered. "I've wanted to say this for so long now." She was afraid he might wake up, but his deep breaths assured her that he was still sleeping. "I...I..." she broke off biting her lip. "I...love you Harry Potter...I love you...but you'll never see me. Never. But...I'll always be there...because I am, and always will be, in love with you." She felt liberated as she had uttered those words, but at the same time she knew it would never be. She would never tell him to his face because he would reject her. She could never have him, and it was time for her to just be his friend. Nothing more. A friend.

Her hand lingered on his messy hair for a second before she retracted it. She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the head then made her way back to her room upstairs. She had taken her chance and finally told him how she felt even though he had to be asleep for her to do it. She was a coward for doing so and she hated herself for not having the courage of a Gryffindor. If only she would have been willing to risk everything for one moment of glory.

In the darkness a pair of twinkling eyes had been watching her from behind spectacles, and if she would have looked back at the sleeping boy on the sofa she would have seen the moonlight reflect in his wide-open eyes.

**~~~~~**

**A/N:** I'm finally done with all the moving business and MSN was kind enough to finally deliver the modem. They changed my username and password, but hey...it's Microsoft. I don't want to keep this very long since I want to get it up quickly. Thank you so much for being so patient and I hope this chapter delivers something for everyone. I know it'll make some of you happy.

Thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed at the messageboard, via e-mail, and at fanfiction.net. I'm sorry that I won't answer your reviews, but I promise I'll do it next time. *Hangs head in shame and eats a Canary Cream*

**Thank you to:**  
CactusKitty, Tiah, earthangel831, LivelyRach, Conlan, Autistic, Nadako, Elisa Azure, Mary, Potterperson, Lilbluangel25, mam434, Pinkmonkey, Nikky, Abba, sk8reagle, fantasy_queen, Seifer


	23. Darkness Awakened

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (23/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 23  
Darkness Awakened**

It had been two days since the news about the death of Bill Weasley had been all over the Daily Prophet and the Wizard Wireless Network. Arthur Weasley had tried to go to the Ministry, but he had found himself surrounded by reporters and various people expressing their sympathy. He had left early and he had been given permission to stay home to take care of matters at the Burrow. He had actually been ordered to go home and care for his family. The Ministry of Magic would be able to survive without him for a few days.

He was sitting on a chair across from where Molly Weasley was sleeping. Once in a while she would stir, but the Sleeping Potion she had taken over the past two days did what it was supposed to. Whenever she woke up she would think it had all been a dream, but once she realised Bill was gone she would cry uncontrollably. The doctor had told them to give her the Sleeping Potion for two days at the most, and then they would have to make sure she confronted the situation head on.

The boys had been devastated of course, but they had taken it upon themselves to be strong as their mother needed them to be. Mr. Weasley was trying his best to shoulder the burden, but he was grateful for all the help he was getting. Charlie, who was supposed to go back to Romania, had stayed behind and promised to do so until he felt comfortable to leave them alone in the house. It would not be long until Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny would have to go back to Hogwarts, and Mr. Weasley was happy to know that Charlie would stay home for a while. Percy had not been back and he did not have the heart to tell Molly what had happened. It would have to wait until she was ready.

Ginny had taken it very hard, and he was astounded to see her try to keep her chin up. He knew Bill and Ginny had been very close. Nonetheless she was trying her best to take over her mother's chores, and even though the food had been a bit hard to swallow no one had complained. Everyone knew how hard she was trying and the twins had done the dishes while Ron and Hermione, who had arrived almost right after Harry had left, had done some cleaning.

There was a loud clatter from downstairs and he heard a door squeak open. He could make out Charlie's voice telling all of them to be quiet and let their parents rest. His eyes wandered across the room and stopped at the pictures on the dresser. There was one frame for each of their children, but Fred and George had insisted to have one taken with the two of them together. He looked from one frame to another until he came to a stop at the picture of Bill.

He had always known Bill would become a great wizard ever since that first time he showed signs of magic.

_"Molly, why won't he eat it? He just keeps spitting it out."_

_Molly Weasley sighed and rolled her eyes. "Arthur, you can't expect him just to swallow it. It's probably because he doesn't like the spinach and cauliflower mixture. Try to use the old flying broom coming in for a landing."_

_Arthur picked up the spoon from the table and took a small scoop out of the green slop. "Here comes the SpeedSweeper...woosh," he said moving the spoon around before trying to put it into Bill's mouth. However, Bill was having none of it._

_"Molly, he's not doing anything."_

_"Just keep on trying. You won't get out of it that easy."_

_"All right, Bill. Here comes a spoonful of pumpkin juice," tried Arthur._

_Right before the spoon reached Bill's closed mouth it flew out of Arthur's hand and flung the contents back at him. It hit him straight in the face and as he wiped it off his glasses he could see Bill smiling at him._

_"Dear, don't play with your food. He'll never eat it if he sees you playing around with it instead of eating it," said Mrs. Weasley picking up the spoon and ladling up another load._

_"Open wide," she said smiling at Bill._

_To Arthur's amazement Bill willingly opened up his mouth and swallowed all of it._

_"See? It's that easy. Now I'm going to go see my mother. I'll leave you to feed him the rest of it," she said walking out of the house. Her head popped back in. "And don't play with his food anymore." With that she was gone and Arthur was left alone with Bill. He turned around and found his son smiling at him._

_"You think you're funny eh? I'll get you to eat all of this if it's the last thing I do," he said determined to complete his mission._

_When Mrs. Weasley had come back several hours later she found her husband at the table still trying to get some of the food into Bill's mouth. Most of it however was splattered all over Arthur's clothes._

He walked over to the dresser and picked up the picture of Bill and before leaving the room he gently placed the frame beside Molly. As he came down into the kitchen the children turned quiet.

"She's fine. She's sleeping soundly," he said, knowing they were worried about the two of them.

"What about you dad? You should get some rest too. You look tired. Don't worry about a thing we'll take care of everything, won't we?" replied Charlie, earning nods from the rest of them.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. I just want to spend some time with all of you, and...try to prepare myself to talk to your mother," sighed Mr. Weasley.

"Dad, I'll help you. Let's go talk in the living room."

Mr. Weasley gave a short nod as Charlie followed him leaving Hermione and the four Weasleys in the kitchen.

"I'll clean up in here before I go to bed," said Ginny flatly.

"No, you go up to bed," replied George.

"No, I'll..."

"Ginny, we're not asking you," said Fred. "We're telling you."

Ginny gave a feint smile and turned to go upstairs. As she passed her parents' bedroom she opened up the door and peeked in to check on her mother. She was sleeping and Ginny saw the picture of Bill propped up against her side. It almost looked like she was cradling it. Ginny closed the door slowly and walked up to her own room.

***

Harry had been sitting on his bed with the Christmas gift from Sirius for almost an hour. He wondered how he had even managed to remember it with all that had happened in the last few days, and now he was feeling rather silly sitting there staring at a blank piece of parchment. Ten o'clock was only a minute away and Harry did not know what to expect.

At the same time as the clock struck ten the parchment began to glow a soft blue light, and to Harry's amazement words began to appear on the parchment.

_Harry? Are you there?_

The black writing brought back memories of Tom Riddle's diary, and Harry was stunned. The words disappeared only to be replaced.

_Harry? It's me, Snuffles._

Harry blinked twice.

_If you're there grab a quill and write on the parchment._

Harry lunged over to where he kept his school supplies, grabbed a quill and ink bottle, and wrote back.

**What is this?**

The ink melted away as a reply took shape.

_It's a communications parchment. One of Dumbledore's little tricks._

**Where are you?**

_I can't tell you, but I'm doing fine. What about you? I heard about Bill Weasley._

Harry winced.

**I'm fine**, he wrote back.

_Harry, I know you. You're not fine. Tell me what's on your mind._

Harry hesitated for a moment, but wrote back.

**It's nothing really.**

_Don't think you'll get away with that. Tell me._

It felt a bit strange to be talking to Sirius on a piece of parchment, but at least he was able to know Sirius was safe.

**I just feel responsible for it all.**

_For Bill?_

**Yes, and for everything that's happening.**

_Harry, you sound just like your father. He thought everything was his fault as well, but it wasn't...and it isn't your fault either._

**It's not that easy to not think so.**

_Did any of the Weasleys say so?_

**No.**

_If they don't blame you for anything then why should you?_

**You don't understand.**

_You don't think I understand? Let me tell you something. When your mother and father died I cursed myself for ever letting Peter be their Secret Keeper. If I would've just kept my mouth shut you would've grown up with a family. Think about that for a moment before you say anything else._

**But you didn't mean to do it. You didn't know.**

_It doesn't make it better, does it? You know it, and I know it. I suffer as you do Harry, but the only thing we can do is live with our choices._

Harry had never thought about it that way, and he realised Sirius must be haunted by his past as much as he was.

**You're right.**

_Of course I'm right. I'm your godfather after all._

**It's a bit strange though.**

_What is?_

**This is the second time in a few days I've been told off for laying the blame on myself.**

_Oh, Ron gave you a good bashing?_

**No, it was Ginny, his sister.**

_I see. Do you like her?_

Harry almost dropped the quill.

**No**, he scribbled furiously.

_You know, I was always good at handwriting analysis, and I'd say you're a bit touchy when it comes to girls._

Harry knew Sirius must be laughing wherever he was.

**Very funny.**

_Don't pout Harry I..._

The writing disappeared and a different style of handwriting appeared.

_Don't worry about Sirius giving you a hard time. I'll take care of it. Remus._

Harry laughed as Sirius' writing appeared again.

_Well he's no fun at all, is he? I have to go now, but before I do I have some instructions concerning this parchment. First of all you need to make it safe from anyone else to use. What you need to do is use your wand and trace three circles in the middle of it while saying your password. This will make it impossible for anyone to use unless they know your password and also have your voice. Dumbledore's a bit tricky isn't he? Did you get that part?_

**Yes, but how do I contact you with it?**

_Almost forgot about that. Whenever you want to contact me, just unlock your parchment by tracing the circles again along with your password, then write something. My wand will heat up a bit which will alert me you're trying to reach me. The same goes for your wand. Remember to always carry your wand with you Harry. It's far too dangerous not to._

**All right. I just trace three circles, say my password and it'll be safe, right?**

_You got it. I'll talk to you soon Harry, and I'll try to see you as soon as possible. Goodbye_

**Goodbye, and say hello to Professor Lupin.**

The ink vanished from the parchment and no more words appeared. Harry took out his wand and traced three circles saying, "Snitch." The parchment glowed a soft white light for a second then it returned to looking like any old parchment. Harry looked at it for a moment then traced the circles again on the parchment. There as no light this time and he thought he might have done something wrong. He grabbed the quill again and wrote,

**Sirius?**

The ink stayed on the parchment for a few seconds before it disappeared and was replaced by the familiar handwriting of his godfather.

_Harry? What's wrong?_

**Nothing. I just wanted to see if it works.**

_Of course it works. I made it. No you did not. Yes I did. No you did not. Dumbledore made it. Well, I helped. Yes, by staying out of his way. Well that's something isn't it?_

Harry shook his head as the squabble continued between Remus and Sirius.

_Anyway, was that all you wanted Harry?_

**Yes. Sorry about that.**

_Just remember to always lock it after we're done. If you don't then anyone can use it._

**I won't forget. Goodbye.**

_Bye._

Harry performed the locking charm and tucked it away at the bottom of his trunk before starting in on his Charms assignment. He could not stop thinking about Bill however, and he flung his book aside with a frustrated groan. He wished he was still at the Burrow. That night he had spent at the Burrow had changed his life. He was now part of a family. He closed his eyes wishing he would wake up in Ron's orange bedroom, but all that greeted him was the ceiling in the Gryffindor dormitory.

He remembered how he had had the nightmare about Voldemort killing all of the Weasleys, but he also remembered something else about that night. He had been in the middle of another dream, but this time it had only been him and Voldemort. They had been standing on a cliff by the seashore where the waves were crashing against the sharp rocks.

_"So we meet again Harry Potter, and this time it's just the two of us."_

_"I don't care. We'll finish this once and for all," yelled Harry._

_"No need to be so hostile. Didn't your parents teach you to be civil?"_

_"Murderer," growled Harry._

_"Oh yes, it almost slipped my mind," replied Voldemort whimsically. He had his back turned toward Harry and he was looking out over the water. "Harry, why don't you join me? We could be great together."_

_"I'd never join you. You're nothing but a filthy, cowardly, murderer," spat Harry._

_"Tsk, tsk. You should really learn to be more civil. I know there is a part of me inside of you. If only you would have been in Slytherin," sighed Voldemort turning around to face Harry._

_Harry hesitated for a moment as he remembered how the Sorting Hat had given him a choice between Slytherin and Gryffindor._

_"We are so much more alike than you would imagine. All I want is power. Violence just comes along with it I suppose."_

_"Liar! You enjoy seeing people suffer."_

_Voldemort sighed heavily as a blissful smile formed on his lips. "Ah, yes. I suppose you're right there. It is rather...satisfying to see people kneel before me. To see them shiver at the mere presence of my powers." Voldemort's eyes were glinting as he continued. "Don't you see? Power is the only thing that matters. Power gives you life. Power gives you happiness. But," he paused shrugging his shoulders, "it comes with a price. We all go down different paths in life, and power brings certain burdens along with it."_

_Voldemort reached over to touch Harry, but Harry shriveled away from him with disgust. Voldemort let out a short laugh._

_"You despise me, don't you?"_

_"What do you think?" hissed Harry taking out his wand and aiming it at Voldemort._

_"I think you need...guidance," he said thoughtfully._

_"From you?"_

_"Yes. Who else could teach you about the finer things in life?"_

_"Dumbledore is a much more powerful wizard than you ever were."_

_A flash of anger crossed Voldemort's face, but it quickly vanished._

_"Dumbledore is powerful, but he is no match for me once I get my full powers back. When you come to me I will finally be complete. Then nothing can stop me."_

_"I'll never join you."_

_"You'll come to me when the time is right, and when you do, you'll have to face your deepest fear. I know what it is Harry Potter, and this time there will be no mistake. I know what you fear the most. I know...I know..."_

At that point Harry had woken up and he had shot open his eyes. That nightmare had felt very real, and he almost thought Voldemort had been talking to him. He had not told Dumbledore about the dream yet, but he suspected the Headmaster already knew something was bothering him. Harry jumped off his bed heading for Dumbledore's office. The words of Sirius rang through his head as he sprinted down the halls. Trust Dumbledore with everything.

Harry quickly found himself by the door and it was ajar. He opened it up a little bit more.

"Professor?"

"Come in Harry. What's on your mind?"

Harry sat down in the chair. "There's something I need to tell you that I...forgot about."

"You mean about the night at the Burrow?" said Dumbledore nonchalantly making Harry's jaw drop.

"How did you..."

"Harry, I've told you before that I might be old, but not blind and deaf, yet. It'll come soon enough I suspect, but as of now I can still keep an eye or two on my students."

"Well sir, I had another nightmare so to speak," started Harry.

Harry proceeded to tell Dumbledore the whole story and when he finished he could see the Headmaster sit back in his chair and give a thoughtful tug at his beard.

"Was it just a nightmare?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid Voldemort has regained enough of his powers to use the connection between the two of you sporadically. He can't reach you yet, but if we let him grow stronger he will be able to communicate with you whenever he pleases to do so."

"So you're saying that Voldemort can read my mind?"

"Not exactly Harry. Just as you see glimpses of Voldemort's actions, so does he. The protection set up around this castle will protect you from any such intrusions, but when you leave Hogwarts there is no possible way for me to protect you completely. That is why he was able to get through to you at the Burrow. You do not need to worry Harry. Nothing will harm you here."

"Professor, what did he mean by what I fear the most?"

"That, dear Harry, I can not help you with. Only you can come to terms with your greatest fear."

"But my greatest fear was facing a Dementor again, and now that I can conjure a Patronus..."

"Yes Harry. That was your greatest fear. Sometimes we try to hide our fears in hope of never having to face them or deal with them. Someone once told me that fear can only be discovered when you face what you have been trying to avoid. Only then will you know what the meaning of true fear is."

"What can I do?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Is there nothing I can do?"

Dumbledore put his fingertips against each other as he closed his eyes to think. Harry just stared at him for what seemed an eternity. He watched as Dumbledore took deep breaths through his nose leaving his nostrils flaring wildly. All of a sudden his eyes shot open.

"There is of course one possible solution to your problem," said Dumbledore looking fairly pleased. "We could arrange for you to face a Boggart again, thus finding the source of your fear." Harry nodded. "However, there are a few things Professor Lupin did not tell you during your third year. A Boggart will take shape as whatever you fear the most, unless," he paused leaning across the desk and peering over his spectacles, "unless it is deeply hidden within you and if you try to fight it by creating an illusionary fear to replace it."

"I'll try anything Professor," pleaded Harry.

"Very well, I will see to it. You will be informed as to where and when it will take place. I must advice you not to tell anyone about this. Voldemort has far too many spies in the wizarding community not to have a handful here. This time I must insist you heed my advice as it would diminish any advantage we might garner from this experiment."

"Yes Professor. I won't tell anyone."

"That means Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger as well."

"I understand. Thank you sir," said Harry as he left to go back to Gryffindor Tower alone in thought about what he could possibly be trying to hide.

I'm scared of Dementors nothing else, he said to himself, but somehow he knew there was something else that lurked within his mind. Something he had not been forced to deal with. Something that was going to come out, one way or another.

***

Hermione had met up with Ron and Ginny on platform nine and three-quarters and they had found an empty compartment almost at the end of the train. They were about halfway to Hogwarts and Ginny had spent most of the time just staring out the window. Bill's funeral had taken place at the Burrow, and he had been buried on one of the hilltops that overlooked the Burrow and the lake. It had been a very small gathering and Hermione assumed that most of them were relatives or friends. Harry had not been able to attend as Dumbledore had said it was far too much of a risk to take.

Mrs. Weasley had been holding on to Mr. Weasley throughout the ceremony, but when Ginny had given her speech Mrs. Weasley had broken down in tears as the rest of the family gathered around her holding on for dear life. Hermione had been to her grandfather's funeral, but she had only been four years old at the time. This was quite different.

She looked at Ron who was rubbing a collector's card from one of his chocolate frogs. He had not done or said much since the trip back to Hogwarts started, but Hermione understood and she would give him the time he needed. She knew she would be there for him if he needed her, but for now she would sit back and wait. The railroad tracks were getting a bit bumpy and the compartment gave off loud clatters every now and then.

All of a sudden the door slid open and Draco Malfoy was standing there with Crabbe and Goyle by his side. He had an ugly smirk on his face as he strode into the compartment. Ron had stopped rubbing his card and turned on Malfoy.

"Sod off Malfoy," he growled.

"Is that a way to treat someone like me? A _pureblood_," Malfoy replied looking sharply at Hermione.

"I said sod off you bouncing ferret."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "I just wanted to say how sorry I was to hear about your brother, Weasel. Sorry that more of you didn't get what you deserve."

Ron flew out of his seat throwing a punch at Malfoy, but missing.

"Manners Weasel, manners. At least that's one less mouth to feed. It'll make it easier for you to get a pair of new robes next year," Malfoy looked over at Ginny, "and perhaps even get your sister to look halfway decent." Ginny blushed.

Ron flung himself into the chest of Malfoy and they tumbled to the floor. Ron tried to get a punch in, but Crabbe and Goyle quickly pulled him off. Malfoy rose up slowly still wearing the same smirk.

"You should learn your place in life, and so should the rest of your family. Tell them the Malfoy's send their...regards, and hope to hear more of the same soon."

This time both Ron and Ginny tried to get to Malfoy, but Crabbe pushed Ginny back and Goyle easily stopped Ron's approach.

"You dirty, slimy..."

"It's music to my ears Weasel. Please continue."

"I'll get you for this Malfoy, I'll get you for this," growled Ron, pushing off Goyle's arm from his.

"Try it, and your mother and father will have another son to mourn," said Malfoy before gesturing to his henchmen to follow him as he left.

Ron rushed out of the compartment and yelled after Malfoy.

"I'll get you Malfoy. You'll regret you were ever born you..."

"Mr. Weasley? What is going on here?"

Professor McGonagall stepped out of another compartment a few doors down looking at Ron and then at the retreating back of Malfoy.

"Nothing professor."

"I dare say shouting loud enough for everyone to hear does not constitute as nothing. Go back to your compartment and please quiet down."

"Yes professor," said Ron shooting another glare at Malfoy before turning around.

"Mr. Weasley?"

Ron stopped and turned around once again to face McGonagall.

"I am truly sorry about your brother. Bill was an excellent student and wizard." Ron nodded. "Much like all of the Weasleys he possessed the right qualities to do great things," she said looking pointedly at Ron who was a bit taken aback. "Now go on. Get back to your sister and Miss Granger."

He went back into the compartment and found Hermione and Ginny waiting for him.

"Aren't you going to tell me how stupid I just acted?" he said, aiming his words at Hermione.

Hermione looked like she was going to cry, but she bit her lip and looked away. Ron sat down next to her and she moved over closer to the window.

"Hermione didn't think you were stupid before, but now I think you're acting stupidly," said Ginny angrily. "She was just worried you would do something that might get you into trouble, and then you come back in here and talk to her like that? If mum knew she would send you a Howler right now."

Ron folded his arms together determined to block out anything his sister was saying. He looked over at Hermione and he could see her wiping tears off her face. He felt horrible.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it," he said, moving a bit closer.

Hermione kept looking out the window as Ron continued.

"It was really stupid of me to say that. I know how much you care about us and saying that just wasn't fair. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I wouldn't want to either," said Ron trailing off.

Hermione turned around, her eyes a bit red and puffy.

"Of course I'll talk to you, you stupid git," she said through her tears.

"Hermione, you just said..."

"Oh shut up Ron," sobbed Hermione as she flung her arms around a baffled Ron.

***

Outside on the steps of Hogwarts a dark-haired boy was busy throwing various sized rocks across the grounds. He was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his friends and the rest of the students as the holidays were over. The conversation he had with Dumbledore a few days after Christmas weighed heavily on him, and he had spent most of his time trying to figure out what, if anything, he could possibly be scared of. He was not too fond of Floo Powder, but somehow he could not picture Voldemort threatening him with a handful of that.

Maybe it had something to do with water as he had not been too thrilled about going into the lake during the Triwizard Tournament.

"Is that the best you can think of?" he said angrily to himself, hurling away another rock. "Floo Powder and water?"

He got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the Great Hall. A short while after he had settled down in his usual spot at the Gryffindor table students started filing into the room. Harry strained his neck trying to get a glimpse to see if he could spot his friends. Before he knew it the tables were almost filled and he was beginning to worry that something else had happened at the Burrow. To his relief he saw Ron and Hermione walk in through the large doors and they sat down next to him. Ginny was not far behind, but she found a place at the other end of the table.

"You had me worried there for a moment," whispered Harry. "I thought...something else had happened."

"Something did happen, but it was on the train. Malfoy," said Ron angrily.

"What d..."

"I see you found your companion Weasel," drawled Draco. "I already told Weasel here how truly sorry I was to hear that only one of their brood was gone."

Ron stood up looking ready to fight Malfoy, but Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"Don't do it Ron. He's not worth it."

"Worth? That's something coming out of your mouth, Mudblood."

"Malfoy, just leave us alone," growled Harry.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll do something that'll get us both expelled," threatened Harry.

Draco's smile faltered a bit. "You can't do anything to me," he said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Try me."

Harry and Draco were glaring at each other trying to make the other turn away. Finally Draco let out a laugh.

"You're nothing Potter. Just you wait. Your time will come soon enough," he said, leaving to sit down at the Slytherin table.

"Ron, you can't let him get to you like that," said Hermione with a quivering voice. "One day you might do something you'll regret."

"The only thing I regret is that I didn't knock his socks off when I had the chance."

"Ron..."

"Hermione, it's not that easy," yelled Ron, making heads turn to where they were sitting.

"You're only doing what Malfoy wants you to do. If you just ignore him he'll go away eventually. Right Harry?"

"She's right Ron. He is a bloody..."

"Harry," hissed Hermione.

"Well, he is," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. Now promise me Ron that you will at least try not to fight with Malfoy. For me," she pleaded.

Ron's resolve melted away as he let out a frustrated sigh. "I promise," he muttered.

At that same time across the room Draco was seething with anger as he watched the trio in their heated conversation. Everywhere he went there was a constant reminder of the great Harry Potter. He hated him for it, and the fact that he was loved by so many only made it worse. He would get his chance to upstage him in a couple of weeks when Slytherin faced off against Gryffindor.

_I'll get you then Potter. You and the rest of your Mudblood loving friends._

**~~~~~**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews. This chapter is about a day late, but real life was in my way I suppose. Besides, I didn't feel like writing for while *gasp*. I know I made some of you believe Harry was awake when Ginny told him everything, but I'm sorry to say that he was not. I know, that was evil of me to do that, but it was a lot of fun *dangles his readers like marionettes* Only about 6 more chapters to go I think, or something like that. On the other hand I thought this story was going to be about 15 chapters long...so much for that. Now, if you're a bit upset about Harry not actually hearing what Ginny had to say then go ahead and flame me, but I warn you...I have a fire extinguisher and I know Stop-Drop-Roll ;) The next chapter will be out in a week or so again, but I won't promise anything as I am fairly busy right now. Life...what a drag ;P

**Thank you to the following kind and fantastic people who reviewed chapter 22:**  
Mary, Tiah, LivelyRach, Katie, Master, CactusKitty, Maddy, Conlan, Sarah, Nadako-Mika, Lilbluangel25, mam434, alex, teazer, Abba


	24. The Boggart

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (24/?)  
**Author: **Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords: **Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Summary: **Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 24  
The Boggart**

The usual quiet grounds of Hogwarts were bustling with noise as the Gryffindor Quidditch team was getting some last minute practice in before the game against Slytherin. Fred and George were flying around hitting a Bludger back and forth between them while Ginny and Ron were being peppered by the Chasers. Harry had let the Snitch out and he had managed to catch it twice so far. Quidditch practice had not come soon enough for the Weasleys and Harry. It had given them something to focus on, and even Ron had wanted to come out in the morning and practice. No one had objected.

At the sight of the glittering Snitch he went into a forceful dive finding himself grasping on to the small golden ball. It had escaped everyone's attention besides Hermione who was sitting down on the ground where the snow had been cleared off. Deciding that he had enough practice, Harry flew down next to Hermione and put away the Snitch.

"See anything interesting?" he asked casually sitting down next to her. "Or should I say, anyone?" Hermione blushed.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about that, but," she broke off. "After what happened I didn't really think it was a good time. I just wanted to make sure you were all right with this."

"Why wouldn't I be? Everyone with a pair of eyes and a perfectly good brain knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I guess that's why Ron and you didn't see it," laughed Harry. Hermione swatted his arm playfully.

"Well then, I suppose there's no need for me to say anything else. Since you're so clever and all," she said mockingly.

Both of them laughed heartily as they continued to watch the rest of the team.

"I'm worried about them," Hermione said not taking her eyes off the players.

"Who? Ron?"

"All of them. They're not the same anymore. I mean, of course they're not going to be the same, but they're very different." Hermione paused for a moment turning around to face Harry. "I'm not so worried about Fred and George since they have each other to confide in, but Ron..." she trailed off. "He tries to act like nothing ever happened. I know he doesn't want to talk about it, but I can tell he thinks about it constantly. He thinks I can't tell, or maybe he doesn't care that I can," she said sadly.

"He does the same with me. All he wants to talk about is homework or Quidditch."

"I'm just worried he'll do something. On the way back to Hogwarts when Malfoy came into our compartment I thought Ron was going to seriously hurt him. I've never seen him like that. It really scared me."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him, won't we?" said Harry, patting Hermione on the back. She looked back at him and gave him a quick nod.

"I'm worried about two other people though," Hermione said suddenly.

"Who?"

"Ginny...and you, Harry."

"Me? Why would you be worried about me?" said Harry unconvincingly, turning away from her.

"I know you better than you think Harry Potter," replied Hermione sternly. She lowered her voice before continuing. "I know you blame yourself for what happened with Bill. Just like you did with Cedric and," she paused, "and with Ginny." Harry's head snapped back towards Hermione. "I know you Harry."

"What is it with everyone saying that they know how I feel? Nobody knows...nobody," hissed Harry.

"Someone might."

"Yes, I'm sure everyone at Hogwarts knows what it's like to be Voldemort's prime target, and always having to be responsible for someone else's death. It's just every day business in the life of a Hogwarts student isn't it?" Hermione shrank back a little. "You think you know? Do you?" Hermione shook her head.

"I told you...nobody knows how it feels."

"I don't know how you feel Harry, but I know what it feels like to feel responsible for another person's death." Harry was going to challenge her statement, but Hermione kept on. "When I woke up and I heard what had happened to Colin I felt horrible. No, worse than that. I felt like I should have died instead. It should have been me, and not Colin," whispered Hermione as her lips trembled. "I know what it feels like Harry, and someone else knows what it's like to be up against Voldemort. You're just too selfish to see it...or care."

Hermione got on her feet quickly and ran up towards the castle leaving Harry sitting on the ground alone in his thoughts.

***

The following morning the usual Friday schedule ensued and Harry found himself distracted by the words of Hermione. For once he found himself deep in thought in History of Magic, but the sleepy atmosphere of Professor Binns' class was replaced by a grueling class in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Supper was a welcome break for the day.

Right after supper Harry found himself wandering the halls, and eventually he ended up walking outside where the evening chill met him with brute force. He was about to turn around and head back when he thought he saw someone, or something sitting down by a tree not too far off. Curiosity got the best of him as he closed in on the huddled up person quietly. As he got closer he could see the flaming red hair that could only belong to a Weasley, and in this case the youngest one.

At that moment Ginny turned her head and saw Harry. Their eyes met and Harry was drawn in, and soon found himself settling down next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked stupidly.

"I just wanted to get away for a while. I needed some time alone."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"It's all right. As long as you don't bother me like Ron," she said a bit testily.

"What about Ron?"

"Oh, Ron's up to his usual "big brother" act. He thinks there's something wrong with me again." Ginny shook her head. "He thinks I'm still hung up on what happened with Bill. He said it's not good to think about it all the time." Her voice had a hint of anger in it. "Well, I'm sorry if I can't be like him and just forget anything ever happened. He doesn't even care that Bill's gone. He just wants to forget about the whole thing!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air. "And then he has the nerve to say, and I quote 'You're blaming yourself for Bill. Stop it. Right now.' What a bloody idiot. He doesn't know how I feel. Moron."

"That's not fair Ginny. You know Ron's as upset as you are. He just doesn't show it the same way."

"Well the least he could do is not forget about Bill."

"He's not forgotten..."

"Are you going to start on me too?"

"No, I was ju..."

"Oh, shut up and leave me alone. What should I have expected? You're his best friend. Of course you're going to take his side."

"I'm not taking anybody's side. You're being ridiculous when you say Ron doesn't care about Bill anymore. Besides, you're not the only one with that problem." Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Hermione's been on about it ever since Quidditch practice yesterday. She keeps following me around trying to tell me that I'm not responsible for anything. It's getting to be a little annoying quite frankly. So there, you're not the only one being harassed, but I can see you want to be alone so goodbye," he said sharply.

Ginny's mouth had gradually opened and after Harry had finished her mouth was hanging wide open. She slowly closed her mouth and shook her head as her body started to tremble, but instead of crying Harry heard her laugh. When she looked at him again she was smiling broadly.

"What?"

"Don't you get it? They've been doing this for the sole purpose of this moment."

"I don't understand."

"Ron couldn't think of this himself. It must've been Hermione who figured all of this out."

"Figured what out?"

Ginny gave him a lopsided smile. "Let me guess what else Hermione said to you. She told you that someone else knows exactly how you feel, and that same person knows what it's like to face death."

"How did you...?"

"Because Ron told me the exact same thing. He was going on and on about this mystery person. Of course, Hermione put him up to it, no doubt."

Harry felt slightly annoyed by the fact that he still did not understand what was going on.

"Honestly Harry, you're almost as thick as my brother." Harry frowned as Ginny took a deep breath. "They think you are the person that knows how I feel and vice versa."

Harry sat there for a moment trying to take in what she had said, and suddenly he realised what was going on.

"That's what Hermione meant by saying that someone knew what it was like to go up against Voldemort," he exclaimed triumphantly. Ginny smiled at him and shook her head again in disbelief.

"Bravo, Harry," she teased.

"Sorry for not being as quick as you are," he replied mockingly before they both burst out laughing.

When they finally settled down they were sitting so close to each other that their shoulders were touching. Neither of them paid any attention to it.

"Do you still feel like you're responsible?" asked Ginny.

Harry gave her a short nod.

"Me too," she said.

This short exchange, albeit sparse in words, made it clear to both of them there was someone else who knew what the other was going through. Wanting to get away from the subject altogether Harry tried to strike up a different conversation.

"So who are you going to the Ball with?" Harry thought he saw her cringe, but she quickly replied.

"No one. At least, no one's asked me yet. Besides, I don't really have anything to wear. I suppose if someone actually asked me I would just use the one from last year. It's not like Mum and Dad could buy me a new one even if it was for my birthday."

"Your birthday?"

"My birthday is on February fourth, but I doubt there will be a lot of fuss about it. Not that I'd want it anyway."

"That's just a little over a week from now," Harry said, feeling a bit bad for not even knowing when her birthday was. As if reading his mind Ginny answered.

"You don't have to worry about it. Not too many people know when my birthday is."

"Does Hermione know?"

"Of course."

"What about the rest of the Gryffindor girls?"

"They know."

"And the boys?"

"I think most of them know because of Neville."

"So everyone knows except for me. Aren't I a nice friend?" grumbled Harry.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Harry. It's only a birthday, nothing more. Besides, there are more important things than that, and I'm sure you have more important things to think about than my birthday," she said matter-of-factly.

"You make it sound like you're not important, but," Harry paused, "but you are."

"You think I'm important?" she said trying to sound calm.

"Of course you are. You're my best friend's little sister. Of course you're important."

"I suppose," she said dejected by the fact she was now "the little sister" again.

The conversation had struck a sour note and Harry tried to lighten things up.

"So what do you think we should do to get back at Ron and Hermione?"

Ginny's face lit up. "I don't know...yet, but I'll think of something. Sometimes I wonder how it could happen."

"What?"

"How the cleverest witch ever to grace the grounds of Hogwarts could end up with my prat of a brother," she said smiling.

***

The stadium was filled with a chorus of chants for Gryffindor and Slytherin and it rose to a roar as the players came zipping out onto the field.

"And here are the players for Gryffindor," echoed Lee's voice, "followed by the less than admirable Slytherin team. Thankfully enough Ravenclaw already pulverized them as decency once again conque..."

"Jordan!"

Lee waved her off as the Slytherins, led by Draco Malfoy, flew around the stadium much to the delight of their supporters. As the cheers subsided the captains, Harry and Draco, met in the center of the pitch where Madam Hooch was waiting for them. Draco was wearing a content smirk as Madam Hooch began talking.

"I will not tolerate any foul play and any such methods will be punished. Both of you gentlemen know the rules. Shake hands, and let's have a good game."

Harry extended his hand and Draco, still sporting an ugly smirk, gripped Harry's hand forcefully.

"Good luck...Potter," he drawled before he turned around laughing. Harry wondered what could possibly make Malfoy look so confident. _He must have something up his sleeve, but what?_

Harry did not have any time to contemplate what Malfoy had planned as the whistle blew and the game began. They had played against the Slytherin Beaters Derrick and Bole on several occasions, but this time they were playing a more aggresive game than ever.

"Angelina Johnson with the Quaffle. Beautiful pass to Spinnet who swerves to avoid a Bludger. Pritchard is able to take possession of the Quaffle. Slytherin are on the attack and Warrington is able to get off a shot easily saved by Ginny Weasley. Gryffindor once again as Spinnet leads the attack. She has Bell to her right. Clever move executing a one-two with Bell. She's in on Plaugher and Gryffindor scores! 10-0 as the beautiful Katie Bell notches one up for her team. If you know French, Belle means beauty, and I must say that I think she is quite a..."

"Jordan, I'm warning you," cried McGonagall.

"And what's this? Slytherin take a time-out already? This is highly unusual. Perhaps someone is hurt."

Malfoy had called a time-out and the Slytherin team was huddled together on the far side of the pitch. Malfoy was gesticulating wildly and it almost looked like there was going to be a mutiny. Finally, their Captain must have said something to get everyone along the same line as they broke out of their formation and proceeded to take their places in the air. Meanwhile the Gryffindor team had been as confused as the rest of the stadium and Harry had told everyone to watch out as he knew not to take Malfoy's added confidence lightly.

"There's the whistle to resume play and they're off once again. Warrington with the Quaffle and - wait Malfoy is closing in on the Gryffindor goal with Warrington alongside Boyle who knocks the Bludger his way. Malfoy aims the Bludger with the back of his broom towards Ginny Weasley. Warrington scores as Weasley barely escapes the onslaught of the Bludger. Dirty play from the Slytherin Captain, but what can be expected from someone like him? Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor team is upset, but there are no rules against a player using their broom to direct a Bludger away from them."

"You dirty..."

"Now, now Weasels. Calm down. I was just trying to avoid the Bludger," smirked Malfoy as he soared away laughing.

"I'll get him if it's the last thing I do," growled George as Fred nodded.

"Fred, George. There was nothing illegal about what he did," said Harry.

"Are you trying to defend that...that..."

"No, but Malfoy is only doing this to get us to lose our temper. He knows that's the only way they can win. If we stay calm and proceed with our game plan there's nothing they can do to stop us from winning. Right Alicia?" said Ginny.

Alicia looked at him then finally nodded. "She's right George. Let's just go out there and knock their socks off shall we?"

The twins looked at each of their team mates before they gave them a reluctant nod, walking off muttering how they would aim for Malfoy any chance they got.

"Are you all right Gin?" asked Harry as they made their way back to their positions.

"Yeah, just a bit surprised is all. Didn't really expect that, and I don't want it to happen again," she smiled. "So go get the Snitch before anything else happens."

"Yes, m'am," Harry replied jokingly.

The play resumed and the Gryffindor team found itself swarmed as Malfoy had taken it upon himself to act as a third Beater. Whenever he got a chance he would meet a Bludger head on and whack it in the direction of one of the Gryffindor players. Fred and George were getting increasingly agitated and every Bludger they hit was aimed at Malfoy who laughed as he swerved away from each of their attempts. However, as much as Malfoy tried to interfere the Gryffindor Chasers were much too good and Slytherin soon found themselves falling hopelessly behind.

"And Gryffindor adds another ten points as Angelina Johnson scores to make the score 80-20. It looks like Slytherin will have to crawl back to their dungeons again in their usual position of shame. Pritchard with a weak shot at Weasley who saves it easily."

Right as Ginny was getting ready to put the Quaffle back into play something hit her head on. She was barely able to hang on to her broom with one hand and one of her legs hooked around the broom. Roars of anger broke out from the Gryffindor supporters as Madam Hooch blew her whistle loudly.

"FOUL! Penalty to Gryffindor. I have never seen such lewd behavior before. Mr. Malfoy, you had better have a good explanation for this," she yelled.

"I thought I saw the Snitch right by her ear," said Malfoy innocently.

"There was no Snitch near her you..."

"Mr. Potter. Your team has been awarded a penalty and Mr. Malfoy," she said turning to face Malfoy, "I'll be keeping a close eye on you. No more of your...mistakes."

"I'm sorry Madam Hooch," said Malfoy, but as soon as Madam Hooch had turned around he gave Harry one of his infamous smirks.

"After that disgusting display of conduct I think it's safe to say that Slytherin have sunk to a new level of filthy, cheating, disgusting behavior."

For once McGonagall was not protesting Jordan's choice of words.

"Alicia Spinnet with the penalty and...90-20 Gryffindor! Just reward and punishment!"

As the play continued Malfoy had stopped being the third Beater and he had started to concentrate on following Harry around. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Malfoy probably had something else planned, and the sooner the game ended the better.

"Pritchard avoids Bell. Passes to...no, fakes the pass and he goes on alone. He's getting within range."

By now Harry had blocked out Jordan's voice as he was zooming towards the Snitch. It was hovering just above the ground below the Gryffindor goalposts. He looked back briefly and saw that Malfoy was close behind him, but strangely enough he was smiling. Suddenly, Harry became aware of Jordan's alarmed voice.

"And Pritchard is getting closer, but...he's not shooting. He rams into Ginny Weasley right as he shoots - misses - she's lost control of her broom. She's falling!"

Harry turned his head and could see Ginny falling down facing a hard, if not deadly, fall. It looked like Pritchard had knocked her out as her limbs were at her side lifeless. In an instant Harry pulled out of his dive and pressed himself against his Firebolt. The crowd was now on their feet as they watched in horror. Harry felt the wind crashing against his face as time seemed to slow down as he edged closer to Ginny. The rest of the players had frozen in their spots as they watched a red blur zip across the ground and meet the falling Gryffindor Keeper a few feet off the ground. The Firebolt hit it's back end on the ground causing the two tangled bodies to tumble onto the ground.

Harry rolled over only to find himself looking at the lifeless face of Ginny Weasley. Out of nowhere he heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle.

"Slytherin wins, 170-90!"

Harry's face snapped back in her direction and he saw Malfoy circling the stadium holding the Snitch in one hand and clutching the other into a balled up fist, raising it high in the air. Malfoy looked down on the ground in Harry's and Ginny's direction and as their eyes met his smile grew into a laugh. That was the last thing Harry saw of Malfoy as his team and the rest of the Gryffindors crowded around him and the unconscious Ginny.

***

Luckily for Ginny, Harry had broken her fall and she was soon on her feet again even though Madam Pomfrey insisted she stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the evening. Ron, Fred, and George had been furious after the game and they were now planning their revenge.

"We'll just wait for him in the corridors and then we'll jump him," said Fred.

"Then we'll drag him outside and throw him into the lake," added George.

"But before that we'll break every bloody bone in his body," growled Ron.

"You'll be expelled if you do," huffed Hermione.

"I don't care. He's gone too far this time," yelled Ron.

"He's just hoping you'll do something stupid," replied Hermione immediately regretting her choice of words.

"Stupid? If you think I'm going to stand by and watch him almost kill my little sister then you're wrong. I don't care if I get expelled as long as Malfoy and his Slytherin henchmen get what they deserve."

"But..."

"Oh shut it Hermione! Don't you ever know when to stop talking? Everyone doesn't need your advice, and right now I really don't need you to tell me what to do," Ron bellowed. Hermione looked shocked as did the rest of them.

"I...I...suppose if you don't need me anymore...I'll...I'll just leave you alone since I apparently can't shut up," she said, her voice trembling. "Goodbye Ron, and good luck getting expelled." She ran out of the Hospital Wing tears streaming down her cheeks. Ron turned to face the accusing looks from Harry, Ginny, and the twins.

"What?"

"Ron, if you don't go after her and tell her you're sorry I swear I won't speak to you again. You're not yourself anymore. You've changed, and I don't like it," said Harry.

"Yeah Ron. We know Hermione can be a know-it-all, but she was just trying to help. She's right as well. There's no sense in us getting expelled over a git like Malfoy," Fred said.

"Fred! Watch your language. We've got a little sister present," said George ruffling Ginny's hair.

"Oh please," sighed Ginny, swatting away George's hand.

"Oh c'mon. How can you...Harry...she..."

"Ron. I mean it. I'm not going to speak to you ever again if you don't go and tell her how sorry you are."

"And don't forget how much of a git you are," chimed George.

"And how incredibly thick you are," echoed Fred.

"And how..."

"All right. Enough, I get the point. Fine, fine. I'll tell her I'm sorry," grumbled Ron as he dragged himself out through the door.

Ron's best guess was that Hermione had fled to either one of two places. The library or Gryffindor Tower. He went to the library first and he was relieved to find her buried in a book seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. She was flipping the pages furiously, which almost made Ron turn around, but remembering Harry's words he took a deep breath before striding over to Hermione.

"Hermione?"

Hermione stopped flipping the pages for a split second, but resumed her incessant flipping with even greater fervour.

"I'm sorry."

She ignored him completely as she pretended not to hear him.

"What do you want me to say? All I can say is that I'm really, really, sorry. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, and I guess I can be a bit stupid as well sometimes. Will you please forgive me? I won't expect you to talk to me, and not even forgive me right away. Just say that you'll think about it. I'm really sorry Hermione."

"Ron, that really wasn't very nice of you to say. Do you really think I talk to much?"

"No, I just said that because...I was angry at Malfoy, angry at Pritchard, angry about...Bill," said Ron, his voice trailing off into a whisper.

Hermione put her hand on his arm. "I know you're angry Ron, but you've changed so much. I don't even know if I know you any more. You would never had said those things to me before. Not like that. Not with so much anger. What's happened to you?"

"I don't know Hermione, I really don't. It's just...it's just not fair. It's not fair," he said feeling tears welling up inside of him. Hermione pulled him down next to her as they embraced affectionately. They both knew something had changed their lives forever, but for the moment they would try to take one step at a time beginning with reconciling and trying to figure out a way to deal with the unforeseen changes that had come and the unpredictable future.

***

The following morning Ginny was released from the Hospital Wing and Ron had gone up to take her down to breakfast. Harry and Hermione were waiting for them in the Great Hall when they heard Ron's voice echo through the halls.

"What was he doing there?"

"It's none of your business!"

Ginny came walking into the Great Hall at a rapid pace followed by Ron who stormed past a couple of first years almost knocking them over.

"Yes it is!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" yelled Ginny turning on her heel.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not hungry anymore!"

Ginny walked out of the room as the first years who Ron had almost knocked over jumped out of her way as she looked ready to demolish anything in her path. Ron sat down across from Harry looking annoyed to say the least.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry.

"Listen to this. I go up there to see her and take her down to breakfast when I run into," he paused, "that Ravenclaw Chaser, Entwhistle."

"So? He was probably just going down for breakfast," said Hermione taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"That's what I thought too, but then I remembered the three of them always do things together. It's something about functioning together as one or something silly like that," said Ron rolling his eyes.

"Some think that Triumvirate..." started Hermione.

"Anyway, as I was saying I remembered seeing McCann and Ketcham down at the Ravenclaw table when I left the two of you there so I thought it was strange that he wasn't with them. I didn't think much of it though, that is until I got up to the Hospital Wing."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances thinking Ron was going off on one of his wild scenarios again. Ron continued without hesitation.

"So I get up there and Ginny's waiting for me. I walk in there and all of a sudden Madam Pomfrey comes scuttling out of her office. She goes 'Another visitor Miss Weasley? That's two in just a few minutes. Well you can go, but be careful.' So I ask Ginny who else was up here as I know Fred and George weren't coming up. She says it was no one important, which of course only makes me more curious."

"Honestly Ron. Did it ever occur to you that Ginny might not need your help?"

Ron looked at Hermione incredulously as if what she was saying was against everything he knew.

Hermione looked at him then groaned. "Continue."

"So I ask her again and finally, just to shut me up, she tells me Entwhistle was the one who visited her," Ron said raising his eyebrows and nodding at Harry and Hermione who were beginning to doubt their friend's sanity. "So I continue to ask her what he wanted and that's when we came down here. Now do you see why I'm worried?"

"Uh, Ron. You know, you might take Hermione's advice on this one," said Harry.

"What? Just leave it alone? Let her take care of it herself? Not a chance mate. She needs me," said Ron thumping himself on the chest. Hermione let out a snort of laughter, spraying pumpkin juice all over the table.

"I think what Hermione's trying to say," said Harry, trying to hold back a chuckle, "is that Ginny doesn't need you to tell her what to do anymore."

"But I'm her brother. It's my job."

"Have it your way Ron, but don't tell us we didn't warn you. She can be as deadly as her brother," laughed Harry as the three of them continued to eat.

Later that evening Ron came flying through the portrait hole running over where Harry and Hermione were sitting. Hermione was engulfed in her Arithmancy book and Harry was trying to finish up an essay on the importance of two-headed goblins for Professor Binn's class.

"I found out what Entwhistle wanted," Ron said with an air of victory. Harry looked up from his parchment and Hermione peered over the top of her book.

"I already know," said Hermione as she flopped the book up in front of her face.

"You do?"

"She already told me."

"Do you know Harry?" said Ron, hoping he could share his triumph with someone. Harry shook his head to Ron's delight.

"I was walking by the library when I heard some Ravenclaw girls talking about the Ball. They were going on and on about who they'd like to go with and all that ridiculous stuff." Hermione huffed from behind her book, but Ron ignored it, or he did not hear it. "So I was minding my own business when I hear them say Entwhistle's name. Then they say he's already asked someone to the Ball, and that she accepted. Guess who he asked?" Ron did not give Harry a chance to answer as he blurted out the answer. "Ginny! He asked Ginny to the Ball. Can you believe it?"

"Well, why not?" answered Hermione.

"Because, she's...she's my little sister that's why. Who'd want to take her to the Ball except Neville?" sputtered Ron.

"There are plenty of boys that would love to take her to the Ball, but someone scared them off," said Hermione pointedly.

"Well, as soon as she gets back here I'm telling her she can't go with him."

"And why not? Is it because she might be fraternizing with the enemy?" replied Hermione with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, that and...well, I've heard things about Entwhistle. His family is rich so he thinks he's entitled to certain things, and he might think one of those things is Ginny."

"She can take care of herself, Ron."

Ron rubbed his chin deep in thought. "I know," he burst out. "Harry, why don't you ask her instead. I know I can trust you to keep an eye on her and not try any funny business."

Hermione looked up from her book seemingly interested in the new direction the conversation was heading.

"Yes, why don't you Harry?" she said with a knowing look.

"No, I...I couldn't do that. Besides she's already going with Entwhistle and I'm...well...going with Cho," Harry said.

"So you've already said yes to Cho?" said Ron sounding a bit disappointed.

"Not exactly, but..."

"So why not?"

"Well, Entwhistle already asked her, and she's your sister. I couldn't take your sister to the Ball."

"What? She's not good enough for you or something?"

"No, not like that. I mean it would just be strange. I mean...oh just drop it Ron. Hermione's right. She can take care of herself and I'm sure Entwhistle isn't as bad as you think."

"Maybe Neville will ask her again. I'll have to go find him," said Ron as he rushed up the stairs to see if Neville was in his room.

Hermione dropped her book on her lap and looked at Harry.

"So you're really taking Cho to the Ball then?"

"I suppose. I haven't really thought about it that much, besides it's really too late to ask anyone else isn't it?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps. You never know until you ask someone though, do you?"

"It's probably best if I ask Cho to go with me then, don't you think?"

"Perhaps." Harry was beginning to get annoyed by her answers.

"Do you think I should ask her personally?"

"Perhaps."

"Thanks a lot Hermione. You've been a big help," he said gathering up his essay and walking out through the door to find Cho.

Hermione was shook her head in amusement as she watched her friend struggle through the door with parchment hanging dangerously loose from his bag. 

Harry knew that the best place to start looking for any Ravenclaw would be the library. He was surprised to see that it was fairly empty, but in the next moment he was thankful there were not too many people there. He saw Cho's flowing black hair hunched over a book at one of the tables at the far end of the library and Harry approached her silently.

"Cho?" he said softly, not wanting to frighten her.

She turned her head slowly and when she saw who it was her face lit up into a smile. "Harry, I haven't seen you for a while."

"I came to talk to you about this whole...Ball thing."

Her smile faded a bit. "You don't want to go with me right? I understand," she said looking down.

"No, no. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for not letting you know sooner. You probably had a dozen other people ask you."

"You'd be surprised what kind of a reputation the death of your previous boyfriend gives you. I doubt anyone would've asked me."

"I just wanted to say that I'd like to take you to the Ball, Cho."

"You would?"

"Of course. Will you go with me?" asked Harry.

"I asked you in the first place Harry, so of course my answer is yes," she said getting up and hugging Harry who promptly turned a shade of red as a few Ravenclaw girls started giggling and whispering behind them. Harry felt like he had just made a big mistake, and he was surely going to regret it somehow.

***

The following morning at breakfast an unfamiliar owl came fluttering down delivering a letter addressed to Harry. The big news that Harry Potter was "off the market" had already spread around Hogwarts and Harry wished for nothing else to draw any attention to himself or Cho. He opened up the letter and read.

Be at the door of the room three doors down from your Potions dungeon at 8 o'clock tonight. The proper arrangements have been made.

There was no name, but one glance up at the professors' table made it clear to Harry that Dumbledore had sent it. Tonight he would find out what he feared the most. Harry was glad it would be with someone he trusted completely since he had no idea what to expect. He folded up the letter and stuffed it in his pocket, continuing to eat. He had gone down before Hermione and Ron, who was still trying to convince Ginny not to go with Entwhistle. Ron had decided to confront Ginny about it again before breakfast, and Hermione had no doubt thought it would be a good idea for her to stay behind and do the peace negotiations.

When Ron and Hermione finally did come down there was no doubt that Ginny had won the battle, but not the war. Ron was bouncing off several new brilliant ideas, but Harry quickly stopped listening as his mind drifted away, only thinking about the coming evening.

"Harry, are you feeling all right?" asked Hermione looking a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind is all. With the Ball and all."

"Thanks a lot Harry. You know, you should've asked Ginny. It would've made things so much easier for me," said Ron.

"I already asked Cho, or she asked me. Besides, what makes you think Ginny would've said yes?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows she's had a huge crush on you ever since...well ever since she saw your beautiful emerald green eyes," chirped Ron, batting his eyelashes. Harry blushed.

"Ron!" scolded Hermione.

"Oh c'mon. It's all just a bit fun, really."

"Ron," warned Hermione.

"All right, all right," muttered Ron. "But it would've made things easier all the same."

The day passed by quickly with the exception of Snape giving him a detention for the evening. Harry realised this must be the work of Dumbledore just to give Harry a reason to be out of Gryffindor Tower late at night. Ron wished Harry good luck with his detention, and Harry made his way down the numerous staircases leading to the Potions dungeon. The dark corridors looked menacing and he thought he could hear indistinguishable noises coming from every corner of dark corridors. As he passed the Potions dungeon he counted the doors, and when he reached the third door he opened it slowly. The room was empty was it not for a wooden crate and a chair with its back facing Harry.

"I'm here professor," said Harry expecting to hear Dumbledore's voice from the chair.

"I can see that Potter. Now let's get to it. I don't have all night, and I especially don't like wasting it with you," sneered Snape.

"Snape?"

"The Headmaster had to leave on urgent business, so he entrusted me with the 'honor' of completing this evenings task. Let's just say I'm as thrilled about it as you are. And that's Professor Snape to you Potter, and don't you forget it. Now let's get started. Come on, don't stand there like you're a decoration. Get up here now Potter."

Harry walked up briskly to the front of the room where the wooden crate was now moving ever so slightly.

"You are familiar with boggarts right Potter?" said Snape with a smirk. Harry nodded. "Then there's no need for me to go over any of the instructions Dumbledore left for me."

With a swish of his wand Snape removed the lid from the crate and the four sides fell to the floor with a thud. Harry was had his wand drawn and he had already begun his movement and forming the word_ Riddikulus_, but he stopped mid-sentence as the emerging form struck him with more fear and confusion than anything he had ever experienced. As the figure approached him he felt his mind reeling and before he knew it his head had hit the floor and the room started spinning. He caught a last glimpse of the figure as he heard Snape cry out _Riddikulus_, before everything went dark.

**~~~~~**

**A/N:** First off I would like to apologize to everyone who have been waiting patiently for this chapter. Surprisingly enough I haven't received any threatening letters or anything of the sort, which I am very happy about. I did not suffer from writer's block, but lack of time and conviction I suppose. Two family members suddenly got very ill and my mind was not able to focus on writing for those two weeks. I would like to thank the people who wrote me e-mails/messages through the message board and wishing my relatives the best of luck. I really appreciate it, and I truly mean that. It meant a lot to me to know that people I hardly know care about my family. Thank you! Besides illness I have been extremely busy leaving me with very little time to actually sit down and write. Blasphemy to some, but that's the way life is. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so long in the making, but I can't promise you a chapter every week because of my busy schedule. I guess that's what happens when you have three jobs. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to see your guesses as to what the boggart turned into. You'll find out in the next chapter, but let's see if anyone can figure it out. I know some of you might have the right idea.

**Thank you to the following awesome people who reviewed chapter 23 on the messageboard, e-mail, or at ff.net:**  
Mary the Kat (Meow), Autistic, Conlan, Elisa Azure, LivelyRach, Lilbluangel25, Terry, Abba, A, teazer, Vanessa, Ivan_K, shadowarwen, Nessie


	25. Facing Fear

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (25/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail: **mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **For all four books  
**Summary: **Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 25  
Facing Fear**

The icy waters at the inlet of Moray Firth moved gently with the current. Most people would stay inside during the cold nights around Inverness, but a solitary figure was making its way down the path to an old abandoned part of the shipyard. The man was holding an umbrella in one hand and clutching on to a piece of paper in his other hand. He came to a halt in front of a building with a sign that read Applied Research & Technology. The man held up his umbrella and made a quick motion, all the time muttering something unheard of in this part of Scotland. The door creaked open and the figure disappeared inside.

"Ah, welcome back Hagrid. It's so good to see you again," said Dumbledore smiling at Hagrid.

"It feels good ter be back Dumbledore sir," replied Hagrid brushing off some of the snow from his thick coat.

"Now that you are here we can begin. You remember Remus Lupin," said Dumbledore gesturing at Remus.

"Of course I do, of course I do. One of the best teachers we ever 'ad at Hogwarts mind you."

"And this is..."

"Sirius Black. I recognise yer from the pictures. Of course you don't look as scruffy now," said Hagrid matter-of-factly. Remus tried to contain a chuckle as Sirius gave him a swift punch.

"Enough with the introductions. Let's get to it," muttered Sirius.

"Hagrid, what news do you bring from the giants?"

"Sir, I am happy to inform you that the factions in the Ukraine, Moldavia, and Bulgaria have happily accepted our offer and they stand ready to fight by our side."

"Wonderful, that is truly wonderful news. How did you manage to do all that?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I," Hagrid paused as a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks could be seen. "I had some help from Olympe in that department. She managed to convince the giants in Bulgaria, and the rest was easy from then on."

"What a splendid woman that Madame Maxime is, don't you agree Hagrid?" said Dumbledore smiling. Hagrid looked down at his feet.

"What about the rest of them?" asked Remus.

"Well, the rest of them weren't that friendly ye see. They don't take their banishment lightly. Some of them were not sure as of yet, probably waitin' ter see who looks the most likely ter win. The others, well they're already with You-Know-Who."

"Hagrid, you did an excellent job once again. My faith in you grows ever stronger," said Dumbledore giving Hagrid a pat on the back. "I suppose you will want to come back to Hogwarts as soon as possible to continue where you left off."

"Yes sir, Dumbledore sir. But...I would like to get a few more days to go and...talk to the faction in Bulgaria again, sir," replied Hagrid, his cheeks a tint of red. Dumbledore just smiled and nodded.

"I will see you in a week Hagrid, and do give my regards to Madame Maxime."

Hagrid gave the three of them a silent nod and stepped out into the darkness of the shipyard.

***

Harry felt a hand slap him over the face.

"Wake up Potter," snarled Snape as he towered over Harry.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and saw the less than amicable face of his Potions master.

"You've wasted enough time dirtying up the floor in here. We did what you came here for, now go back to Gryffindor Tower."

Harry was still a bit dazed, but managed to speak. "But what...I don't know..."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Should I expect anything else from you Potter? Clearly, you are unable to handle even the easiest task. It is more than enough for me to spend my evening teaching you how to handle a boggart, but to wake you up after you fail to dispose of it is beyond my duties."

"But..."

"I said leave!" yelled Snape, his eyes flashing with anger.

With much effort, and without any help from Snape, Harry got up from the floor and started for the door.

"Your wand Potter. Don't tell me you're stupid enough to forget your wand that you dropped."

Harry turned around and picked up his wand that had slipped out of his hand as he had fainted. Leaving the room he left the door slightly ajar. He stopped outside of the door as his mind drifted back to what he had seen. It had certainly been unexpected. He had thought of everything but the shape the boggart took. What could it possibly mean?

"He's gone." He heard Snape's voice coming from the room. The creaking of a door could be heard and another voice that Harry did not recognize answered.

"What do you make of it?" The voice sounded slightly familiar.

"How am I supposed to know?" snapped Snape. "I only bring information. I do what I am told to do."

"Our master won't be happy with your answer Severus."

Harry leaned in closer to the door as the two of them lowered their voices.

"...and it's none of your business what I do to make sure he does," said Snape testily.

"What side are you really on?"

"I worked for him long before you even knew his name. If there is anyone we should worry about it should be you. Now if you'll excuse me I have far better things to do. You know what to do, and I do hope I don't have to hold your hand and guide you," said Snape, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Severus, I'm warning you. Watch it, or else..."

"Or else what? All these empty threats. Do you really believe I fear anything or anyone but our master? You have not yet felt his wrath, but sooner or later you will. We all do."

"Goodnight Severus, and I'll keep you informed of your next step."

Footsteps closed in on the door and Harry scrambled to find a place to hide. Not knowing what else to do he ran around the corner of the corridor hoping the person would not come his way. Just as the door creaked open Harry swept around the corner pressing his body against the wall. The door was closing and Harry heard the footsteps coming his way. Harry started backing away farther down the corridor still with his back against the wall. The footsteps echoed in the corridors and time seemed to stand still as Harry could feel his breathing pick up. He was bound to be discovered. His right hand was outstretched behind him, instinctively searching for something that would aid him. His fingers suddenly encountered cold steel in the form of a lantern.

"I see we've caught ourselves a student out wandering the school at night," said Filch with a raspy voice.

Harry stumbled over and fell to the floor. The footsteps had stopped.

"If it isn't Mr. Potter. I see you'll be coming with me to arrange for a nice detention...again," Filch said smiling.

"But I'm coming from a detention right now," stammered Harry.

Filch's smile disappeared, then he narrowed his eyes and looked straight at Harry. "Really? And who might I ask supervised that detention?"

"Professor Snape did. He's still in the room. Third room from the Potions dungeon."

Filch peered at Harry then stood up straight. "All right Potter, but if you're having me on I'll see to it you do spend an evening with Professor Snape. I know how much he enjoys dealing with Gryffindors. Now go on back to your room."

"Yes, sir," said Harry walking past Filch who continued down the corridor with his lantern held up once again. As he turned the corner Harry heard his voice again.

"Oh, sorry about that. Almost ran into you there professor. Just caught a student wandering the school again, although he claims differently. What might you be doing out so late?"

"I was just on my way back to my office."

This time when the person answered Filch, Harry knew who it was. Somehow their voice had been different the first time he had heard it coming from the classroom. Harry started running back to Gryffindor Tower, but with the echoing corridors he still managed to hear the last part of the conversation.

"Well, I'll just be on my way then. Goodnight Mr. Filch."

"Goodnight to you too Professor Miala."

As Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he was certain of three things. There was definitely more than one spy at Hogwarts, and he would have to keep an eye on his mysterious Dark Arts teacher. Thirdly he needed to talk to Dumbledore about what the boggart had turned into. The mere thought made Harry tremble with fear as he walked up the stairs to his room.

***

Sirius and Remus were still sitting in the building where the short meeting had been held. They had moved to a different part of the building and were sitting with their backs against the walls in a small room surrounded by concrete walls. Even the door, which used several locks, was solid concrete. There was a small window with steel bars between each slate of glass.

"So what do you reckon will happen now Moony?"

"I don't know, I really don't know."

"It seems like just yesterday when we were young and the first war was drawing near. It was a long time ago."

"One thing we are sure of is that we have the support of the giants," said Remus rubbing his tired face with his hand.

"How do you know for sure? I only know of murdering giants. There were several of them in Azkaban and all of them deserved to be there surely."

"Like you deserved to be there for almost thirteen years?"

"That's different. I was innocent."

"How do you know some of the giants weren't innocent?"

"Because...well, because they're just that. Giants. Don't you understand? They're bloodthirsty beasts. I wouldn't trust a single one of them. Not in this lifetime," growled Sirius.

"So you wouldn't trust Hagrid then?"

"You know that's different."

"And why is that? He is after all a giant."

"He's...well....he's only half-giant," tried Sirius.

"Sirius, we must learn to trust one another and put the past behind us. I know you and Mundungus have other issues with giants, but what happened can't be changed. It's in the past. Let it go. For your sake...and Harry's."

Sirius looked at Remus with a crooked smile. "I hate it when you're right Moony. Absolutely hate it," he said laughing a bit.

"I know, but you must be getting used to it by now," said Remus smiling back.

All of a sudden Remus fell to the ground writhing in pain. Sirius looked out through the window and the bright full moon was staring back at him. He quickly changed into his Animagus form, and before long his faithful companion was no longer squirming on the floor. Remus had turned into his werewolf form and Sirius knew that tonight would be a very long night. Remus had not been able to take his Wolfsbane Potion and the transformation had been painful, but not as painful as the rest of the night would surely be.

The werewolf was now staring at Sirius, watching, waiting for the right time to pounce. Sirius stood his ground bracing himself for the inevitable. With a loud roar the werewolf lunged across the room, jaws snapping and claws out, and the two of them were locked together. A brief tussle of brute strength ensued, but as sudden as it had begun it ended. The werewolf backed away, but its glowing eyes were still focused on Sirius. There was no time to be thinking about anything else as it would most likely lead to his death. Sirius moved swiftly around the room as the werewolf tried to circle him.

Another lunge followed and this time Sirius found himself bleeding from a gaping wound. It was going to be a long night, but he was determined to help Remus. He had already lost two friends from the Marauders, and he was not about to lose the last one by leaving him when he needed his help the most. He would watch over Remus for the night and see to it that he did not hurt himself more than necessary. For a moment he wondered how Harry was doing, but a growl from the werewolf brought him back to his senses. The windy night drowned most of the noise, but inside of the building a nightlong watch had only begun.

***

Severus Snape was waiting impatiently in Dumbledore's office as the latest revelation needed to be shared with his Headmaster. The evening's unexpected turn of events had made it clear to him that things were far worse than anyone could have imagined. Wondering what could be holding up Dumbledore he made to leave the room and get in contact with one of their trusted sources. As if answering his request a trapdoor opened beside the fireplace and Dumbledore stepped out covered with dust and coughing slightly.

"We really should get these secret passageways dusted every now and then. They are quite detrimental to anyone's health, wouldn't you say so Severus?"

"Headmaster, tonight's session had a very unexpected outcome, and I feel it needs to be brought to your attention immediately."

"I'm sure it does, but not before I have a cup of tea. Those passages always make me thirsty for some tea."

"Headmaster, I really..."

"Would you like some Severus?" asked Dumbledore ignoring Snape's protests.

"There is no time for tea, I..."

"No time for tea?" replied Dumbledore incredulously. "We must make time for it then. It has a very nice calming effect. You should really try it."

Snape stared at the old wizard in disbelief, but soon found himself clutching onto a small saucer and a cup filled to the brim with tea. Dumbledore sat back in his chair, put his cup underneath his nose and slowly took a deep breath.

"Wonderful," he said before taking a small sip. "Marvelous, wouldn't you say?"

Snape was just holding on to his cup as his Headmaster's actions went from strange to absurd with every passing day.

"You were saying?" smiled Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, tonight's events went badly to say the least. I think we might have a problem, and quite a serious one at that."

As the conversation continued Dumbledore's smile was replaced by a look of great concern. When Snape had finally finished his recount of the event Dumbledore sat silently at his desk setting down his cup.

"This is grave news indeed. This must be kept secret as our hope for survival lives with that boy. We must not let anything happen. Severus, I must ask you to keep up your usual work, but I believe it is time for us to pick up the pace. You have my permission to do so at your own discretion."

"Yes Headmaster. I will do what is necessary."

"Thank you Severus," said Dumbledore looking straight at Snape. His tired eyes suddenly focused on the cup of tea Snape had been holding all this time. "Is something wrong with your tea?"

Snape looked down at his still full teacup and swept it down in one gulp. "Not at all," he said grimacing. It really was quite awful tea.

***

"My Lord, news from Hogwarts have arrived."

"Let her in."

The door across from where Voldemort was seated opened and a hooded figure emerged from the other side of the door.

"Master, your plan was a complete success. We now know what Harry Potter fears," said the crouching person.

"Of course it worked. Did you ever doubt me?" The servant shook his head.

"No Master, never."

"I know. You...I have complete faith in. Others, I do not. I knew he would go to Dumbledore and ask for his help after I appeared in his dream. I knew that old fool would advice him to figure out what he fears. It is almost too easy, but then again my intelligence is far greater than that bearded fool they call Headmaster." Voldemort's eyes were gleaming with satisfaction as he proceeded. "Tell me. What did he see? Was it me?"

"No Master."

Voldemort almost looked a bit disappointed. "Well, tell me then."

"The boggart turned into himself."

"What?"

"It...it turned into himself Master. I saw it with my own eyes. Snape let out the boggart and out stepped Harry Potter. Only it wasn't him. It was the boggart."

"What happened?"

"He fainted. The real Harry Potter fainted and Snape was forced to take care of the boggart."

"Interesting, very interesting. This is a bit unexpected, but I'm sure he won't be able to figure out what it means alone. He will surely go see Dumbledore." Voldemort walked up to the crouching Miala and put his hand on her shoulder. "You have done well once again. I trust you will continue to serve me faithfully?"

"Yes my Lord. Always," replied Miala in a monotone voice.

"Of course...of course. I suggest you leave before your absence is discovered. Did you have anything else to report?"

"Yes my Lord. It is not really any solid news, but it is an observation." Voldemort nodded. "I believe Snape is not to be trusted. He is behaving strangely and I believe he is working for Dumbledore."

"I know he is. The first time around I knew he was acting as a double agent, but he was, and still is, far more useful to me alive than dead. He knows better than not to report information that might have been seen by our operatives, but he keeps things from me. I know that. I believe Dumbledore and Snape know as well. It is a dangerous game our dear Severus Snape plays, but he survived it once before."

"Yes Master," said Miala before retreating through the door.

The man who had been in the argument with Lucius Malfoy appeared out of the shadows by Voldemort's side.

"Can we trust her?"

"It does not matter. Soon we shall have all we need, and then all of them will be useless to me. Your orders are the same. Remain at your post and await further instructions. We finally have the last piece of information needed. This time, there will be no mistakes. This time, Harry Potter as we know him will be no more," laughed Voldemort.

***

The next day could not have gone by any slower in Harry's mind. All he wanted to do was finish up for the day and go see Dumbledore as he needed advice once again. Ron had finally given up on coaxing Harry into taking Ginny to the Ball when Harry had told him he had asked Cho. For the better part of the morning Ron had been sulking as Neville had already asked Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff to attend the Ball with him.

McGonagall had given them a lengthy writing assignment and the students found themselves with their noses buried in their parchment as their quills were writing furiously. All that is except Harry and Ron.

"What should I do Harry? Help me out," whispered Ron.

"Here's an idea. Why not do nothing at all?"

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden? I can't do that. You know that."

"Why not? She's not a baby anymore," hissed Harry as he tried to scribble something down.

"I know that."

"Then why don't you just leave it alone?" Hermione answered unexpectedly.

"I wasn't talking to you. You're on her side anyway," huffed Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got back to her work.

"Leave me out of this Ron. If you want to ruin the Ball for Ginny then go right ahead. I'm not about to get in between two Weasleys. I treasure my life far more than that."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Great."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh as he decided to ignore Ron for the rest of the class. When class finally came to an end for the day Harry quickly stuffed his quill, parchment, and books into his bag.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I...have to go see Dumbledore."

"What for?" asked Ron.

"Uh, nightmares, yeah...nightmares again. I think it has something to do with Vol..." Ron cringed. "You-Know-Who," corrected Harry. Ron just gave him a knowing nod and Hermione mouthed an "ooh."

"I'll see you at supper then," Harry said jumping out of his seat leaving his two friends behind. As if on cue Dumbledore stood by next to the door leading to the Transfiguration classroom, and Harry almost ran straight into him.

"I take it you would like a word with me?" said Dumbledore casually.

"Yes sir. It's about...you know what," Harry answered lowering his voice slightly.

"Follow me. I suspect you know the way to my office by now quite well," smiled Dumbledore.

Walking up the spiraling staircases and through the corridors Harry felt like he would get some clear answers from his Headmaster. When they reached his office Harry sat down in his usual chair while Dumbledore settled down in his chair behind the desk.

"I already know what happened last night. Professor Snape was kind enough to inform me of what transpired with the boggart. The question is, what do you make of it Harry?"

Harry had been expecting Dumbledore to answer his questions not the other way around.

"I don't know. Why did it turn into myself? I realise I must fear myself the most, but why? I don't understand professor."

"I can not tell you the truth Harry, for I do not possess it. I can only give you my advice once again. It is up to you to use it in any way you see fit. When Professor Snape told me that the boggart had turned into yourself I was quite alarmed to say the least. I had a feeling it would not be a Dementor again, but my guess would have been Voldemort, as did you." Harry nodded. "However, I am concerned about the possibility of you trying to hide what you fear the most. Did you hear or feel anything when you faced yourself?"

Harry furrowed his brow and tried to think back to the previous night. He had been so surprised by the appearance of the boggart that he had not had time to think. He had only felt shocked and stunned. Most of all he had been shaking with fear.

"I'm sorry professor. I can't think of anything. I just remember feeling confused and...scared," Harry said disappointed.

"Quite acceptable considering the circumstances. However, is there anything you can think of that would make you fear yourself?"

Harry tried to think hard again, but ended up with nothing as a result. He shook his head dejectedly. He looked at Dumbledore who was himself deep in thought.

"Sometimes," he begun, "we think we know ourselves better than anyone else, yet we are surprised to find out that it is someone else who knows far more about us. For example, during the ordeal in your second year Tom Riddle realised he knew more about you and vice versa. By knowing the reality of his presence you were able to destroy him by destroying the diary. His mistake was to believe you knew nothing about him. The greatest error one can make in any situation is to underestimate your foe."

Dumbledore stopped as if to make sure Harry was following along before continuing. "I think we have underestimated the potential your innermost fear has for Voldemort. There is nothing I can do as the answers dwell inside of your mind. I advice you to take great care and try to prepare yourself for whatever secret fear you might be harboring. I will be here at your disposal at any time, be it morning, day, or night. I am truly sorry that I can not help you more," he sighed, looking very tired and worried.

"Professor, I don't know what to do," said Harry helplessly.

"Harry, when the time comes you will know what to do. You must trust in yourself as I trust in you."

Dumbledore cocked his nose up in the air and smelled the air. "I believe it is time for supper, and judging by the enticing smell I would have to say the elves have outdone themselves once more."

Dumbledore rose out of his seat and motioned for Harry to follow him to the Great Hall. At the end of the spiraling staircases Dumbledore stopped.

"Harry, remember that you are strong alone, but true power comes from friendship." Harry nodded as he continued on his own down the corridors.

"Friendship...and love," said Dumbledore to himself as he watched the young boy on whose shoulders the future rested upon walk through the corridors alone, only with his fleeting shadow as company.

***

Charlie was sitting out on the porch at the Burrow watching the wind take hold of the drifts of snow. It had always had a soothing effect for him to sit outside hearing, and watching the wind. Perhaps it was that reason that had led him to become a Seeker. Feeling the wind beat against his cheeks, almost to a point of pain. Not perhaps. It was the reason for it. He knew that he would have to seek out an occupation that would allow him to be outdoors where he belonged. For a moment he had considered playing Quidditch, but when he had seen the books on dragon keepers he had put everything else aside.

When he had mustered up enough courage to tell his mother of his plans she had been less than happy. She had tried to convince him to take a job at the Ministry or even play Quidditch. She had of course been against a career in Quidditch before, but it paled in comparison to working with dragons.

_"I am not letting you go off to be turned into a charcoal briquette on your first day at work. Not on my life. Never. I will not have it," yelled Mrs. Weasley. Charlie had his head lowered, biting his nails. "Not on my life. Do you hear me Charles Jameson Weasley? Not on my life," she said swatting the table with her hand. "And that's final."_

_Charlie looked up at his mother who did not look angry, but worried. "Mum, you know I love you, and I have always come to you and Dad for advice. Most of the time I have followed it," he paused, "but this time I can't. I won't. It's what I want to do. I can't sit in an office all day shuffling papers. I would go mad. I want to do this. I know it's the right thing for me," he pleaded looking downcast._

_Mrs. Weasley's eyes softened a bit, but she was not about to give up that easily. "And how do you know it's the right thing for you? You've never even tried it. You've never even been close to a dragon." Charlie squirmed in his seat. "Have you?" Charlie was looking very uncomfortable and made sure not to look his mother in the eye._

_"Well...you see...remember when I said I had to go try out for Puddlemere United last week?" he began hesitantly. "I...well...I didn't exactly go there." Mrs. Weasley had narrowed her eyes and was pursing her lips. "I went to...you see...I had read about it in the Daily Prophet. There was going to be an exhibition by dragon keepers close to where the try-outs were, and I...well...I went there instead." Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened as Charlie flinched._

_"And..." she hissed._

_"And...I met this man, Derrick McDougle, who showed me around. It was beautiful Mum. The dragons were not at all bloodthirsty or mean. You just have to get to know them. They're just like you and me. Some have bad tempers, but most of them don't. It was great, and when I was up in the air I..." Charlie stopped mid-sentence as he knew he had made a mistake._

_"You...you flew on one of them?" Charlie grimaced. "Have you gone completely mad? What possessed you to do such a thing? I would expect this from Bill, but from you Charlie? You never did anything like this. Go behind our backs."_

_"Mum..." he tried._

_"NO! I will not have it I said, and that is final. As long as you live under our roof you will abide by our rules, and I just made up a new one. No dragons."_

_Charlie let his hands fall to his side before taking a deep breath. "Then I guess it's a good thing I'll be working in Romania."_

_His mother's face fell as the anger seeped out of it. "You're moving to...Romania?" Charlie nodded._

_"That's where McDougle offered me a job. He said he had never seen such a natural," said Charlie proudly almost forgetting what the conversation was about._

_His mother sat down at the table and broke down in tears. Charlie reached across the table and put his hand on hers._

_"Mum, it's what I want to do. When I saw the dragons I got the same feeling as when I picked out my wand. I felt a surge of power and joy through every inch of my body. It was incredible." Charlie's eyes were glimmering, and Mrs. Weasley could see nothing would change his mind._

She had of course finally realised that it was better if Charlie did what he loved even though it would take him far away from the Burrow. When Bill had declared his intent to go to Egypt it had gone over smoother as everyone expected Bill to do just about anything. _He is a bit strange_, thought Charlie. _Was_.

He knew he had to leave the next day and go back to Romania. McDougle had told him to stay for as long as he wanted, but Charlie knew they needed all the help they could get. His mother and father were doing marginally better, but the added stress of Percy's disengagement from the family had only made things worse. Torn between duty and family Charlie walked inside to pack the remainder of his things.

Throwing his last pair of socks into his trunk he closed it and sat down on the bed. He looked at one of the family pictures the twins had in their bedroom. His father had been working for Dumbledore for as long as he could remember, and Bill had become involved as well. Now it was his turn to do his duty. If his mother knew what they were really doing in Romania he seriously doubted she would let him go back.

**~~~~~**

**A/N: **This chapter is little shorter, but I felt like it was the right time to cut it off at the end. This is a build-up chapter for the finale as I'm counting down the chapters of The Sides of Fear. I still don't know how many more chapters will follow, but we don't have far to go. Thank you once again for waiting patiently as I know what it's like to sit and wait for people to write their new chapters. All I can say is that your reviews/e-mails/messages really do push me along. I'd probably just be watching football on my day off ^_^ Thank Mary for making me write instead of watching the Eagles kick some Bucs behind.

**Thanks to the following amazing cornish pixies who reviewed chapter 24:**  
Mary the Kitty, PotterPerson, Conlan, CactusKitty, earthangel831, LivelyRach, zharkcat, Autistic, girlie, Lilbluangel25, Kelly (swell_kel04), Kellie, Mrs. Padfoot, jenn, Angelis, Abba, Nessie, Esperanza, Dark Soul #7, Blue Roses, sweetangel6749, Liara, and last but not least Cythen  


Thanks a bunch guys, I really appreciate it.


	26. Ginny's Birthday

**Title: **The Sides of Fear (26/?)  
**Author: **Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category: **Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary: **Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**The Sides of Fear**

**Chapter 26  
Ginny's Birthday**

_True power comes from friendship._

Dumbledore's words echoed in Harry's mind as he tried to concentrate on part of his Herbology homework. Professor Sprout had coordinated an assignment with professor Snape where alternate ingredients were to be found to complete a momentary stunning potion. To everyone's, except Snape's, relief professor Sprout would grade their work. Harry was unable to concentrate and as he looked up from his book he watched as Hermione, who was sitting across the table from him with Ron next to her, was writing fervently. Occassionally, Ron would try to sneak a glance at her parchment. Obviously not seeing enough he finally let out a huge sigh.

"Hermione, c'mon. We need some help here." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh all right._ I_ need some help," said Ron.

"Ron, you should be able to do this on your own. I mean, I know you get excellent marks in Divination. This shouldn't be a problem at all," Hermione replied, not being able to hide a smile.

"Mione, just let me look at it. I won't copy _all_ of it," whined Ron.

"No, Ron."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO! In case you forget we have our O.W.L.s coming up and this is good preparation for you."

Ron rolled his eyes, threw his head back, and groaned loudly. Harry could not help but laugh.

"What's so funny? I don't see you getting anywhere either," muttered Ron.

Harry shrugged. "I know. I think I need a break or something. Do you want to play some Exploding Snap?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. It's not like we're going to get any help from a certain _someone_," said Ron pointing at Hermione.

"Well, your work won't get done any faster if all you're going to do is play cards," she huffed.

Ron gave her a smile before heading up to his room to fetch his deck of cards. A few games later Ron and Harry found themselves enjoying their evening as the games had taken Harry's mind off the conversation with Dumbledore.

Right after they had finished their third game, Hermione put away her books and parchment and sidled up next to Ron watching the two of them play.

"Don't tell me Hermione Granger isn't doing homework," quipped Ron.

"For your information I'm done," Hermione bit back. Ron's mouth dropped.

"You're done? How? Sprout said it would take us at least two days to finish this assignment."

"I suppose all you have to do is pay attention in class and actually _read_ the textbook. You might want to try it once," she said with a smug look. Ron pulled a face at her, and she quickly hit him on his arm. He just smiled at her and strangely enough she did the same.

"If you want to have some...privacy...I could go somewhere else," said Harry, hardly containing the laughter that was welling up inside of him. Hermione and Ron turned crimson. "I mean, I wouldn't want to be scarred for life again. Seeing the two of you together in the Owlery was enough to last me a lifetime to be quite honest," said Harry making a gagging sound.

"Shut up," said Ron throwing a pillow at Harry. "Besides, it's not like you and Cho haven't been up to things." Ron smiled broadly as Harry felt his cheeks heat up.

Everyone involved felt like the topic of conversation needed to be changed and Hermione, as always, was quick to think of something.

"What are you getting Ginny for her birthday Ron?" she asked. Harry had forgotten about it completely.

"Huh? Oh, well...I don't really know. I suppose I should get her something. I know her she probably won't expect anything with...all that's happened, but I guess I'll give her a couple of chocolate frogs. I know she likes them," said Ron shrugging his shoulders.

"What about you Harry? Are you getting her anything?" Hermione was looking at him in a strange way.

"Well, actually, I don't really know. I mean there's not really anything I could get her. I don't even know what she likes. I don't know her that well," he said, feeling instantly embarrassed by his admission.

"You really should get her something Harry. Just to show her that you care about her," said Hermione making sure she looked at Harry meaningfully again.

Harry had no clue what she was getting at. "I guess. She is on the team now so I really should get her something. I just don't know what."

"Don't worry about it. It's just Ginny," said Ron. Hermione gave nudged him in the ribs with her elbow making him wince.

"What he's trying to say is not to worry about what to get her. I think you can probably figure something out, right Harry?" Hermione said giving Harry a wink.

By now Hermione was making no sense whatsoever and Harry realised she had begun acting strangely any time Ginny's name came up. Tired of playing Hermione's game Harry turned back to his books. However, the only thing that occupied his mind was what to get Ginny for her birthday. He did not even know what she liked or if there was anything she wanted. Then all of a sudden he had an idea.

"I've got it!"

"Got what?" asked Ron looking up from his parchment.

"Uh...never mind. I thought I had an ingredient, but I was wrong," said Harry trying to sound natural.

Ron looked disappointed. "We're never going to get this done," he grumbled.

The two of them went back to their work and by now Harry had already figured out what to get for Ginny. The only problem was if it would get here on time. Actually, there were a few more problems, but he would have to figure that out later.

***

Ginny was standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror. Today was her fourteenth birthday, but she did not feel like celebrating. The pain from losing Bill was still lingering and she remembered Charlie saying it would gradually fade away. She had been lying to herself every night trying to convince herself she was feeling better, but to no avail. Every night she would relive that last moment she had spent with Bill down by the oak tree. You're the strongest of all of us.

She pushed a few strands of hair from her face as her mirror image stared back at her. She had let her hair grow since her first year, mostly hoping, dreaming, that Harry would notice her. That never happened. The mirror was beginning to fog up again, and she wiped her hand across it. Sometimes she would spend hours standing in front of her mirror back at the Burrow imagining what it would be like when Harry would profess his love for her. The mere thought of it made her embarrassed. She had not done it for quite some time now. It was part of her process to face reality, in which, sadly enough, she would not experience Harry Potter getting down on his knees and tell her how much she meant to him.

Here she was again thinking about herself when she should be thinking about Bill. There were more important things in life than silly schoolgirl crushes. Sometimes she would forget all about what had happened during Christmas, and when she caught herself doing so she would feel horrible. It was not time to continue on and forget. It was still too early. Deep down she knew there was nothing she could have done, but in the end she would always think "What if?"

She knew how Harry felt now. She could never know exactly, but if she felt this bad about Bill, then what Harry had gone through must have been a hundred times worse. His mother and father had been killed by Voldemort, and he had been forced to live with those terrible Muggles. Before this summer she had only heard of the Dursleys from Ron, but her encounter with Vernon Dursley had been all she needed to know that everything she had heard was true.

His years at Hogwarts had been filled with danger. She had been the reason for him almost dying in the Chamber. Then last year the death of Cedric Diggory had compounded his misery. The few times she actually looked him in the eyes she felt like she was looking at a boy who was not fifteen years old, but much older. It would only be there for a moment, but that was not a surprise. He had lived through more than most people would go through their entire life. She never saw or heard him complain about his lot in life. He might be frustrated, but he gritted his teeth and did what he had too. She would too.

Not giving notice to the tears on her cheeks she looked herself in the mirror again and took a deep breath before getting ready to go down for breakfast. When she reached the common room Fred and George were waiting for her looking far too happy.

"Happy Birthday little sister," yelled George as he dug out a party hat from his pocket, sticking it on Ginny's head rather forcefully.

"You're fourteen already. It seems like only yesterday when you were just a wee little lass," said Fred pretending to wipe a tear out of his eye.

"Remember when you did all those cute little things little girls do?"

"Like writing poems,"

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled...oomph." Ginny had hit Fred in the stomach.

"Touchy aren't we?" smiled Fred.

"No, just not in the mood," said Ginny stomping past her brothers.

"Wait Ginny, you forgot about your gift!"

Ginny turned around and looked at the two of them. Fred was holding out a large gift wrapped purple box and George was waving a card. She looked at them suspiciously before walking back slowly. Right before she was about to touch the box she stopped and looked at them.

"You do remember what you promised on the train, right?"

"Ah, yes. The promise. I suppose there are a few modifications we should attend to before handing it over," Fred said with disappointment in his voice. Ginny withdrew her hand and walked out through the portrait hole. 

As the portrait closed she could hear the George's voice.

"I told you she'd remember. Wasted a perfectly good feather bomb for nothing."

"All right. We'll just disarm it and give her the gift. Not as much fun, but at least we get to keep our secret."

Ginny continued down to the Great Hall with a grin on her face. She had gotten the best of her brothers this time.

When her footsteps had faded away George's face popped out through the entrance.

"Is she gone?" whispered Fred.

"Yeah, she's gone all right."

"Good, now she thinks she's safe," smiled Fred.

"But what about our secret compartments?" asked George.

"Don't worry about it. We won't need it after this year remember?" replied Fred giving George a wink.

George snapped his fingers. "I forgot all about that. So what do you say we make her sprout fur and grow a beak?"

The twins quickly made their way up to their room where the final preparations for Ginny's special birthday gift from her loving brothers was concocted.

***

When Ginny entered the Great Hall Ron waved at her to come over and sit by him, Harry, and Hermione.

"Happy Birthday Ginny," exclaimed Hermione as Harry and Ron both joined her.

"Thanks," she answered with a half-hearted smile. Sensing the lingering question she continued. "I'm just not in the mood to celebrate."

"Fat luck, because I want to celebrate my favorite sister's birthday."

Ginny looked at Ron. "I'm your only sister."

"That's why you're my favorite," Ron smiled, handing over his present.

"Don't mind him," said Hermione shaking her head. "Happy Birthday Ginny. I hope you like it." Hermione handed over her book-like gift and Ginny almost dropped it from the sheer weight. She grimaced as she pulled the heavy load close to her.

She opened up Ron's present first and she was greeted by a couple of boxes of chocolate frogs. Trust Ron to always think with his stomach. However, there was a silver qill with her name on it at the bottom of the box. Ginny held it up and looked questioningly at Ron who just smiled back at her.

"It'll make sense in a minute," he said, reading her mind. "Just open up Hermione's present."

Ginny turned to the heavy package she had received from Hermione. When she grabbed a hold of it this time it did not seem as heavy. She carefully unwrapped it and in it was a book. No surprise there. The only thing on the cover was a blank space in the middle. She opened it up and all it contained were blank pages.

"It's a diary. I know you haven't had the best experiences with diaries," said Hermione quickly, "but this one's special. The quill that Ron gave you goes with it. The thing is if you use the quill to write with only you will be able to read it. You think of a password and then you can keep it out of prying eyes, which I know there are plenty of," finished Hermione glancing over at Ron.

For the first time on her birthday Ginny smiled. "Thank you Hermione. Only you would think of something like this."

Next up was Harry who was looking uncharacteristically nervous as he handed over his present. "Happy Birthday Ginny," he mumbled. Ginny could have sworn she saw beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "I hope you'll like it," he added before letting go of the present.

"You didn't have to get me anything Harry," she said trying to sound casual. All the time her heart was beating a little faster. She tore her gaze away from Harry as she unwrapped the present. In her mind she envisioned something that would tell her that Harry was madly in love with her. It was a book.

"Thank you," she said trying to hide her disappointment.

"It's a really good book. I thought you might want it because it has some world class moves by international Quidditch Keepers," mumbled Harry, being careful not to make eye contact.

"Thanks Harry, I really mean it." To Ginny's surprise she genuinely felt that way. She should not have expected anything to begin with. Really, she had not, and the fact that he had actually given her something meant he cared about her. Perhaps not the way she wanted to, but as a friend. There was that word again. At least she was no longer just "Ron's little sister."

"Ooh, Ginny look who's the co-author," said Ron with wide eyes. "It's Nikos Etolopolus, the Greece Keeper. Harry, that's a really good book. Can I borrow it?" Ron asked Ginny who just shook her head in disbelief.

Suddenly Fred and George came running through the doorway and stopped right next to Ginny.

"We made a few adjustments and now it's ready for you," said Fred grumpily.

Ginny looked at them suspiciously, but took the present from Fred and put it down on the table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione backed away.

"It's all right. Remember they promised me they weren't going to pull any tricks on me." However, Ginny's words did little to persuade any of them to move closer. Ginny rolled her eyes as she tore off the ribbon. Behind her back George was giving Fred a nudge and mouthing "Watch this" to the trio.

As Ginny opened the top Harry looked away. Nothing happened. He waited for a few seconds then turned his head ever so slightly. Ginny was looking at the three of them.

"I told you nothing was going to happen," and with that she put her head above the box and looked down into it.

Barely had she done so before there was a bang and a huge cloud of smoke that engulfed Ginny. Fred and George had already made sure to step away from Ginny before she opened up the box. When the cloud finally cleared Ginny was standing there stunned with her mouth open. Or rather her beak. She had sprouted a long red beard and her mouth had been replaced by a green duck beak. She looked furious. Harry was biting his lip trying hard not to laugh, but the sight of Ginny was too much. He broke into gales of laughter with the rest of the students and Ginny only made it worse when she tried to yell at Fred and George. Instead of words all that came out of her beak were loud quacking sounds. She was shaking with fury by now and George looked like he was going to choke on his laughter.

Just like their Canary Creams the beard and the beak disappeared as suddenly as it had formed and Ginny looked far from happy.

"You promised you wouldn't do that! I'm telling mum all about your little secret compartments!" she yelled.

Fred just smiled at her. "I think you're forgetting something little sister."

"Really? What's that?"

"We won't be here next year, alas, we don't need any secret compartments to smuggle our revenue source to Hogwarts," countered George triumphantly.

Ginny's mouth hung open then closed as she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I'll get you for this. Both of you."

"We're counting on it little sister, but now go ahead and look at your real gift. We promise there are no more tricks," added Fred.

Ginny sighed as she looked into the box once again. With her left hand she pulled out an envelope which only read "To Ginny from her favorite twins." She held it out away from her face while opening it, and when there was no reaction she pulled out a small card. She read it quietly before letting out a small squeak.

"Fred, George, I can't accept this. I mean, how are you..."

"Ginny, you're our only sister, and our favorite one at that, and you deserve something new. It's probably not always been easy being the youngest, but you've always been a good sport."

"Besides, let's just say we've come into a bit of an investment," said George giving Harry a wink.

"What does it say?" said Ron curiously.

"They're giving me a new broom. Can you believe it? A brand new broom," said Ginny jumping up and down with excitement. "I have to tell mum and dad. Thank you so much. You're the best twin brothers I've ever had," she said giving the two of them a big hug before running out of the Great Hall to write to her parents.

Right then the owl post came flying in and Pigwidgeon came crashing down onto Ron's plate.

"Ruddy bird, why can't you just calm down?" muttered Ron as he looked at the letter and the package addressed to Ginny. "I guess she missed her birthday card and gift from mum and dad. Pig, go find Ginny. She's probably heading for the owlery anyway."

The tiny owl spread its wings and fluttered them in Ron's face before taking off in the direction of the owlery.

"Why wasn't I the youngest one. Then I would've gotten a new broom," he muttered putting his head down on the table.

Fred sat down next to him and put his arm around Ron sympathetically. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. You'd still be a brainless prat." Ron tilted his head and glared back at him.

***

Ginny finished writing a letter to her parents thanking them for the card and the robe she had received. It was not a dress robe, but she had needed a new school robe for ages. She attached the letter to Pig and sent him on his way. At the same time another owl came barging through the window almost flying straight into Pig, who gave the owl a dirty look before flying off. The owl landed softly in front of Ginny with a package.

"Is that for me?" she asked. The owl looked at her and it almost looked like it gave a huge sigh before it let go of the package and flew out the way it had come in.

Ginny picked up the package and examined it closely. It was wrapped in brown paper, and her name was written on it with very fancy handwriting. She put it under her arm as she went back to Gryffindor Tower where she went straight up to her room. The rest of her gifts were laying on her bed. She had forgotten about them completely and Hermione must have taken them back upstairs. She set down the unopened package next to the Quidditch book Harry had given her.

She was not going to open up the package as she needed to finish some homework, but another glance at it and curiousity got the best of her. She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs putting the package in her lap. Carefully she opened it up and to her surprise there was another set of wrapping paper. However, it was not brown as the first layer had been, but silvery.

Her mouth fell open as she unveiled the contents of her gift. It was a silvery dress robe with golden accents to it. It looked familiar to her, but she could not think of where she had seen something like it. She held it out and a card fell out from under it. She picked it up and read it.

_I wanted you to have something to wear at the Ball._

_N. E._

Who was N.E.? she thought. Right then there was a knock on the door and Hermione's voice sounded from the other side.

"Ginny? Can I come in?"

Ginny just nodded, too stunned to say anything.

"Ginny? Are you in there?"

She nodded again.

"Ginny?"

Ginny blinked and finally managed to get out a stuttering "yeah."

The door opened and Hermione stepped in quickly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I put you..." she stopped as she saw the dress Ginny was holding in front of herself. "Where did you get that from?"

"From an owl."

"An owl gave it to you?"

"Yes, no...someone did. I don't know who."

Hermione frowned. "Wasn't there a card or anything?"

Ginny held out the card and Hermione took it and read it. Ginny could see the wheels turning in Hermione's head before Hermione lit up with a triumphant smile.

"It's really quite easy isn't it?"

"It is?"

Hermione sat down next to Ginny. "The initials are N.E. Who do you know that has those initials? Who would want to give you something like this?"

Ginny thought really hard, or as hard as she could at the moment. She was still in a bit of a shock. "Neville?" she said shrugging her shoulders. Hermione gave her a lopsided smile.

"Ginny, you know as well as I do that Neville's last name is Longbottom. Try it again. Who would want to give you something like this for the Ball," she said enunciating the word Ball carefully.

Then it hit Ginny. "Entwhistle?" Hermione nodded. "I don't even know his first name," said Ginny.

"It's Neil Entwhistle. N.E." Hermione looked at the dress again and she furrowed her brow. "That dress looks familiar somehow."

"That's what I thought too, but I must be imagining things. I've never been anywhere near anything like this before," replied Ginny smoothing out the neckline of the dress. Hermione was not so sure.

"I can't accept it though. I barely know him, and," she paused, "and even if he is rich it doesn't matter. I'll just have him take it back and return it."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," said Hermione.

"And why's that?"

Hermione held up the silvery wrapping paper. "This," she said, holding up the silvery wrapping paper, "is from Madam Malkin's. Her dress robes are specially made and they can't be returned. All sales are final unless a mistake has been made in fitting the dress," she finished sounding like she had read the fine print several times. Knowing Hermione she probably had.

Ginny put her head in her hands. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"If you want to give it back you'll just have to talk to him the first chance you get."

"I was afraid you'd say that," sighed Ginny, thinking ahead of what she needed to do. At least her brothers did not know about it as they would surely try to confront Entwhistle.

***

The following evening Ginny was making her way down the stairs to find Entwhistle when she bumped into someone. The package with the dress flew out of her hands and landed on the person's head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she squealed jumping over to pick her package off the head of whoever it was. She was horrified to see it was Harry, who looked a bit dazed.

"We have to stop doing this," he groaned.

Ginny's eyes were wide. "Do what?"

"We keep running into each other and I think it's taking a toll on my head," he said rubbing the back of his head. Ginny bit her lip. "I'm just joking Ginny," smiled Harry. "What's in that package anyway?"

"It's...a book. For...Ron, yeah, that's right. A book for Ron." She wanted to hit herself for such a bad lie.

"A book? For Ron? Your brother?" he said laughing.

"Well, yeah."

"It's all right if you don't want to tell me. You don't have to," said Harry. He was trying to study the package a little better and Ginny put it closer to her chest enveloping it with both her arms. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, good luck trying to find Ron. I think the two of them went to the library of all places," said Harry before walking past Ginny up the stairs.

The two of them? Oh, of course. Ron and Hermione. Ginny hurried out through the portrait hole and she soon found herself in one of the most common places for any Ravenclaw student, the library. In the far corner of the library she saw the three Ravenclaw Chasers huddled together doing their homework diligently. Entwhistle was sitting next to McCann. He looked up and when he saw Ginny he gave her a finger wave. Ginny gave a feint smile back. When Ginny came to a halt in front of them McCann was the first to look up. She was rather short, with long chestnut hair and a pair of blue eyes.

"What do you want?" she said a bit annoyed.

"It's all right Josie, she's with me remember?" said Entwhistle flashing Ginny a smile.

"Can I talk to you for a moment," asked Ginny.

"Go ahead."

"Alone."

Entwhistle excused himself as he followed Ginny to a more deserted part of the library. Ginny turned to face him.

"I can't accept this Neil," she said holding out the package. Entwhistle looked at the package then at Ginny.

"Accept what?"

"This...dress robe." whispered Ginny. "I can't accept it, even though we are going together to the Ball."

Entwhistle looked at her like she had gone mad.

"You know, the dress you gave me today for my birthday," she said holding out the card for Entwhistle to read.

"Oh, ooh, yeah...the dress. Well, there's not much I can do about that. I mean I wanted you to have a nice dress for the Ball, and I thought it would bring out your beautiful eyes," he said. "Besides, I can't really take it back, now can I?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes, Hermione already told me that Madam Malkin doesn't allow returns after they have been fitted. But I can't take it though. It's too much."

"Ginny, I want you to have that dress. You know, my favorite color is blue," he said smiling broadly.

"The dress is silver," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, but...blue and silver matches so well," he stuttered.

"Neil, I can't do it," she said in a loud voice.

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Can't do what?" came a voice from behind them. It was Ron.

"What do you think you're doing back here with my sister?" said Ron narrowing his eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She knew something like this would happen. "Nothing Ron. Now go away. I'm trying to have a conversation with Neil."

"Neil? On a first name basis all of a sudden?" He looked down at the package and the card that Entwhistle was holding. "What's this?" he said snatching the card out of Entwhistle's hand. His head shot back at Entwhistle as soon as he had read it. "What do you think you're doing? Do you think we're some sort of charity?" he growled.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"THIS!" Ron yelled waving the card in the air. "Giving my sister a dress. Are you saying she's not good enough for you the way she is? Is that it...Neil?" he said through gritted teeth.

"No, I...you...it..." stammered Entwhistle, all the time backing away from Ron.

"Gentlemen, I'll have to ask you to take your argument somewhere else," said Madam Pince, who had got out of her chair and crept up on them unnoticed.

"I'll see you outside the doors," hissed Ron. "With Fred and George as well." Entwhistle paled visibly as he watched Ron stomp out of the library.

"What did he mean by that?" Entwhistle asked Ginny.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just forget about him. He won't do anything."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but no need to worry now. Here, take it," she said handing over the package. Entwhistle just shook his head.

"No Ginny. It's for you. You should wear it to the Ball. Like you said. I can't take it back anyway."

"Neil?" McCann peeked around the corner of a bookshelf. "C'mon, we have to finish up the rest of the assignment." She shot Ginny another look of loathing.

"I have to go Ginny, but I'll talk to you later," he said giving Ginny another one of those finger waves.

Ginny returned the same kind of wave, albeit a feeble one. So much for straightening things out.

**~~~~~**

**A/N:** Well, not much to say once again. Sorry for not getting it done sooner. It was sitting on the computer half-finished, but I just never got to it. I finally did and here it is. Next chapter...on to the Ball.

**Thank you to the following people who so diligently reviewed chapter 25.**  
Mary, PotterPerson, Autistic, Conlan, earthangel831, LivelyRach, toastedpaco, priya, Abba, Blue Roses, FirePixie28, Angelis, Nessie, moonygirl13, Lilbluangel25, Kellie, Elisa, and Marla.

Thanks a lot! ^_^


	27. The Valentine's Day Ball

Title: The Sides of Fear (27/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Apologies and humble groveling by myself can be found at the end of this chapter in the A/N.

The Sides of Fear

Chapter 27  
The Valentine's Day Ball

As Valentine's Day crept closer the students of Hogwarts became less and less interested in their classes. Professor Flitwick was trying to go over some of the material covered so far at Hogwarts in order to prepare them for the O.W.L.s. Everyone was busy talking to their neighbour or just staring into empty space. Not even Hermione was paying attention. Harry noticed she was very careful not to look at Ron. Every now and then Ron would glance at Hermione, but quickly look away. It was a bit strange having his two best friends acting this way, but it was also amusing to a certain extent. There had been moments when Harry could not bear to watch them as he felt a sting of envy. However, it quickly passed and he was truly happy that they finally admitted how they felt about each other.

Harry twirled his wand in his hand and looked at it closely trying to find something amusing or captivating about it. No such luck. For a moment he turned his attention to Professor Flitwick whose eyes were wide as saucers.

"And all you have to do after that is..." he stopped short hoping for an answer from someone. He looked around the classroom desperately searching for a raised hand. "Miss Granger."

Hermione jumped a bit as Flitwick's voice had stirred her out of her dreamlike state of mind. "I...I'm sorry Professor. I wasn't paying attention," she said with embarrassment. All eyes turned on her with amazement as she said this and Professor Flitwick let out a huge sigh and flung his wand over his shoulder.

"Well, I suppose there's no use keeping you here any longer. Your minds are obviously somewhere else. You're all dismissed."

For the first time since class had begun everyone sprang to life and hurried out through the door eager to get ready for the Ball. Harry and Ron were putting their books back in their bags while Hermione walked up to Professor Flitwick.

"I'm sorry Professor. I promise it will never happen again," she said with her head lowered.

He just smiled at her. "Oh, don't worry Miss Granger. You are by far my best student in here and if you are unable to pay attention to me, then I must be doing all of you a disservice." He cleared his throat before continuing. "It's a shame your studying habits aren't rubbing off on a few others," he said loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear making Hermione blush. He leaned in closer to Hermione. "I heard that you and Mr. Weasley are going to the Ball. He finally caught on eh?" he said giving Hermione, who felt her face heat up, a wink.

"You three have a wonderful time at the Ball." He turned his eyes on Ron. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you Mr. Weasley. I don't want you corrupting my best student in my teaching career here at Hogwarts," he said giving Hermione a wink again.

When the door closed behind them Ron turned to Hermione. "What did he mean by that?"

"Nothing," said Hermione, blushing once more, as the three of them walked briskly through the busy corridors. It seemed like everyone had been excused from their final class of the day as they rushed to their respective dormitories to get ready for the Valentine's Day Ball.

***

The girls in the Gryffindor fourth year dormitory were busy trying to get their hair done properly and getting into their dresses. Ginny was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom when there was a knock at the door.

"What are you doing in there? There are more of us who need to get in there you know," yelled Melinda, one of Ginny's room mates. Ginny sighed and took one last look at herself.

"A real knock-out," said the mirror making Ginny blush. She finally opened up the door and let the rest of the girls take their turn. She sat down on her bed clasping her hands. She knew she should be happy knowing that a boy had asked her to the Ball and he had even given her a dress. She knew there were many girls who would have given half a leg to be in Ginny's place tonight. She had to admit that Entwhistle was attractive, but she would have gladly traded with anyone if she could have gotten her wish.

Melinda came out of the bathroom looking stunning as usual, and she came over to Ginny's bed and sat down.

"What's the matter Ginny? You look like you're going to the Ball with a troll, and as far as I know Entwhistle is far from a troll," she grinned wickedly.

"I was just thinking..."

"Oh come off it Ginny. Neil's a nice guy and you shouldn't let a certain someone ruin that for you. Besides, I thought you were never ever going to think about him that way again," she said raising an eyebrow.

Ginny sighed heavily. "I remember what I said. You're right. I will have a good time tonight no matter what," she said with a smile.

"That's the spirit. Now come on. Let's get down there and give the boys something to drool over," Melinda said jumping up from the bed so forcefully it almost made her fall.

I will have a good time tonight; I will have a good time tonight. Ginny repeated to herself as she followed her friends out the door and down to the common room.

***

Ron was standing in front of a mirror brushing some lint off his dress robe. The twins had surprisingly enough not bought Ron a maroon dress robe, but opted for a scarlet dress robe with a few touches of black. Ron surveyed himself once more before biting his lip and turning around to face Harry.

"Harry, does this look all right?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes Ron. You look all right."

"Just all right?" he said with a worried look.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just Hermione you know," he said slightly amused.

"No, I mean...yes...but...you know...now she's...well..." Harry looked at Ron with a smile on his face. "She's a....a...girl," sputtered Ron.

"You mean your...girlfriend?" teased Harry.

Ron flushed beet red. "She's not my...girlfriend. She's a friend and she just so happens to be a..a..girl."

"Oh...all right. I'll make sure to tell Hermione you're just friends."

Ron looked like he was torn between the fury of Hermione and the teasing from his best friend.

"Oh please Ron. Just stop it. I won't tell her. Besides, the only thing I'd tell her would be how head-over-heels in love with her you are."

"I never said I was in love with her," he protested. "I just...like her company that's all."

"Yeah, Dobby told me all about how he found the two of you in a broom closet," laughed Harry.

"He told you what? Well that only happened that one time..."

"Dobby never said a word," laughed Harry, "but you've told me plenty."

Harry did not know whether Ron's face turned blazing red again because of embarrassment or anger.

"Don't you dare say anything to Fred and George," hissed Ron, but there was a hint of pleading in his threatening voice.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word. That is...unless you corrupt the best student Hogwarts has ever seen," he chuckled.

"Shut up Harry!" growled Ron.

"Let's just get downstairs quickly. I'm supposed to meet Cho outside the Great Hall."

Harry took one final look in the mirror trying to flatten his hair, but it was as defiant as ever, sticking up in the most inconceivable fashion. He was used to it by now and in a way it reminded him of his father. He paused for a moment before walking downstairs into the now empty common room. They were among the last people to get ready for the Ball and Harry and Ron settled down on the sofa facing the fireplace.

Ron was cracking his knuckles as well as nervously twisting his hands.

"Do you reckon she...they already went down?" he asked Harry.

"I don't think so. Remember last year how long it took Hermione to get ready? Not to mention every other girl for that matter. She'll be down any minute..."

Harry was interrupted by the sound of people descending the stairs. Both of them turned around and they were both rendered speechless for different reasons altogether.

Hermione was the first to descend down the stairs. She was wearing a black dress robe and the material reminded Harry of what she had worn the previous year to the Yule Ball. Her hair was done up in a French twist that was adorned by a silver jeweled stick pin. The dress had a flowing motion and it almost seemed like she was floating across the floor as she closed the gap between herself and Ron.

Ron on the other hand was standing in the middle of the room, his lower jaw looking ready to hit the floor. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets as he tried to regain control of his mouth. The sudden limpness of Ron's jaw reminded Harry of his experience with Lockhart in his second year. Ron blinked several times before he managed to say something.

"You..." he said in a high-pitched voice that almost made Harry laugh. Ron cleared his throat, his ears bright red. "You look...you...you're..." Harry let out a muffled laugh through his hand. Ron shot him a deadly glare before turning back to look at Hermione. "You look...fantastic."

"Thank you," Hermione said smiling back at him as her cheeks turned slightly pink. She had lowered her eyes now, but looked up again. "You look very nice too," she said in a very unsure un-Hermione like way.

It was Ron's turn to feel his cheeks heat up as a lopsided grin formed on his face. Harry let out another snort of laughter. This time however, both Hermione and Ron looked at him with narrowed eyes. This only made Harry laugh even more.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron a bit annoyed.

Harry was about to respond when he heard a girl's voice coming from the top of the stairs. A dark-haired fourth year girl came bounding down the stairs laughing heartily. He recognized her as one of Ginny's friends, and as his gaze went from the bottom of the staircase to the top once again his eyes went wide.

At first he only saw a sleek, flowing amount of silver fabric, but as his eyes wandered from the bottom of the dress to the top he could feel his mouth go dry and his breathing become uneven. At first he was not sure it could be, but it was Ginny. Her red hair was done up with a few strands of hair slightly curled around her face and neck line. The silver dress seemed to have a life of its own as it gently swayed with every step as Ginny walked down the stairs.

"Oh Ginny, you look wonderful," exclaimed Hermione snapping Harry out of his frozen state of mind. Ron was looking at him rather curiously and Harry quickly looked away careful not to look at Ginny again.

"Ron, don't you think she looks wonderful?" asked Hermione.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Considering it was from that twit, she looks all right I suppose." Hermione scowled at him and Ginny pulled a face.

"Since you obviously don't have an objective opinion I'll ask someone who has. Harry? What do you think about Ginny?"

"Sheelonais," he said still looking away feeling himself blush.

"What's that? I couldn't quite hear you," said Hermione with an amused voice.

"Isedsheelonais."

"Harry, you're not making any sense," replied Hermione, but her voice was telling Harry she had made sense of it all already.

He lifted his eyes from the interesting spot on the floor he had been studying and he tried to concentrate on looking straight at Hermione. "I said...she looks nice," he said feeling like he had managed to say it sounding very calm.

"Thanks Harry," said Ginny smiling and blushing at the same time.

"You're welcome. I mean, you look beautiful Ginny." As soon as he had said that he closed his eyes wishing to be swallowed up by the floor. He wished he could just Apparate to the other side of the Earth, but he seriously doubted he would be able to concentrate on anything except Ginny.

When he opened up his eyes he could see that Ginny's face had turned a brilliant shade of red, while Hermione was smiling at him with that same annoying smile he had seen at Madam Malkin's. He made a mental note to remind himself to never talk to Hermione again. Ron on the other hand looked dumbstruck. Before Ron had a chance to react Hermione had grabbed his hand and pulled him through the portrait hole still wearing a confused expression.

All of a sudden Harry and Ginny were left alone as Melinda rushed out as well saying something about meeting her date by the entrance. Harry cleared his throat.

"Ehrm...I...we...downstairs...go...for us...waiting," he stumbled out wanting to hit himself over the head for sounding like an idiot again. Ginny just nodded and followed Harry out through the portrait hole and down the many flights of stairs. Harry looked straight ahead and almost tripped as he missed a step. Meanwhile Ginny was looking straight down and continued to do so as they reached the corridors. She was about to walk into a suit of armor when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side making her stumble into his arms. Her face was buried in his chest and Harry froze up feeling panic start to set in.

Ginny quickly backed away giving Harry a muffled "thanks" before they continued down the corridors, Harry looking up at the ceiling and Ginny, her head even closer to the ground than before. When they reached the entrance to the Great Hall they could see Cho and Entwhistle looking a bit uneasy. However, when they saw their respective dates their faces lit up considerably. Entwhistle in his dark royal dress robe was smiling and it made Harry want to trade places with one of the twins for the upcoming rematch with Ravenclaw.

What am I thinking? he thought to himself as he turned his attention to the smiling Cho.

Cho was wearing a sky blue dress that complimented her black shining hair and sparkling dark eyes. The sight of her made Harry's heart beat a little faster again as she walked up to him with a beaming smile.

"You look...incredible," he said with a soft smile. Cho actually blushed, which Harry thought was strange. Everyone knew how beautiful she was and he was sure she had heard much better compliments than what he had just given her. Nonetheless she was blushing and smiling very sweetly at him.

"You look very handsome Harry," she said looking straight into his emerald green eyes.

"Uh...shall we?" he asked holding out his arm.

She slid her arm through his and they walked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. There were two seats across from Harry that were still vacant and to his dismay Ginny and Entwhistle came over to their table and sat down. It was going to be an unforgettable evening.

***

Malfoy Manor was dimly lit and in the living room the dying fireplace shed a soft orange glow on the sleeping body of Narcissa Malfoy. She had fallen asleep on the divan with a glass leaning against her stomach. The nearly empty carafe was evidence of a large amount of wine having been consumed. She stirred restlessly in her sleep.

She was back in her old room where she had last lived with her father. There was a strange hypnotic green shade to everything around her. She looked down and there was a green mist creeping along the floor making it impossible to see where she was putting her feet. She heard voices coming from downstairs.

Her mind was racing, but her body seemed to move in slow-motion. She stumbled over something that was beneath the mist, but managed to keep her balance. The voices grew louder.

"I told you to answer me!" the voice echoed. The light was no longer green, but had turned dark red.

She tugged at her wand as she stumbled down the stairs. She felt herself fly back into the wall. Laughter rang out through the house. It was all too clear to her now. Her body froze up as it had so many times in her dreams. She could hear the beat of her heart pounding in her head. Her fathers screams echoed through the room and Narcissa tried desperately to regain control of her arms and hands to cover her ears. A shadow passed over here and the face of her brother was only a few inches away from hers. He let out another laugh as he let his knife play across her face. He stood up and walked out the door, but his voice trailed behind like a feint whisper.

"I'll be watching you....I'll be watching you...I'll be watching you..."

Narcissa woke up in cold-sweat and she was relieved to find herself still in Malfoy Manor on the divan she had fallen asleep on. She searched for her glass and quickly found it. Her hands were trembling as she slowly filled her glass with what remained in the carafe. The two crystal pieces were hitting each other as she finally emptied the carafe. She put the glass to her mouth and gulped down half of its contents. Her breathing was starting to become more even and her hands were not shaking as much.

"Narcissa?"

The sudden voice made Narcissa lose her grip on her glass and it fell, hitting the floor and shattering into a thousand pieces. She stopped breathing, too afraid to look back, too afraid of what she feared the most would be right in front of her.

"Narcissa, it's only I."

She turned around and her husband was standing in the doorway looking downcast. For a brief moment Narcissa felt the compassion and love she had once had for Lucius. For the first time in many years he looked like the man she had fallen in love with. No longer so sure of himself and it almost looked like he was showing emotion. She rose from the divan and began walking over to where he was standing, albeit on unsteady legs.

"What's the matter Lucius?" she said with a tender voice.

Lucius looked at her face and traced one finger along her jaw line. He took her hand in his. "You are quite beautiful. I see why I wanted you. I see why I did what I had to do." He withdrew his finger tentatively.

"What happened?" she said clasping his hand. It had felt welcome before, but now it was behaving like it had for so many years. Withdrawn and cold. She let go of his hand.

He turned his back on her and it looked like he was going to walk out the door, but he stopped short of the door. He slowly turned around, his wand outstretched pointing towards Narcissa. "I'm sorry, but it is His will. I have reaped the benefits and now I must pay the price."

She did not have time to react and she felt herself falling to the floor and finally sink into the green darkness once again.

***

"I'm sorry Cho," muttered Harry as he pulled out the chair for her to sit down. "I didn't mean to step on your foot...twice. I'm just a horrid dancer."

Cho smiled at him. "It's fine. Besides, I don't mind sitting down for a bit. I need to catch my breath."

Harry's mouth was starting to feel dry and he asked Cho if she would like something to drink. He left the table to go get some pumpkin juice and when he came back Entwhistle was standing by Cho looking straight at Harry.

"Harry, you don't mind if I have one dance with Cho do you? It's tradition that I dance with all of my teammates," he said giving Harry that same sickening smile.

"I don't mind," replied Harry, deep down wanting to wipe that smirk of Entwhistle's face.

"Are you sure?" asked Cho. Harry nodded and Cho and Entwhistle left the table.

Harry sat down with the two glasses of pumpkin juice and when he looked across the table he saw Ginny sitting there. He had not even noticed here. He had been too focused on that twit Entwhistle.

"You thirsty?" he asked holding out one of the glasses.

Ginny looked at him surprised, but stretched out her hand to grab the glass. A spark flew out between their hands and Ginny withdrew her hand quickly.

"Static electricity," said Harry offering the glass to Ginny once more. She smiled feebly as she took the glass.

"Well, well...Chang finally found out you weren't living up to your name Potter?" Malfoy was standing by the table with Pansy Parkinson.

"Go away Malfoy," growled Harry.

"She finally realised only powerful purebloods are worthy company."

"I guess that's why she's not here with you then," Harry shot back.

Malfoy's eyes flashed with anger, but his eyes turned to Ginny. "I suppose that's why that poor excuse for a witch is sitting here with you. A Weasel. Not worth the Knut it cost to clothe them," smirked Malfoy. Ginny's face turned red.

"Take that back Malfoy, or else..."

"Or what? You're going to make me regret it? Like you did when I caught the Snitch?"

"I'll..."

"C'mon Draco, let's go dance," pleaded Pansy pulling at his arm, but Malfoy snapped it away from her.

"No, I've had enough of Potter thinking he's worth something. He's nothing. Soon all those who are on the wrong side will suffer. Not even treacherous purebloods will be spared." He shot Ginny another glance. "You'd better watch out Potter. Your time has come."

Malfoy turned on his heels and walked away briskly with Pansy trying to catch up to him.

Harry looked over at Ginny again and she was looking down at her dress. He was about to say something to try to cheer her up when Ron and Hermione came back from the dance floor.

"What are you two looking so glum for?" frowned Ron.

"Oh, it was..."

"It was nothing," interrupted Ginny looking straight at Harry with determination.

Ron looked from Ginny to Harry and back again, then shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"Where did Cho go?"

"She's dancing with Entwhistle," said Harry flatly.

"That's great. That means he's not with Gi...I mean...that gives me the chance to dance with my favorite sister for the first time since I was five," said Ron with a disarming smile.

"Not really," said Ginny with a mischievous smile. "I remember after your third year when you asked me to teach you how to dance because there was this beautiful Gryff..."

Ron put his hand over her mouth and dragged her out of her chair and out on the floor. His cheeks were pink and Ginny was smiling back at Hermione.

"Well, I suppose that leaves us then," said Hermione standing up. Harry looked at her outstretched hand questioningly. Hermione sighed heavily before taking his hand and pulling him out on the floor much the same fashion Ron had with Ginny.

As Harry and Hermione danced Cho and Entwhistle fell into his vision. She was smiling at him and it looked like he was laughing. Harry felt a sudden urge to walk over to Entwhistle and let him know Cho was his date. As suddenly as they had appeared they vanished behind the rest of the dancing couples.

Ron and Ginny came bounding through the crowd laughing as they seemed to be reliving childhood memories. Harry watched them with wonder spending most of his time resting his eyes on Ginny. She was quite beautiful and the dress accentuated her beauty.

"Ow!"

"Oh...sorry Hermione," Harry said apologetically.

"I'm fine. Let's continue dancing," said Hermione and she leaned in close to Harry making him feel slightly uncomfortable. "That was really nice of you," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You might've fooled the rest of them, but you didn't think you would fool me, did you?

"I don't know what..."

"The dress Harry. I know you gave Ginny the dress."

Harry stopped dancing, but only for a second. Then he continued as if there had been no interruption.

"I thought I'd seen it before, but I just thought I was imagining things. Then the strange note," continued Hermione, "I didn't think Entwhistle would buy her something like that."

"And why not?" asked Harry with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

"It doesn't seem right somehow. Then all of sudden I remembered where I'd seen the dress before." Hermione stopped dancing and looked straight at Harry. "At Madam Malkin's when we went shopping for school supplies. I know I didn't buy it. I know Ginny didn't buy it. I know Ron didn't buy it. That leaves only one other person," she said leaning in to continue dancing. "You," she whispered.

"I didn't give it to her."

"Harry, you don't have to pretend. I haven't told anyone if that's what you're worried about. It was rather clever of you though. N.E. Neil Entwhistle. Or was it perhaps a clue as in...Nikos Etolopolus?"

"Hermione..."

"I promise I won't say anything Harry. Your secret's safe with me."

"But Hermione, you don't understand. I..."

"Excuse me."

Harry whirled his head around only to find Ron frowning at him.

"Looked like you two were having a very private moment. Didn't mean to interrupt," he said sounding much the opposite.

Harry looked at him with an amused look. "Come off it Ron. I know you two love each other, so why would I even try?" Ron and Hermione both turned crimson.

"Did I hear the word love," crowed Fred, who was dragging around Angelina.

"Our ickle Ronniekins is growing up," sniffed George.

It was difficult to distinguish Ron's face from his hair, and Hermione was steadily growing redder by every passing moment. Fred pursed his lips.

"I wuv you Hermown-ninny."

"And I wuv you too Wonald," replied George in a girlish voice.

"Shut up you gits," growled Ron pushing past them and walking out of the Great Hall.

"You two are so immature," sighed Angelina shaking her head. George smiled at her and left to go outside with Alicia.

"Aren't we though? But that's why you're my little pumpkincake, isn't it?" smiled Fred as he flung Angelina around and disappeared onto the dance floor.

"I should go after him. I'm sorry Harry but you're just going to have to find someone else to dance with," winked Hermione. She leaned forward again. "Dance with her," she whispered before running after Ron.

Harry was afraid to look at Ginny but somehow he managed to lift his hand up.

"Eh...would you...like to...you know...dance? I mean, I'd understand if you didn't want to since you're here with Entwhistle, but I just thought it would be nice to dance. I understand though. You don't want to. We can just sit down and..." Harry said this very quickly.

"I'd love to," Ginny said smiling. Her cheeks were flushed, and Harry felt his body tingle.

He put out his hand and she took it as he led them out to dance. Right at that moment the music changed and the Weird Sisters were playing a slow song. Harry was glad since it meant he would have more time to react if he was about to step on her toes. He was standing right in front of Ginny and he wearily closed the distance between them. He did not want to get too close so he left what looked like an invisible barrier between him and Ginny as they danced for the first time.

***

Ginny found herself enjoying the evening in Neil's company and she had barely noticed that Harry was sitting at the same table. That was until Cho had stolen her date for a dance. Then Malfoy had come over and she thought he had ruined the rest of the evening for her.

It had been rather sweet of Ron to ask her to dance even though his ulterior motive was clearly to get her away from Entwhistle. The two of them used to dance all the time before Ron went off to Hogwarts. He really changed after that. He had promised to write to her often, but in time the letters faded into just the random letter to their mother.

Dancing with her brother had made her forget all about Malfoy and everything had been going along nicely until the twins had made Ron run out of the Great Hall. Right before Hermione had left to go after Ron she had leaned in close to Harry and whatever she said made him blush. Ginny felt a pang of jealousy seeing how close Harry and Hermione were. Why could everyone else talk to Harry except for her?

Harry was looking rather uncomfortable as Hermione retreated out the door to find Ron, but all of a sudden he had started talking very fast, stumbling over words.

"Eh...would you...like to...you know...dance? I mean, I'd understand if you didn't want to since you're here with Entwhistle, but I just thought it would be nice to dance. I understand though. You don't want to. We can just sit down and..."

Ginny was barely able to understand that he was asking her to dance with him, and even less able to formulate an answer in her mind. Somehow her brain was working on its own as she had no recollection of ever forming the sentence "I'd love to" in her mind. She had wanted to hit herself for using the word "love", but Harry had apparently not noticed. Maybe she was making a big deal out of nothing.

They were standing out on the dance floor as the music changed to a slow song, and Ginny felt slightly embarrassed as she thought Harry might want to have this dance with Cho instead.

"I think Neil and Cho are finished," said Ginny. Harry just looked at her so she continued. "You probably want to have this dance with her," she said with downcast eyes.

"No, I asked you to dance..."

"You don't have to do it just because of that," she mumbled.

"I was going to say that I asked you to dance with me because I want to dance with you. Not Cho," his cheeks turned pink.

Ginny looked up and she remembered gazing into his eyes and losing track of all sense of time. For a brief moment all that existed were the two of them, and they seemed to float out on the dance floor. The Great Hall was empty and the only thing present was the flowing music to which they moved. It was just the way she had imagined it so many times. She was finally dancing with Harry. She closed her eyes wishing it would never end. Slowly the music faded and they came to a stop. She could hear voices, and she moved in close to Harry. His body stiffened as she put her arms around him.

"Ginny, we should go back," he whispered.

She heard her voice of reason, but paid no heed. She buried her face in his chest letting all the pain flow through her eyes. She mumbled something that Harry was unable to make out.

"What's wrong Ginny? What did you say?" he asked no longer uncomfortable, but worried.

She swallowed hard before looking straight at him, tears running down her cheeks. She had been too afraid once, but not anymore. There was no use holding it in any longer, no use trying to hide or deny it. Bill's voice echoed in her head once more. _Take a chance Ginny_.

"I..." she choked on her words as fear rapidly crept into her heart. "I...I..." She could not turn back now. She could never turn back. "I..."

"What Ginny?" asked Harry looking very concerned.

"I...I love you," she whispered. "I love you Harry. I always have and I always will." She was taking short breaths and Harry's face went blank. "I love you," she whispered one last time before turning around and running out of the Great Hall, the sinking feeling of defeat and release rushing through her body as the stinging tears ran down her face.

The look on his face had said it all, and Ginny knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

***

Green flames roared up in the fireplace as Viktor Krum's face appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore, are you there?"

"Yes Mr. Krum. I suspect you must have some troubling news."

"Yes. There has been a massive amount of illegal Apparations crossing borders. So far ve have been able to identify the country of destination and a few exact locations."

"When did they begin?"

"The first reported case vas two days ago. According to Fl...Miss Delacour the French Ministry has also had reports of increased activity among suspected supporters of the Dark Lord. Their intelligence unit has also confirmed the country of destination."

"And what exactly is the destination?" asked Dumbledore, knowing in his heart what the answer would be.

"England, sir," replied Viktor. "I'm sorry, but I need to get back to vork. Ve are trying our best to pinpoint the location, but it is difficult. Vards have been set in place, and it appears they have made several Apparations in England in order to mislead us. The Ministry of Magic is not cooperating vith us, and it is obvious people in high places are trying to keep information from us."

"Thank you. I will let you get back to work now," sighed Dumbledore as Viktor's face disappeared with the green flames. Dumbledore rubbed his chin then looked over his spectacles at someone sitting in the shadows. "The time has come. You know what you must do," he said gravely. "It is dangerous and I can not force you."

"I will do what is necessary. Is everything ready?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I wish you luck. The future of the wizarding world depends on you now." The man rose out of his seat and left the Headmaster's office.

Walking through the corridors careful to avoid any contact with students, the man made his way down the spiraling stairs and finally reaching his destination in the lower parts of Hogwarts. The corridor seemed to lead to a dead-end, but when he reached the wall he brandished his wand. With a simple gesture and a murmur of a spell the wall gave way to an opening leading into a hidden room.

As he stepped past the wall it closed behind him leaving him in complete darkness.

"Lumos." His wand flickered for a moment before light washed over the room and his dragon boots. Another man was sitting at a table, and there was the unmistakable form of a person lying on the floor covered by a blanket. There was no turning back now, and he only wished his mother would not kill him when she found out.

~~~~~

A/N: Ok, so where do I start? Let's start with all the good things ^_^ First off I would like to thank Mary and Michelle who helped me get some ideas for dress robes and colors and so forth. I'm a guy...what more can I say? Secondly I would like to thank Neko for the fanart I received. You can view it by clicking right...here (http://azeroth_fics.tripod.com/fanart.jpg). Not here, but there *points* Anyway, the scene is when Harry, Ron, and Ginny go down to the lake. I like it and besides...it makes my ego grow to the size of a walnut. It used to be a ketchup packet from McDonalds.

Ok...now down to the groveling part. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for..er..well..a long time, but things have been a little...crazy to say the least. My life has basically been turned upside down, sideways, backwards...you get the picture. Writing was the last thing on my mind. Things should stabilize fairly soon, but after that the future is uncertain. I know what it's like to sit and wait for someone to finish their chapters and I swore to myself that I'd post one chapter every two weeks. Yeah...so again..I'm really really sorry *grovels at everyone's feet* Now to the next part. I told someone that this chapter would be twice as long as the others. As you might have noticed it's not. Part of it is time-based as I'm leaving to go to Europe for three weeks, but mostly because it just ended up being too long. I feel the chapters are a good length as they are and I guess that just means there will be an extra chapter in the end. I will try to write when I'm on vacation, but I can't make any promises. My parents have an oooooooold computer and let's just say you can't even fit a new operating system on the hard drive. You can barely run Tetris ^_^

So now I've given special thanks and also groveled. Now is the time when I say thank you to everyone that reviewed chapter 26 and I would also like to thank everyone that didn't kill me ^_^ If you really want to thank someone for this chapter finally being posted it should be Mary. She gave me some extra inspiration and also threatened to kick my butt. So thanks to all of you who kindly reviewed and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

P.S. I'm not making a promise here since that came back to bite me in the buttocks last time, but I'll really try to post or at least have a chapter ready to post when I get back from vacation.

The BIG Thank-You-For-Being-So-Patient-Even-Though-You-Wanted-To-Strangle-Me-List:

Mary, Michelle, Neko, Elisa Azure, Conlan, Tiah, Autistic, LivelyRach, Sirius, Harry's Gift, CactusKitty, Michaela, Nosgoroth, Sara, Cherie, Lilbluangel25, Joyce, Sassy (three thanks to you ^_^), Maye, Stephanie, Alan, Starr Ryder, LoreLai, Slytherin Dark Lord, harrylover, SilverWolf, Professor Rich, pria, rachelle, miranda, takari4ever7, Nessie, toastedpaco, Dark Soul #7, Esperanza, Blue Roses, Abba, and priya.

Thank you so much and I hope all of you have a great holiday. I will check my mail and such from Sweden, and who knows...maybe I'll post a chapter. That'll be a first for me, posting a chapter from my "true" country.


	28. Return

Title: The Sides of Fear (28/?)  
**Author:** Azeroth  
**Author E-mail:** mrlindberg3h@yahoo.com  
**Category:** Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords:** Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Chalice  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** For all four books  
**Summary:** Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a female Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, feelings of guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, and looking for someone to share his emotions with. Voldemort has steadily begun to build his reign of terror as a sense of urgency and vigilance goes through Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

The Sides of Fear

Chapter 28  
Return

The Ball was nearing its end and several couples had taken refuge to the outdoors where more privacy was available. The music was playing softly and a few of the students were affectionately embracing each other weaving across the dance floor. McGonagall seemed to think a bit too much affection was shown, but she herself had been taken on a dancing fling by a smiling Professor Flitwick. It had looked rather amusing with Flitwick using the trademark levitation spell to be face to face with his partner.

Harry was staring at his napkin trying to grasp what had just happened. She had told him that she loved him. He did not even have the chance to say anything before she stormed out of the Great Hall. Nobody had noticed her sudden departure, and Entwhistle had apparently made it clear that he would like to spend some more time with Cho, which was why they were out on the floor dancing. Harry shot them a glance before he went back to stuffing his napkin into one of the glasses on the table.

He knew Ginny had had a crush on him during her first year, but not anymore. At least, that is what he had thought. Now she was in love with him. Harry groaned as he kicked the table.

"Yes, I enjoyed it too," he heard Cho say, "but I need to sit down for a while."

Harry turned around and saw Entwhistle's disappointed face, and he tried not to look too happy when Cho sat down next to him. She leaned in close to Harry.

"He won't leave me alone Harry," she whispered. "Let's get out of here and hide somewhere...anywhere."

Harry did not much feel like going anywhere, but feeling that stuffing more napkins into goblets would provide little as far as entertainment was concerned, he got up and led Cho out of the Great Hall. Right before passing through the doorway he turned his head just enough to catch Entwhistle scowling at them.

They made their way out onto the grounds and found themselves walking in silence until they reached the lake. Painful memories of the Triwizard Tournament swept through Harry's mind and it was obvious Cho was thinking about the same thing. She sat down only a few feet away from the water and Harry joined her feeling a bit cautious. Cho looked out over the lake with a sad expression.

"Harry, I want to know," she said suddenly. "I want to know exactly what happened to Cedric."

Harry swallowed before taking a deep breath. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Tell me everything," she replied turning around to face Harry. "I need to know...I just...need to know."

With a deep sigh Harry begun his story with the stars shining brightly in the evening sky.

***

"Ron! Wait for me!"

Ron slowed down his brisk walk and let Hermione come up by his side. He did not look at her, but he could feel her eyes on him, boring their way into his head. Somehow he felt like Hermione could read his mind.

"Why do you let them get to you?" she asked timidly, not wanting to upset Ron again.

"Because they're gits," he muttered. "That and prats. Moronic too I might add. And stupid, and...and..."

"Ron, they're you're brothers. You know they don't mean anything by it."

Ron sighed. Hermione was right. Of course she was. She was always right.

"I know, it's just...well, things are difficult right now." His voice lowered. "They've been different ever since..." he trailed off.

Hermione put her hand in his and she felt him squeeze it gently.

"You really should talk to someone about this. I know you better than you think Ron. You might be very emotional when it comes to showing...anger," she paused waiting for Ron to disagree, but he just kept on walking with her so she continued. "But I know that you keep many of your other emotions to yourself. Things you'd rather not discuss with anyone."

The only reply she got was another squeeze and she could feel his arm trembling slightly.

"The only thing you can do is try to talk to someone about it." Ron nodded. "I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to Ron. I just wanted you to know that."

A small smile crept upon his face as they walked across Hogwarts toward the peaceful lake. They could see and hear other students in various places, none of them as openly visual as where he and Hermione finally stopped at. As they walked around the lake they found themselves getting close to the Forbidden Forest, and they sat down together next to path. Ron picked up a few small rocks and begun tossing them into the water.

"You really shouldn't do that," Hermione said.

Ron smiled as he threw another stone into the lake. "And why's that?" he said teasingly.

"Because you never know what you might be disturbing down there. Remember the Merpeople?"

"Yeah, I remember them. I can't believe Harry did that," he said. "You know, sometimes he's bloody stupid. Brave, but bloody stupid," he chuckled throwing another rock and watching it sail through the air and hit the surface of the water.

"He's not stupid," Hermione said swatting Ron on the arm.

"I didn't say that. I said bloody stupid," smiled Ron, lying down in the grass.

Hermione followed suit and soon found herself gazing at the stars. This year more than ever she had felt the pains and joys of growing up. She knew the time would come when wizards would fight one another again and she only hoped that their side would win again. Her parents had seen a change in her during the summer, but as close as she was to her mother and father there were some things she had a hard time explaining to them. It helped that her parents had tried very hard to read up on everything they could concerning wizards, but she could sense that they somehow felt left out of their daughter's life.

"You know, it's really unfair," Ron said suddenly.

"What?"

"Well, here I am, acting the way I am, and I still have a family that cares about me. Just think what it must be like not to have someone there all the time. I can't even imagine what it must be like for Harry." Ron turned on his side facing Hermione.

"I mean, he's been treated like dirt his whole life, but he's not a prat. Amazing really. This summer I read something. It was one of Dad's Muggle magazines about how children take after their parents or whoever they live with. It was fascinating. Anyway, I guess it just made me think of Harry and how..." Ron stopped midsentence as Hermione's mouth and eyes were wide open. "What's wrong?"

"You...you...read?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yes, I do know how to read."

"You? Read?"

"What part of yes don't you understand?" said Ron grinning. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, isn't it strange that Harry's so...well...nice?"

Hermione just stared at Ron.

"Hermione? You there?" he said waving his hand in front of her.

Hermione shook her head still confused from the surprise from hearing the two words "I" and "read" in the same sentence coming from Ron.

"Why do you think that is?"

She managed to regain her composure and answered Ron. "Well, maybe that's the reason why he's so nice. I don't think Harry wants or feels the need to be mean to anyone because he knows what it's like to be on the receiving end of it all."  


"I suppose you're right about that. Never thought about it that way I guess," Ron said picking up another rock, but stopping his throwing motion and letting it drop by his side. "You know," he said, "everyone thinks that we're, you know...snogging," he said feeling his face heat up.

"I know," replied Hermione looking down at the grass.

"It's not like I haven't wanted to," Ron muttered before suddenly realizing he had said it out loud. "I didn't mean that," he said quickly.

Hermione bit her lip as she turned away from Ron and looked up at the sky again. _Why did he have to be such an idiot about all of this?_

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I...I really do..." Ron flushed. "I mean...you know..."

"I know."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she replied turning her gaze from the sky.

Ron was looking at her nervously and as he moved closer to her she could tell what was going to happen. He leaned forward slowly and Hermione did the same. Their eyelids covered up their vision and she felt his breath edge closer. He was breathing unevenly. Her head was buzzing with thoughts but it all stopped when their lips met. It was a timid kiss, but Hermione, who had not had much experience, felt relieved that Ron was as nervous as she was. Their lips slowly parted and the two of them opened up their eyes and looked at each other with a hesitant smile.

"Shall we try that again?" Ron asked with a devilish grin. Hermione could tell that he was not as brash as he made out to be by the tips of his ears. Instead of answering Hermione leaned in once more. However, before she knew it his eyes had flown wide open and he tugged at his sleeve and dug out his wand.

"Watch out Hermione!" he yelled raising his wand looking ready to do battle.

It all happened so quickly and the only thing she remembered seeing was Ron falling into a crumpled heap and as she turned her head she saw a silver fang glisten. 

***

Harry had told Cho everything and he realized that it felt good to be able to talk to her about it even though it was painful to relive the culminating events of the previous year. She was resting her head against Harry's chest, but her crying had subsided to a gentle sobbing. When he closed his eyes he could still see Cedric's face right after he had been hit by the Killing Curse.

"Now do you see why it's all my fault?" he whispered feeling tears coming on. "If I had only taken the Cup as I was supposed to Cedric would still be alive and everyone would be happy. You wouldn't be sitting here with me crying, but dancing with Cedric in the Great Hall."

"That's not true Harry," she said looking up at him with tearstained cheeks. "It's not true and you know it. How many people have to tell you that before you can accept the fact that you didn't kill Cedric, but He did."

Harry tried to look away but Cho pulled his face towards his and as their lips met he could feel the anguish and sorrow that both of them felt. Her soft lips lingered for a second before breaking away slowly. Her eyes were red from the crying, but Harry thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

Suddenly there was a flash of light from the other side of the lake and Harry was sure it had been a spell of some sort. Without a word he got to his feet and started running towards the source of light. Cho who had been taken by surprise by Harry's actions followed him as quickly as her dress robes allowed. As he came closer he could make out two bodies lying on the ground and finally he recognized his two best friends laying unconscious on the ground.

"Ron! Hermione!" he yelled getting down on his knees and grabbing Ron by his shoulders. He tried to shake some life back into Ron, but he was out cold. He heard Cho's footsteps come closer and he turned towards her. 

"Are they..." she said putting her hand to her mouth.

"No, they're still alive. Go back to the castle and tell one of the teachers that Ron and Hermione have been attacked." Cho stood glued to the spot seemingly paralyzed. "Hurry!" he cried. Cho's eyes grew wide as she desperately tried to pull out her wand, but it was too late.

From the darkness of the Forbidden Forest four dark hooded wizards appeared with one leading them up to the bodies of the four stunned students.

"Hurry up. We mustn't keep our Master waiting," hissed the leader. "I will take care of Potter and see to it he completes the task. The three of you will take the others to the final location. Remember, he wants them to be in prime condition."

The three Death Eaters nodded as they levitated Ron, Hermione, and Cho away from the lake and into the Forbidden Forest. The lone Death Eater kneeled by Harry and searched the robe for a wand. He pulled out Harry's wand from the left sleeve and pocketed it.

"Now Harry Potter, you will finally do us some good," he said to himself as he levitated Harry into the Forbidden Forest and away from Hogwarts.

***

"My Lord, the first phase has been completed and they have arrived with the prisoners."

"Excellent Wormtail. What about the second phase?"

"He is taking the boy to it as we speak. Will he survive?"

"Of course he will, and if not then we have saved ourselves the trouble wouldn't you say?" smiled Voldemort.

"Yes my Lord."

"That old fool Dumbledore will have made sure nothing happens to the boy. It almost pains me to know what I am about to do. Almost."

"What do we do with the prisoners?"

"Bring them in here and tie them against the wall. Are they awake?"

"No my Lord. The spells were quite forceful and..."

"Enough. Just bring them in here. I have other business to take care of. See to it that I am not disturbed unless the boy arrives."

Wormtail nodded and left the room to get the prisoners. Meanwhile Voldemort made his way upstairs where another Death Eater was waiting for him.

"I see you have brought me what I asked for Lucius."

"Yes my Lord. Your will is my command."

"Does it pain you to see it come to this?"

"No my Lord. I always knew the day would come," replied Lucius carefully keeping his head bowed.

"Don't lie to me Lucius. You did once before and I pitied you. I will not do so again," hissed Voldemort. "I will ask you again. Is it painful to see all you have worked for disappear?"

"Yes my Lord. Very much so."

An evil smile spread across Voldemort's face. "Good. Pain only makes you stronger, and pain only makes you a better servant."

"Yes my Lord."

"Now leave and go home. What happens here tonight is of no concern to you. You have already been generously compensated by having your life spared after repeatedly failing me."

"Thank you my Lord," said Lucius before Disapparating to Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort strode over to the body of Narcissa Malfoy and took out his wand.

"Ennervate"

Her eyes flew open and she tried to twist out of her bindings to no avail. When she looked up she stared into the eyes of Voldemort.

"What do you want from me?" she spat.

"I don't want anything from you my dear," Voldemort hissed, "but I know someone that wants something very precious from you."

"Who?"

"Oh, we don't want to spoil the surprise do we? You'll find out soon enough."

Voldemort walked over to the door, but stopped and turned around to face Narcissa once again.

"You know, I really like this house. It has so much history, so much...death. It makes me remember that painful night, but do you know what makes it better?" There was no reply from Narcissa and Voldemort just smiled at her. "What makes it better is that tonight I believe I will be able to get some revenge. As will others. So much pain lives in this house, and soon," he paused, "there will be more."

Voldemort walked back over to Narcissa and traced one of his bony fingers across her chin. "I have something very special planned for my...revenge, and I'm sure the benefactor of your husband's failure has a similar fate in mind for you. You know, I always knew your father would crumble. He never had enough cruelty harbored inside of him. At least someone in your family has that ability." Voldemort retracted his hand and stood up. "Now, if you will excuse me I think I have a few guests to entertain."

***

Harry swatted at his face as he felt something crawl on his nose. He opened his eyes slightly and there was a young man sitting opposite to him in the unmistakable garments of a Death Eater. He was watching Harry closely with a smile.

"Wake up. It's time for you to make a dream of mine come true finally."

Harry pushed himself off the ground and brushed some dirt off his robes before looking around. He knew he was in the Forbidden Forest and somehow he felt like he had been in the exact same place before.

"Come on! Let's go!" hissed the Death Eater pointing his wand at Harry. "Just follow the path and you'll be fine."

The two of them continued walking through the dark forest and every now and then Harry would stumble and fall over the thick roots that stuck up from the ground.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked trying to buy some time and prepare himself for an escape.

"You'll see. There is something only you can do for my Master."

Harry braced himself to lunge behind a large rock, but the Death Eater, as if sensing Harry's plan, quickly added "and don't try to escape if you want to see your friends again. My Master has them now and if you do not complete your task they will be killed."

Harry knew it was hopeless at that point and he trudged on into the depths of the forest not knowing what task had been appointed to him.

"Stop," said the Death Eater suddenly, and when Harry turned around he could see fear in the eyes of the man. "I believe you know that my Master seeks the Consacrer Dagger, and thanks to one of our informants we have been able to find out that you are the only one that can get it for us. Follow this path past the hill and under the giant tree. The Dagger will be waiting for you there, and I will stay behind and wait for you to return."

"Why are you letting me go alone?"

"No more questions. Just do what I say," snarled the Death Eater.

Harry made his way up the hill and found himself standing in front of a giant tree with one of its roots forming an overhang above what looked like a tunnel leading further into the forest. He hesitated briefly before crouching down and slowly made his way through the tunnel. There was a light coming from the end of the tunnel and when he emerged from it he immediately recognized where he was and his breathing quickened. Before he could do anything a familiar voice came from the other side of the star lit hollow.

"Who dares enter my kingdom?" a voice clicked.

Harry knew to whom the voice belonged to and as he watched the enormous figure of Aragog climb into his line of sight he could see the rest of the spiders converge on him.

"I'm here for the Dagger," Harry blurted out in panic.

"The Dagger? Wizards before you have come for it and now you shall meet the same end," clicked Aragog threateningly. "We have been asked to protect it for a friend and we shall do so."

"Hagrid asked you to protect the Dagger?"

Aragog stopped. "Do you know Hagrid?"

"Yes, yes...Hagrid is my friend. I've been here before. Three years ago a friend and I were taken here, but we managed to escape."

"I remember now. Hagrid told me about you. Does he wear the mark?" Aragog said directing the question to one of smaller spiders who walked up to Harry pushing aside the hair covering up the scar.

"He wears the scar," clicked the spider.

"Then you are free to pass, friend of Hagrid," clicked Aragog slowly stepping aside to reveal a path leading into the large web.

Harry watched as the spiders backed away from him opening up for him to walk past Aragog and into the misty web. The foul smell that hit him as he entered into the hole through the web was enough to make Harry sick. Holding his breath he walked as fast as he could until he could go no further. At the end of the tunnel he saw the dagger resting on rock and he quickly grabbed it and ran back through the tunnel and out into the hollow once again. Aragog was waiting for him still, but the other spiders had disappeared.

"Did you find what you came here for?"

"Yes."

"Then it is time you left. Our task has come to an end."

Harry turned to leave, but whirled around.

"Excuse me, but could you possibly let Hagrid know that we..."

"Leave now before my children return," the giant spider clicked.

"Please, we are in great danger and..."

"My patience runs dry friend of Hagrid, and I ask you to leave before it is too late."

Harry knew better than to argue with the spider and as suddenly as he had found himself in the hollow he was making his way back to the waiting Death Eater.

"Did you get it?"

Harry held out the Dagger only for the Death Eater to pull it out of his hand. "Finally I will have my revenge," he whispered. Turning his attention back to Harry he pulled out a necklace from underneath his robes. The pendant was in the shape of a silver fang and it gleamed in the dark.

"Grab a hold of the necklace," said the Death Eater.

As soon as Harry touched the pendant he felt the familiar tug of a Portkey. He felt weightless and he watched as a kaleidoscope of swirling colors surrounded him before the journey came to an abrupt stop. As he got up he could make out a house about fifty feet away from where he had landed.

"Get a move on!" yelled the Death Eater giving Harry a kick and pushing him towards the house. "Open up the door slowly and take the door to your left," he commanded.

Harry did as he was told and as he entered the house he looked around in the hallway. It was a much larger than it looked from the outside and there was a staircase leading up to the second floor.

"The right door," hissed the Death Eater menacingly.

Harry turned and opened up the door and the room was lit up by a fire dancing in an old fireplace. Ron, Hermione, and Cho were gagged and bound to the wall, but before Harry could run over to make sure his friends were still alive he heard a far more frightening voice than the one of Aragog.

"Welcome home Harry. Welcome to Godric's Hollow," hissed Lord Voldemort.

***

The corridors of Hogwarts were empty save for a small figure wandering aimlessly. Ginny had fled from the scene of her revelation and she knew by the way Harry had looked at her that the feelings were not mutual. She knew he could never love her, but she had to let him know. In any case it was too late now to go back. Maybe if she had a Time Turner she could travel back in time and stop herself from making a complete fool out of herself. As much as it hurt loving Harry from afar, it hurt even worse telling him how much she cared about him and seeing the look on his face.

In her dreams she had imagined him looking at her with those emerald green eyes and telling her that he loved her as well, and that they would be together for eternity. Stupid dreams of a little girl. How could she possibly face him the next day? Ginny began to feel sick to her stomach as she realized that soon everyone would know. Not that everyone did not know already anyway. It had been so obvious but her brother's wits, or lack thereof, must have rubbed off on Harry as he had been too blind to see.

She leaned her head against the wall and hit it with her balled up fist.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she whispered hoarsely to herself.

Her eyes were stinging from the tears and as she wiped her eyes clear she realized that she was lost. From the looks of it she was down in the dungeons somewhere, but this was a part of Hogwarts that she had never seen. Not that she had strayed far from her classrooms, but on occasion she had gone on explorations. This however, was new to her.

She knew better than to wander further down into the dungeons as she had heard of students getting lost for quite some time doing exactly that. The sound of voices caught her attention and not heeding the voice in her head to turn back she continued down further into the dungeons of Hogwarts. She stumbled down a staircase as there was no light and she was about to turn back when she heard the voices again. Her hands were feeling the walls as she slowly made it down the stairs and found herself in a dark corridor with several doors. She stopped and listened, but the voices had faded away. All of sudden she heard the voices coming from the end of the corridor but there was nothing there but a dead-end.

Slowly, she walked up to the wall feeling the bricks of the wall hoping the wall would give way. Nothing happened and she pressed her ear against the wall to see if she could hear the voices again. Several minutes passed and she was about to turn herself into St. Mungo's when the she heard the voices clearly coming from behind the wall. They were growing louder and to her horror she realized they were coming towards her. She stumbled backwards and fell over on her back with a loud yelp.

"What was that?" a voice said from behind the wall.

Ginny in desperation got on her feet and reached for one of the doors. Luckily it opened and she hid inside the room just before she could hear a spell being muttered and the sound of brick scraping against the floor. She heard the sound of footsteps and they stopped right in front of the door she was behind. The handle creaked as it slowly moved down. Ginny took out her wand readying herself to do battle.

"It's time," came another voice that seemed strangely familiar to Ginny. The wizard let go of the handle and Ginny heard him leave and walk up the staircase. The sound of the wall scraping against the floor again alerted Ginny that the other wizard had gone back behind the wall. Carefully she opened up the door with her wand at ready. The corridor was empty and the wall was there as it had been before. She walked up to it and pointed her wand at it uttering the password she had heard the wizard use.

"Chimaera," she said and the wall opened up to reveal a dimly lit room. A body was lying on the floor and a dark hooded wizard was kneeling down over it.

"Don't move," Ginny said as firmly as possible. Her voice was trembling, but the wizard stopped what he was doing. "Don't reach for your wand as I've...I've been trained in dueling."

"Have you now?" replied the wizard in a husky voice. "I didn't think they taught fourth year students dueling, but I might be wrong."

"Who are you?" said Ginny feeling like the voice reminded her of someone, but she could not put her finger on it.

"You shouldn't be here," he replied getting up from the floor. His voice was no longer husky and Ginny knew to whom the voice belonged to, but it could not be.

"I said don't move!"

"What are you going to do? Stun me?" he said turning around slowly.

Ginny could barely see his face but when he turned around the light struck it cleanly and Ginny stared at him. Her mouth fell open and her wand fell to floor as she fainted. The wizard quickly ran up to her and lifted her off the floor carrying her over to the table. He walked over to the sink and wet a towel. He heard Ginny groan and he hurried back to her and put the towel on her forehead.

"Don't worry, everything's going ok," he whispered as he put one of his boots up on the chair. The dragon hide it was made of reflected the sparing light into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny shot up and screamed, falling off the table in the process. She tried to crawl towards the wall all the time screaming.

"Shh...Ginny, it's ok...it's me," he said leaning down and hugging her.

"No, no, no...it can't be..." she cried.

"It's me Gin..."

"But...but..."

"It really is me Gin..."

"B-Bill?"

~~~~~

A/N: I don't have any excuses that could justify the fact that it's taken me so long to update, but sometimes other things take priority before anything else. I guess that's the situation I found myself in. I understand if some of you have been upset/frustrated/angry/etc because I think I would feel the same way. I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time, but...well, there's not really anything else I can say but "Thank You" to all of you who stuck by me anyway and politely asked when I was updating. Anyway, enough of this and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not too many left now. Probably about 2 or 3 chapters left. Oh yeah...I never _said_ Bill was dead did I? *Voldemort cackle*

Thank you to everyone who reviewed since the last update:

Eliza Azure, Starr, Conlan, Tonyfo98, Lively, Cactuskitty, Chochang913, Guster597, Kitty, Wilma (Nikos Etolopolus is the co-author of the book Ginny received for her birthday), tabula rasa, wrenbirdy, Yosti, crankywonderjoe, shev, Dannern, morgan, Asgarath, abba, Makaveli, takari4ever7, Dark Soul #7, Blue Roses, Capt Master, Jedi LoreLai, Lilbluangel25, Bianca, Freidrich, Sassy_sama, fogish, Lin, Tomono Shadows, Ash, Carol, Blacksheep, E, Christine.


End file.
